


TLOU Lolita Part-2 ( Joel & Ellie Story )

by carl_solo



Series: TLOU: Lolita ( Joel & Ellie Story ) [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Adult Content, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 111,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carl_solo/pseuds/carl_solo
Summary: This is the second part of the TLOU: Lolita Story: Joel is gone and Ellie is left behind. Will Joel and Ellie get back together again and be happy or the world's way of life win and keep them apart from each other forever? Read and find out. As this is a continuation of Lolita, I recommend that people read that one first before reading this one.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU: Lolita ( Joel & Ellie Story ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781761
Comments: 309
Kudos: 226





	1. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> Warning: This story is going to be rated T for the languishing and underage situation. I make some changes in the first part is not going to be any graphic sex between Ellie and Joel in this part. The story is going to move more to the drama, but it will still have romance in it. I may add later a chapter that contains sex but that will depend on the people that ask for it and is going to be posted apart of the main story. As this story is about a 16 years old girl, falling in love with a 40 years old man, this story isn't going to be for kids. Just read it if you're an adult over 18 years old. Thank you for and stay safe out there.
> 
> A/N: Hello again. I wanted to thank you for the great welcome people give to the first part of this story. I know that in the end maybe it was not what you expected, but as I make some changes in the story it makes me make it longer. So as I was going to add more chapters to it, I decided to make a second part. This part is going to have 25 chapters so it is going to be a little longer than the first one. Also, I want to thanks to the person that help me to edit this chapter, he does a great job on it, so thank you.
> 
> The first chapters are going to be a little sad as you saw at the end of the first part Joel is gone. But don't worry it going to become better as the story moves forward. I hope you like this part as much you love the first one and I hope that the people that follow the first one get back for the second. I going to be more drama and more romance in this one, so I hope you like it. Remember don't forget to put any comment or review on it, I always appreciate those. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story as much I enjoy writing it. Thank you.

**Winter**

**Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning**

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have been lying on the couch all day drinking again?!" Joel's wife said as soon as she entered the house. She started to kick the empty beer cans that were all over the living room until she got in front of him. "Joel, it's been nine months. I know this is hard for you, but you need to move on. You need to get your life back on track and get a new job. Our savings are almost gone and I don't make enough to continue living like this."

Joel looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Do you think that I'm going to forget that easy? Our daughter is dead and you… you don't even shed a tear for her." Joel stood up from the chair and threw the beer can that he had in his hand to the wall.

"Do you think this is not hard for me too? I cried my heart out when she passed away. She was my daughter too, you know! But the time for helpless grief and sorrow is over and we need to continue surviving. There is nothing that we can do to change the past, but we can move on and-"

Joel turns around and looks at her. "Yeah… this must be easier for you, huh? since I discovered that you didn't want to have children anyway." he said as he watched her utter shock unravel in front of him. "Yeah, that's right. Did you think I would never find out?"

His wife turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "I don't know what you are talking about. I loved our daughter as much as you did, even if we didn't have the chance to really have her."

Joel hastily followed her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "Oh yeah, then why were you taking this?" He showed her a little plastic bottle with some pills in it. "I checked this with a doctor and he told me that it was used to prevent pregnancy."

His wife grabs the pill bottle out of his hand. "Are you checking my things now?"

"Oh, so you're not denying that you're taking this?"

"No, I am not. Anyhow, that was before I got pregnant and that has got nothing to do with what happened," said Tess, shaking Joel's hand away from her.

"Well, I asked the doctor and he said it could have," he said with a furious tone.

His wife turns around and walks away. "You're drunk Joel, so you don't know what you're saying."

Joel walks after her. "I'm saying that this could have something to do with our daughter's condition. I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. You've used this behind my back and now our daughter is dead."

She turns around and holds the bottle right in front of his face. "You really think this has something to do with our daughter's death?!" said Tess, as she rolled her eyes. "Yes… I used them before because I didn't want to have any kids back then, at least not for a while" She lowered her hand and looked down in a strange combination of melancholy and regret. "But I never meant for this to happen and you!… you're just looking for a scapegoat, and I sure as hell won't let that be me!" She threw the bottle at Joel and walked towards the bedroom, promptly smashing the door shut behind her.

Joel looked at the bottle for a moment, then he threw it in the trash. After a few minutes, Joel thinks of going to the bedroom to let her know that nothing is going to make his pain go away. Just before he heads there, he took a step back and looked around the mess of a house the two of them have. So what's the point of moving on after all? He would be in denial to avoid the fact that his marriage was over before the pregnancy anyway. He was only hoping that their daughter would turn things around and give them both a fresh start. The weight of the realization brought Joel down on his knee. as he held his head to stop himself from collapsing. Maybe Tess was right; and all of this was my fault. I should have paid more attention to my family than to my work.

Feeling the onset of another episode of an existential crisis, Joel opened his eyes and looked faintly at the ceiling. For a moment, he could not remember where he was anymore, so he just closed his eyes again hoping it would all be a dream. '' Why can life be so cruel? Why am I still here if there is nothing out there for me?'' Surely, he felt that he lost all-purpose and meaning to his life at this point. ''She was right. I was just a poor bastard that destroyed anything and anyone close to me with my own hands''. Joel opened his eyes again as he sat on the edge of the bed. ''I just want to die and put an end to all this'' Joel lowered his head in disappointment and looked at the floor. '' I'm so sorry Sarah… I just can't do this anymore. I just want the pain to go away… and to stop hurting the people I care about.''

_"_ _You don't need to die to stop the pain… Joel._ There are people that are willing to help you get through this."

Joel shot up his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ellie!?"

_"_ _You can change… Joel! You can be happy if you just let people in and accept what you can't control."_

Joel wished it to be Ellie right there behind him, but when he turned his head around, there was nobody there. "Ellie, is it you?" He grabbed his head and shook it roughly.'' God damn it, I am really starting to lose it.'' "This is not real … I only hear your voice in my mind. Guess this is my punishment for hurting you too? I am a bad man and I ain't it Ellie, why do you still try to help me?"

_"_ _I never thought that you're a bad person Joel. Yes… you hurt me when you left me behind. But I still love you… Joel and I don't want you to be alone and sad again."_

"Why not? I am just a fucking failure that never does anything right. I always hurt the people that I care most about, so what is the point of continuing to live like this?"

_"_ _Because you're not lost. There is still hope for you. You still have people that love you. You made it this far for a reason. So the only thing holding you back is your stubbornness, you need to let yourself be happy again, you must let her go and see what is right in front of you."_

"And what is that?" Joel asked while groggily looking around.

_"_ _Me!"_ Joel opened his eyes when he hears someone knock at the door rather intensely. He sat on the bed and looked around. '' _Shit... it was just a fucking nightmare… again.''_

The man behind the door continued to knock. "I know you're in there mister… so open the damn door already. You're late on the payment again, so I want my money right now."

Joel looks at the door with complete dismay to the audacity of this man knocking at his door this early. Yeah, he owes him the rent for this week, but he was getting ion his nerves right now. Joel cleared his head and quickly got up. He doesn't know why, but he always hears Ellie's whenever he has a nightmare. The man, however, did not allow him this rare moment of introspection as he continued knocking at the door which aggravated Joel even more. "I am coming. so hold your damn horses... _asshole."_

Joel was staying in a motel room in Texas. After he arrived there, he wanted to contact his brother, but still couldn't find the courage to do it. He still had some money from his savings, but he needed to find a stable job soon. He has been doing a few things here and there, not finding a permanent job yet. He did not really want to come back to Texas again, but he didn't know where else to go.

( Three months early )

After Joel left his house in Minnesota. He had no idea where he was heading off to. He just drove on the road without any destination or any plan. He was sorry to leave Ellie behind like that, but he did not really have a choice, as it was the right thing to do. Yes, she will be hurt at first, but surely it will pass with time. Sure, he is going to miss her very much, but it was for the best. Ellie was only 16 and what he started to feel for her, was just wrong.

Joel drove for hours until the night started to fall and he started to get tired. So after a while, he looked for a place to rest and think about what to do next. Soon enough, he crossed the border with the state of Nebraska, as he started to look for a place to pass the night. After a little while, he found a motel close to the USA # 29 road and decided to stop there. The Motel was called Ramada in the center of South Sioux City.

Joel quickly parked his pick-up truck in one of the parking spaces there. It was already late at night so he just wanted to rent a room and get some rest. After a few minutes of sitting in his truck, Joel finally opened the door and got out. He looked around and only saw a few cars, so he was confident that the place had to have some empty rooms. So, he walked towards the reception area and got in.

The lobby wasn't big, just a few chairs there and some vending machines. Typical of such motels. He was lucky that there were no people there because he really was not in the mood to socialize right now. He walked over to the counter where an Indian guy was checking something on his computer. As Soon the man saw Joel, he left what he was doing and looked at him.

"Welcome to the Ramada Hotel," the man said with a smile on his face. "Are you looking for a room? If you are, I can assure you that you have come to the best mot-"

"Yeah, yeah… I don't need to hear your promotion, just give me a room… alright?" said Joel, interrupting him.

The man was taken aback and looked at him in shock, but did not respond to his rude comments and interruption. "Sure… not a social butterfly, I guess?" the man turns to his computer and starts looking for a room. "So, you're going to stay for a few days or just for a night?"

"Just for a night."

"Okay," he was taping on his computer. "Do you have any preference; like no smoking area or-"

"Just give me a room, I am not going to stay long so I don't really care."

"Okay… okay, don't need to be so rude… Can you give me your name?"

"Joel… Joel Miller."

"Are you going to pay in cash or credit?"

"Cash."

"Okay… the cost for a night is $61. 35 with taxes and your room is going to be number # 12 sir."

Joel takes his money out and pays the guy. He gave him a paper with instructions and the phone number of the reception in case he needed anything, then he gave him the key. After that was finished, Joel went back to his truck and got out one of his bags and a few things. He didn't bring much with him and left the rest of his stuff back in the house. He couldn't bring everything with him, so he needs to find out how he will get all his belongings once he settles somewhere else

As soon Joel finds the room, he went in quickly and closed the door. The room had two single beds, but he only needed one, so he drops his bag on top of the one closer to the door. Then he goes to the other one and lays down. He needs to think about what to do next and where to go, but right now he just needs to get some sleep and forget what happened in the last few days, and the last few months for that matter.

( A few hours back with Ellie )

After Ellie read the letter, she drove down on her knees and started to cry. She didn't understand why he left her like that. If he has a problem with what happened with the kiss, he just needs to talk to her about it. After a few minutes, she gets up from the floor and takes out her phone. She didn't come to his house for more than two weeks, so she doesn't know how long he has been gone. Maybe she just misses him and he can still close, so she can contact him and convince him to come back and talk. She knew that they can resolve all this if they just talk.

Ellie looked at her contact for Joel's number and soon she found it, she pressed the button to call him. Ellie left the phone ringing until she heard the message saying that the person she was calling was not available. I don't get why he turned off his phone? She said with a sad tone. Ellie doesn't know what to do, so she starts to look around the house looking for any clue of where Joel may go. She looked at the fireplace and saw the pictures that Joel has there. He didn't take any of the pictures with him and a lot of his things are still in the house, so maybe it still hoped that he would come back.

Ellie walks to his room and checks the closet. Half of his clothes were gone, but there are still some there. Also, Ellie saw a few of the boxes he had in his room where they were still there, so it looks like he just packed a few things and went in a hurry, but why? Yeah, he said in the note that he had to go because what happened was wrong. But if he has gone forever why has he left almost all his things here?

After a few minutes, Ellie looks at the bed and starts to remember the day she took his album and makes him chase her around the house until they end up on the bed. Ellie moves to the bed and lay down. She grabs Joel's pillow and hugs it closer to her. Oh… Joel why you have to do this… Ellie closes her eyes and bares her face on the pillow and starts to cry again.

( A few hours later )

Ellie opens her eyes when she hears her phone ringing. She let go of Joel's pillow and sat up on the bed and looked for her phone. Shit… I must fall asleep… The phone stopped ringing, but she could look at and see who was calling and called back. Where is the fucking phone? It can be Joel returning my call. Ellie moved out of the bed and saw the phone on top of one of the boxes there. So she ran to where it was and grabbed it. She was excited to see if it was him, but her expression changed when she saw the name of the person who called.

It was her aunt, the last person she wanted to talk to right now. So she didn't answer the call and went back to the bed and laid down. Her aunt was out of town, so she was probably calling to check on her. Ellie grabs the pillow and smells it. It still smells like him, so she closes her eyes and starts to think about him.

_"_ _What do you think of the view? It's great right?"_

_"_ _Yeah, you're right, this place is great_."

_"_ _It's too bad that people don't appreciate places like this around here. But in a way, that is good for me."_

_"_ _Why?."_

_"_ _Because I can come here without people bothering me. I like to come here alone and lose myself, but now I'm happy to share all this with you."_

_"_ _I'm sure you will be happy to share this when you get more friends"_

_"_ _I don't need more friends…if I have you."_

_"_ _Ellie… you should think of finding new friends. I'm glad you want to be my friend, but you need to be with kids your age."_

_"_ _I don't need anyone else… but let's not talk about that and let's just enjoy the day. Now take this and pass it on my back, I don't want to get a sunburn."_

Ellie hugs the pillow tight and starts crying again. She was never going to forget that weekend, it was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. She could have had more days like that, but now it is too late. Joel is gone and it was her fault. If she didn't kiss him that day or tell him that she loves him, he would probably still be here right now.

( Back to Joel )

Joel was in his motel room laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. It's been a few hours since he was there, but even though he was trying to get some sleep, he couldn't do it. He was trying to not think of Ellie, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face. It was happening again, just like when he lost his little girl. He thought that by going to that house, he will bury his pain and try to start over. But it seems like his past is never going to let him be in peace. And now he has to add another loss to his heart-wrenching collection.

After a few hours, he finally fell asleep, but his nightmares never let him rest completely. So the next day he grabs his things and gets back on the road. He doesn't have too many friends to count on, or a home to go to for that matter. So he doesn't know where to head to right now. The only thing he knows now is that he needs to find a new place to live and get a job. Because the money he has left is not going to last forever. So he continues driving until he gets to the next state and sees if he can figure out what to do next.

On the road, he remembered his friend Bill. He has a car workshop in Arizona, maybe he can give him a call and ask for his help. But he would probably hang up as soon as he heard his voice. The last time they spoke, it did not end well. But what else can he do? Some of the rest of his friends were dead by now or he lost contact with them. The other option is his brother, but that will be worse than Bill. After a few more hours he saw the sign on the side of the road that said; **Welcome to Kansas.** There is nothing he can do there, but it was getting late and he needed a place to rest, or at least try.

So after he arrived in the town of Concordia, he looked for the cheap motel there and rented a room. But this time he will stay a few days and think about what to do next. After he gets his room, he needs to go out and buy another phone. Because the one he has before he threw it out of the window as soon as he left Minnesota. Because the last thing he needs right now is for Ellie to call him or any of the people that have his number back in that town. He needs to disappear for a while and try to start over again. He can rent the house and get some money for it, but that means to go back there and he can't do that. So he probably will have to sell it, if he needs the money. So after he gets inside the room with his belongings, he goes out and looks for a store where he can buy another phone.


	2. When we lost our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is gone and Ellie is suffering. Joel is trying to move forward but his past is torturing him. Will he find his way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Here is the second chapter of part-2 and I hope to see the people that read the first part back. I know that this part has some change things in the story as Joel and Ellie get apart, but thinks are going to get better as the story continues. Thank you for reading and I hope the best for people out there with this pandemic, stay safe.

**Chapter 2: When we lost our way**

After Joel buys his new phone, which is more sophisticated than the last one, he goes back to his motel room. Again he tries to get some sleep for a few hours, but his nightmares don't let him.

" _Joel… you need to stop this and move on."_

" _Move on from what? Our daughter is dead and it is obvious that you don't want any now… so what is the point?_

" _We can't continue like this… you already lost your job and got arrested two times for driving drunk. We're losing the house, the medical bills were too high and that takes all the money we had on our serving."_

" _Why are you protesting? We use that money to try to save our daughter…"_

" _Yes we did and I am not sorry for that… but if you don't get yourself together we're going to end on the streets. I know that you're in pain for what happened, but you're not the only one. She is dead and there is nothing we can do about it, so stop burying yourself down in alcohol and your pain, so that way we can continue with our life."_

" _What life? My end ten months ago… so why you just leave me alone?"_

"… _fine, if you want to destroy yourself, go ahead. But I am not going down with you… I want the divorce a soon as possible."_

" _Yeah… that is fine with me… All that I wanted is gone anyway, so who needs you."_

" _I do."_

" _Ellie?"_

" _Yes, Joel. I need you, so why did you leave me too?"_

" _I'm so sorry kiddo… but I don't have any choice. I have to go."_

" _Why? You did have a choice, you were just too scared to take it."_

" _You don't understand… maybe all that was easy for you but not for me. I am just an old broken man and you were just a kid… I just can't-"_

" _Love me?"_

" _It is more complicated than that… kiddo. Maybe you will understand someday."_

" _Yeah, maybe things were complicated, but love is a complicated thing. But we can make it work, we just need time. I love you, Joel… just come back to me and let me help you,"_

" _Is too late for that… kiddo."_

" _Is never too late… you just need to open your heart and take the chance. I will be waiting for you when you're ready."_

Joel wakes up after that. He doesn't know why Ellie always shows up in his nightmares. It was only a few days since he left the town. But the nightmares started since the day Ellie ran away after the kiss. Yes, it wasn't a surprise to keep Ellie in his mind after all the good times they have together, but why did she show up on his nightmare like that… It was like she was inside his soul and trying to help him.

After that night Joel continues driving away and tries to forget Ellie, but it was harder than he thought. So he decided to go back to Texas and tried to get Ellie out of his head, maybe if he finds a job there and tries to start over again he can forget her. But things never go as we want them to be. So soon Joel arrived in Texas, he contacted a few of his old friends that he had there and asks them to help him to find a job.

After a few days of getting back there, one of them contacted him back and helped him to find a job and a better place to stay. But after two months there, things started to get bad again for him. The nightmares never stopped. So he starts to drink again to try to bury those filling down, but as before that doesn't help him much.

One night he went to a bar with his friend after work. A few hours later and too many drinks, things start to go bad. Joel hears a man there starts talking with his friends, about his wife and daughter. He told them how he hates them for ruining his life and making him miserable. But when Joel hears him say that he was hoping that his daughter never should have been born. That makes Joel blow his mind away. So he just walked to the table and punched the man in his face and broke his nose.

The man's friends get up and quickly try to hold Joel back and hit him. But Joel defends himself and after that, a fight started inside the bar. After half an hour the fight stopped when the police arrived and all those involved in the incident were arrested. Joel stayed in jail for two days until his bail was paid from the last person he didn't really want to see again.

"Hey, you? Get up… someone pays you bail," said a police officer while opening the jail door.

Joel gets up from the bank there and walks toward the door. "Who pays for it? I don't remember calling any lawyer or anyone for that."

"I don't know, but his lawyer showed up with the paperwork, so you're free to go."

"Just like that? What about the court process?" asked Joel with curiosity.

"The owner is not going to press charges if the people involved pay for the damage. And nobody remembers who started the fight as all of you were drunk, so if all of you pay no one will go to the court. That is all I know if you want more detail just talk with the lawyer that pays you bail."

Joel looks at the man, then goes out of the cell and follows the police officer. "Well, that is interesting. Is the lawyer still here? I just want to talk to him and-"

"I don't know, I think he is gone. But there is someone waiting for you outside the building."

Joel follows the man until they get to the lobby of the police station. They walked to the main counter, when another policeman gave him a paper to sing, then gave him his stuff back. After that, Joel went out of the building and looked at the parking lot. There he saw the person that was waiting for him.

"Hello, Joel… I didn't know you're back?" said Tommy while looking at him.

"Tommy!" Say Joel while getting closer to his brother. "Yeah… I arrived two months ago… but I didn't think that you wanted to know that." Joel stops in front of him but keeps a distance between them. "Don't worry little brother, I am not going to bother you while I'm here."

"I think you already did that big brother. Just two months here and I have to bail you out already.".

Joel rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you to do that. So don't start to give me shit… alright?" Joel starts to walk away from him.

Tommy turns around and follows him. "Jesus Joel, when you're going to stop being an asshole? I thought when our grandfather left you that house in Minnesota you're going up there and change. But I can see that you didn't change shit. Still getting in trouble and treat people like shit. That is why you're back here? Because you get into trouble again?"

"Joel stops and turns around. "Look, little brother, if you're worried about the money you just pay for me, don't need to worry I will pay you back. Otherwise, I don't need this crap from you."

"I don't care about the money, I just want to talk to you. Can we just talk like civilized people? Like brothers?" Tommy asked while grabbing his arm before he started to walk again.

Joel looks at his hand and shakes his arm away from his. He knew that this would happen if he saw his brother again. That is one of the reasons he didn't want to come back to Texas. So he turned his head again and looked at him. "Why do you want to talk to me… Did you… a wife sends you to give me shit again?" said Joel with a mad tone.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "She doesn't know that you're back here and I prefer to keep it that way. Now can we go out of here and talk?"

Joel doesn't really want to talk to him, he already knows what he is going to say. But he didn't have much choice, his truck wasn't there and neither was his phone. He was hoping that his friend had them both because he was not in jail with him, so he didn't get caught by the police. When the Police gave him his call, he was going to call his friend and ask him what happened to him, and if he took his cell phone and truck, but he forgot his cell number. "Okay, there is a dinner a few miles from here, so let's go there."

Tommy doesn't like the idea of going to a public place to talk with Joel. Because knowing him that can't end well. But he didn't come to fight with his brother, so he will stay as calm as he can and just talk. "Okay, my car is over there, so let go there," said Tommy pointing to his car. After they get into the car, Tommy drives to the diner and both of them go inside. Since it was still morning, Tommy and Joel ordered two cups of coffee and the breakfast special. Soon the waitress came back with the food. Joel starts to talk first.

"Okay, you get me here to talk, so what do you want to tell me?" Joel takes a sip of his coffee and looks at him. "Because after the funeral and the will hearing, I have the impression that you didn't want to see me again."

Tommy grabs his coffee and looks down. "I know things never go well between us, but even that never going to change that we're brothers," Tommy takes a sip of his coffee and continues. "I know that you always wanted to live your own way. And when our mother dies you need to take care of me, because our father wasn't the same after that. But when he dies too, things change when our grandfather shows up and has to take care of us."

Joel looks at him. "I already know all that, so why are you telling me all this?"

Tommy put the cup down and looked at him. "Because I know you and for what I see you're not changing."

Joel put his coffee down. "Okay if you want to tell me something just said it. I know that you always were the correct guy and I was the screw-up. I try to forget what happened, but… I can't, so what the hell do you want for me?"

"I need you to do something for me. As they explain to you at the police station. The charges will be dropped if the damages are paid. I know the brother of the owner, so I convince him to do that for me. And as the guys, you fight with, have some problem with the law too, they're not going to press any charges against you either."

"So… I'm free to go right?" Joel looked at his brother a little surprised.

"Yes, but there is a catch in all this. I do this for you, but now I need you to do something for me.'

Joel looks at him and knows where all this is going. "You wanted me to leave… right?" He looks at Tommy's expression and shakes his head. "Well, there is no surprise there. And I thought that my little brother was happy to see me and wanted to do something nice for me.

"I did something for you, I keep you out of jail. Listen, Joel, I don't have anything against you, but all you do is get into trouble all the time and hurt the people that try to help you. I have a lot coming up for me, and the last thing I need right now is getting involved in your problems. You're my family and I don't like to do this, but I need to for Maria. She is seven months pregnant, and the last thing I need, is her getting stress out because-"

"Because of me?" Joel moves back on his chair while looking at his brother. "Wow, is it good to know that all you and your wife think of me is that I'm the fucking brother that screw all up.

"And do you think we're wrong? You just came back and already started a fight in a bar and ended up in jail. I also know that you're drinking again and the last time you get into that it didn't end well for you or everybody else."

"If you're talking about my ex? She was just a quitting bish that did not have a heart. We lost our daughter and she wants our life to continue as nothing happened. I also find out that she didn't want to have a child"

Tommy looked at him with a sad eye. "Joel, I know that what happens to you it was hard, but you need to forget yourself, because if-"

"You don't know anything about me, little brother, because you were busy trying to be the perfect son. You never really care about what happened to me or the pain I was dealing with. You only saw me like the screw man that fuck things up."

"That is not true Joel. And I never said that I was the perfect son. I always try to help you, but you don't want help from anybody."

"Because I never need any." Joel stands up and takes his wallet out. He takes out a 20 dollar bill and throws it on the table. "Thank you for the pleasant breakfast, and don't worry I will pay you the money you use for the bail." Joel starts to walk away, but Tommy grabs his arm.

"Joel, I don't want things to be like this, I just worry about Maria and the baby… can you understand that?

"Yeah, I understand little brother… But you don't need to worry. I will be out of here as soon as I can." Joel shakes Tommy's hand away from him. He knows that he always was a pain in the ass, but he never expects his brother to do something like this. Yeah, his brother has a happy marriage, or at least that is how he shows it. He knew that coming here was a mistake, but maybe this was for the best. He already was going to lose his job, so maybe it is good to find another place to live. "I hope things work out for you bro… and congratulations on your baby."

Tommy stands up and looks at his face. "I'm so sorry about all this Joel, I really am. And you don't need to pay me anything. I am always going to try to help you if I can… It is just that right now is not the best time for you to be here… please try to understand."

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself and your family." With that Joel turns around and walks away. He knows that his brother was right, he always fucks things up wherever he goes. Just like he fucks up his marriage and Ellie's life back in Minnesota. So the only option he has now is to go to Arizona and pay Bill a visit. Maybe things will go better there or at least better than here.

( Back to Ellie )

Back in Minnesota things for Ellie have not been so good since Joel left. She missed him very much and sometimes she went to his house hoping that he would be there, but gets sad when she finds the house empty. She never thought that she would miss someone so much that it hurt. Of course, she misses her mother, but she died when she was too little, so she didn't remember her much.

Some times when she comes back from school, she just gets to her room and checks her phone to just watch some of the pictures she has with him. She is still waiting for him to call or text her, but even though he has never done that since he left, she always hopes that one day he will. In the last few months of Joel's been gone, Ellie was starting to get depressed and that was starting to affect her in school too.

"Ellie, stop playing with your food," says her aunt while taking a bit from her food into her mouth. They were on the kitchen table eating after her aunt came from work and made dinner.

"I'm not hungry… Can I go to my room?" she asked while still looking at her plate.

Her aunt lowered her spoon on the table and looked at her directly. "No, you're going to finish that. I don't know what is going on with you lately, but this has to stop," she says with a firm tone.

Ellie drops her spoon on the table and looks at her aunt. "I say that I am not hungry, so why are you trying to force me to eat?" Said Ellie with a harsh tone.

Marlene hit the table with her hand. "Listen, young lady, I'm the adult here not you, so you will do what I said is that clear? I don't know what is going on with you for the last two months, but this is going to stop now," she yelled at her, then tried to calm down. "I received a call yesterday from the chancellor of the school. Telling me that your grade is getting worse in almost all your classes…" She said with a more calmed tone and continued. "Can you tell me what is going on? You were such a good student and now you're on the list with the worst one?"

Ellie turns her head and looks away. "I don't want to talk about it. So I can go to my room now?"

Marlene put her hand together and took a deep breath. "No, you can't. Because we need to talk about a lot of things. For starters, your teachers are worried about you and so do I. You never went this bad at school before, so why is this happening now?"

"Nothing is happening to me, I just don't want to be at school right now." She answers without looking at her aunt.

"Well young lady, that is not going to be an option for you. You need to finish school if you want to be someone good in life." Marlene looked at her with a sad expression. "I really want to know what is in your mind now, you always like school and have good grades, so why the change?"

Ellie turns her head and looks at her. "I don't need to be good at school to be a good person. School is just a stupid way to keep people busy until you go out there in the world and meet the cruel reality."

"That is not true. You need a good education to be a productive person in this society. You always think that, so what does it change now?"

"Do you think that is the only thing that is out there… just be good at school to find a good job? If that works for you? What about love or find someone to be with and have kids? Did you ever want that, did you ever want to have kids?" Ellie was so frustrated that she just let things go out of her mouth even if she didn't want to talk about that.

Her aunt looked at her with surprised eyes. "So that is all this about? Are you doing all this because you fell in love with someone? Because if you do, you better stop now. I am not going to let you destroy your scholarship or your life for just a stupid guy." Say Marlene a loud.

"What!" now was Ellie's turn to hit the table with her fist. "Do you think that I'm like this because of a boy? I can see that you don't know anything about me. So stop pretending that you care. You never been here or did things with me… you… you just take care of me because you made a promise to my mom."

Marlen opens her eyes wider. "That is not true. I do care about you. I maybe didn't want to have kids in the past, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. And all that I did in my life was to make sure you were happy and well."

Ellie stands up with a furious expression in her face. "Then guess what, you fail. Because I am never going to be happy here with you. I thought that I finally found my happiness, but that is gone, and now I just feel miserable," some tears start to go down from Ellie's eyes. So she just turned around and ran upstairs and went to her room, smashing the door as soon as she got in.

"Ellie!" her aunt stands up and yells, but she only hears Ellie's door smashed. She looked at the stairs for a few moments and then sat down again. _I'm so sorry that you're feeling like that Ellie, but what I did was for your own good. You're only 16… and fall for the wrong person, it is not good for you. I know that you feel bad about it, but in time you understand._

Ellie drops herself to her bed and starts crying. Nothing she does feels good to her anymore. She misses Joel so badly sometimes that it hurts. Why does she feel like that? She only knew him for three months, and he already cut her soul so deep that she didn't want to do anything else in this life.

After a few minutes, Ellie passes her hand on her eyes and wipe her tears. She lays on her back and starts thinking. Maybe her aunt was right in one thing. She needs to stop thinking about Joel if she is going to get better, but how? She loves him and nothing is going to change that.

She sees him everywhere, even in school. Every time she sees a man with a bear, she thinks that is Joel. He may be gone and probably never coming back and even that thought is hurt she is never going to accept that.

Ellie knows that she needs to do something about school, to get her aunt out of her back. Even though she feels so depressed, she can't continue to let her grades fall down. Winter break is coming soon, so she needs to up her grade for the next semester or she is going to be stuck here forever. She had a plan before Joel came here and that was to graduate from high school and when she turned 18, she could go on her own and see what was out there in the world. Joel may have changed that a little, but maybe that was the solution she needed to get Joel back. She doesn't want to wait that long, but when she turns 18, her aunt can't tell her what to do or keep her there anymore. So that was something she needed to accomplish if she wanted to see Joel again.


	3. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel continues his journey to the west and trying to forget about Ellie and continue with his life. So seking the help from a old friend maybe can help him with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: I bet a lot of you are really disappointed about the TLOU 2. I know that most of the people that read in this fandom, love the first part, and loved Ellie and Joel. I waited for the second part for so long and is very disappointing for me what they did with the story. Of course, that is my opinion, because I know that some people maybe like it. I know that the stories I make are not exactly canon of the game, but I always try t do something different. For the people that like it, congratulation on that and I hope you enjoy the game. On my part, I hope people write more stories that don't have anything to do with the second part so that way I can enjoy stories about Joel and Ellie and not the plot they put on part-2. Anyway here the next chapter of Lolita part-2 and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and stay safe out there. Don't forget to left a review in the end I really appreciated those.

**Chapter 3: A New Hope**

After his talk with Tommy. Joel calls his friend from a public phone a few streets away from the diner. He told him to pick him up and take him back to the motel. His friend arrives half an hour later and on the way to the motel, he starts to explain how he got out of the bar without being arrested.

"Sorry to let you there man, but when the cops arrive I was close to the bar counter, so I go to the back door and get out. I'm under parole for something I did a year back and if I get arrested I could go to jail again. I am also sorry for taking your truck, but it was better than the cops take it with them. I called you after that, but I found your phone on the truck, so I need to wait for you to call me back."

"Don't worry about it, it all ends well at the end," says Joel while he was driving. "It seems that my brother talked to the owner of the bar and convinced him to not press charges if the damage gets paid. And as nobody saw who started the fight the other guys can't press charges either, so they let us free for the court."

"Oh, man that is luck… so your brother came to bail you out? Wow, I thought that he was not talking to you."

"Well, he is not. He just helped me out so he can ask me to leave the state."

The man looked at Joel surprised. "Shit… really? What the hell do you do to him, that he hates you so much?"

"Well, that is a long story that I don't want to tell right now," they finally arrive where his friend has his car park and stop there. They both got out of the pick-up and walked toward his car.

"So what are you going to do? He can't force you to go like he owns this country."

"Is okay. I was going to go anyway. They already told me at work that this was my last week. The job was slowing down and they needed to cut personal, so I'm out of a job."

"Shit man, I'm so sorry." the man said sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I really want to thank you for all the help you give me," says Joel, then he extends his hand.

The man took it and shook it. "It was my pleasure man, it was good to have you back again, even for a few weeks." They let go of their hands and then the man took his key out of his pocket. "So where are you going now?"

"I have a friend… or something like that in Arizona. I think I will go there and see if things work out there."

"Well, good luck man," the man said while putting one hand on his shoulder. " But remember that you still have a friend here, so don't forget to call me if you need anything. I don't have much, but I am glad to help you out if you need to."

"Thanks, Paul and give my regards to your wife," said Joel while closing his car door.

After they said their final goodbye, Joel gets into his truck and drives back to the motel and starts packing his things. It was strange to see his brother again but it was nice to find out that he is going to be a father. It wasn't the best way to find out, but they have a history that is not going to change. He can't blame him for that, and he was happy for him and it was sad that he can't tell him that. But now that his brother is going to be a father maybe he can understand his pain.

After he packs his things, Joel goes to bed and try to get some sleep. But like always his bed dreams didn't give him any rest. The next day he gets out of the motel to pay his bill and drives off to Arizona hoping that his friend Bill was in a good mood when he saw him.

( Back to Ellie )

A few days have passed since Ellie and her aunt had their discussion or a fight was the most appropriate definition. They aren't able to talk again about what happened or know why Ellie was so depressed lately. But Marlene was getting concerned about her niece being like that, but she didn't know how to dress the issues. Marlene doesn't like to fight with her, and even though she knows that Ellie sometimes seems to be distracted or wants to do things alone, she never saw her like that before.

Marlene tried a few times to talk to her about other things or try to find out the best way to help her with the school problem. But it seems that she was now mad at her so it was better to leave things as they are and calm down a little bit.

Ellie can't put down her feelings, not only about Joel but about her aunt too. She never had a fight like that before, but her aunt never listens or understands her. She doesn't know why her aunt was all over her. Because she never seemed to be really interested in what she did before. But for some reason, her aunt is keeping an eye on her for the past few months and doesn't let her go out much. Now Ellie regrets not having any friends to talk with. Because she really needs to talk to someone that she can trust and keep her secret. She talks to Joel about things before, but that option is gone. And now it will be nice to have a friend to talk about her feelings.

Ellie never felt like that before, and not being able to see Joel or hear his voice was hurting her. But to whom she can talk about this? She can't tell her aunt, because she is never going to approve of her love for an old man, so she doesn't have any other way to deal with this. Ellie starts thinking that her aunt is already suspicious that all her behavior is because of a guy. So she needs to try to get better at school so that she can make her aunt get out of her back.

She wants to go to Joel's house again, even if she knows he is not there. Being in there helps her a little to calm her mind. Sleep a few hours in his bed, make her remember how good it felt when he was close to her. She really wants to pack a few things and go out looking for him, but how that will end if she does not have any idea where he went.

( Back to Joel )

After Joel arrives in Arizona, he looks for a motel to stay first. It was already late in the afternoon, so going to see Bill at that time it would be a bad idea. So he decided to go in the morning and give him a surprise. So the next day he gets up and goes into his truck and drives to Bill's car repair shop.

( Half an hour later )

"Hey… Hey, take it easy. I didn't come here looking for trouble," said Joel, putting his hand up in a surrendered way.

"You really have balls to come back here after what you have done. I should blow your ass up, just to enter here? What the hell are you doing back here anyway?" Asked Bill while pointing a shotgun at Joel.

Joel tries not to move. The last thing he needs is to give Bill an excuse to shoot him. "I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to come here and pay a visit to a friend and see what he was doing."

"A friend… do you really want to call me that after all the trouble you put me into? Man, you must have a death wish or something."

"You still mad because of what happened with those guys? I already told you before that I had nothing to do with them and if I remember well, I did save your life a few times. So you owe me."

Bill moved closer to him and put his gun in his chest. "I didn't owe you a shit… And all those times you…. Save me, was because you made me get in trouble, so don't come here with that bullshit." Bill looked at him for a few moments thinking to shoot the man, but he did not want to get into trouble again, so he lowered the gun and walked back inside the mechanical workshop.

Joel took a deep breath and lowered his hands. After a minute he followed him into the shop. "So how is the business? Still keep leaving you dividends?" asked Joel while looking around the shop.

Bill walked toward a table and put the shogun there. "You should go, Joel… but if you wanted to know, no as much as I wanted. Things have been low for the last few months." Bill turned around and walked toward a car he was working with. The hood of the car was already up, so Bill just lowered himself and started working on the car motor. "So… you're going to tell me the real reason that brought you here?"

Joel moves close to him and looks at him working. "Well, I lost my last job back in Texas, so I was hoping… if you have some-"

Bill moves away from the car and looks at him. "Wait… did you go back to Texas? And your brother didn't kill you?" he asked surprised.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Why is this thing about everybody wanting to kill me? I'm not that bad." said Joel, looking at Bill's expression."Okay… okay, I think I got lucky… Going there not was my first choice, but I need to work and I still have a few friends there."

Bill shakes his head and goes back to work. "Friends… Do you still have those? But let me guess, if you are here, that means that it does not work well for you… right?"

"It does for a few months. But like I said I lost my job and now I have to start again. So I decided to get out of there and try in another place".

"Well, if you came here looking for a job, I can tell you right now that it was a waste of your time. Like I said before, the work here has been slow and-" he was interrupted by a young woman's voice.

"Hey Bill…" said the woman that came out of his office and walked toward them. "Your boyfriend is calling you again and I think he is mad-" she stopped soon she saw Joel beside him. "Sorry I didn't know you're talking to a customer."

"Who, Joel?" he says, pointing at him."He is not a customer… he is just a pain in the ass, that is leaving real soon… is that not right… Joel?"

"Oh, Really!" she says, looking at Joel with some interesting eyes. "So you're one of those Bill old friends? The ones he doesn't like to talk about?"

Joel looked at the woman with some curiosity. "I don't know what Bill told you about his past, but most of his stories are not true." Said Joel with a smile on his face.

The woman smiled at him too. "Relax… man, I like his stories, they are… how can I say?"

"Boring?" answer Joel for her.

The woman laughs at the comment. "No, I find them very entertaining," the woman finally said.

Bill looked at both of them and shook his head. "Okay, I will go to answer my call now, while she escorts you out of here," he said while walking away, letting the two of them alone.

The woman watched Bill go. "Wow… Bill most really hates you," then look back at Joel. "So, your name is Joel, right? I'm Carol, Bill's assistance nice to me you," she extended her arm at him.

Joel takes her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too… Carol." Joel starts to feel strange. It was the first time he talked to a woman that it was not a client, except for Ellie but she wasn't a woman yet. The thought of Ellie made him let go of the woman's hand. She was a young woman, but she remembers him as Ellie. She probably is in her 23 to 25 he was not sure about that and he did not have any intention to ask her.

The woman looked at Joel with curious eyes. "So… what brought you here… Joel?" she asks with a smile on her face.

Joel watcher, not knowing what to think of her. But every time she looks at him and smiles it reminds him of Ellie. "I was looking for a job. I lost mine a few days ago and things are not going well right now… So I was hoping for Bill to help me," Joel doesn't know why he just told her that. He doesn't have any problem talking about that with Bill but to this woman? "But don't worry about it, I can see that I am not going to find any here. So I will try elsewhere."

Her smile was gone for a moment, but she kept her sigh at him. "Oh, I see. Are you a mechanic?"

"Not exactly. I work mostly in construction and handyman work. But I know a few things about cars too… Not complicated things but I can handle myself."

"Well, that is good to know… I think we can use a man like you around here," her smile came back.

"You really think so? But Bill said that things were slow here."

"They are… a little. But we still have some regular customers that like to get their car done faster. So I think that we can use another hand around here since the other guy that works here just quit."

Joel looked at her for a moment. Not let her know that he was staring at her. It was something about this woman's personality, that made him think of Ellie. "Oh, that sounds good… I mean not that you lose a worker or anything… but-"

She laughs a little at Joel's awkwardness. "Relax man… you don't need to say anything." She smiled at him again. "I like it... I mean I like the idea of you working here, we really need the hand," now was her turn to be awkward. She clears her throat and continues. " Don't worry, I will talk to Bill and-"

"Talk to me about what?" asked Bill as soon he came back from his office.

The woman turned her head and looked at him. "About hiring Joel. We're going to need another hand here and I think he is perfect for the job."

"What!" he says in surprise. "We don't have enough work to hire someone else. Beside Joel is not a mechanic he just works in-"

"In construction… yeah I know, he already told me. But we're going to need a hand after Arthur quitting yesterday."

"What? Why did he do that… and why are you telling me this now?" he yelled at her.

The woman turned around completely and put her hands on her waist. "Because he calls after you go home and we just open. So don't give me that tone... okay. I'm you, partner, here not you fucking secretary."

Joel looks at them as they continue arguing. In one way it was funny to see them like that, just like if they were a couple. And that reminds him the first time he met Ellie. Why did he always end up thinking about her? He goes away to forget about what happened, but for some reason, he can't take her out of his mind.

In the end, Bill moves away from her and starts to throw a few things around before going back to his office. After that, the woman goes back to Joel with a smile on her face. "You're hired, so when can you start?"

Joel looked at her surprises. "Hey, I appreciated the help, but it is obvious that Bill doesn't want me here so… maybe it's better if-

"Nonsense, I do the hire around here, so don't worry about it. He is just an old grumpy man."

"Oh… okay. But you're not his assistance? So how could you go over him?"

The woman laughed again. "I'm his partner, well in a way anyway. He likes to call me that because I am just 24. But the truth is that he bought this place from my dad and one of his conditions was to keep me here and help him run this place. He is a great mechanic. I don't have any doubt about that. But he is not good with the books or paperwork, so I'm the one that is keeping this place floated."

Joel looks at Bill's office and sees him still cursing inside. "As I said, I don't want to cause any trouble. Bill and I have some history and some of them are not good ones."

"Oh… that will make this more interesting. Anyway, you don't worry about him, he will need the help anyway. I had a few clients call yesterday and they are going to bring their cars tomorrow. So you think you can start tomorrow?"

"Sure, that will be okay for me… thanks,"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," She smiled at him and walked toward Bill's office.

Joel goes back to his pick-up truck and drives away. He doesn't know why that woman helped him out. But at least he has a job, even if it is just for a while. Because knowing Bill he doesn't know for how long he will be supporting him.

( Back To Ellie )

Ellie doesn't know what to do with her situation. She was trying to up her grade for the last week. But thinking about Joel didn't help much. She tries a few times to go to his house but getting picked up by her aunt after school doesn't help with her situation either. So when the weekend came, she managed to sneak out of her house while her aunt had to go to a meeting and go to Joel's house.

She already spent some time there, before her aunt started to keep her at home or keep an eye on her. Soon Ellie goes into the house, she starts to feel strange. She goes to the middle of the living room and starts looking around. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and tried to remember his voice. But after a few minutes, she can't hear anything. She knew that all this wasn't good for her; feeling sad all the time, not wanting to eat sometime, or be able to concentrate on her studies. It was affecting her and her aunt was starting to notice it.

Joel was a man and she was only 16, so how did she end falling for him. Yeah, she loves him, and even if for some miracle Joel loves her back, it does not matter now. Joel is gone and there is nothing she can do about it. Ellie opens her eyes and looks at the door, expecting him to show up there, but she knows that that is not going to happen. So she walked to his room and lay in his bed. Ellie tried to smell his essence but it was not used now. It was more than two months since he was gone and the bed was starting to smell of dust. So she just lay there and looked at the ceiling.

_This can be it._ She tells herself while looking at the ceiling. It has to be away for them to be together. _I know Joel tried to do what he thought was the right thing, but he should talk to me first. He could wait for me to be..._ Ellie up herself and sat on the bed. _That is, if I can talk to him I can convince him to wait for me. I will be 18 in less than two years so after that we are not going to have any problem with my age. But how do I do that? His phone has since been disconnected and I don't have any idea where he went or how to find him._

_Going after him is not going to work anyway. My aunt is going to notice that I am missing and called the police, so what are my options?_ Ellie starts to think while looking around his room. _I just need to get in contact with him. I know that he has to have another phone or another way of communication. So all I need is to find his phone number, but how? He mentions that he has a brother back in Texas, so maybe he will go there. That it. If I can get in contact with his brother, maybe he can tell me if Joel is there or at least give me his new phone number._

Ellie stands up from the bed and looks around the room. Then she saw the boxes there. Joel didn't take them all, so maybe I can find something about his brother or where he lives. So she walked toward the first box and opened. The first one just has some old clothes, she has never seen him with any of them before, so she closes that one and moves to the other. Soon she opened the second one, it had some books and papers, so maybe it was something there about his brother. Ellie starts to get things out when her phone starts ringing.

She grabs her phone and looks at the call. Shit!... she said as soon she saw who was calling. She doesn't need to answer, but she needs to get back home.

So Ellie sent the call to her voicemail and put things back in the box and stood up. Maybe she was interrupted, but now she has something to occupy her mind. So after Ellie gets out of his house and walks back home, she has a smile on her face. Because now, she has a new mission, a new hope to get Joel back or at least talk to him.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joel continues his journey away, Ellie has a confrontation with her aunt and the truth about Joel disappearing is revealed. Do Joel and Ellie are going to find peace by their own or they need to find each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi, since I received a few reviews on my stories about the grammar mistakes on them, I want to apologize for that. As I put at the beginning of all my stories my English is not good as it is not my native language. I do not have any Beta for this and I just using a grammar program to fix the error. As I can see it doesn't fix them all. So again, sorry for the inconvenience this may cause and I hope that the error doesn't make to hard for the readers to understand and enjoy the story. Thanks for the people that left a review and let me know about this mistake that I will try to fix in future stories. But as I said English is not my language and I only use a program to fix the error. Again, thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them no matter the grammar error on them. Thank you.

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

After Ellie got out of Joel's house, she ran back to hers through the forest. I took her 40 minutes to arrive at her house, but soon she got there, she saw her aunt's car parked in the front of the house. She got a few calls and texts during her way back but she didn't answer any of them. Her aunt was not supposed to come back until later in the afternoon. So seeing her car there was a surprise to her and not a good one.

_Shit… she is not supposed to be back yet, so what should I do now?_ Ellie starts thinking but doesn't find any story to tell her aunt except that she goes out to the lake. Don't matter what she says now, because her aunt is going to be mad anyway since she is not supposed to get out of the house. So after a few minutes, she starts walking again and goes toward the front door. Her first strategy is to get in and go to her room. As they're not talking much after the fight, it was normal for her to just ignore her aunt.

Ellie waits for a few minutes, then she opens the door and gets inside. She looked around the living room, but there was no sign of her aunt there, so she quickly went up the stairs and went to her room. It was better if she got there and closed the door and ignored her aunt if she went there to ask questions. But all that is not going to work now, because soon she opened the door of her room, her aunt was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Where have you been, Ellie?" asked her aunt with her arm crossed in front of her chest and with a mad tone on her voice.

"What are you doing in my room, this is my private space…" she answered while crossing her arm too.

This is my house, so I can be in whatever part of it I want to," Her aunt stood up and looked at her directly. "Now, are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"First of all this is not your house, it is just rented and secondly I'm not a prisoner here, so if I want to get out of the house you can't stop me."

Her aunt was a little surprised by her harsh answer. They have had some fights before, but Ellie never talks to her like that. "You're not supposed to get out since you're granted. So tell me where you been and why you didn't answer my calls?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I was in the lake… okay. I need some air and to walk because lately, I can't do any of that around here," said Ellie as she walked toward her dresser.

Her aunt shook her head, she did not want to have another fight, but she was not expecting to see her like this. " If you're in the lake, why didn't you answer your phone?"

Ellie turns around and looks at her. "Because I want to be alone there and I didn't want to talk to anybody, so why you just leave me alone and got out of my back," Ellie doesn't like to talk to her like that, but she was treating her like a prisoner for the last two mounts and she starts to get sick of it. "I want to be alone now, so can you get out of my room now?"

Her aunt walked closer to her. "What is wrong with you Ellie? You're not like this?" Marlene doesn't know what is going on with her nice, but she has been acting like that since the fight. "You better stop talking to me like that or you be granted for the rest of your life. I'm the adult here and you need to-"

"Yeah, you are the adult here, but you're not my mother and you never acted like one, so stop pretending that you're one now." Ellie crossed her arm again. "You can ground me all you want and keep me inside this house alone because it is what I do all the time anyway. so why you do not do what you always do and leave me alone?"

"This is not fair Ellie, I have taken care of you since your mother died. I try to do the best I can to give you the best you should have and give you a good life. Yes, I'm not your mother, but I always try to be one. I just want to protect you and I am not going to let anyone take advantage of you." she did not want to do this but Ellie was getting out of control and that was going to ruin her life, so she needed to stop this now.

Ellie looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about? No one is taking advantage of me. So why are saying that-"

"Oh… please. Do you think I'm stupid? I know where you're been going all this time and that will stop today... Now give me your phone?"

"What? Why do you want my phone? And what do you mean that you know where I was all this time?"

"Ellie, just gimme your phone. Because if I find out that he is still in contact with you. I will call the cops." Said Marlene extending her arm and moving close to Ellie.

"Wait.. he?" Ellie opened her eyes wilder and steep back a little.

"Yes, he… that old man that was living in the house on the other side of the lake. Now give me your phone Ellie. I am not going to let him ruin your life, because I can see he is the reason your grades are so bad at school."

"Wait a minute… How do you know about Joel?"

"That does not matter now. The only thing you need to know is that that old sick man only wants to have sex with you. I don't know what you're thinking about going there all this time, but all that is over now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Joel wasn't like that. You're getting this all wrong. He didn't do anything to me, he was only my friend."

"Friend? Yeah, they all start like that. You're only 16 Ellie and the only thing a man like him wants is just have sex with younger girls. I try to be calm and give him a chance to go away without calling the cops. But I can see that he does not want to stop, so I will put an end to this," Her aunt turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait… so it was you? You were the one that made him go?" tears start to fall down her cheek now. "Do you know what you did… you are the one that ruined my life." More tears got out of Ellie's. She thought that Joel went away because of her, but the real reason for him to leave her behind was because of her aunt. How did her aunt find out about Joel anyway? She was careful to keep it a secret, so how did she know? It won't matter now, Joel is gone and it was her fault.

"Did I ruin your life? Does he already brain watch you this much? You're 16 Ellie and what he was doing is illegal. So I did what I need to do to protect you."

Ellie wants to scream… or curse her aunt for what she did. Why people can't understand that love has no age. "I don't need your protection, I was better with him than with you. He made me happier in the short time he was here than the whole time I had with you," More tiers come out of her.

Her aunt was surprised to hear that. How can a man do this to a girl? Make her believe all the bullshit they say and make her hate her family. "Ellie! You can't believe that? He just was using you, telling you things so you fall in love with him and then use that to have sex with you. He doesn't really love you or-"

"You don't know him, so stop talking about him like you do. He cares more about me than you did. You only take care of me because you promise it to my mom. You don't even care what I do or what I feeling, the only thing you care about is your stupid job and yourself." Ellie was yelling now.

"That is not true, I do care about you. I love you... That old man was only taking advantage of you he not even care if-"

"STOP!" Ellie yells at her. "Stop saying things about him, because you do not know him. Do you think that I don't know that you didn't want to have any kids? That is why you left me alone all the time and no want to spend time with me? Do you know how miserable that makes me feel? I always feel so alone and I don't even have any friends to talk to. Do you know how many times I wanted to be dead because of that?" After that Ellie started crying, she didn't want to do it or talk to her aunt like that, but she was holding all that inside and now she doesn't care if her aunt knows how she feels all that time.

Her aunt moved slowly toward her. she never knew that Ellie felt like that, but that is not an excuse for not paying attention to her. Yeah, it was true, she never wanted to have kids and even got mad when her sister got pregnant from a man that it wasn't good for her. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't love her. Maybe she was right, she didn't pay too much attention to her after she got older and let her work be a distraction. But that is not the whole truth and maybe it was time to tell her. "Ellie, I didn't know that you feel that way. I am so sorry to not pay much attention to you before and even though I don't want to have kids that doesn't mean that I don't love you." She moves closer to her and grabs her by her shoulder. "They're something you don't know and maybe it was time for you-"

Ellie shakes her away from her. Tiers were falling down her cheek now. "I don't want to hear anything. I love him and he makes me happy and you take that from me. You push away the only person that makes me feel happy and loved. The only person that makes me feel alive and you just ruin that for me,"

Ellie moves away from her and walks toward the door. "I hate you! And right now I just wish to be dead, because you just broke my heart," then she ran out of her room and downstairs.

"Ellie!" Her aunt started following her out of the room and watched her go to the front door and get out of the house. She ran downstairs and went out of the house after her. "Ellie come back here!" Marlene yelled at her as she saw Ellie run into the woods. Her aunt kneels to the ground, tears falling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Anna… I try to do my best, but I fail… I just made your daughter so miserable and I don't know how I'm going to fix it."

Ellie was running through the woods crying. She can't believe what just happened or why she said all that to her aunt. Some of them were true, but she was the only family she has left. And she knows that in a way, her aunt loves her, but that does not mean that it hurts. Joel was giving her hope. Hope for a better life, a life of happiness, even if she wasn't sure that he felt the same way for her. But he makes her happy and makes her want to have a life away from all her pain.

After running for a while Ellie stopped and lay down close to a tree. She pulls her knees close to her body and buries her head on top of them. I hate my life… Why do people only think the worse? Joel wasn't the man my aunt thought he was. I know that he never saw me like that. He was just a man in pain, just like me. We found comfort in one another, but that is all gone now… so I don't know what I'm going to do now. Ellie started crying again because her heart was all broken and she didn't know how to fix it.

After a few minutes, Ellie gets up and starts to walk toward Joel's house because there is the only place she feels secure. After half an hour, she arrived at the house and walked toward the back door. Ellie knows where the key is so soon she gets close, Ellie grabs the key and enters the house. She looks around not knowing what to do. Her aunt was the one that made Joel go away. And after what she said to her, things are not going to be the same for them. She needed to think, because she felt worse than before, so she walked to Joel's room and lay on his bed. Being close to him always calms her down and right now the memory of him is the only thing she has left.

After Ellie is gone. Marlene went back inside and grabbed her phone. She wanted to call the police, but soon she saw the number she stopped. What she could do… If she calls the police Ellie is going to hate her forever and with the time she has left she doesn't want that. Ellie maybe isn't going to believe that she loves her. And she only did what it was right. That man was just a sick man...right? He just wants to have sex with Ellie. He just tricks her until she thinks that she is in love with him. That is what all those men like him do… right? But after hear Ellie she was not so sure about his intention. She needs to fix things with Ellie, so she needs to talk to her and the only place she should go… was probably his house.

( Three Month Ago )

Joel was working in his shed. He was trying to keep himself distracted after what Ellie did and said. That girl was falling for him and that it wasn't right. He was starting to feel something for her too and that made it worse. He needs to talk to her but he doesn't know what to say without hurting her. It's been a week and he is not able to concentrate, because the only thing in his mind was Ellie. So he stops taking jobs until he knows what to do with all that. He was working on the same thing for a few days and he didn't know why. So he thought that it was time for a break and a drink. So he walks out of the shed and goes into the house.

Joel goes directly to the fridge and grabs a beer. He tried to stop drinking much since Ellie started to come to his house and he doesn't know why. That was probably good for him, but right now he needs one. He opens the beer and drinks half of it in one sip. He lowered the bottle as soon as he heard a knock on the front door. First, he thought it was Ellie, but she never used the front door or knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked while walking toward the door. Nobody answers, but it continues knocking hard. "I'm coming… I'm coming… _Shit_. Soon he opened the door, Joel saw a woman standing right on his porch. "And who are you?" he asked looking at her mad expression.

"My name is Marline and-"

"Listen, if you want me to do a job for you, I can tell you now, that I am not taking any new-" he didn't finish because the woman just slapped him in the face. "What the hell… are you nuts?" he said while putting one hand on his cheek and moving away from her.

The woman enters the house and stops in front of him. "Listen you old sick bastard. I know what you've been doing and I will make you stop right now."

"Listen, woman… I don't know what your problem is, but you better leave." Joel starts to walk toward the door, but the woman grabs his arm and stops him. Joel looks at her hands then back to her face. "You better let go of me… or-"

"No, you better listen to me you sick fucker. I'm Ellie's aunt and I know what you're been doing to her, you sick bastard."

Joel opens his eyes wilder. Now he gets what this is all about. "Listen I don't know what you hear or what you're thinking, but I do nothing wrong to her." _well that is not entirely true, because she kissed me and I have been having this thought about her that are wrong._ "She is only a friend that comes here from time to time."

"Yeah… friends. And you want me to believe that? How old are you 40- 45?"

"My age is not of your business miss and like I said I do nothing to her so you better-"

"Is it my business when you're corrupted my nice to like you… did you have sex with her? Because if you did I swear to god that I'm going to kill you right now."

Joel looked at her with a mad expression. Of course, she will think that because society will think about an old man to a girl her age. But who can blame her? He maybe doesn't have sex with Ellie but just have a feeling for her is wrong. "Are you crazy… of course, I never have sex with her… You may think that, but I'm never going to do anything to hurt her. I already told you that we're just friends."

Marlene is still not convinced of him. "If you didn't have sex with her what is your real intention? Because a man of your age is not supposed to be friends with a 16-year girl. Do you know that that is against the law?"

Joel rolled his eyes. This woman is convinced that his intention was bad so there is no way to make her believe him. "I didn't know that someone's age is an impediment to being friends with someone," Joel takes a deep breath and looks at the woman. "Look, I understand you're upset about all this, but I can guarantee you that nothing happens between Ellie and me," of course he is not going to tell her the entire truth. "You can see all this in the wrong way, but I was trying to help her. She just came here because she feels alone and needs someone to talk to."

"She doesn't need an old man to talk about things, she has me and friends for that. If she needs to talk with someone she can talk to me. No, come to an old man's house that the only intention he has is trick her into having sex with him."

Joel shook his head. Now he understands why Ellie feels the way she feels about her aunt. "I don't want to interfere with you and Ellie, but I can see that you do not even know her that well. Because if you do, Ellie will never come here in the first place."

"Don't try to sound like you're doing her a favor… I know people like you and what you do too little girls. You're just lucky that I decided to come here by myself and not call the cops and made them arrest you. Who knows what else you did before you came here."

"Listen, I've been patient here. But I am not going to stand here and continue to listen to you insult. Being friends with someone is not against the law and even if you don't believe me, I didn't do anything to her, except listen to her and be her friend. You should talk to her more if you really want to know her because when you do you will understand how she feels."

"Are you implying that I don't care about my nice?" She asked, moving close to him.

"As I said, you need to talk to Ellie about all that. Now if you excuse me I have work to do," Joel turns around and walks toward the door.

"I want you to go," said Marlene with a firm voice.

Joel turns around again and looks at her. "Excuse me?"

Marlen moves close to him and looks at his face. "I said that I want you to leave this town and never come back. I don't want my niece to be close to a man like you. I may not be able to prove that you did something to her. But I know that she is having feelings for you and that is wrong. She is just a kid that knows nothing about life. She lost her mother when she was just a little kid, I'm not going to let a man like you hurt her feelings again. If I call the cops, they are going to ruin you, no matter what you or not do here. But I don't want to do that to Ellie, she already suffers enough."

Joel looked at her for a moment. Yeah, she can't prove that something is wrong between them, but Ellie already told him that she loves him and if the cops get involved, that is not going to end well for any of them. This woman was right even if she has been neglecting Ellie for a long time. But she is still her family and he is just a poor bastard that can't fix his problems. So he needs to make a decision soon about all this.

"As I said I have a job to do, so please can you go now," he just said with a sad tone.

The woman looks at him and starts walking toward the door. When she was beside him she stopped. "I don't know you or know what your real intentions are, but if you really care about Ellie you should go and never come back. I don't want to call the cops on this for Ellie save, so I hope you do the right thing."

"Oh, don't worry, I will do what is best for her… and you... should do the same. Ellie needs a mother and someone to trust, so start acting like one," With those last words, Joel watches the woman walk out of his house and gets into her car. The woman gives him one last look, then drives away.

( Back to the present )

Marlene parked her car in front of Joel's house. It was dark now and even though most of the light was out she could see a little illumination in there. She doesn't know if the man came back but she knows that Ellie has to be there. So she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She wants to knock or call Ellie to get out, but after what happened she doesn't want her to run away from her again into the forest at night. So she walks to the back of the house and tries the back door.

As she thought, the back door was unlocked, so slowly she opened and went inside. Most of the house was dark but the light of the moon illuminates the place enough for her to see. Soon she got to the living room, Marlene started to look for Ellie, but she wasn't there.

Then she saw that a door on the corridor was half open and some light was coming out of it. So she walks slowly toward there and stops when she hears Ellie crying. Marlene moves slowly toward the door and watches Ellie on the man's bed crying. She was mumbling things that she can't hear well. But she opened her eyes wild when she heard Ellie say the man's name.

_Why did you have to go, Joel… you should not listen to her… you're the only one that really knows me and cares about me… you're the only friend I ever had._ Ellie starts crying again. _Now I just feel lost and all alone here… I need you… I don't know what to do without you... please come back._ Ellie starts crying again.

Her aunt moves away from the door and leans on the wall. _Oh, my god… what have I done?_


	5. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is trying to get a new start and forget about Ellie. Working with Bill and Carol it works at first, but he starts noticing that nothing he do make him forget her. So he will try to continue this path or he will try to get back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi, first I want to thanks all the people that are reading this story like it. As I said before it was a surprise for me that a lot of people like this AU story that is nothing to do with the game except for some of the characters. So Thank you for that. I also apologies for the bad grammar in this story but as I said at the beginning English is not my native languish so my writing is not that good. Besides that, I hope that people can understand that story. Also, some people ask me when I post the new chapters, so I going to LYK that I post one chapter a week and is every Wednesday, s you can expect a new chapter that day. If you have any question feel free to ask, I will try to answer them if I can. Again thank you for reading and remember to leave a comment at the end if you like. So now let continue with the story.

**Chapter 5: A Second Chance**

It's been two weeks since Joel started working with Bill, and even though things didn't go well at first, they're more friendly with each other now. They're getting new cars to fix for the last two weeks, so work has been okay for them. Carol, on the other hand, gets well with Joel from the beginning, she really likes him. Even if Joel does not pay much attention to her indiscreet approach toward him. But the distraction has been good for Joel, even if he still had some nightmares from time to time. But getting himself to forget Ellie had been more difficult than he thought.

Joel tries to not think of her much, but she is always in his mind and he doesn't know why She always shows up in his nightmare to rescue him. Maybe that was a sight, but he tried to not think about it. He did the right thing to get away from her because the last thing he wants is to get Ellie stock with him.

"So… when you're going to make a move..?" Bill asked while he was working beneath a car.

Joel was working on a motor on another car beside the one Bill was working on. But he was trying to avoid Bill's question all morning. "Make a move about what?" he answered trying to be clueless.

Bill finished removing the defective part of the car and put it on the floor beside him. "Carol… C'mon, don't tell me that you don't notice what she has been doing since you started working here."

Joel rolled his eye. "I don't know what you are talking about," Hel says while continuing to work.

"Yeah… right." Bill moves from beneath the car he was working with and stands up. He walks to a small table and put the part he removed from the car and cleans his hands. Then he walked to where Joel is and put one arm around his neck. "What is wrong with you man? The Joel I knew before, never turned down the attention of a woman."

Joel stops working and takes a deep breath. "That was a long time ago man… things change you know that."

"Yeah… I know. You get married, then divorced… You stop talking with your brother, and the list goes on… but what all that has to be with having some fun now?" Bill stops when Joel shakes his arm away and turns around.

"Look, I came here because I need to work… and my personal life is none of the business so stay away from it… okay?" Joel grabs a rag and starts cleaning his hand.

Bill up to his hand in surrender and back away. "Sure, man whatever you said. But a woman can be a good distraction, especially if you need to leave some bad things behind."

"Or they can bring up new ones… did you think of that?" he threw the rag at Bill and landed on his chest. "The car is done… you can call the owner to pick it up." he turns around and closes the car hood and starts to walk toward another car.

Later that day after he finishes his work. Joel walked toward his pick-up after the workshop got closed. He does not do much in town after work, he just goes to a store to get some food then back to the motel. So soon he gets to his truck he opens the door and goes in. Joel was about to start the truck when someone stood at the door,

"Hey!" Say Carol while bending down and put her arm on the open window.

Joel turns his head and looks at the woman standing there. "Hey… I thought you're gone already?"

"No, Bill gave me a ride today, but he needs to stay a few more hours to do some paperwork. So… I'm out of a ride," she said with a smile on her face.

Joel looks at her face that it was very close to him right now. He has to admit that the woman is beautiful, but he really wants to stay away from her. "I thought that was your job?"

"Well, yeah… but sometimes Bill likes to check everything to make sure all is okay … I think he still has some doubts about me because of my age. Anyway, I do not want to get stock here until he finishes… so can you… give me a ride home?"

Joel turned his head and started to think. He doesn't want this woman to get close to him. He didn't come here looking for any romance and apparently, that is what she is looking for, but he can't help her with that. Also, it doesn't help the issue that every time he looks at her, she remembers him, Ellie. But on the other hand, she helps him by convincing Bill to hire him. So it is the right thing to help a person that helps you. Besides, it is just a ride, so what can happen?

Carol makes a disappointing face. It was obvious that Joel didn't even want to give her a ride, so she was going to give up on that plan. "Look, if you can't, it's okay… I can call a-"

"Get in,?" Joel says while starting the truck.

The woman smiles, comes back, so she walks to the other side of the truck, opens the door, and gets into the passenger seat. "Thank you… I don't like taking caps."

Bill was looking through his glass window and watched Carol enter Joel's truck and drive away. "Good luck girl… you're going to need it." He smiles and goes back to his desk.

A few minutes later. Joel was driving into the traffic with no direction. "So where do you live? He asked while stopping on a red light.

"In Wilson streets. It is 10 blocks from here," said Carol while looking at him. When the light changes Joel continues driving. The woman looked to the side and looked at the sky. "But it's still early… so you want to stop for a drink? I know a good place close from here is quiet and-"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way… but I'm not looking for anything okay… I just came here looking for a job. I have a lot on my mind and I don't think it is going to be good… for you," Said Joel without looking at her.

The woman looked at him. "I am not looking for nothing serious either… I just want to be your friend and maybe get to know you a little better. It is good for people that work together to know each other, don't you think?"

Joel looks at her and tries to find a way to say something to her without hurting her feelings. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be my friend."

"Why? You look like a good person to me, so whatever problem you have before you can leave it behind."

"Is not that simple. Besides people that get close to me always get hurt. Look, my life is… a fucking disaster and I prefer to keep people away from all that shit."

"We all have problems, Joel… but sometimes it is good to have someone to talk to about them. I live here half of my life and I still don't have any friends around here except for Bill. And he is not even a good person to talk with. The only thing he talks about is cars and his boyfriend."

Joel looked at her. "I am not good at talking either. So it is going to be like talking to Bill."

"C'mon… we don't even have to go to a bar… we can just go to dinner, and have something to eat... C'mon Joel...what you said?" The woman put her hands together and started to beg.

Joel shakes his head and continues driving. "I don't know… I still think that this is no a good idea."

( 30 Minutes Later )

Carol ending convincing Joel to drive to a place she knows to get something to eat. Joel can't believe that he let her do that. That was another thing that this woman made him remember about Ellie.

"So, can I take you to order now?" said the waitress while stopping beside their table.

"Yes… Bring me the special... and a beer, please," said Carol.

"Okay…" after the waitress wrote Carol Order in her notebook, she looked at Joel. "And you Sir?"

Joel closes the menu and looks at her. "The same… but just bring me water… thank you."

The waitress wrote his order too and smiled at them. "Okay, I will bring the beer and the water in a minute," then she turns around and walks away.

Carol looked at Joel surprised. "Water? Are you going to let me drink alone?" she said with a mocking tone.

"I'm trying to not drink, that never brings good things to me… besides, you're the one that wanted to come here. But if you want a drinking partner I can go and-"

"You don't need to do that. If you have a drinking problem, I can understand that. We can just eat and talk. So don't worry about it."

"I'm not an alcoholic if that is what you are thinking… I just…" Joel turned his head to the side and started thinking about Ellie again.

"Is okay Joel. we can only talk. No need to worry about it…" she looked at him, noticing a few things on him. "So do you come from Texas?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Joel looked at her. "Did Bill say something to you?"

"Relax Joel… I'm not a cop. As I said, I just want to know you better." She looks at his face and tries to find why he acts like this. She asked Bill about him a few days after he started working on the shop, but he didn't say much about him. The man was a mystery and she liked that. "Yes. I asked him about you… but after telling me a few things, he told me to ask you if I want to know more. He also told me to be careful with you… but I don't know why he says that. Because you look like a nice person to me."

After a minute of silence, the waitress came with the drinks. "Here are your drinks. One beer for the lady and one water for the gentleman."

Joel looks at the woman. "I changed my mind. Can you bring me a beer too?"

"Sure Sir… I will be back with it. And your order is going to be ready soon."

After the girl goes away Joel takes a sip of his water. "You should listen to him. As I said, people that get close to me, always get hurt," Joel turned his head to the glass window and looked outside. He starts to think about Ellie again, and what he did to her. He broke her heart, just like he has his, and he can't change that.

Carol takes a big sip on her beer. "You don't need to worry about me. I like the danger…" she said with a smirking tone. "So… what did you do for a living?"

The food came a few minutes later, and they started eating. Carol continued asking him a lot of questions. That, of course, Joel didn't answer all, just the basics one. Joel told her that he worked in construction for a while and that he lived in Texas and other places for a time. They talk while eating, but Carol was the one that did most of the talking. She told him about her parents, what she did in college, and how she met Bill. She even talks about Bill and his boyfriend, even if Joel doesn't want to hear any of that.

After they finish. Joel takes Carol back to her apartment. So now, Joel and Carol were sitting in his truck in front of her apartment. "So this is your home?" said Joel after five minutes there without saying anything.

"Yep… home sweet home. My dad left me his house after he died, but it was on the other side of town and it was too big for me alone. So I rented and came to live here. It is closer to work and smaller."

"Yeah… I bet... anyway I have to go and I know I, not a good company at all, but-"

Carol looks at him. "Joel… don't worry about it, I like it. I am not a good company either, but it was good to get to know you a little. I had a good time today, so thank you for that."

"Carol… I had a good time too… But my life is complicated… and I did a few things that I am not proud of… and is better-" Joel lowered his head and again thought about Ellie and what he did.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Is okay Joel, I like you… I like you a lot, but I am not going to press you to do anything you don't want to do. We just can be friends for now, and if you need to talk or need anything else you can count on me okay? I know that we only know each other for two weeks, but I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Joel looks at her. "Thanks… I don't know if I deserve that… but thank you."

"Whatever happens to you… is in the past, Joel. I hope that one day we can talk about it, but for now, I think that you're okay. Anyway... I'm sure that whatever happens, everyone deserves a second chance." Carol leans on him and kisses him in the check. "See you tomorrow at work cowboy." She got out of the truck and walked toward her apartment. But before she enters the building she turns around and smiles at him.

Joel looked at her and started the truck and drove away. On the way, he touched the part that she kissed and thought about Ellie. She used to kiss him there when he took her back home. She was only a friend back then, but he liked it. He never told her that, because it was wrong. Falling in love with a 16 years old girl was wrong and sick. He always taught that his life was all fuck up before he moves to that town. But right now is worse. He is just a pervert that likes young girls and for that, he deserves to be in jail or hell.

**A/N: This is the follow part when Joel going to open the door in the Motel in the first chapter. All the things that happen after that part and this point were early this even that were between the three mounts that pass after Joel left Ellie. If you get confused by this please send I PM so I can be splained better. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any confusion.**

"I am coming so hold your horses," Joel yells at the man on the door. He gets out of his bed and walks toward the door and opens it.

"You own me two weeks and I need the money now." the man says as soon Joel opens the door.

"Look, sorry for that, I have your money… I just forget to pay you… so if you give me until tomorrow, I can take it out from the bank and pay you-"

The man looked at his face. "Are you drunk? You don't have money to pay the rent but have to buy liquor?"

"What I do with my life is my fucking business… and I already told you… that I will pay you tomorrow… okay. Now go and fuck yourself and leave me alone." Joel moves back and slams the door in his face.

It is not like he doesn't have the money to pay the rent, but he doesn't like the man coming every day and asking for it. He wanted to be alone with his pain, so he went back to bed and lay there.

"I'm just a fuking bastard that deserves the worse… so why can't I just die and stop the pain?"

" _Because you're not done in this life… yet."_

"Ellie?" he sat up on the bed and looks around.

" _No, but she needs you... And you need to stop being sorry for yourself and get on with your life."_

"Who the hell are you? I'm getting crazy too?" asked Joel while looking around his room.

" _It doesn't matter who I am. But you need to fix your life… because some people depend on you."_

"I can't help anyone… My life is all fuck up… and I can't take it anymore."

" _Life is what you made of it… so you can change it if you wanted. There is someone who needs you… so get your life together and stop thinking only about yourself."_

After that, Joel waited for the voice to talk again but it didn't. He looked at the bottle on the stan table. What the hell was all that?... first the nightmares and now I'm hearing voices?… shit, I need to stop drinking that shit."

( A few days later )

Joel goes back to work, but he was afraid that things in his life were starting to get fucked again. The nightmares don't let him sleep well, and even that Carol tries to help him, he was afraid that he will fuck her life too just as he did with Tess, his brother… and Ellie.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Carol as soon as he entered the car shop. "I have been calling you for the last few days but you never return my calls."

Joel looks around trying not to look at her face. "Yeah… sorry about that and for not coming… but I didn't feel well."

She walked close to him and grabbed his hand. "This has nothing to do with what happens after… you know."

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "No… of course not… I think it was something to do with something I eat." He moves his hand out of her grab and looks at one of the cars there.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're avoiding me?"

"Look I'm good now… I just need to go back to work…" he started to look around again. "Where is Bill?"

"He takes the truck and goes to pick-up a new car. He will be back in a few hours."

"Okay… so what will I have for today?" asked Joel while moving close to one of the cars.

"No much." She looked at the three cars there. "We have the minivan, but that is the transmission, so that is for Bill. We have the Nissan that has some problems with the engine and the pick-up that needs a change of oil and needs a new radiator. You can start with that one if you want." she finally said.

"Those two are not going to last the day," said Joel trying to avoid looking at her.

"Well, it's been a little slow the last two days." Carol grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the car. "C'mon, let's get some coffee first. I just made a fresh one… so that way we can talk before Bill comes back."

After they finish talking, Joel goes back to the garage and starts working in one of the cars. After he finishes with one of the cars, Bill arrives with a new one. It needs a lot of work, so he asks Joel to help him with it. After that more cars arrive to get fixed so the job starts to move again.

A few weeks early Joel tries to give Carol a chance. He was hoping that going out with her he would forget all about Ellie. So he invited Carol to have dinner with him after work. But three days early, things don't go so well on their date. They go to a bar to have a few drinks and have a good time. After a few hours there, Carol asks Joel to take her home because she doesn't feel well. Joel drove her home, but when they got there, she asked him to help her to her apartment because she was a little drunk and couldn't walk much.

But soon they get into her apartment. Carol jumps at him and kisses him in the mouth. Joel doesn't know what to do after she ends the kiss, but before he says anything, she starts to fall down. Joel grabs her before she goes down to the floor and picks her up. She was so drunk that he just took her to her room and put her on her bed, and just left. She called him a few times the next day, but he didn't answer the phone. After he left her in her apartment, Joel went to a liquor store and bought a few bottles of whiskey and drank them all for the next two days. He thought that going out with her will help him to forget Ellie, but that kiss just made him remember her more.

( One week later )

Joel was lying on the bed in his motel room looking at the ceiling. It was Sunday, so the car shop was closed. Carol calls him and asks him to go out with her and do something, but Joel tells her that he needs the rest and wants to stay at the motel all day. Joel didn't talk to her much after that night, even if she insisted that she not remember much of what happened that night except for the kiss. The kiss that makes Joel remember the one Ellie gave him before she confesses that she loves him.

Joel has been trying to forget her, to move on, even accepted going out with Carol to forget her, but that is not even working. And all that is making him crazy, not only because of the nightmares but also he has been hearing voices too. At first, he thought that was because he was drinking too much, but he hears them a few times later this week after he stopped drinking. And now that was making him trouble concentrating at work, and he couldn't sleep much either.

After a few conversations with her before. Carol was insisting on him moving to her apartment. She told him that she has a spare room that he can use, but he only told her that he will think about it. Carol is a good girl, decent and beautiful, but he does not want to hurt her. How he can tell her that he doesn't love her, yeah he likes her as a friend but that is all. He can't tell her about his past, and why his life is all fuck up. How he can tell her, that he doesn't love her because he is in love with a 16-year-old girl and how that is all that is fuck up.

He did the right thing by going away, even if her aunt didn't ask him to do it, he was going to do it anyway. He promises to his little baby girl, that he will move on, that he will continue with his life. But this is too much for him and he is getting tired of all this. He buys a gun after his brother asks him to get out of Texas. Because if he can't fix things with his brother, he can't fix anything with anyone. He was getting tired of hurting the people he cared about all the time. Joel turns his head away from the ceiling and looks to the nightstand beside the bed.

He has his gun there, and he starts to think that maybe it was time to end all this. He was going to get out of the bed when someone started to knock at the door. _Fuck!... What now? It is that fucking guy from the motel office trying to collect the money from this week. I swear to god that I'm going to kill that bastard with my own hands._ Joel gets up from the bed when the knocking continues.

"Fuck!... I'm coming. So stop the knocking at the door already." he yelled to the one behind the door. "I swear to god if you come here to collect the rent money… I'm going to-" he stopped as soon as he opened the door and saw the person that was knocking at the door.

"Hello… Mr. Miller!"


	6. Going Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit land on Joel's room door, now he needs to take the decision to stay or go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Here is the next chapter. Again sorry for the grammar error on this story, I just hope that all not stop you for enjoy this fic. As always I wanted to Thanks all the people that are reading this and are posting comments and Kudos Also for following this story. I hope that all of you have a good day and be care full out there.

**Chapter 6: Going Back Home**

"Hello… Mr. Miller."

Joel can't believe his eyes or the person that was standing in front of him. How the hell did Ellie's aunt find him? And that is something he really wants to find out. "What the hell are you doing here? Or a better question: how did you find me?" Joel asks with a hard tone.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that, but that doesn't matter for now. Can I come in? We have a lot to talk about and I can't stay here for long."

"A lot of talking about? Look, lady. I think that we talked enough last time, and you let it clear for me to go away. I did what you asked and left, so I don't have anything else to talk about, so why you not go back to your car and leave me alone," Joel was going to slam the door on her face, but the woman moved quickly and pushed him out of the way and got inside. "What the hell-"

After Marlene gets into his apartment, she turns around and looks at him. "Look, I'm so sorry about all this, but we really need to talk."

Joel was holding the door open. He can't believe the nerve of this woman. "We already talked… and I did that right thing and went away… so what the hell are you doing here?"

The woman just started to move nervously inside the room. "As I said we need to talk... and this is not about me… or you… is about Ellie."

Joel opens his eyes wider as soon as he hears her name. "Wait… is something bad happening to Ellie?" he asked with a worried tone.

"No… yes…' she answered nervously. "Please can you hear me out? I know that I did the right thing to make you go away from her. But after three months, I think that I made a mistake."

Joel saw some tears coming out of the woman. He can't believe that this was the same person that came to his house three months ago and asked him to leave. He never wanted to see her again, but if something is wrong with Ellie, he wants to know. So he closed the door and moved close to her. "What happened to Ellie? and why are you here looking for me? I thought that you wanted to send me to jail to just be Ellie's friend," The woman just stays quiet. "Is something bad happening to her? Just tell me!" he yelled at this time.

The woman lowered her head and looked at the floor. "She… she is not doing good… and I think it is all my fault…"

Joel moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please stop mumbling around and tell me what is wrong with her?" Joel demanded.

"I don't know what you did to her to make... her love you like that… and she is only 16," more tears come out of her. "I know what I did was the correct thing to do… you're too old for her and that was wrong. But I think that she really loves you. I try to help her; I take her to a doctor, but she is getting worse. She gets depressed all the time and barely eats anything. We had a fight a few weeks ago and now she is getting worse. She found out what I did and now she doesn't talk to me, her grades are getting worse at school and... and I don't know what else to do to help her."

Marlene just sat on the bed and put her hand on her face and started crying. Joel can't believe that this was the woman that yelled at him three months ago and asked him to leave. But now he is worried about Ellie, and why she is here if Ellie is in that condition. So he moved close to her and stood in front of her.

"I don't do anything but listen to her and give her some company, something that she needs from you. What I want to know is why are you doing here? If Ellie is depressed why did you let her alone?"

The woman went up to her head and looked at him. "She is not alone… I let her with a good friend of mine." Marlene passes her hand on her face and wipes out the tears. "I am not sorry for what I did, she is only 16 and be with an old man… like you, it was wrong."

Joel looked to the side. "And you don't think I don't know that? I don't mean for her to feel that way toward me. I just go to that house to forget my own problems." Joel moves away from her and walks to the window. "Ellie is a good girl that only needs some attention, and I guess that I give her too much of that."

Marlene looks at him. She tries to see what Joel intends are toward Ellie. But all she sees is a man that really cares for her niece. "Look, I don't know you… and I just thought that you only want to have sex with her. I love my niece and I will do anything to protect her. I care for her, even if sometimes it seems like I don't."

Joel turns around and looks at her. "Yeah, she told me a lot of things about you. How can you treat her like that? She lost her mother and didn't have any friends, she needed you… and you just… let her alone. I may not be a good person, but what 's worse is what you did to her… because you're her family and she needs that."

Marlene lowered her head. "I know… I know she needs a mom. And I try to be one. I know that I abandoned her for too long and I will be sorry that the rest of the time I have left. But I want to change that and-"

Joel walks close to her again. "What do you mean by the time you have left?"

The woman looked to the side. "I came here, even if I believe that this is still wrong because I don't have too much time to fix things with Ellie," she turned her head and looked at Joel's face. "I just want Ellie to be happy and well and for that I will need your help," Joel watched the woman stand up and move around the room, he continued watching her until she stopped and looked at him again. "Don't get me wrong, I still think that the situation between you and Ellie is wrong. But helping Ellie to get better is my first priority, and I will do what I have to, to make sure that she will be okay in the future."

"Ma'am, I don't know what you are trying to tell me. What is going on?"

The woman looked at him with worried eyes. "I will need you to take care of Ellie, and to do that I need to trust you… as much that you need to trust me. I will explain things to you, but first I have to be sure of something and I want the thru," the woman crossed her arm and looked at him with firm eyes. "Did you have sex with Ellie?"

"What?" Joel opened his eyes wide. "I think we already discussed all that ma'am, and the answer is still no."

"Did you have plans to do it? Or take any advantage of her?" The woman starts to interrogate Joel. "Did you touch her or have any sensual approach to her?"

Joel rolled his eyes at the interrogatory the woman started on him. It's not like he blamed her, because that was supposed to be her job from the beginning, but it started to get annoying. So Joel moves close to her and looks her in the eyes. "Look, ma'am, I think you have the right to ask me all that. What I don't get is the real reason for all this. And what the hell do you mean about me taking care of Ellie?"

"Please do get mad, I just need to be sure that you don't have any bad intentions with Ellie. I don't know you and if I am going to leave Ellie in your care I need to be sure that she will be in good hands. So please just answer my questions and I need the truth. I need you to be honest with me… please. After that, I will tell you all you need to know and why I've been leaving Ellie alone for the last few years. I know that all that is not going to be an excuse, but I want you to understand."

"I still don't get any of this..." says Joel, moving away from her.

"You will… at least I hope so. One more question before we start." Marlene looks at his eyes to make sure of the answer he is going to give her. "Do you love her? I mean, like really love her… and not just playing with her feelings."

Joel looks at her, he doesn't know what to say to her. Did he really love her? That was a question that he has been asking himself since that kiss. He was starting to have some feeling about her, but all that was love?

He wanted to kiss her back that day, but he knew that it was wrong… loving her is still wrong. "I don't know what you wanted me to say about that? Ellie is a good girl and I care for her." Joel shook his head. I am not sure what exactly my feelings are for her, but I can tell you that I never will do anything to hurt her… intentionally, because I can see that leave has been hurting her."

Marlene looked at his face and knew that even if he did not answer the question directly, there is love there and that he really would do anything for her and that was enough for her. "Okay, I can work with that for now." She sat on the chair there and asked Joel to sit on the edge of the bed.

It takes a few hours for Marlene to explain things to Joel. After that, she asked him more about his life, like what he did before where he lived and all kinds of questions like that... She wasn't expecting to tell her all about him, she wanted to know more about him. He told her almost the same thing that he told Ellie because he didn't want to tell anyone about the daughter he lost. Especially not to her. They may want to help Ellie, but that does not mean that they are friends at least not for now.

Joel was sitting in the bed looking at her. "So, how long have you known about your condition?" Joel asked with a sad tone.

"Well, I found out for sure a year ago. But I've been visiting doctors for two years. They don't really know what exactly my conduction is. They said that it was some kind of rare cancer, so I have to get several opinions."

"Do they find a cure for it?"

"No that I know about it. They told me that it is rare cancer and that it probably does not have any cure, but I am still checking on that with other doctors."

"I see... So how much time do you have left?"

"The doctors are not sure yet, they said a year, maybe less. That is why I had to do those long trips out of town. I know that that is not an excuse for how I work things with Ellie before that, but I never have the material to be a mom."

"Yeah, but your sister thrust in you. I can see that she doesn't have any other family to let her with. So it was your job to take care of her. Also moving a lot makes it difficult to find a friend."

"I know, but I can't change the past now and Ellie will need someone to be with when the time comes. I know that this a lot to ask, especially after how I treat you. But you must understand that all I did was because I love her, and I was protecting her."

"Yeah, I get that part. I will do the same if it were me. But what I don't get is what you're proposing. Being her legal guardian is not going to help in her situation. That if she ever wanted to talk to me again after I left her like that."

"She loves you… she will understand. Besides she knows that you go because of me, so it is me the one she blames. The legal thing is only until she turns 18 and that it will be in 15 months. So that way I will make sure that the two of you don't do anything stupid that fuck this up."

Joel stands up and starts to walk around. "I'm not sure about all this. Don't take me wrong, I want to help Ellie… I will give up all I have for her, but my life is all just fuck up and I don't want to fuck hers too. She is a good girl and I think that she deserves someone better than me."

Marlene stands up and walks close to him. "I don't know what happened to you in the past that makes you think that way. But Ellie needs you and she will need you more when I'm gone. I think that I was wrong about you, just like I was wrong about Ellie and about other things, but not about this." She looked at her watch and saw the time. "Okay, I have to go. I will leave you the legal paper, so you can read them. Call me if you need me to explain something okay.'

"I'm still not sure about all this. I don't want to make things more complicated for Ellie."

Marlene grabs her bag and put the paper on the chair. "Just think about, and call me with your decision. Ellie needs you… Joel, so I hope that you do the right thing again and come back." with that the woman walked to the door and opened. She gives him one last look, then gets out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Joel looks through the window and watches her go. Then he went back to the bed and sat down. "I'm so sorry Ellie, I didn't want to hurt you that bad, but I did what I know it was right." He looked at the chair and saw the papers. I think your aunt is a little crazy, but I don't think she is a bad person.

( Two days later )

Joel doesn't know what to do with the situation. He does not have any doubt about helping Ellie if she needs it, but he doesn't know if coming back is going to help her or make things worse. He read the paper that Marlene let him and even that he will do anything for Ellie he doesn't not if this was the best option. The paper says that he will be his legal guardian if anything happens to Marlene before Ellie turns 18. Marlene told him that they can be together, but that he can't have sex with her until she was legally an adult. That's okay with him because he didn't have any plans to do that anyway. She also told him that he can't tell Ellie about this until the times come or tell her about her sickness. Marlene wants Ellie to enjoy the time before her sickness starts to get worse and she needs to deal with all that.

She also told him that he needed to help Ellie with her high school grades and to get into college. Marlene told him that she was doing this because she saw how much Ellie cared about him and that she didn't want Ellie to be alone when her time came. Joel asks her why she didn't want to tell Ellie the truth. And she told him that she was going to tell her, after the fight they had, but Ellie ran away. And when she found her in his house, she was crying in his bed begging for him to come back. Ellie was depressed, so she had to take her to the doctor. So telling her about her sickness is just going to make her feel worse.

After the conversation, Joel feels so sad for Marlene and Ellie. He knows that somehow he will break her heart if he just goes, but he never thought that Ellie will end like that. Marlene told him that after that she understood that Ellie will need him, so she started looking for him. Joel asks her how she found him? But she only said that she has friends. Now Joel needs to decide what to do with all that. For the last two days, he has been thinking about what to do. He even called Carol and told her that he had something to do and that he was not going back to work for a few days.

The next day he was still in bed in the afternoon looking at the ceiling. The thought of Ellie being suffering, because of him was eating his soul. Then he remembered the voice. The voice that he heard the day he gets drunk. The one that told him that someone needed his help. He thought that he was starting to get crazy, but what if all that was a sign? Ellie is being shown up in his nightmare and she always ends up helping him. So maybe now it was his time to help her, maybe it was time to go back. Joel stands up from the bed and starts to pack his things. He always said that he would do anything for her, so now it was the time to prove it.

Joel was finishing packing when he heard a knock on the door. He closed the last box and walked to the door and opened it. "Hey… I was calling you, but it only sent me to the voicemail," said Carol while walking into the room.

Joel closes the door and turns around. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess that I turned it off-"

Carol looked around and saw the boxes. "Are you packing you things?" she asked as soon she saw Joel bags on the top of the bed. She turned around and looked at him. Her expression was sad now. "Are you leaving?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I was going to call you… something came up and I need to go. Sorry about this, but it is something I need to deal with. I was going to pass to the car shop and tell you and BIll." Joel walks toward the bed and starts to close his bags. "What are you doing here anyway, you're not supposed to be at work?"

"Bill sent me out to pick up some parts since you were not there. So I decided to come here to see if you were okay... Joel, what happened? Why are you leaving? I know that we will only be friends for a little more that month, but living like this? Is all this because I kissed you?"

Joel stops and moves close to her. "This has nothing to do with that, but someone needs my help and I promise that I will be there for-" he stops before he tells too much. "I just need to go, sorry."

"But, what about Bill… he needs you too, even if he's never going to admit. And what about...us?"

"I'm so sorry… I know that this is… a little complicated for you. I wanted to tell you so many things about me, but didn't know how…"

"Carol grabbed his head and looked at him in the eyes. "Joel, I always told you that you can tell me anything. I like you a lot… I am not sure if what I feel is love… but it is something I sure about is that I'm your friend and I will always be here for you. So if something is bothering you or if something is happening you can talk to me."

Joel grabs her hand and moves them away from his face. "I like you… I really do and I think that you're a great person..."

"But you don't love me." she finished for him.

Jole lowered his head. He hates himself to be the one that always fucks up people's life. "I'm sorry …. I'm so sorry that things can't work out between us. I told you from the beginning that my life was all fucked up… and in the proses, I fuck up other people's life. But now I have the chance to fix at least one of my many mistakes and that is why I need to go."

Carol looks at him sadly. "Is okay Joel, I knew this was going to be a long shot… Bill warming about it… I just thought that we could make it work."

"I other circumstances I will like that too… but life is never that easy for me. You're a good person, so don't think that any of this is your fault. I'm the one that always fucks things up."

Carol, moves closer to him and kisses him on the lips, then she moves away. "Don't worry about me I will be fine. And if things don't work out with the person you need to help, you know where to find me." She walked away from him and went to the door and opened. Then she takes a deep breath and looks back at him. "Don't forget that you have friends here, so call me if you need to talk or if you need anything. Don't worry about Bill, I will tell him that you have an emergency and need to go out of town. He will kill you if you show up there and tell him that you quit and I don't want that."

Joel moves close to her and looks her in the eyes. "Thank you… for understanding and… for everything. I'm sorry that things didn't work, and that I messed your life up."

"Is okay, Joel. I'm not sorry to meet you. I have a good time and didn't think that you fuck my life up. It was fun to spend time with you, too bad it didn't work out, but I'm good with that. I hope that you find your happiness someday, I really want that."

Joel lowers his head. "I don't know if I will ever be able to do that… but I will try." he up his head and look at her. Thanks for being a good friend… and say goodbye to Bill for me."

"I will. Goodbye Joel Miller, I hope we see each other again someday." With that, she walks away and goes into her car and drives away.

Joel feels bad about all this… but he knew from the start that nothing was going to work between them. Now he has to go back to Minnesota and help Ellie if she lets him after what he did to her. Even if things change after three months, he will do everything he can to fix it.

Joel finishes putting his things on his pick-up and gets in. He starts the truck and drives away from the parking lot into the main street. He doesn't know what is going to happen next, but he will do his best to make Ellie forgive him and try to change things in her life. She deserves to be happy and if he can give her that, he will do his best to accomplish that.


	7. An Unexpected Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is back to town, how Ellie will react when she saw him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for been reading this story, I'm very happy that is doing so well. Sorry for any mistake the writing has, but English is not my native language. I wanted to thanks all of you for being so supported in this story and for left review and comment on it. I have been received a few reviews telling me that this story is made some people feel good after the sad story the write for the second game. I want to say that I'm really disappointed with that story. And even that they kill Joel in the game we the fan will keep him alive here and in our heart. I really want to play that game base on Joel and Ellie just like the first one, but they ruin that. Anyway, I will continue writing stories about them no matter what, because that is what fanfiction writing exist. Now let's continue with our story and I wish the best for all of you and stay safe there.

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Reaction**

After Joel got out of Arizona, he took the main road and started driving back to Minnesota. After two days of driving, Joel stopped in Colorado to eat and rest. He found a good motel to stay for the night and eat. Joel already filled his truck with gas a few hours ago so he didn't need to do that again until he hit Nebraska. After funding the hotel and getting a shower, he was planning to call Marlene to let her know that he was coming back to his house. So after he gets out and buys something to eat, he goes back to his room and makes the call.

"Hello, who is this?" Marlene asked after she picked up the call.

"Is Joel Miller, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way back," said Joel calmly. "So how is Ellie?" he asked before Marlene answered him.

" _She is… fine for now. The pills the doctor gave her are keeping her calm, she is in her room now. So you decide to accept my proposal… that is good."_

"I decided to go back and help Ellie to get better, but I'm not signing anything until I talk to her."

" _Joel, you don't need to worry about that. I think this is the best way to ensure her future. If something happens to me before she turns 18 she is going to end up in an institution for minors… Do you really want that for her? Or what if it is after? She will have to deal with all this shit alone."_

"Do you think that I do not think about all this… even when I was there before, I thought about what would happen when someone found out about us and how things were going to end."

" _Well, I just hope this works… I hate to see her like that."_

"I am not going to get into this again, but you should do things better from the beginning."

"We all make mistakes in our lives Joel. I just hope that we're not too late to fix this one. When are you will be back?'"

"I don't know yet, two days max, I'm in Colorado now, so I have to cross Nebraska and half of Minnesota to get there.

" _Okay… but remember, you can't tell Ellie anything about this. I don't want her to know that I'm sick."_

"I think that you're making another mistake there, she needs to know."

" _That will be worse, I don't want her to worry about me. I want her to be happy, and I want you to make sure of that. I'm putting my trust in you, so please don't let me down."_

"She will be mad at me when she finds out that I knew and didn't tell her."

"Maybe at first… but you have to believe that love can fix anything… you need to trust her and yourself to figure out how to pass all that when my time comes."

He rolled his eyes. "That is easier for you to say than done."

" _Well, all you need to have is a little faith. Now call me when you arrive in Minnesota. Have a good trip."_ with that, she hung on. Joel put the phone back to the table and continued eating his food.

The next day, Joel wakes early in the morning, takes a shower, and eats breakfast. After that, he put his things back in the truck and goes back to the road. A few hours later he was in the middle of Nebraska. So he needed to stop for gas and find a place to eat.

After he found a diner place with a gas station beside it. Joel stops in the gas station and fills up his pick-up. Then he goes to the diner to have something to eat. It was passing the afternoon, so he probably will get back to Minnesota by late tomorrow.

So soon he got into the dinner, he walked to the counter and sat down. After a few minutes, the woman behind the counter walked up to him. "What can I give… honey?"

Joel looks at the woman and asks. "What is special?"

"That will be steak with mashed potato." replay the woman.

"Okay, that sounds good… I will take that, thank you."

"And for a drink?"

"Just a sprite… thanks."

The woman started to write in her notepad. "Okay… one special and one sprite… That will be ready in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later Joel was eating his food when a man approached him and sat beside him. "I hope you like your meal, mister," the man said while looking at him.

Joel turns his head and looks at the man. "Thanks, I will?" Joel turns his head again and continues eating his food.

The man put a mad face. "That wasn't a compliment, asshole. You better go out right now. We don't like people like you around here."

Joel turned his head again and looked at the man. "People like me? Look I don't know what your problem is sir, but I just passed through and-"

"My problem is people like you coming around here and fucking our town."

The waitress gets close to the counter and looks at the man. "Tom, he is not one of them. He is just here for dinner and-"

The man looked at her and pointed his finger at her. "Shoot you mouth Marta… and stop defending them."

Joel looked at the man. He never likes men that don't respect women. "Hey… you need to calm down okay? No one wants any trouble here. I just-"

Joel never finishes, because the man stands up from his chair and punches Joel in the jaw. Joel falls down to the floor and looks at the man staring at him. "Get up you bastard, I will teach to no steal our jobs."

Joel stands up not knowing why this man is attacking him. He watches the man moving at him with his fist toward targeting his face again. But this time Joel was prepared and moved to the side and pushed the man away from him. "Look, I don't know who you think I'm or what your problem is, but I don't want any trouble… okay?"

The man turns around and looks at Joel. "You already have it, you mother fucker…" the man ran toward Joel and tried to hit him again, but Joel was waiting for him and hit him in the stomach very hard. The man bent down and fell to the floor.

The woman walks out of the counter and grabs Joel by the arm and pulls him away from the man. "You better go, he is just drunk, but he has a lot of friends," the woman continued pulling Joel until they were out of the place. "Go… now."

Joel still doesn't understand what just happened. "What about the food… I need to pay for-"

"Is okay you don't need to pay for it is on the house… now go, before he calls his friends and gets worse," the woman pushes Joel away and goes back into the diner.

Joel didn't know what the hell was all that, but he needed to get back home, so it was better to avoid any more trouble. So he walked back to his truck and got out of there. He decided not to stop after that and drive all the way to the town. He will arrive late at night so it was better to go directly to his house and go to see Ellie the next day.

A few hours later he called Marlene and told her that he was going to arrive today but as it was going to be passing midnight, he will go to her house the next morning. Joel arrived at his house at 3:20 in the morning. The place was all covered in snow, but lucky for him, he stopped in a gas station as soon as he arrived in Minnesota and put on his winter clothes. So he just parks his pick-up in front of the house and gets out of it.

He grabs the bag in the passenger seat and closes the door. He needs to take out the other boxes he has on the back but that will have to wait for later. So before he started to walk toward the front door. He stops for a moment and starts to look around. It was a full moon night, so the surrender was a little illuminated. The place looks the same as it was before he went away, except for all the snow of course. He looked at the front of the house and saw that it was all dark. So he starts walking again until he gets to the front door.

Joel took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Soon he went inside, closing the door behind him and looking around. The place was cold and dark, so he turned the light on and walked to the fireplace. He was lucky that it was some wood there. So he grabbed them and put them inside the chimney, then he grabbed a box of matches that was still on the top of it and started the fire.

The house will need time to warm up, so he stays with his coat on and picks up his bag. He looks at the place and even though it has some dust in some places the place looks very clean. He thought that it was probably because of Ellie taking care of the place when he went back to Texas. Joel starts thinking about her, and how she most suffers because of his decision to leave. He did not have too many choices after her aunt came to his house, but he thought that it was the right thing to do back then, now he is not so sure.

Yeah, he can go to jail for being with a minor, but maybe they could work something out if they have the time to talk about it. Even if he was not sure he loved Ellie, back then. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Being depressing at her age is not good for her health, so he is hoping to be able to help her with that. After a few minutes, he walked to his room and saw that the door was open. Yeah, he remembers Marlene told him that Ellie was coming here from time to time. So she probably slept in his bed a few times.

Joel was tired and there were a lot of things to do tomorrow so he needs to try to get some rest, at least for a few hours. So he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the bed. He takes his boots off and his coat but leaves the rest of his clothes on as the cabin is still cold. Then he lays down on the bed and tries to get some sleep.

The place is still a little cold, but the fire will take care of that soon. So he put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. _How am I going to fix all this? Things were good with Ellie before that kiss, but after I leave her like that I don't think things are going to be the same. What am I going to tell her when I see her tomorrow?_ Joel stays awake for half an hour thinking about what he is going to do to help Ellie to get better. He was gone for a little more than three months and it seems that Ellie is suffering from that. He closes his eyes and lets go of his mind until his tiredness catches upon him and he falls asleep.

After Joe falls asleep. Somehow he just appeared in another place. Joel doesn't know what happened, as he does not remember to wake up and go anywhere. So he started to look around and try to see where he was. Then he noticed that he was sitting on the couch of his old house back in Texas.

"How the hell do I get here?" he asked while trying to get up from the couch but can't.

" _That is a good question? Did you think that she is going to forgive you? Said a woman's voice coming from behind._

" _Tess? Is that you?" Joel asked, trying to move his head but he can't either._

_The woman just walked from behind him and stood in the front. "You're just a poor bastard that thinks that you can fix anything… But you can't… and you know why? Because you only ruin all that you touch. You always promise things that you never fulfill. So why do you think this is going to end out?"_

" _Tess, I don't know what you are talking about-… wait… this is just another fucking nightmare right?… I don't have time for this, so leave me alone…" Joel tries to move out of the couch again, but he can't move. After he tried several times he looked at his ex-wife that was still in front of him with her arm crossed. "Why are you here… torturing me? You were the one that wants to leave."_

" _Yes… I leave you because you make me… You push me away, just like you push away from your brother and just like you push away that poor girl."_

_Joel lowered his head and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I made a lot of mistakes before. But now, I just want to fix them."_

" _You can't fix anything Joel, because you're the one that is broken… you think that you're going to help that poor girl. No… because the only thing you're doing is fuck people's lives… like you did with the other people that love you, so the only thing you will do is fuck her life up, just like you did with everything else._ "

" _I don't care what you think about me, but I can help her… I can change it. Yeah, maybe I could not save our daughter or our marriage… but I know that I can fix what I did to her…. I know I can. I just need to make her understand."_

" _Yeah, I can see how you help people… and she is just a kid. Do you think you love her? But you only looking for an excuse to fuck yourself up… again. Because you can't let go of the pain..." then the woman just disappeared from Joel's sight. Joel tries to get up again when he hears the sound of a baby crying coming from upstairs._

_Joel tried to get up again, but this time he was able to. so he stood up from the chair and ran toward the second floor. "No, no… no…" soon Joel arrived on the second floor, he saw the corridor get longer and a lot of doors start to show on both sides. The sound of a baby crying can be heard in the corridor, but Joel didn't know from which door the sound was coming. Then a voice whispered in his ears._

" _One of these doors will be your salvation and the one you love… but you need to find wish one. Try not to lose your time with the wrong ones… or you will be lost forever." Joel starts to run forward, but before he gets to the first one, all disappear and it gets all black._

Joel opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. His heart was beating as fast as it could. He hasn't had any nightmares for at least two or three days, so why are they starting again. And the voice, he hears that voice before… but can't remember where. After a few minutes, he lay back down and put one hand on his face. _Fuck… I can't start with this again. If he wants to help Ellie I need to have my mind clear._ After that, he closes his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep.

( Next day in the Morning )

Joel wakes up with a headache, and he still feels tired. Having nightmares again is not going to help him with this situation. But he needs to go and see Ellie, but first, he needs to get his things out of his truck. So after that, he gets off the bed and changes. He put up his winter clothes and got out of the house. Soon he was outside, his phone started to ring.

Joel takes out his phone from his pocket and answers the call. "Hello?"

" _Joel? Is Marlene... Did you arrive at your house?"_

"Yes… I arrived last night… well, early this morning… I just need t take a few things out of my truck before I-"

" _Is Ellie there?" She interrupts him._

"Ellie? Why are you asking me that? She is not supposed to be in your house?" Joel asked with a worried tone.

" _Yes, but when I woke up this morning and went to her room she wasn't there. I looked for her everywhere in the house, but I can't find her," she said with a worried tone. "Do I call the police and report her missing?"_

"Okay, okay…do not panic and don't call the police yet… just check outside and see if you can find her or any clue about where she can go. I will be there in 15 minutes, okay?"

" _Okay, I'll call you back…after I check outside,"_ Soon Marlene ends the call, he put his phone back in his pocket and goes back inside the house to get the truck keys. After he found them, he went back out and walk to his truck. He opened the door and got inside, but before he started the truck his phone started to ring again. He takes out the phone and hopes that Marlene will give him the good news.

"Yes… did you find her?" Joel asked desperately.

" _No… I look everywhere and I can't find her. She has done this before, but she always goes to your house. So if she is not there? I don't know where she can be… Joel, we need to find her… if she goes out during the night, and go into the forest… with this weather?"_

"Don't worry... I will find her…" Joel lowered his hand and started to think. _C'mon Ellie if you didn't come here… where did you-shit!_ He moved his hand with the phone up and talked again. "Okay, I think I have an idea where she is… I'll call you back in one hour okay."

" _One hour? But Joel?"_

"I call you back… as soon I find her okay? I promise..." Joel hangs the phone and gets out of the truck. He looks at the direction of the old cabin Ellie used before she met him and starts running into the forest. He is not sure that Ellie will be there but is a possibility if she didn't come to his house. It took him almost an hour to arrive at his destination. Lucky for him the snow wasn't too deep, so he didn't have any problem with that. Soon he saw the old cabin, he started to call Ellie.

"Ellie!... Ellie!" he starts to yell, soon he gets closer to the broken cabin. Shit… I hope she does not come here at night. This place is not going to protect her from the cold. Joel was going to enter the old cabin when he saw someone standing in the pier. Joel ran toward the little pier and stopped at the beginning of it. "Ellie… is that you?" the person was all covered up, so he wasn't sure if it was her. Then he remembers that she told him that no one came to this place. So Joel proceeds to approach her.

"Ellie… is me… Joel," he started talking while getting close to her. "Ellie!"

The person turned around and looked at him. Now he can see that it was her. "Joel?"

"Yes… It is me, Ellie," he said with a soft voice.

"No… you're no real… you're gone forever and never coming back. This is another projection of my imagination. Like the ones before," Ellie put one hand on her head and pointed at Joel with the other. "Just go away and leave me alone…"

"Ellie is me… I'm here… is not your imagination," he continued walking toward her, but Ellie just moved back.

"No… you're not real!... You always disappear as soon as I try to hug you," she said with tears on her eyes.

"Ellie… I'm real… I'm back…" he moved slowly at her and noticed that she was close to the edge of the pier. He needs to stop her before she continues moving backward and falls into the frozen lake. "Yes… I did go and leave you alone… but now I'm back… I came back for you, so give me your hand and let's go home."

Ellie was looking at him not knowing what to do. She has seen him before, and every time she tries to reach him he disappears. So now she is not sure if this was another illusion. "You leave me… after you promise… that you… never will," her voice was weak now.

Joel moved closer. "Yes, I did… and I'm so sorry about that… but I'm here now… so give me your hand, so that way we-"

"No… you're… not-" Ellie doesn't even finish as all go black on her mind and she starts to fall down.

Joel saw how she started to fall down toward the water and move faster toward her. "Nooooo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger there. I can't resist some times. ; )


	8. Can love fix Everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is back home, will Ellie accept him back in her life? How things will go now? can love will be able to fix what is broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Again I want to thank you for ready this story and give it all your support. I still surprised how well this story is going and for all the comments that you're been let in here. I'm so happy for all the kudos you put in here, I'm really glad for that, also for the few advice that some people put on the comments, thank you. I'm Sorry for the grammar error this has, but English is not my native language. I hope that all of you are enjoying this and I wish that all of you be safe at this time of crisis at home and let's pray for all to pass soon. Now let continuing with our story. Thank you.

**Chapter 8: Can love fix Everything?**

Ellie was in the pier of the old cabin looking at the half-frozen lake. She wakes early in the morning and goes there. That was always her favorite place, where she can go and be alone. She has been going to Joel's house after he left, but as her aunt knows about all that, she can't go there anymore. So she decided to go to her first favorite place instead. She has been seeing Joel again, not only when she goes to sleep, but now when she is awake too.

Ellie starts to think while looking at the lake. _I don't know what to do now that my aunt knows everything. She even forced me to go to see a doctor, because she was worried about me… yeah, worry about me after more than 10 years of practically ignoring me. She even makes me take those pills, that the only thing they do is make me feel worse. I just want to go away… and maybe try to find Joel now that I know that it was my aunt that made him go away._

Ellie moves closer to the edge of the pier. _She probably told him that she will call the police and get him arrested… arrest for what? We're only friends… and even if I..._ Ellie lowered her head and embraced herself. _I have to stop this… because I see him everywhere… in my dreams or anywhere I go.._. Ellie stops soon after she hears someone calling her name. Can't be her aunt because she doesn't know about this place. Then she turned around when the voice could be heard closer.

But her eyes were wide open when she saw who it was. "Joel?"

"Yes… is me, Ellie,"

She can hear his voice, but she has heard him before, so she can't believe that it is really him this time. "No… you're no real… you're gone forever and never coming back. This is another projection of my imagination." Ellie put one hand on her head and pointed at him with the other. "Just go away and leave alone…"

"Ellie is me… I'm here…"

Ellie saw him walking toward her. She started to move back. "No… you're not real!"

"Ellie… I'm real… I'm back…" Ellie wanted to believe it, and even his voice sounded real, but she has seen him before and those times he looked real too. So Ellie just continues to moving away from him. She is tired of this; to feel sad all the time and crying. But he continued speaking to her, he did that before, but why do things look different now, why did he not disappear like he always did? "Yes… I did go and leave you alone… but now I'm back… I came back for you, so give me your hand and let's go home."

Ellie looked at him not knowing what to do or think. Joel was there and looked so real. So now she doesn't know what to think. "You leave me… after you promise… that you… never will," her voice sounded weak and her head felt like spinning, she was starting to feel her body get numb.

Ellie saw Joel move closer to her. "Yes, I did… and I'm so sorry about that… but I'm here now… so give me your hand, so that way we-"

"No… you're… no- '' Ellie doesn't have time to finish because at that moment her mind just goes blank and her body goes numb.

Ellie was falling down and toward the cold water, but lucky for her, Joel moved faster and grabbed her before she fell. Yeah, the water was not so deep in that part of the lake, but it was half-frozen and it was going to take one hour to get back to his house. So if she falls there she can freeze to death before Joel can get her warm.

"Ellie!... Ellie!" Joel starts to care for her face with his hand. But she wasn't responding. So Joel was getting desperate and quickly checked her pulse. Soon he did, he was relieved that it looked to be normal, so maybe she just faints for another reason. Joel picked her up and walked toward the old cabin. He needs to keep her warm and even that is not the best place, but it is better than to stay outside. He needs to call Marlene, so she can pick them up, because he can't carry her all the way back, and she probably was worried.

So soon he entered the cabin, he put Ellie on the floor close to the old fireplace and sat down beside her. He put her head on his lap and made the call.

_The phone rang a few times before Ellie's aunt answered the call. "Did you find her? Oh please… tell me that you find her," said Marlene with a desperate tone._

"Yes, I found her… and she is… fine."

" _That doesn't sound good Joel… maybe it's better if I call an ambulance or-"_

Joel looks at Ellie and uses one hand to rub her arm to warn her. "No, you don't need to do that, she is fine. She just faints… and is cold out here. I just need you to pick us up."

" _Okay… where you?" She asked, a little nervous._

"We're in an old abandoned cabin by the lake… a few miles southeast from my house." Joel pauses for a moment before continuing. He knows that Ellie does not want anyone to know about this place but he doesn't have any choice now. "Is an old road closer to the cabin, is it blocked by trees but I can take Ellie close to that road, so you can pick us up there… okay?"

" _Okay… I own my way… and Joel, Thank you."_

"You don't need to thank me for that." After that Joel hung up the phone and looked at her face. He was not expecting to see her beautiful face again, but here he is. He passes his hand on her face and it feels cold. So Joel takes out his coat and put it on her. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm here now… everything is going to be fine." After 5 minutes, he picked her up and started walking toward the road.

( One hour later )

"How, is she?" asked Joel soon he saw Marline walking down the stairs.

"I think she is sleeping… but she looks so pale and cold," Marlene said as soon as she gets to the first floor. Then she lowers her head and looks at her phone. "I don't know Joel… maybe it is good for her if we take her to the hospital or something… it is not normal for her to faint like that."

"We?" Joel asked, surprised.

Marlene looks up. "Yes… we. I think that you're part of her life now…" Marlene turned her head and looked upstairs. "She is going to need you now more than you think." She turned her head again and looked at Joel. "Why don't you go up there and take care of her while I call her doctor and ask him a few things?"

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?"

"I just want to be sure that she is okay and nothing is wrong."

"No, I mean about me going up there. What if she wakes up and-"

"Well, you're coming today to see her and talk to her anyway…" Marlene put one hand on Joel's shoulder. "Maybe it is better if she sees you face when she wakes up than mine. She is still mad with me, remember…"

"She is not going to be happy to see me either…"

"Just go up there… I will make some coffee." Marlene gives him a smile and starts to walk away. Joel does the same and starts to walk upstairs when Marlene speaks again. "Hey, Joel!... Thank you for finding her."

"As I said before. You don't need to thank me, I will do anything for her." Joel watches Marlene enter the kitchen, then he continues to climb the stairs. He already knows where Ellie's room is, so he doesn't need to ask, he was there before. Besides he was the one that took Ellie to her room after they returned. Soon he got to her room, he saw Ellie in her bed covered by her blanket. Her aunt already put a chair beside the bed, so Joel just walked inside and sat there. Joel feels strange about all this. Almost four months ago her aunt almost sent him to jail, and now all that has changed.

Yeah, he knows that she's just doing all this for Ellie, and that is good, but it still feels strange. Joel looked at Ellie's face, she was sleeping, so he put his hand on top of her head and took care of her hair. After a few minutes, he lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry… Ellie. I didn't know that this would affect you this much." Joel grabs her hand and takes it to his mouth and kisses it. "I know that I made a promise that I was always going to be there for you and I broke it." Joel lowered her hand and put his head on top of it. "I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that, but I am here now… and if you left me I will try to fix this out. I don't know what is going to happen or how I'm going to deal with this. Because my life is all fuck up… and I only was trying to do the right thing… But I can see now that the only thing I did was hurting you," Joel closed his eyes as tears started to fall down his cheek. He never wanted to see Ellie like this, all sad and hurting. It was like looking at himself in the mirror and that made him think that Ellie and he are not so different. Joel does not remember how long he was there, but he shook his head when he felt Ellie mumble something and her hand move. "Ellie!"

Ellie opens her eyes slowly and looks at him. "Joel? Is it really you?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Yes Ellie, is me. I am real… I'm Here."

"But… you leave me…" she replied with a sad voice.

"Yes… I did and I'm so sorry about that."

Ellie moves her hand away from him and turns herself to the side. She was looking now at the window in her room. "You hurt me… you go and leave me that awful later… I know now that my aunt made you… but you can stay and we could talk about it..."

Joel lowered his head, he knew that made things right with her is not going to be easy. "Yes… we could talk about that… but I didn't know what to say or do back then." he up his head and looked at her back. "Yes. I know that I hurt you and that was never my intention… but I was the adult and I had to make a choice, even if your aunt never finds out it was the right thing to do."

"If you think that that was the right thing to do why are you back?" she asked with some tiers on her eyes.

"I come back because of you… I know I hurt you, and I want to fix that…"

"I was not lying when I told you that I love you. Did you know what it takes for me to say that? And when I saw you laying on the ground that day all that was in my mind was that I would never go to see you again if something happened to you." Ellie turns her head over her shoulder and looks at him. "But in the end, nothing of that really matters, because I end up losing you anyway."

"Ellie… I just-"

Ellie turned her head and looked back to the window. "I want to be alone…" she started to cry.

Joel felt that it was nothing he can do, for now, so he decided that it was better to go and leave her alone. "Okay… I will let you rest and we can talk later if you still wanted." Joel stands up from the chair and walks to the entrance of her room but stops there. "I don't know if this means anything to you… but I never stop thinking about you… and I never said that I didn't love you back," after that Joel walked out of her room and went downstairs.

Soon he got to the living room and saw Marlene sitting in a chair there. So he walks toward her and stops as soon he gets in front of her. "Did she wake up?" Marlene asked him.

"Yes… , but I think it is better if she gets some rest…"

"She was mad at you right?… Well, that was expected, but don't worry she is not going to be like that forever. This was the first time you two talk in almost four months, but you care about her, so all you need is wait. Don't give up so easily because love is like a battlefield."

"Wait… Did you really say that…?" Joel was really surprised by that.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. I know that this looks all wrong and me agreeing to all this… I just don't know. The doctor said the reason that she faints can be because she was stressed out. So he told me to let her rest and make sure that she eats and call him if she doesn't get better."

"Well, I hope there is nothing worse than that. Anyway, I better go… but call me when she feels better okay?" After that, he turned around and walked toward the door.

"Yeah, sure… I let you know if something came up," she said walking beside him. Soon they get to the door. Marlene opened. "So… I see you later…then?"

"Yeah… later," he said while smiling at her. "Thank you for all this, I know this must be hard for you."

"Yeah… I will be a bad mother for this. And we're probably going to jail too for doing this."

Joel didn't say anything. He just turned around and was going to get out of the house when a voice came from upstairs. "Joel!" Joel turned around and saw Ellie running down the stairs toward him. Soon Ellie gets close to him, she put her arm around Joel and hugs him. "Don't go… please…" she said while burying her face on his chest and starting crying.

Joel moved his arm around her and hugged her back. He lowered his head on top of hers as tears went out of his eyes. "I am not going anywhere this time Ellie… I promise." They stay like that for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess that I will be preparing breakfast for three, then," said Marlene while looking at them.

( One hour later )

Joel was sitting in the chair beside Ellie's bed. She was sleeping now with her head on top of his hand and holding it, like making sure that he won't go anywhere. Joel was watching her peaceful sleep after asking him a lot of questions; like why did he come back? Or how was it possible that he was in her room with her aunt in the house? She asked all kinds of questions, but in the end, she just fell asleep.

Of course, Joel just answers a few of them. He doesn't tell her about the arrangement that her aunt offers him or how Marlene finds him and travels all the way to Arizona to talk to him and ask his help. Of course, he will need to tell her all that later, but not now. Marlene makes him promise to don't tell her anything about the arrangement or her condition until she finds the way to tell her.

She wants to see Ellie as happy as she can before her time comes.

Joel doesn't know what to think about all this. Yes, he cares about Ellie and even loves her in a way, but she is so young and he doesn't know if this was the right thing to do. He has his own demons, the ones that have followed him since his daughter died. He never recovered from that and it made him push everyone away. So he starts to think if he will be able to make her happy?

Joel looked at her and started thinking about those strange dreams he had and that voice he hears on them. And how Ellie always shows up to them and helps him… Did he think that maybe it was some kind of sign? Joel was taken out of his thought by a voice coming from the entrance of Ellie's room.

"Coffee?"

"Hmm?" Joel turns his head and looks at Marlene.

"I just came here to tell you both that breakfast was ready and that you can come down. But… I can see that she fell asleep again… Well, I think that is good for her."

"I think she was really tired, she must have been awake all night," said Joel, turning his sight back at Ellie.

"Yeah… I never saw her like that before… she never feels like this for anyone… including me." she said with a sad tone and passed one of the cups with coffee to Joel.

"She… is a special girl… maybe with time…" Joel stops to remember that Marlene maybe doesn't have much time to fix things with Ellie. "I'm sorry… I don't mean…"

"Is okay… I never was a good mother to her. The loss of my sister and her decision hit me hard, and I guess... that that affected my relationship with Ellie." Marlene sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on Ellie's side. "I could listen to her, or be more carried. I could do a lot of things, but now I am not going to be able to mend all that…" Marlene moves her hand from Ellie, and grabs the cup with both hands and looks down.

Joel sees some tears coming down her cheek. "Hey… you doing all that now, don't be so hard on yourself," Joel put the coffee on the table and put his free hand on top of hers.

"I know that we can't change the past, even if we want to. We all have our demons to deal with, and maybe that will follow us for the rest of our life. But we can do some good things too, look at you… You're already trying to fix things with her.. And even letting a 40-year-old man be with… well, that is not a good example… I think," Joel moved his hand away from her.

"Yeah… This sounds all crazy… we both can end up in jail for doing this… but even so, I can't believe that you give Ellie more love in two months than I give her in 16 years."

Joel looks back at Ellie's sleeping body. "I can't say that I give her love…"

"You did Joel, I never saw Ellie this happy in her summer vacation, and now I see why."

Joel turns his head and looks at Marlene with a surprised expression. "Did she tell you what she did in those two months?" he asks her with a worried tone.

"No, but like I said I have my source to find things… and when she started to act weird I started wondering who was the one that was making her like that. It was good to see a smile on her face, even if she lied to me when she told me where she was or telling me that she was with a friend… and now, I know that she was with you."

"I always wanted to meet you. I even ask Ellie for your permission when she starts helping me … Sometimes I ask her to let me come here and talk about things… But she never let me, I know that I never have any bad intentions with her."

"But she never let you... right?"

"No… but it is not her fault I'm an adult so I should not let her convince me… to…" Joel lowered his head and looked down. Yeah, Ellie doesn't want her friendship with him to be revealed, but he doesn't want either knowing what is going to happen if someone knew.

"I think both of you were afraid of what was going to happen back then." Marlene stands up and starts walking toward the door, but stops before she gets there. "I think that all is going to be okay now if you keep your promise to wait for Ellie to be at least 18 to do something."

"Do you think that things are going to be okay? That a 40 years old man can be with an 18 years old girl?"

"No, no that. I think that love can fix everything… and I see a lot of love between you two… so yeah I think that in the end, all is going to be fine."


	9. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is back on Ellie's life, but to recover what they have before they need to move one step at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi again, first I hope for everyone to be okay other and second, I want t to thank you all for the support you're giving to the story. Thank you for all the review and comments and all the Kudos you post in this story. I'm so glad that a lot of people liked this story so far. I want to apologize for any grammar mistake this story has, but all you already know the reason for that. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope a good day for all of you. Now lest continuing with the story.

**Chapter 9: Small Steps**

( A few days Later )

"How do you feel today?" Asked Joel while approaching Ellie from behind. She was sitting on the pier that was close to Joel's house. It was the same one where Ellie and Joel have their second encounter after they met 6 months ago.

"You're late…" answered Ellie with a soft tone. She still feels strange around Joel, even though she is glad that he is back, is going to take time for things to go back the way it was before he went away.

They've been talking for the last few days, trying to connect again as they did before. But it's been hard for Ellie to go back to the way she was. Ellie has been asking him a lot of questions; like where he went after he left or how now her aunt and he are getting well after she was the one responsible for his departure and all kinds of questions like that. Joel tries to explain to her a few things and answer some of those questions, but not all of them and sometimes Ellie feels a little frustrated about that.

"Sorry about that, I get a few calls from people that need me to fix things. Anyway, you should not be here alone. Besides, it is cold and the news said that it is going to snow today." said Joel while standing behind her.

"I'm okay… I like to come here all the time to read and write, remember?… this place makes me feel good." Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Are you looking for jobs with this weather?

Joel looks at her at the half-frozen lake. "No right now, but I have to give my new number to the man from the hardware store yesterday. So he let people know that I'm back."

Ellie turns her head back to the front and looks at the lake. "Who wants to work with all this snow anyway? Lucky for me school is over until January and-"

"And you need to continue to study. Your aunt told me that your grades are bad and that you need to recover for next year."

"Yeah, I see that my aunt told you a lot of things about me… right? That is why you came back… to help me because you feel sorry for me… or because she asked you? I am not your daughter, so stop treating me like that."

Joel sat beside her and tried to put his arm around her, but Ellie resisted at first. "I know that we're not been talking much about what happened after I left. I know that things go bad between you and your aunt and in school too. But I'm here because I want to. And yeah, I want to help you too with school and be sure that you go back to the way you were before. I know that you're not my daughter Ellie and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm treating you like one. I know that all this is going to take time. But I want to let you know that I am not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you said that to be the last time and-" Ellie lowered her head and looked down.

"Yeah, I know… and I'm so sorry for breaking my promise." Joel finally put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Ellie tries to resist, but after a few tries she just gives in. She really wants things to get back the way they were before, but she doesn't know-how.

Ellie closes her eyes and tries to go back three months ago when she loves to be in Joel's arms. She wants to feel like this again, but for some reason, she can't. "Joel, I don't understand what is going on between you and my aunt. Because you two have been acting strange since you came back. I mean, she has been calling you a lot lately and let you come to the house. So please can you… just tell me the truth?"

"The truth? The truth about what?" asked Joel not getting what Ellie tried to ask him.

Ellie looked at his eyes. "Are you and my aunt… are together now?"

"What!... " Joel was surprised at what Ellie was thinking. No, I can assure you that nothing is going on between us, except for both of us caring about you. Your aunt really loves you and she only wants the best for you. I know that you're not talking to her because of what she did, but you need to understand that she was worry about you and-"

"And she pushed you away from me… And now she is acting all weird. Joel, you're the only person in this fucking world that makes me happy and you want me to forget what she did just like that?" Ellie grabs Joel's arm and moves it away from her. "Why are you defending her after what she did to you? It just looks like you like her..."

"I am not defending her, and I am not happy with the way she treated you before I met you, but she is your family and you can't be mad with her forever."

"Why not? She hasn't cared about me since I was a little… She never wanted kids, so now I just feel like I was just a burden to her." Ellie lowered her head and started crying.

Joel didn't like to see her like that, but it was good that she was letting out all those bad feelings. They've been talking for the last few days, but this was the first time that she opened herself like that. Joel put his arm around her again and pulled her close to him. Ellie just buried her face on his chest while continuing crying.

"I know it is hard Ellie, and I'm not asking you to forgive her right away. But you need to understand that what she did, means that she loves you very much. She thought that I was just an old man that wanted to take advantage of you. Because men like that are out there, so she was only protecting you."

"But you're not like those men… you care about me and I was happy with you… and… and she took that away from me."

"I know… but this world is not perfect… And sometimes people just see the bad part of someone when they are scared… especially for the one they love. I'm sorry that that hurt you this bad, but I think that in time you can get back to your old self."

Ellie stops crying and moves her head away from his coat and looks at him. "So what is going to happen to us?"

"Us? Nothing. Your aunt is okay with us being friends, so if you still want that is okay for me. I mean... we can be like we're before."

"Before I tell you that I love you?" Ellie looks back at the lake but moves her body close to him. "Joel… what I said before you went away… it was true. I'm still hurt, but those feelings are still there… I know that you think that I'm just a kid… but the truth is that I never felt like this before. When I was with you, I was the happiest girl in this world and I wanted to let you know. I really wanted to talk about that after… I kiss you, but we never have the chance."

Joel squeezed her upper arm a little just to make sure that he cared. "Ellie, I am not sure what to say… this is hard for me too. My life always was a mess, and I didn't want to bring you into that. But all these months away from you make me think a lot about what is the right thing to do."

"And?" She turns her head and looks at him.

"I don't know yet… I'm still looking for the answer to that. Ellie, you need to understand that me being with a teenager is illegal and not only that is immoral."

"Why? What is wrong for two people to fall in love?"

"The age gasps for started. You're a minor and it is not right for a man my age to be around a girl like that."

"Joel… I know that all this is difficult for you. And I know that you're dealing with some pain when I met you the first time. But I'm not a kid anymore, I will be 17 in a few months and it is not right for the law to dictate to whom we fall with.

"Well, this world is governed by laws and there is nothing we can do about it. Sometimes it sucks, but that is how things are and we have to live with that."

"Yeah… that sucks." Ellie looks back at the lake. "I just want to know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Do you feel something for me?" Ellie turned her head and looked at him because she wanted to see his face when he answered the question. "I want you to be sincere with me. I don't want the logical answer, I just want the one from your heart."

Joel looks at the lake and starts thinking. Ellie is maybe 16 years old, but she has always been so mature for her age. Part of him loves that about her, but sometimes he doesn't know what to think or what to do with that. He can give her a logical answer. That he is too old for her because that is the truth. But the truth in his heart tells him another thing. He has been trying to forget her by going away, but that didn't work. He remembers Marlene telling him that 'love can fix anything' If she was telling the truth? Can love fix anything? He doesn't know the answer to that, but love is something he didn't really feel until now. Joel looks back at her and looks her in the eyes. "I know that this is not the right thing to say this, but I think I do."

Ellie smiles and stares at him for a few minutes. She was happy with the answer because she never had the chance to ask him before. She just wanted to kiss him again, but maybe that wasn't the right moment for that. Because the last time she kissed him, she lost him, and she doesn't want that after getting him back. So it is better to move things step by step.

"I'm happy to hear that," she turned her head and looked at the lake… the temptation was too hard for her to resist, so she needed a distraction. "So what are we going to do now?"

Joel pulls her closer and hugs her from the side. "As I said, we just move one step at a time. We have time to fix things with us. Besides I want you to feel better first and help you fix your grades at school."

Ellie closes her eyes and hugs him back. "I feel much better when I'm with you… just promise me that this time that you are never going to leave behind…"

Joel hugged her back. "I promise… and this time I really mean it, no matter what."

Joel and Ellie stay there for half an hour until the cold starts to get to them, so they decide to go back to the house and get warm. They don't talk much after Joel promises her to never leave her again, but hugging together was enough for both of them. So after they walk out of the pier. Joel put his arm around Ellie's waist and guided her back to his house.

Ellie stops as soon as they get closer to the house. "It is okay for us to get inside alone?"

"Of course, I already called your aunt and told her that I like you to spend the rest of the day here. I told her that I will help you with your studies and that we talk more… Now, c'mon we need to get out of this cold and get warm."

They start walking again until they enter the house. Joel let go of Ellie and started to take his coat off. He already put the fire on before he went to get Ellie from the pier, so the house was already warm up. Joel puts the coat on the stand he has closer to the entrance and moves close to Ellie.

'Here, let me help you with that." Joel helps Ellie take off her coat and put it on the stand too.

"Are you trying to get points with me?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Joel was glad that Ellie was starting to get back her humor, even if it was just a little. He knows to fix things with Ellie is going to take time, but this was a start. He needs to work hard if he wants Ellie to get better. "I don't know… maybe... Is it working?"

"Not really… but it is good to see you trying." She smiled at him again.

Joel loves that smile on her, it makes him feel happy. "Well, then I think I have to make more effort on that part. Are you hungry? It is almost lunchtime, so I can prepare something."

"Sure… but I want to help this time."

Joel walk to the kitchen and open the fridge and saw that he only was to the market when

He goes to the hardware store and only buys a few things. "Oh, I forgot that I need to go to the grocery store and buy more food." He closed the fridge door and looked at her. "What about pizza? I can call for delivery… what you think?"

"I think that that is fine for me."

"Great," Joel goes to the counter and grabs his phone and calls the pizzeria. Ellie went to one of the chairs on the other side of the counter and sat there.

"I like your new phone, it is better than the one you had before. Does this one have a video camera?"

Joel waited until he finished talking with the guy that answered the phone and took his older. "Okay, that will be all... so the guy will be here in half an hour? Okay thanks," he hangs on and looks at Ellie. "Okay, what did you ask me?"

"That is if your new phone has a camera?" Joel already gave her his new phone number, but she didn't have the chance yet to see his phone. "Because if it has, we can have a video chat when I'm at home."

"Well, I'm not sure of that, I'm not good with modern phones anyway."

"Let me see," Ellie extended her hand, so Joel could pass the phone to her. After she grabs it, Ellie starts to check it. Well, it has a camera, but you need to download the application... I think I can do it." After a few minutes, she gave Joel the phone back. There, now we can see each other by phone if we want to talk when I'm home."

"Well, I'm not sure how that works, but okay," he said, grabbing his phone back and put on top of the counter.

After the pizza arrives, Joel and Ellie move to the living room and eat the pizza in front of the fireplace. They talk a little more while eating until the time arrives to get Ellie back to her house. Soon Joel takes Ellie back home and says goodbye, Joel goes back to his house to get some rest. He was happy to see Ellie a little better and more talking, So is hope for them to get the way they were before. But as Joel says before they need to take one step at the time.

( A few days later )

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't want to go to jail for cutting a tree out here." Say Joel while walking behind Ellie in the forest behind his house.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Joel is Christmas… and you need a Christmas tree in your house. My aunt gave us some extra lights and ornaments that we can use to put them on your tree." Ellie was walking in front guiding Joel into the forest.

Joel looked around like he was expecting someone to be close and see them. "Yeah, but it wasn't better to just buy one in town? I still have money, you know."

Joel and Ellie were walking into the forest looking for a pine tree to cut. Joel tries to convince her to just buy one, but Ellie insists on going into the forest and cutting one. Joel feels nice to start to do something together outside. But doing something illegal wasn't part of getting her to get better. Ellie still needs to take the pills every morning, but after a week of Joel returns her dosel was reduced and the doctor said that if she gets better she can stop taking them.

Ellie moves slowly as she tries not to get stuck in the snow. "C'mon… I thought that you said that it was going to be good for me to have more time out," she said, moving between some trees.

"Yeah, I said that, but that doesn't mean right now or in this weather… fuck… is getting too cold out here." Joel was surprised that the cold was affecting him more than to Ellie.

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "I think we're close now. Besides, is going to be good therapy for us putting the tree together, don't you think?" They continue walking in the forest for a few more minutes until Ellie stops. "There… I think that is a good one. Is not too big or too small, it is perfect,"

Joel rolled his eyes but followed her. "Okay... now you will want me to cut it right?" say Joel moving close to the tree and looking at it.

"Well, you're the man… and the one good with the hands for this kind of job," says Ellie while turning around and looking at him. "Besides if we get caught, I can say that you did it, so that way they can't put me in jail."

"That is not funny… Ellie," Joel bent over and pulled out the saw from the bag he brought to cut the tree.

Ellie moves around the clearance while Joel starts to cut the tree. "This looks strange… because now that I think about it, I never go out this far into the forest during winter. My aunt never let me go far from the house during this time."

"Well, she was right, is not good for- I mean for anyone to go out here alone. We're pretty far from the house and if you get lost out here you can freeze to death." Say Joel while continuing cutting the tree.

Ellie rolled her eyes again. "Joel… that is never going to happen to me. I know this forest like the palm of my hand."

Joel stops and looks at her. "That is maybe so, but snow can cover the trail or change the views of things. Believe me, it happened to me once."

Ellie stops moving and looks at him. "Really? How? I thought you're living in Texas and there's no snow there because it's all desert… right?"

"Yeah, most of the states are, but will still have mountains up north that get snow in winter. Besides I was 12 when that happened, so I don't remember all the details." He answered her question then continued cutting the tree.

"Okay… so you get lost in a snowing winter in Texas when you're a kid. That sounds like an interesting story." Ellie waits for him to start the tale, but he just continues with the tree. "So... are you going to tell me the story or not?" she asked, a little desperate.

Joel stops cutting the tree again and looks at her. "Well, I will tell you the story after I finish this and we're back to the house where it is warmer."

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Ahhh… c'mon, now you're made me all curious…"

Joel turns around and continues with the tree. "Sorry… girl, but I don't want to stay out there more than I need to. So you will have to wait until we get back."

Ellie doesn't have any other choice now but waits until Joel finishes. "Okay, fine. But hurry up I want to know what happened to little Joel back then."

After Joel finishes cutting the tree. They start walking back to the house. It takes them 40 minutes to get where the tree was, but it takes them one hour to get back. Ellie talks all the way back and that makes Joel happy. She told Joel about a few things that happen to her during the wintertime, but nothing bad.

After they arrive at the house Joel tells Ellie to look for the support base that he prepares for the tree in the chad. While Ellie does that, Joel takes the tree and put it inside the house and waits for Ellie to come back inside.

"Here, is this what you want?" Ellie said soon she entered the living room.

"Yeah, that is the one. Now help me with the tree." Joel grabs the tree and moves it into a corner on the other side of the fireplace.

"Okay, now what do I do?" asked Ellie after Joel moved up the tree and put in position.

"Just put that under the tree when I pick it up." It takes a few minutes to get the tree ready. But Ellie was happy that Joel had a Christmas tree in the house now since he doesn't put any light outside.

"Okay the tree is ready, but before we start to put the ornaments and lights on it, I want to hear your story when you get lost," said Ellie moving away from the tree.

"Okay… But first, I will go to the kitchen and prepare some hot chocolate."

"That sounds good to me…"


	10. A Christmas Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Joel continue on working on their bound after Joel came back. Things a moving slow with them but getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators. 
> 
> A/N: Hi, again hope all of you are right. Again thanks for reading this fic and for all the support. Sorry for the grammar error, and I hope that that is not holding you back to continue reading this story. Now, lest continuing with it.

**Chapter 10: A Christmas Tales**

After Joel prepared the hot chocolate, he walked out of the kitchen and went back to the living room. He passed one of the cups to Ellie that was sitting in the chair close to the fireplace. After that, he turned around and sat on the couch that was on the other side facing Ellie.

Ellie takes a sip of the hot chocolate then looks at Joel. "So… how do you get lost in the forest?" she asked with some desperation tone.

Joel takes a sip of his drink and looks at her. "I don't know how to make this interesting, so I will do my best. As I said before, I was 12 when that happened. Our dad likes to take my brother and me with him when he goes hunting sometimes. My brother was 8 at that time, but he didn't like to go with us much, because he hated it when my dad killed those poor animals, he said. So one day, he decided to take us to the mountain during the winter to teach me how to hunt. We use the same spot that we used every time we go there.

We never go during wintertime, but he thought that it could be a good Christmas present for us to go there and camp for a few days. So he took us there and tried to teach me how to hunt, but that day he drank a lot and took us deep into the forest.

( Flashback )

" _C'mon son… it's time for you to do this on your own. I already teach you how to shoot and track you pray… the only thing you need to do now is going out there and tracking one you own."_

" _But dad is so cold here and I don't like to do this alone," said Joel with a scary voice._

_Joel's father put one hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Well, you have to do this alone because your little brother doesn't feel good and I have to stay here with him. Now be a man and go, just do what I teach you and you will be fine. Remember to use the trail and the trees to guide you."_

_Joel watches his dad walk away and goes back to the camp they made in the forest. His dad was planning to stay there for a few days to show his sons how it likes to be living in nature. But soon they get there, Joel's little brother goes a little sick, so he decides to let Joel do his first hunt alone._

_Hey, your brother got a little sick, so you need to do this on your own... yeah right. I know that you've been drinking a lot, and that is why I do not want to come here. Joel was talking to himself while continuing to walk deeper into the forest._

_After 20 minutes, he found a few marks in the snow and bent down to check it. "Okay… it looks like deer… maybe a small one. Joel stands up and checks his rifle, then continues walking and follows the track in the snow. He doesn't remember how long it took to finally found the deer drinking from a little creek nearby. It was a small one, but old enough to get hunted. So Joel moves slowly and takes his position behind some bushes._

_He aimed his gun at the deer and after a few minutes, he took the shot. The rebound of the rifle made him fall back to the ground and his shoulder was hurting a lot. After a few minutes of pain, Joel stands up and looks toward the creek, but the deer is gone. He walked toward the place where the deer was before and saw a little blood mark in the snow. "Yeah… I hit it… now I just need to find it. Dad is going to be so proud of me when I get back… wait where I'm?" Joel starts to look around and doesn't recognize the place._

_He looks at his watch and notices that he's been out there for two hours. Okay… let find the deer and get back quick... Joel followed the trail of blood until he saw the deer in the distance. So he started running toward the animal, but before he got to it, he didn't notice the little hill in front of him and fell down._

_He rolls down the hill until he gets to the bottom of it and hits his head with a tree and loses his conscience. Joel didn't know how long he was out but when he woke up it was starting to get dark. So he stands up and feels his head hurt, so when he touches his forehead notice some blood on it. Shit… I need to go back before it gets dark. He looked for his rifle for a few minutes but didn't find it. Fuck.. dad is going to kill me if I lose the rifle. Then he hears the sound of a wolf in the distance. Shit… I need to get out of here._

_Joel started running in the other direction, but soon he was up the hill, he didn't remember where he was or what direction their camp was. So he started walking in a different direction not knowing where he was going._

( End of the flashback )

"Wow… that sounds a little scary. So how long do you stay lost?" Ellie asked with interest.

"All night… I almost freeze to death. My father got drunk and forgot that I was out there. Tommy slept almost all day because he didn't feel well. Lucky for me I found some fallen trees and went under them to try to stay warm but in the end, I just fell asleep there. My dad found me the next day, he was still a little drunk from the day before, but he found me… I think he was too good at that. Later I learn that I was close to the camp and that is how he found me so fast. I was close to getting back, but I lost the way back."

Ellie looks at him and takes another sip of her drink. "What happened to the deer or the wolf?"

"Well, my dad gets all pissy, because we ruined his hunter trip. Tommy was sick and I got hit on the head, so he needed to take us back to town and to a hospital. So we don't have time to go back for the deer or my rifle. And for the wolf I guess I get lucky… that they never found me… or I will be dead by now." Joel up his cup and take another sip.

"Wow… that was an interesting story. I know some tourists come here to hunt… but they come more in the summertime."

"Yeah, I bet. So… what about you? Do you have any Christmas story to tell?"

Ellie takes another sip of the chocolate and looks at the fire. "I don't think you like to hear any of my sad Christmas stories… As you know, my aunt and I never were too close."

"C'mon… you don't need to tell me any sad ones… I mean you have to have some happy ones to tell."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Well, your Christmas story wasn't too happy if you ask me."

"Yeah, it wasn't too happy, but in the end, it was a happy one,"

"How? You get lost because your father got drunk and forgot about you. Also, your brother got sick, so I don't see the happy ending you speak for."

"Well, in the end, my dad got so scared about me getting lost and my brother got sick that he stopped drinking after that day." Joel turned his head toward the fire now. "Believe me, things get better at home after that."

Ellie doesn't know what to say. She knows that Joel had a hard life too when he was young, he already told her a few things about it. But what she really wanted to know is about his pain, and where that came from because she knows that is not from his distant past. But that is something she wants to ask at another time. So she started to think about something that can be close to a happy memory.

"Okay… I have one… I guess." Ellie starts, but lowers her head and looks at the floor. "I think I was 10. It was the first Christmas we have here in this town. It was a party in the town center and my aunt took me there. She bought me new shoes, a dress, the whole package. I think she noticed that I don't have any friends yet, so she was trying to find some for me.

( Flashback )

" _C'mon Ellie is going to be fun, you see," said Marlene while moving out of the car. "Everyone is here… your classmates, teachers, and a lot of people from the town."_

" _But, I don't know them… I'm new in school so no one is talking to me," said Ellie, a little shy._

" _Well, you need to be more open… Ellie. If you want to make friends you need to talk to them and this is a good place to start." Marlene grabs Ellie's hand and both of them walk into the center. When they got inside they saw a lot of people there, not only from Ellie school but from town too. After a few minutes there, Marlene starts to introduce Ellie with a few people, including some of the people that work with her. "Hey… Amanda," Marlene says while she gets close to a woman. "This is my nice Ellie... Ellie, this Amanda, she works with me._

" _Nice to meet you, Ellie. She said while extending her hand toward Ellie. Ellie only moves behind her aunt and away from the woman._

" _I'm sorry she is a little shy."_

_The woman moves her hand away and looks at Marlene. "Ahhh, is okay my daughter is the same. It's getting difficult for her to find new friends. I think she is missing her dad."_

" _Well, maybe Ellie can change that…" Marlene looks back at Ellie and smiles._

" _Yeah, maybe you can give her some company. She has been sitting all night at our table…" Amanda lowers herself and points to a table on the other side. "Do you see that little girl over there with the blue dress? She is my daughter Riley, she is 10 like you and I think that she can use a friend right now."._

_Marlene down herself in front of Ellie and put her hand on her shoulder. "Ellie can you go over there and talk to her… she needs a friend just like you do."_

" _But… I don't know what to say…"_

" _Just go over there and introduce yourself… then you can talk about school or things you like to do. It is going to be nice to have someone to talk to."_

" _Okay…" Ellie walks toward the table and introduces herself to the girl. "Hi… my name is Ellie. My aunt and your mom work together and I think they want us to be friends."_

_The girl looks at her, but after a few minutes, she extends her hand to Ellie. "Well, Ellie nice to meet you, my name is Riley."_

( End of the Flashback )

"So after that night, we became best friends."

"Ahh, that sounds like a great story… but you told me that you don't have any friends, so what happened to her?" asked Joel curios.

"Yeah, she was my first friend here. We were best friends for two years, but her mom and her dad finally got the divorce and she had to go to live with her dad who lives in NY. we talked on the phone for a while, but in the end, she never called me again or answered my call or test. I think that she found new friends there and forgot about me." Ellie turned her head and looked at the fire, tears already forming in her eyes.

Joel looks at her and understands now why his departure affects her that much. It was like another person she loved abandoned her. _What an ass…_ Joel knows this is not going to help much, so he decides to change the subject. "Okay.. you're right… it is better to do other things than hear sad stories." Joel stood up and put the cup on the top of the fireplace. "I think it is time to finish with the Christmas tree." Joel takes the cup from Ellie and put it beside his cup and pulls Ellie up from the chair. "Where do you put the box with the lights and ornaments?"

After that, Joel and Ellie spend two hours putting the lights and the other things on the Christmas tree. While they do that, Joel prepares some snacks and more hot chocolate. Joel was happy to see Ellie laughing again. He told her some new happy moments in his life. Happy moments that he has with his brother… and all the gifts they received for Christmas.

After they finish, both of them go to the couch and watch a movie on the new tv Joel buys before he gets back here. He also bought a few movies on the way back. He thought that if Ellie started to come to his house again, it was good to have something to entertain her. They were watching a Christmas movie, but before it ended Joel noticed that Ellie fell asleep. So he decides to call her aunt and let her know that Ellie will spend the night at his house. So he moves Ellie's head with care, away from his lap and moves off the couch without waking her. Then he goes to the kitchen and grabs his phone and dials Marlene's number.

" _Hello," answered Marlene after a few rings._

"Is Joel… I just want to tell you that Ellie fell asleep on my couch and I don't want to wake her up, so it is better if she stays here tonight."

Marlene stayed silent for a moment. " _Joel, I don't think that is a good idea. I know that she did it before… but now that I know, I don't feel comfortable with that."_

"I am not going to do anything to her, I'm not like that. But we put the Christmas tree together and talk a lot. Ellie was using my house as a symbol of pain, so if we want to help her, we need to change that."

" _And you think that staying there will help?"_

"I need Ellie to trust me again if I'm going to help her… I need her to believe that I'm not going to leave again. So yeah, I think it's good for her if she spends the night here."

Another moment of silence. " _Okay, I am going to trust you… just make sure that she takes the pill in the morning and doesn't bring her too late… okay?"_

"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow."

" _Good night... Joel," Marlene said, a little rude then hang on._

"That didn't sound too good to me, but it started." So after he hung up, he walked out of the kitchen and went to the couch. He looks at Ellie for a few moments before he picks her up and takes her to his room. Soon he put her on his bed, he took off her boots and adjusted her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She always sleeps on the couch the other times she stayed in his house, so tonight he will let her sleep in his bed.

So after he was sure that she was comfortable, he bent down and gave her a kiss in her forehead. "Don't leave me…" he hears her say, but when he looked at her face her eyes were still closed. Maybe she was dreaming, but he can feel her sadness.

So he went in to the bed and lay down behind her. " _Don't worry… kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."_

Joel put his arm around her waist and his head behind her head. He promises Marlene that he will do anything to her and he will keep that promise. But he has to admit that it feels good to give her some comfort. After a few minutes, Joel felt Ellie hand grabbing him and pulled it close to her heart. He felt her calm pulse, so he knows that she will have a good sleep tonight. So after a few minutes, he moved his other hand and turned the lamp off.

" _Good… night, Ellie…"_ he whispered behind her ear but never received any response.

The next morning. Ellie opened her eyes and noticed that she was on Joel's bed. _What? Did I sleep here all night... again?_ She said in a lower voice. Then she rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed. She started to look around looking for Joel but he was not in the room. After a minute, she looked at the stand where the lamp is and saw a glass of water and a note. The panic starts to get into her mind, as she starts thinking about the note Joel left her when he left last time.

She was scared to pick up the note, but then she hears some noises coming from outside the room. So she quickly got off the bed and walked to the window. Ellie looked outside and saw Joel pulling some wood planks out of his truck. It looks like he has some work to do, but she was glad to see him out there. So after a few minutes, she walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the note.

_Good morning._

_I know that you will ask yourself what you are doing in my room, but don't worry about that. I already told you, aunt, that you fell asleep last night and that I don't want to wake you up and take you back home. So I ask her permission to let you sleep here. I have to go out early in the morning to buy a few things, but I will be back soon. So I'll let you a glass of water and the pills you need to take and see you when I get back._

_With love Joel._

Ellie smiles at the last part, then put the note back to the nightstand. She doesn't like to take those pills, because sometimes they make her feel worse. But she promised her aunt that she would take them, so she had to do it. After she took her pills, Ellie sat back on the bed and put her boots on. Then she walks out of Joel's room and goes to the bathroom. She doesn't bring any of her stuff, so she only cleans her face and uses her finger to brush her teeth.

After that, she put her hat and coat on and walked to the back door, and got out of the house. She saw Joel enter the little shed, so she walked toward there. "Hey…" she said soon she got to the entrance of the shed.

Joel turns around and looks at her. "Hey… good morning, did you sleep well?" he answered while he finished putting the wood plank on the ground.

"Yeah… I guess I did… I can't believe that my aunt let me stay the night." she said while hugging herself.

"Yeah, I told her that you fell asleep when we were watching a movie and as it was late I prefer to let you sleep here."

"Oh… okay. Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed… did you sleep on the couch?" she asked, hoping for him to say no. Because she has a dream about Joel being with her in the bed and she wants to think that it was real.

Joel walked toward Ellie and stopped in front of her. "Don't worry about that, I sleep well too. Now let's eat some breakfast and take you back home before your aunt starts to think that I want to keep you here." Joel put his arm around her shoulder and started walking toward the house.

_I don't mind that._ Ellie said to herself while walking beside him. "I see that you buy more wood… are you working again?"

"Well, I need to pay the bills… there just take a few fixing jobs, nothing big for now."

"Can I help?" say Ellie looking at him.

"Sure… but you need to study first… now c'mon and let's prepare something to eat."


	11. Getting closer Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie continue their journey to be connected again. Joel is doing his best to show Ellie that he will stay with her this time so that way she cold get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi, welcome to another chapter of this story. I'm very happy to see how many people are reading this story and like it. Again sorry for the grammar error that the story has and again thanks for reading. I want to thanks all the people that leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate those. Anyway, I hope that all of you are enjoying this story so far and I wish you all good health and be careful out there with the COVID-19. Okay, now lest continuing with the story.

**Chapter 11: Getting closer Again**

It's been a week since Ellie and Joel sleep on the bed after they put the Christmas tree together. Ellie is getting better, less scared of Joel leaving her again, and more get more control of her emotions. Her nightmares have been less and less since she was spending more time with Joel. She still doesn't talk to her aunt much, but that is having his progress too. They do not have any fight since Joel is back, so Marlene is giving her more space to recover.

It is still strange to Ellie that her aunt has been okay with her and Joel spending more and more time together. But she is afraid to ask her why, because she doesn't want her aunt to change her mind. Ellie still needs to take her pills, but now that she starts to feel better, she thinks that she won't need them anymore.

Joel, on the other hand, has to take a few jobs, so that way he can win some extra money to pay the bills. He still has some from his job in the car shop, but he needs to work to keep that flowing. He is only taking small jobs for now as he wants to expend more time helping Ellie to get better. And he let her help him when she came to his house. He can't do much anyway since it has been snowing from time to time and he can't work in that weather. His nightmares are getting less too, so it seems that being with Ellie is helping him too.

Joel was working inside the shed cutting a few wood planks when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. As it was cold outside, he kept the door closed, so the place stayed a little warmer.

"Hey, Joel… are you working there?" said Ellie while knocking at the door.

Joel stops what he was doing and looks at the door. "Yes… I'm in here… it's open."

Ellie opens the door and enters the place. Then she closed the door behind her and walked toward Joel. "I didn't know that you're going to work today too?" she asked.

"Yeah… I wasn't, but I have to finish this pole, for Mr. Rivers's fence… he asks me to repair it before next weekend." Joel put his tool on the table and looked at her. "You come here early. I thought you're going shopping with your aunt today."

"We're, but she received a call from work and had to go to the office. So I ask her if she can bring me here before she goes there."

Joel takes his work globs off and walks close to her. He was glad that she was wearing her winter clothes: Coat, globs, boots, and her hat. It was good to see her like that because even if today it wasn't snowing, it was still cold outside. "Remember to call me if your aunt can't bring you here okay? I don't want you walking here through the forest on foot as you did before. It is too cold for that now."

"Yes sir… you have been telling me that since you came back… you're been starting to sound like my aunt... jeez,"

Joel rolled his eyes. "I just want you to be safe, okay? And speaking about your aunt… are you two talking again?"

Ellie lowered her head. "A little… I still will not forgive her for… you know."

Joel moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look I know it is hard for you… but even if you don't believe it, she loves you and wants the best for you. Yeah, she makes a lot of mistakes in the past, but she wants to fix all that. So please try to understand her… and be patient with her is going to be good for both of you."

Ellie looks at him and starts to feel warm at his closeness, even if they have so many clothes on them."I don't know why you are still defending her so much…"

Because hating her is not going to change anything… and if you want this to work, it is better if your aunt feels that you're safe with me. And for that, you need to talk to her and make her understand. Besides she is your only family and is good for the two of you to get a good relationship."

Ellie looks to the side, knowing that Joel is right. She doesn't want to be bad with her aunt for the rest of her life. She loves her aunt and she has been caring for her since her mother died. Ellie is only mad at her for what happened with Joel and for being ignored for a long time. "Okay… I will do my best, but I'm still mad at her."

"I know you're, but things will get better… you just need to work on it," he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Ellie looked at his face surprised. It was the first time he kissed her there since he came back. She didn't like that much when he did it before a few times, because she thought that he was thinking about her as a child or like his daughter. But now it feels different, and even though she prefers him to kiss her on the mouth, it was a start. Ellie smiles at him and thinks how much she misses his face. She wanted to touch it so much now, feel his skin in her hand, his bear, his hair, and of course his lips. She barely remembers the kiss she gave him or her dreams about him. All that was substituted with pain and nightmares. Her smile is gone, as she starts to feel sad about all that. Yeah, he told her that he loves her when she asks him, but yet he does not give her any proof of that, so she won't know if it is true or he is only here for pity.

"So… what are we going to do today?" she says, trying not to think about all that.

Joel let go of her and look at the table. "Well, I need to finish this and then go to Mr. Rivers's house and repair the fence. Maybe we can do something after that."

"Can I help?"

"Humm… I just need to cut this… but I guess I can teach you how to do it."

"Cool," Ellie smiled at him again. She always feels better when she was closer to him and does something together.

"Okay then. Let me find some working gloves and glasses. But remember to do all that I told you, I don't want any accidents here… okay?"

"You got it… boss," Ellie starts to take her winter globes and her coat.

Joel laughs a little at that. Man, he really misses her. I don't know if it is good calling me that, but okay."

After Joel finds the things she needs, Ellie takes her hat off too and puts on the globe and glasses. Joel had a portal heater there, so the inside was a little warmer. As she finished, Joel noticed that her hair was loose, no ponytail or any kind of tie on her hair.

"Okay, I already showed you how to work with this before, so I'm just going to refresh your memory… okay? Now come here," Ellie walks closer to the table and gets in front of the wood Joel was cutting before. Joel moves behind her and grabs her arms with his. "Now grab the saw and put it there." he starts to tell her.

"Like this?" she asked almost like a whisper.

"Yes, that is good. Now use one hand to hold the wood, and move the other like this." Joel uses his hand to move hers, showing her how to do it. His head was over her shoulder and Ellie could feel his bear rosing her cheek. His body was touching her from behind, and after a few minutes, the feeling of his closeness was getting worse.

Ellie starts to remember those lessons that he gave her before and how his hand feels good on her skin. Of course, it was summer, so they used fewer clothes back then. But even that feeling is still the same. Joel's touch was always so exciting to her, no matter how small or short they were. Ellie wishes to be summertime and thinks that nothing will happen. She will love to go to the lake with him and put on her bikini and go swimming again. But those daydreams were gone, and she can't think about that right now. It is not like she doesn't want to be close to him, but sometimes she thinks if they are going to be the same as before.

After a few minutes, Joel let go of her and let her do the work by herself. "I think you're doing fine… I will work with something else while you finish that."

Joel moves away from her and walks to the other side of the table and starts doing other things. He has to move away from her when he notices his lower part starting to react by just touching her. He forgets how her body affects him when he touches her too much before, so he needs to avoid that. He promises Marlen that they will do nothing, so he needs to keep his word.

Yeah, he told her that he loves her, and it was true, but he does not want to ruin things with her aunt. He doesn't have sex with anyone in a long time and even that he goes out with Carol a few times, they don't anything.

They spend an hour in the shed finishing cutting the wood and preparing the things he needs. After that, he put his coat on and went outside to move the truck closer to the shed. Soon he did that, he started to pick up the wood for the fence and put it in the back of the truck.

"So you're going to Mr. River's house to finish his fence now?" asked Ellie while helping him.

"Yeah… it's going to take just a few hours… So if you want to stay here and watch tv is okay with me… I'm so sorry, I have to leave you alone for a few hours, but I thought that you were coming in the afternoon."

"Can I go with you? Please… I don't want to stay here alone… and maybe I can help you with something…"

Joel put the last piece of wood on the truck and closed the back door. "I don't know… Mr. River is going to be there and-"

"And you don't want people to see you with me… I see. Well, you can say that I'm your new assistance… so that way you don't have to be ashamed of me." she said the last part with a sad tone.

Joel notices that and walks close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ellie, I am never going to be ashamed of you… but you know what is going to happen if people start talking."

"Yeah, I know… but on top of all, we're friends. It is not like I am going to tell anyone that we're a couple or anything."

"Wow...wow… take it, easy girl… we need to wait a lot for that. Remember we can be together as friends for now. But you need to be 18 before we can be like that." said Joel letting go of her and start to walk back to his truck.

"But.. you said that you love me and I love you… so that does not mean that we're together now?"

Joel turned around and looked at her. "Yeah… I said that I love you and I mean it. But we need to work on this slowly… You're still a minor and we can't do anything until you're an adult."

"So that means that you're going to wait for me?" she said with an expression of hope on her face.

"I told you that I'm not going to leave you again. But all this is a complicated thing, so we have a lot to talk about… remember we need to do this step by step."

Ellie gets close to him and hugs him. "I don't care how long it takes if at the end we are together."

Joel hugged her back. But he doesn't know if telling her that is a good idea, at least for now. Yeah, he wants to be with her even if that sounds a little sick. But he can't deny his feelings toward her. So he just needs to do this the right way. "Okay… Ellie, we can talk about all this later okay? But now I need to go and do some work."

After a minute Ellie let go of him but stayed close. "So I can go with you… please. It will be good... I promise."

Joel looked at her for a moment. He knew that it wasn't a good idea, but he did not want to let her alone here either. "Okay fine… but you will do what I tell you okay?"

"Yeyyy..." She moves at him again and hugs him. Thank you… thank you… I will be good... promises." Soon she moved away from him, she walked to the other side of the truck and got inside. Joel shook his head and did the same.

"Just… try to not talk too much, okay," he put the key in the ignition and started the truck. After they put the seatbelt on, Joel starts driving away from his house.

Joel drove to the man's house that was on the other side of the lake. It takes him half an hour to get there, so soon he arrives at the house, he parks his truck in front of it.

Joel gets out of the truck and Ellie does the same. "Open the back door, and start to get out my tools. I will speak to Mr. River." Joel told Ellie while he walked toward the front door of the house.

Soon Joel goes close, the door opens and an old man walks out into the porch. "Good morning Mr. Miller… I can see that you came early… that is good." said the old man while getting close to Joel.

Joel stand his hand and shook it with the man. "Yeah, I want to finish the job today, so I'm bringing a little help," he said while looking back to the truck.

The man looked at the truck and saw Ellie moving a few things out of the back of the truck. "Oh, I see…. Is that your daughter?" the man asked surprised.

Joel put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at Ellie. He can't do the daughter card, because that will be weird. So he decided to tell the truth, well in part. "No, she is... my neighbor's niece. She has to do a few things at work, so she asks me if I can keep an eye on her. So, since I have to do this work and she does not want to stay alone in her house… she insists on coming with me and helping me," Joel says a little nervously.

"Well, it is rare that a girl so young likes to do this kind of work. How old is she?" asked the man.

Joel looked at her. "She is 16. Yeah is kind of a surprise for me too," answered Joel.

Well, if that helps to finish this today, it is fine with me. Just make sure that she doesn't have an accident," the man gives another look at Ellie then, back at Joel. "Okay, if you need anything else just let me know okay. I will be inside doing a few things." said the man while turning around and get back inside.

"I will, thank you," After that Joel walks back to the truck and starts to help Ellie with their things.

After a few minutes, Ellie gets close to Joel and whispers. " _What he said? Because he was looking at me very rarely."_

Joel put some plank on the floor and looked at Ellie. "He asked me if you're my daughter? Do you know him? Because he doesn't seem to know you."

"Well, I don't know all the people that live here. Just a few ones that live close to my house." Ellie looks at the house. "But I think that I see him a few times in town, but I never cross to this part of the lake. So I don't really know him."

"Okay… don't worry about it. Let's finish this and go back to the house," Joel grabs a few wooden planks and starts walking toward the back of the house. "Ellie!... grab the toolbox and follow me. The fence is on the back." Said Joel while opening the little door that leads to the back yard.

Joel and Ellie work on the fence for a few hours. Joel changes the old wooden planks While Ellie helps him put the new ones. After they finished, Joel told Ellie to put his tools back in the truck and wait for him. But soon she starts to pick up the tools and put them in the box, the old man walks out of the house and walks toward them.

"Hey, I can see that you did a good job," he said while looking at the fence. "Are you two are hungry or want some hot chocolate?" the man said while walking close to them.

Joel grabbed a few of the old wood pieces and put them on the ground. "No need to do that… , we're fine thank you."

The man moves closer to Ellie and looks at her. "It's good to see a girl like you do this kind of work. What is your name?."

Ellie put the toolbox on the floor and looked at the old man. "My name is Ellie… Ellie Williams... Nice to meet you, Mr. Rivers. My aunt's name Is Marlene, maybe you know her."

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, you can call me Martin… and the pleasure is all mine. Sorry that I look at you with some interest, but I never saw a girl do this kind of work before."

"Oh… is okay. I like to do any work… if it is not too hard for me of course." Said Ellie while smiling at the man.

Joel moves closer to Ellie, then looks back at the man. "Well, the job is done, so if you don't need anything else, I will come back tomorrow and collect the old plank if you want me to."

"Oh, that is okay I will keep them and use them on the fireplace. But you can take some if you want." After that, the man moves one of his hands to the back of his pants and takes an envelope out of his pocket. "Here, this is the rest of the payment for the job and this is a number of a friend of mine that lives on the other side of town. He has a farm and some of his stables have some damage on the roofs. He was looking for someone to do the job. So if you're interested, just give him a call."

Joel grabs the envelope and the piece of paper and shakes the old man's hand. "Thanks, I will think about it."

"The man gave Ellie one last look. "Have a good day young lady," then he walked back to his house."

Joel helps Ellie grab the rest of his things, then go back to the truck. Soon they finish, they go into the truck and Joel starts to drive away. "Why don't you accept the food… I'm hungry," said Ellie while looking at him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you. Besides, it was better to get out of there before he starts to ask questions that we can't answer."

Ellie mirk at him and turns her head toward the car window. "Oh…I see. Do you think that he likes me? Because I think that he was very nice…" said Ellie trying to tease him.

Joel continued driving without looking at her. "Yeah… I think he was too nice."

"Jeez... Joel doesn't tell me that you are jealous… because of him."

"What!" Joel turned his head and looked at Ellie and saw that she was giggling a little. "I'm not jealous… Why am I jealous?"

Ellie laughed a little more. "I don't know… I think he was a good looking man, even if he looked older than you."

"Are you fucking kidding me right?"

"Yeh… Don't worry about it, I was just kidding… but I really need some food."

"Shit girl… don't say things like that, is not funny. Besides, don't worry about the food. I was going to take you to a diner for lunch…" said Joel while continuing to drive.

"Really? Cool… it's going to be like our first date…" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Ellie?" He looked at her with a serious face.

"Okay.. okay… I am not going to say anything there. jeez..."

Half an hour later, Joel and Ellie arrive at the town diner that was close to the plaza. Soon they get in they get a small table closer to the glass window. Ellie grabs the menu that was on the table and starts checking the food.

A few minutes later a young woman came to the table to take the orders. "Hi, welcome to Abby's Lunch & Breakfast... What can I get you today?"

Joel looks at Ellie, so she can order first. "What do you want?"

Ellie looked at the menu again. "I want a big chicken burger with everything, some fried potatoes, and a chocolate milkshake," she said then put the menu down.

"Okay… and you mister?" asked the woman looking at Joel now.

"The same… but with a coke please…"

The woman started writing on her notepad. "Okay then… I will be back in a few minutes." After that, the woman grabs the menu and walks away.

Ellie looks the woman walk away then turns her head back to Joel. "So… are you going to take that other job?"

"What Job?"

"The one the old man told you. You know, the farm one? I think I know that place and they have horses, so if you do, I want to go with you… I like horses."

"I don't know, it sounds like a lot of work… anyway, do you know these people?"

"Well, as I said I know the place, but I never go that way with my aunt. The place is on the other side of town. I think that they have to be the Morrison, they are the only one that has a ranch around here. The place is really big… well, that is what I hear."

"They sound like rich people… I don't like to work with rich people. They always think that they are better than regular people."

"Why don't you like to work for rich people? If they have a lot of money, they can pay you well. Anyway, it is strange that they're looking for someone to fix their ranch? With all that money they can hire a company or something."

"I don't know… but maybe you are right. If they have money, why try to hire a simple handyman like me?"

"Well, the only way to find out is to go there and see what the job is going to be."

"We?… I don't remember you being added to my job description."

"Ahhh… c'mon I just help you with that fence… I don't need to help you if you don't want to. I just want to go there and see the horses… please!"

Joel rolled his eyes. "I will think about it… okay?"

"Yayyyy… Thank you, Joel." She gave him a big smile.

10 minutes later the woman arrives with the food and drinks. So after she goes away, they start to eat their food. They eat and talk there for two hours before they come back to Joel's house and wait for Ellie's aunt to come back and pick her up. They had a good day together, and even though that lunch wasn't a real date, Ellie felt happy that they had some quality time outside their houses. After they get back, Joel decides to get the rest of the days off and watch some movies on the tv with Ellie. They were getting closer again, and that was making Ellie really happy.


	12. The Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is having a new work proposal, but when he goes there to check it out, Ellie don't like it very much. But after that Joel has a little surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> Hi, again. I hope all of you are okay with the situation we're in. This COVID-19 is not only making people sick but also by keeping things close and people on their houses are hurting the economy. I still out of work because of that, but luckily I'm good at health and that s a good thing. Well, I wish the best to all of you and I hope this end soon. Again sorry for any writing mistake the story has, and thanks for all the comments you put on it.

**Chapter 12: The Ranch**

( Two days Later )

"Did you ask permission from your aunt this time?" asked Joel as soon he arrived at Ellie's house. He called the man from the ranch yesterday and told him that he will go to the ranch today to check what the place needs to be repaired. Ellie insists on going with him, and since her aunt was at work he doesn't mind taking her with him.

"Yes… I did and she said that it was okay," answer Ellie after closing the front door and walk toward the truck.

"Yeah, you said that the last time and you lied to me, remember?" Said Joel in a way to tease her.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I know. I said that I was sorry about that… I just… I know that she will say no and do something to stop me to see you… and you know how that goes in the end..."

"Is okay Ellie… Now we need to go so get in the truck…" Joel starts the truck while Ellie opens the door and gets in.

"So… did you accept the job?" Ellie asked After Joel started to drive away.

"Not yet… I need to check it first and see what he needs. He told me about the roof damage on some of the stables, but I need to check how bad it is before I accept the job. It is going to be difficult to work on the roof with this weather. So I need to ask him when he wants this to be done"

"So we're going only to check the place out?" Ellie looks at him and asks.

"That right… so I don't think that we be there long. Did you eat something?"

"Yeah… I have my breakfast… so you don't need to stop for that."

"Good," Joel drove to the address the man gave him, and as Ellie said before the ranch was at the other side of town almost at the limit of it. So it takes Joel for almost one hour to get there. Soon he arrives at the gate of the ranch, he identifies himself to the control box. A person answers him and soon after that the gate opened and Joel drove in.

The ranch wasn't too big but it takes a few minutes for Joel to arrive at the front part of the main house. From there he can see the extension of the property and the stables on the other side of the house. Soon after he parked his truck, a man walked out of the house to meet them. Joel gets out of the truck and moves to the passenger side, where Ellie was already standing.

"Wow, I hear about these people, but I have never seen a rich house before," said Ellie while looking at the house.

The man in front of the house walked toward them and soon he gets closer he speaks. "Welcome to the Morrisons Ranch… My name is Gorge and I'm Mr. Morrison's assistance."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Joel and this is Ellie," said Joel extending his hand to the man.

The man looked at the hand but didn't take it. "Mr. Morrison is waiting for you on the stables… so please follow me." Joel moves his hand back and start follows the man.

" _That was so rude… what is wrong with these people?"_ Ellie whispers at Joel while walking beside him.

"I guess they don't like people like us much… now stay quiet and don't say anything okay?"

The man guides them to one of the stables. Soon they get there, they saw an old man caressing a white horse. "Sir… Mr. Miller is here… hmm… with his daughter I guess," he said with some indignity tone.

"My name is Ellie and I am not his daughter…" says Ellie quickly while crossing her arm in front of her chest and put a mad look.

The man stopped touching the horse and looked at them. "Interesting… That will be all George, you can go back to the house now."

"But… Sir, you-"

"Just go, I will call you if I need anything…"

"Of course Sir…" the man turned around and look at Ellie and Joel. Then he got out of the stable, without saying anything to them.

Ellie watched the man walks out, then she looks at the old man. The man was older than Joel, probably 70 or 80, but he seems to be in good healthy condition. "You, butler or assistance, is very rude… mister. How can you have people like that working for you?"

"Ellie!" Joel tries to make her stop on the comments.

" _Is true,"_ Ellie whispered.

The man laughs a little. "Yeah, I guess it is true. Gorge is a great man so don't be hard on him. I guess that sometimes he doesn't know how to talk to people since he came from a high ranking family. He has been with me since the beginning and he is very good at his job. He practically runs things around here." The man cares for the horse head softly. "Actually he was again my decision on hiring you. He told me that it was a waste of time and money."

"Well, sir… seems all this, I don't really think he was wrong. I don't know why you want to hire a single handyman like me when you can hire a company to do a better job. I don't even know if I can do this kind of work."

The man looks at him and laughs a little. "That was the same thing that Gorge told me… But as I said to him, I like to support local workers. Also, I'm from Texas… and I like a fellow Texian to do this job." The old man looks at his horse and smile. "Do you know anything about horses Mr. Miller?"

Joel was starting to get curious about this man. He has money, but he talks to him like he wants to be his friend. "I'm not a rancher… if that's what you mean, but yeah I know a little about horses. I worked for a few ranchers in my young days. It was nothing fancy, just cleaning them and feeding them most of the time."

Ellie looks at him with curious eyes. "Really? You never told me about that before."

Joel looks at her and smiles. "Well, that will be a story for another time." Joel looks back at the man. "So… what is the job you need to be done… Mr. Morrison?"

"Please call me Martin. I think that if we're going to work together is no need for that formality. I always like to know the people that work for me, so don't worry about that, we will get to that soon enough." Then he looked at Ellie. "Do you like horses? Hmm… Ellie? That is your name... right?"

Ellie looks at Joel then back to the man. "Well, I never saw one this close before, but yeah… I think they're cool."

"Yeah, they are. This one here is my proud one. He was born here five years ago, and I have his grandfather when I started my own ranch. Do you want to touch him?"

Ellie looks at Joel for approval. "Can I?"

Joel is grateful for a moment, not knowing why this man wants for him, or why he has been so nice to them. He knows rich people and they normally don't act like this with poor ones. But seeing Ellie smile is good enough for him. "Sure… but you need to be careful. Some time they bit."

"Great…thanks, Joel," Joel walks with her and gets close to the horse. He looks calm and well trained, so he doesn't see any danger in that. The man moves to the side and lets Ellie touch the horse side. "Wow… I have never touched a horse before."

"His name is Winter. I name him like that because he was born in wintertime." the old man laughs a little about that. "Don't worry, he is a good horse, I train him myself."

"Is beautiful…" said Ellie while continuing touching the horse.

The old man smiled. "Now, can you watch him, while talking to… well, you said that Joel here is not your dad...so I don't know what he is to you."

"I… we're… just- " Ellie lowers her head and doesn't know what to say.

"She is the daughter of a friend of mine. She just helps me with my work sometimes," said Joel moving close to them.

Ellie looks at him, surprised that he calls her aunt a friend of his. But what else he can say, without making the man ask more questions. Questions that can get them into trouble, especially to Joel. Besides she doesn't know what there are beside friends, even if she knew that they're more than that. She likes to think that they're a couple, but Joel doesn't like to call themself like that, not yet at least.

The man looks at them with curious eyes. "Okay then. Can she stay with the horse while we talk about business? I mean in a more private way?"

Joel moves close to Ellie and put one hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why she can't hear your job proposition. Besides, I don't want her to be out of my side in a strange place. I'm responsible for her if you know what I mean."

"It is nothing that she can hear, but I wanted to discuss it only with you if you don't mind. Besides nothing is going to happen to her here. I can assure you that. Besides we can stay on the stable so that way you can keep an eye on her.l"

"Well, I don't know you, sir… and even that you seem t be a nice person, I can leave Ellie alone here."

Ellie intervening. It is okay Joel… I think I will be fine here if you two need to talk in rivet."

"This is not going to take long, and we can talk over there Joel... can call you Joel?"

"Mr. Morrison… I don't want to be rude but why do you want to offer me a job here so bad. I can see that you don't need someone like me to do this job."

The man smiled at him. "You should not sell yourself so short… Joel. Yes, I have money, and I'm a successful businessman. But I wasn't born with money. I have to work hard for it. As I said, my father was a rancher before me. But he lost everything when I was young, so I decided to start over on my own after that. It cost me years, money, and efforts to get what I have now." the man looks away.

Ellie saw a sad expression come into the man's face. "You don't seem too happy with all this… why?" Asked Ellie with a curious tone.

"Ellie!" Joel tries to stop her again.

"No, She is right. Yes, I build all this so my children have a good future. I want them to follow our family tradition to be Ranchers… but all that died 10 years ago. When my only son and his family die in a plane accident."

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to-" Ellie starts feeling sad about bringing all that out.

"Is alright child… that is why I wanted to talk with Mr. Miller alone. This is not a talk that I want to do in front of a girl. Don't get me wrong is not... I just don't want you to get sad because of me."

"I'm sorry for you to lose… but I don't understand how all this has to do with me or the job here?"

The man looked at Joel. "As I said, I have some recommendations from your previous work around here. And after my son dies, I have dedicated part of my life to help people like you." the man walks close to the horse and starts to pass his hand on it.

Joel looks at the man but doesn't get yet what exactly he wants. "All this sounds strange to me. I can get that you want to help people after you lost you, son. But I haven't been here long or done a lot of jobs around here. So why do you want to hire me?

The man looked at Joel. "All that is maybe true, but that is not going to change the fact that I want to help you. But if you still choose to accept the job or not I can't for you to do that."

"So what is the job you want me to do anyway?" Joel asked while looking at the stable roof. "Because I don't see anything wrong with this place."

"Well, this place is not so bad, but this is not the one that needs repair most… is the one I have in Texas that needs a lot of work. It was my son's ranch. I wanted to donate it to someone. But it has been abandoned for ten years and needs a lot of work and I want you to be in charge of that." the man said looking at Joel's face.

Ellie moves closer to Joel and grabs his arm. "You want Joel to go to Texas to work on your ranch?" Ellie asked, a little scared. _I just have Joel back and this man wants him to go again? He can't do this to me._ Ellie said in her mind.

The old man looked at them, especially at Ellie holding Joel's arm like she didn't want to let him go away from her. "I can see that you're two are closer than I thought."

Some tears were forming in Ellie's eyes. "That right… and you can't send him away from me… he just comes back and-"

"Ellie!…" Joel squeezes her arm to make her stop before she says something she isn't supposed to. "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." Joel looks at her and passes his thumb on her cheek to clear her tiar. Then he looks at the man. "Sorry, but I can't go there… But thanks for the offer."

The man looked at them. "Can you at least think about it? I really want to give you that job and is going to be good money for you, if you accept,"

"Sorry… But as I said I can't go there, so thank you for your time and for thinking about me for that job." he was preparing to turn around. "But I know that you will find someone better in no time." Joel turns around and starts walking away. "C'mon Ellie let go back to the truck."

The man looks at them for a moment. He doesn't want to give up just yet. "Okay, what about here? Can you work here?"

Joel stops and turns his head. "You already said that you don't need any repair here… so why do you want me to offer me a job here?"

"Horses…"

"Horses?"

"Yeah… horses. You said that you know about horses, and I can use some extra help around here with that."

Joel looks at the man, then at Ellie. "Go to the truck and wait for me there," said Joel with a firm tone.

"Why… you're not thinking on-" Ellie started with a scaring tone.

"Just go to the truck and wait for me. I need to talk with this man alone. So go to the truck, I will go there in a few minutes… okay?"

"But…" Ellie tries to protest again. The last thing she needs right now is to lose Joel again.

"Just go, Ellie… Everything will be fine… Here, get the key and wait for me. This will not take long, okay."

Ellie looks at the old man and gives him a look, then grabs the key violently from Joel's hand and starts to walk away. Joel looks at her until she goes out of the stable, then walks toward the man.

"Well, I can tell that she is really something." The man moves away from the horse and looks at Joel. "I like her, she has spirit, and I can see that she is too close to-"

"Okay, mister. I want to know what is the meaning of all this? Why are you insisting on giving me a job?" said Joel with a hard tone.

The old man looks at his face and starts getting memories of his past. "I just… I just wanted to help you… And I really need you to work in the Texas ranch, but if you can't go there, then let me offer you a job here."

"Look I don't know you and you don't know me… and my work is not that good. So whatever your reason is, I am not interested… Now if you excuse me I need to go," Joel turned around and walked out of the stables leaving the old man alone there. A few minutes later, the old man walks to the entrance of the stables and watches Joel get into his truck and drive away.

After Joel truck was out of view a man walked from the other side of the stable and stopped behind the old man. "I told you that all this was a waste of time… Sir."

"Don't worry about that. I need to do this, and I still have time to convince him…"

Gorge shook his head. " know that you think you have a promise to fulfill, but I don't like this."

"You don't need to like it, just help me to-," The man turned his head and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to say that. You have been loyal to me and-"

"You don't need to apologize, sir… I will help you with whatever you need."

The man put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Gorge, I know that I can count with you. Now I need you to keep an eye on him. Something is telling me that he will get in a lot of trouble before I have the chance to help him."

After Joel drives out of that ranch, he watches Ellie looking outside the window without saying anything. He knows that she was pissed about all that, so he decides to take her to another place to cheer her up. So after 30 minutes of driving, he arrived at the lake camp that was on one of the lakes closer to their houses. He stops in the front parking lot of the main building and looks at Ellie.

Ellie looks around the place. "Joel, why are we here?"

"It is a little surprise. Do you want to ride a horse?" asked Joel while turning the engine off.

Ellie looks at him surprised. "They have horses here? I know that they rent a canoe to use in the lake, but I didn't know they have horses."

"They do now… they rent them for a two hours ride. So you want to learn how to ride a horse?" Ellie smiles at him and noodles. They go out of the truck and walk toward the office.

( One hour later )

Joel has to give Ellie a quick lesson on how to ride a horse, with a little help from the camp trainer. As is going to be just a slow ride it is not difficult to learn how to stay on the horse and guide him to where he needs to move. So after 30 minutes, Ellie learns the basics. So after that, both of them were alone in the path closer to the lake.

"So… you're not going to take that job… in Texas… right?" asked Ellie with a whisper tone. They're riding now side by side through the forest.

Joel looks at her. "No. even if I need the money, I am not going back there."

"Why not… that is not your home state? No that I want you to go there… but is not your brother living there too?"

"Yes… he lives there… but I don't want to go back there. It is a complicated thing, so don't worry about it," Joel doesn't want to tell her the real reason why he can't go there. Even if he doesn't give a fuck of what his brother or his wife thinks about him he doesn't want to go back there. Texas is a place full of painful memories and after he goes back there for a short time he doesn't want to go back.

Ellie lowers her head. "I know that you told me that your brother and you are not close, but you saw him when you went away?"

"Yes… I saw him, but I don't want to talk about it. So we can talk about something else?"

Ellie knows that talking about his brother is not a good thing, so she doesn't press on that. Joel told her about a few places he goes after he leaves, but she now knows that he is not telling her all. They continue riding until they get to a part of the trail close to the lake, where people stop to rest the horses and look at the view.

After they stopped, Joel got off his horse and helped Ellie to get down of hers. Then tie them to a pole that was there and walk toward the lake lookout platform. Ellie put her arm on the railing and looked at the lake.

"I never came here before, thank you for bringing me… this place is so beautiful."

Joel put himself beside her and put his arm on the railing too. "I'm glad that you like it. I saw this place a few weeks after I arrived here, but it was summer then."

"I think the view is better now, even if it is a little cold out here." Ellie looks at the mountain in the distance. They were all covered in snow now but look pretty.

Joel moves closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Do you feel better now?" he pulled her close to his body.

"Yesss… much better… thanks," Ellie lay her head on Joel's shoulder. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She always feels safe and warm around Joel, but something still bothers her. "Joel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"What are we?" Ellie asked and soon she opened her eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… right now." she pauses for a moment then continues. "I know that we become friends… but all that changes when I fall in love with you. Even when you go, I knew that I love you… and you told me that you love me back… but right now I don't know what we're supposed to be?"

Joel doesn't know what to answer that. Because falling for a 16-year girl is wrong. "Well, I don't have an answer for that yet. If you ask me if we're together? I can tell you that I will be with you as much as you want me to. But if you're referring as a couple? We can get there yet. You are still a minor and it will be illegal and if we say that to someone it could be bad for us."

"I know that we can't say anything to anyone, especially to my aunt. She maybe accepts you as a friend of mine, but be together as a couple? that will be another thing."

Joel almost laughs at that. "I think that your aunt can be open-minded if you let her," says Joel squeezing her shoulder.

"Why can't people be together no matter the age? I mean if they fall in love and are happy together, why the law has to be again that. Love is an important thing in this world… is not that right?"

"It is for some people, but society has laws against all that and we can change them." Joel uses his other hand to grab Ellie's. "You told me that you want me to wait for you… and I will if you want me to. But for now, we can't show any faction in public or tell anyone that we're together."

Ellie moved away from Joel's embrace and stood in front of him. "So… we're together? I mean like in a romantic relationship?"

"I don't know if we can call it that yet… but we can be close to that…"

Ellie smile at that. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure…"

"Why didn't you return my kiss?"

Joel knew that question coming, sooner or later. He doesn't know what the answer was back then. But now, he is more sure of what he feels for her, even if people think that is wrong. "I… I don't know what I really feel back then. And it was wrong to kiss a 16 years old girl… and I still think that." Joel looks at her green eyes. He knows that he promises her aunt not to act like this with her until she turns 18, but right now he can't help himself.

Looking at her face was like looking inside her soul… he can see all her love and her beauty inside. So after a few minutes, Joel moves his hand up and grabs her face and slowly leans his head toward hers.

Ellie saw him coming and closed her eyes. And in slow-motion, both of them get closer and closer until their lips touch. Ellie can feel Joel's mouth on her. He was kissing her this time and it wasn't a quick one. Joel was taking his time to make sure that she felt it. Feel that he wanted to do it this time, and show her how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and see you all next week. And don't forget to leave a comment. :D Thanks


	13. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Joel continue their journey to love. So when they have the opportunity to spend the day together, Ellie wanted to talk about what happened the day before. Things go good when it started to snow and Joel and Ellie get out of his house and start to play around a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi, I wish good health to everyone. Here another chapter of lolita hopes you like it. Again thanks to all the people that left a comment and Kudos in the story I really appreciated them and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in there. Also, don't forget to leave a comment on this one too.

**Chapter 13: Snow day**

( Next Day )

Ellie was at the kitchen table playing with her food, while her mind was in another place. She has been reviewing Joel's kiss again and again in her mind... and every time she thinks about how good it makes her feel, her heart starts to beat faster. It was her first kiss, her real first kiss since she never kissed a boy before and the first one she gives to Joel, he doesn't even return it. But this time was different, it was him the one that Kisses her and she loves it. She doesn't even remember how long it was, but it makes her feel good. She was glad that no one was there, because Joel takes a good risk by kissing her there.

After the kiss, they go back to the camp base and return the horses. They don't talk much on the way back, but Ellie's heart was like it wanted to explode. Joel brings her back to her house and says goodbye to her. It was almost dark by then and her aunt hadn't returned home yet, so she went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, then went to her room.

Her aunt checks on her as soon she gets to the house and asks her if she has a good day. Ellie just smiles at her and tells her that she has the best one. She told her about how Joel teaching her to ride a horse, but of course, she doesn't tell her about the kiss. After that, she falls asleep, and that time she won't have any bad dreams.

"Ellie!... did you hear what I said?" Asked Marlene, while looking at her.

"Hmmm?" Ellie blinked her eyes and looked at her aunt. "Sorry… my mind was elsewhere."

"Yeah, I can see that. You've been playing with your food for the last 20 minutes." She said with a worried tone.

Ellie lowers her head and looks at the food. "Sorry… I guess I'm not that hungry," she said while putting the fork on the plate.

Marlene starts to get some concern. "Are you feeling alright? Did you take your pills?"

Ellie gives her a frustrated look. She was tired of taking those pills. It makes her feel bad sometimes. "Yes… I did," she said with a harsh tone. "I don't want to take them anymore, I feel fine since Joel is back."

"Well, I glad that you feel fine… now. But the doctor said that you still need to take them. So for now you need to continue."

Ellie looks at her plate, half of the food still there. "Can you take me to Joel's house before you go to work?"

Marlene stands up and picks up her plate. "I'm already late and you need to finish your breakfast." She walks to the kitchen and put the plate on the sink. She looked at Ellie and saw her sad face. She noticed that Ellie was starting to talk to her again and that her being with Joel made her feel better. "I tell you what… if you finish your food and clean up a little, I will call Joel and ask him if he can pick you up later… is that okay?"

Ellie up her head and smiles. "Sure… thanks," Ellie stood up and walked toward her aunt and hugged her. "Thank you… I know that this is hard for you. I mean, let me be with Joel and all that, but it means a lot to me. Thanks for letting me spend some time with him… He really makes me feel better…"

Marlene hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. "I know… that he does, but that does not mean that he is the only one that cares for you. I know that I'd not been the mother you need in the past, but I will do my best to change that… okay?"

Ellie hugs her tight. "I know that I've been a pain in the ass sometimes… and I'm so sorry for yelling at before and all those things I said… I just was-" Ellie starting to cry.

Marlen starts to pass her hand on her back. "Shhh... It's okay Ellie, I'm glad that we start talking again and if you need anything, just let me know okay?" Marlen lowers her head and kisses the top of her head. "Now, go and finish your food and I call Joel to pick you up in a few hours… okay?"

Ellie let go of her and looked at her face. "Okay… thanks," Ellie turns around and goes back to the table, and finishes her food. Marlene looks at her and smiles. She can't believe that Ellie was talking to her more. She knows that Joel has something to do with that. She was happy that Ellie was starting to feel better. She just hopes that she has enough time to set things right with her. Joel insists that she needs to tell Ellie about her condition. But since Ellie was starting to feel better, she doesn't want her to start to feel bad again. So she decides not to tell her yet and tells Joel to not tell her either, at least not until her time gets close. She wants to see Ellie as happy as she can before her sickness gets the better of her.

(A few hours later )

Ellie was staring at Joel since they got out of her house. She wanted to kiss him again as soon he showed up on her door to pick her up. But it seemed that Joel didn't want to talk about that and that was making her a little sad. "So what are we going to do today?" Ellie asks Joel from the passenger seat.

"I don't know… I have a job to finish today, but the weather said that it is going to snow today. So I don't think that I can do that today."

Ellie looks at the front, trying not to be so obvious. "Well, you can take the day off and we can do something else… I don't know… what you think?" Ellie doesn't even care what they do, she is just happy to spend the time with him.

"Is not much we can do if it is going to snow," said Joel soon as they were getting closer to his house.

"We can stay in the house and watch a few movies or play games like before…" _Yeah, we also can sit on the couch and kiss all day, yeah I really would like that one._ Ellie let her imagination feel her mind. They don't talk yet about what happened yesterday, so maybe this was a good time to talk about it. She doesn't like to push things, but she really wants to kiss him again.

After Joel parks the truck on the back of the house, they go in and take their coats and gloves off and walk into the living room. The house was warm since Joel put the fire on before he went to Ellie's house to pick her up.

"So you want to see a movie now?" Joel asked, not knowing what to say or do.

Ellie moves close to the fireplace and starts to look at the pictures that Joel still has there. "Can we just talk… I mean we're no talked much since yesterday," she said with a lower voice.

Joel looks at her while walking toward the couch. "Sure… what you wanted to talk about?"

'I wanted to ask you so many things… but right now… I just want to talk about yesterday." she said without looking at him. She does not want him to see how red her face is right now.

Joel sees this coming a mile away. Of course, she wants to talk about the kiss he just gave her yesterday. He was hoping to not be able to talk about that so soon, but he knows that it was inevitable. So he sat on the couch and put his hand together.

He doesn't know why he feels so nervous about this, but it was obvious that it was because he kisses a 16-year-old girl. "Okay… Do you want to talk about the job offer? Because I already told that man, no." he tried to see if she wanted to talk about that first.

"No!... I want to talk about the kiss you gave me yesterday at the lake." She turned around and looked at him. "We didn't talk much after that and I just…" her face started to turn red again. "I wanted to tell you that that was… my first kiss and I… really like it." she put her hand on her face, then turned around feeling a little embarrassed.

Joel looks at her and confirms his suspicions about that. Now he doesn't know what to say to her. He has been the one that gives Ellie, her first real kiss. "I see…" Joe stands up and walks close to her. "I was hoping that you have that experience with someone your own age." he slowly put one hand on her shoulder. "I know that the first kiss is a very important thing for a girl… and be the one that gives you that experience… it makes me feel…"

Ellie turns around and looks at him. "Please don't tell me that you make a mistake or that you feel bad about it… because that kiss was the best thing that happens to me in years. No, no, it was the best thing that happened to me in all my life. " she lowers her head and looks at the floor. "I know that the first one I give you, fuck thing up between us, and that makes me feel bad to myself. I have never kissed a boy before so I didn't know what to expect about that. But when you don't return the kiss it makes me feel rejected, just like everyone did to me before."

"Ellie!... I-"

Ellie raises her head and looks at his face. "Yeah… I know that you want to do the right thing back then. Because I'm just 16 and you think that all that is wrong. I don't know how to explain my feelings, but I fall in love with you. It is not a crush, it is not a phase, it is just real," Ellie starts to get nervous. She never expressed those kinds of feelings before. "And you want to know how I know that? Because when you kissed me yesterday, I felt it on my entire soul. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. At first, I thought it was a dream, but when you took me back home I knew it was real."

Joel moves one hand and passes it on her face, and wipes the tears that were coming down. "I don't know what to say, or what is going to happen in the future. Maybe I will end up in jail or in hell if I really exit one. But what I feel for you is real and I can tell you that all this is real." Joel leaned down and kissed her for a second time. Ellie closes her eyes and kisses him back. After a minute, they move apart and look at each other in the eyes. Both sounds from outside make the look at the window.

"Is it snowing!" say both at the same time.

Ellie moves quickly toward the door. She grabs her coat, gloves, and hat and opens the door. "C'mon… is snowing." Joel smiled at her and shook his head. Ellie smiles back at him and walks out of the house. Joel walks toward the door and grabs his things and walks out too.

Soon Joel gets to the porch, he sees Ellie moving in circles with her arm extending to the side. "I just kiss you… and you want to play in the snow?

Ellie stops and looks at him. "Yes, you kiss me… again, and I love it." She started to move again in circles. "I'm so happy right now, that I don't want to stop dancing in the snow."

Joel looks at her and smiles. He doesn't know how sometimes she acts like an adult woman and other times just like her age. But if that makes her happy, he feels happy for her. So he just put his hat on and walked toward her. "Is going to get very cold soon."

"Ohhh… is going to get colder sooner that you think." Ellie bent down and grabbed some snow in her hand.

Joel stops walking and looks at her. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoy the snow." Ellie forms a few snowballs and stands up. "You want to know how good I'm on this?"

"Ellie!... don't… don't start anything you can't finish…" says Joel while moving back a little.

"Ohhh… don't worry about it… I always fish what I started." Ellie let out the comment to let Joel know what she means. She not only was talking about the incoming snowball fight but also about them. "I never going to give up… no matter what.'' Then she threw the snowball at Joel and hit him in the chest.

"Okay… I just hope you do not regret all this later." he goes down and starts to form a few snowballs himself. Ellie throws at him the other two she has and goes down to make more.

"I'm never going to give up… on this." She evades the first one Joel throws at her, but Joel hits her with the other one. Ellie throws another one at him and moves away.

Joel throws another one while moving behind a tree now. "I just want you to know that I always beat my brother in this when our dad takes us to winter park."

Ellie moves behind a tree too. "That sounds good… but I'm not your brother." she throws another ball at him.

Joel waits until she is out of balls and makes his move. Joel ran toward her when she bent down to prepare more balls. But Ellie saw him as soon he got close to her and quickly got up to run away. But it was too late, Joel was too close to escape him, so before she could get away he grabbed her by the arm. "I think you lose," he said while pulling her close to him.

"No, I don't," Ellie uses her legs to trip Joel's and both of them go down on the snow. Ellie was now sitting on top of him. "Never underestimate the power of a girl." The snow was getting heavy now. So before they have to get back into the house, Ellie leans her head down and kisses him. They stay there kissing each other for a few minutes.

Then Ellie stands up and helps him to get up. Joel put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think it is time to get inside," he says while starting to walk toward the house. "Do you want to see a movie now?"

"It is a romantic one… yes," she replied with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I have any, but maybe I can find something we can see," soon they get to the front door, Joel opens it and both of them go inside."

"Ahhh, don't worry I came prepared for this." Say Ellie while taking her coat off and walking to the backpack she brings with her.

( Two hours later )

Joel and Ellie were sitting on the couch. Ellie was leaning at him with her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. The movie just ended and Joel can't believe where she finds that movie. Because it was closer to what is happening between them.

"Did you like it?" Ellie says with a soft voice. I think it was perfect for us… well, the girl didn't end up with him at the end, but you can see the little hope for both of them when they say their goodbyes. That part always makes me cry."

Joel looked down at her. "How is the movie called again?" asked Joel while passing his hand on her back.

"It's called. ' **Beautiful Girl'** I really like Natalie Portman in that role." I have another one that is close like this one, but it is more action than romance. It is called ' **The Professional'**. Portman is in that one too. I think it was her first acting role."

Joel turns off the tv when the movie credit stops. "Do you watch movies like this all the time?"

"Yeah, I like romance movies, but these two are close to being what we are, so I like them more." Ellie moves her head up and looks at his face. "Speaking of that you never answer my question?"

"About what?"

"About what we're… I mean you and me as… a couple?"

Joel pulls her closer. "Well, I think we need to wait for that, don't you think? We can't be like that until you turn 18... you know that."

Ellie lowers her head back to his chest. "Yeah, I know… that sucks. I just want to be with you all the time and… and I have been having this dream about you and me-"

"Wow, wow… hold that thought right there missy… let not move there yet… okay?"

Ellie moved away from his embrace and looked at him. "What? Don't tell me that you do not dream about us… Ummm… doing it…?" her face was all red now. Joel was going to say something to stop this conversation before it gets more uncomfortable, but he was saved by the bell. Because at that moment Ellie's phone starts to ring.

"I think that is your phone… you better answer it," said Joel, trying to change the subject.

"Shit… this is not over mister…" Ellie gets off the couch and walks toward the table where her backpack is and picks up her phone. Soon she saw the name on the scream, she answered the call. "Yes, aunt Marlene…?"

" _Hey… are you still in Joel's house?"_

"Yes… we're watching a movie. Are you coming early to pick me up?"

" _No, that is why I am calling you. They sent me out of town this morning and as the snow is getting worse they're closing the road until tomorrow. So I am not going to be able to go back to town tonight. How is the weather there?"_

Ellie walks toward the window and moves the curtain and speaks again. "It's snowing here too, but not that bad I guess."

" _Okay…"_ Marlene paused for a moment. " _Can you tell Joel to take you home and tell him that I will stay in a motel until tomorrow?"_

Ellie looks at Joel that was now taking the DVD movie out of the player. "Can I stay here? I do not want to be alone in the house, with this weather."

Another pause. " _Ellie is not right for you to stay at his house. I know that you did it before but-"_

"We're not going to do anything… I promise. Just watch movies and I will sleep on the couch. We never did anything before, I told you that."

" _I don't know Ellie… it was bad that you do that behind my back…"_

"Please!... We can also do some study too."

"What is going on?" Joel asked soon he got close to her.

Ellie lowers the phone and looks at Joel. "Is my aunt. She was sent out of town and the snow blocks the road and she can't make it back tonight."

"Oh… okay. I can take you back and-"

"No, I want to stay here," Ellie said in a lower voice.

"Give me the phone," Joel extended his hand at her.

Ellie passes the phone to him. "Hey, Marlene is everything okay? Ellie just told me that you can't come back to pick her up."

" _Yeah, the snow is getting worse here and they're closing the road._ " She pauses for a moment. " _Ellie told me that she does not want to be alone at the house and wants to stay there… but I don't think it is appropriate for her to stay at your house all night."_

Joel lowers the phone and looks at Ellie. "Ellie, can you go to the kitchen and prepare more hot chocolate?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Joel, if you don't want me to hear what you two are going to say, just say it." Say Ellie while walking away toward the kitchen.

Joel moves close to the fireplace and continues. "Yeah… I get that. But it is not good to let her alone in the house either. She can stay here or I will take her back home and stay there with her until you come back… what do you think?"

" _Well, she has nothing to wear there I guess, so it is better if you take her home and stay there, and keep an eye on her."_

"Okay… I do that. And don't worry we're not going to do anything, I promise you that remember?"

" _Okay… just make sure no one sees you there. I don't want people to start talking and complicate this more than it already is… okay?"_

"Sure… no problem."

" _Okay… see you tomorrow. And remember, I trust you so don't make me regret all this. Now pass the phone back to Ellie."_

Joel walks to the kitchen and passes the phone to Ellie. "So, can I stay?" she asked as soon she grabbed the phone back.

" _Sorry baby… but you don't have any clothes there to change, so it is not right for you to stay all night there."_

"But…" Ellie was going to say that she won't have any problem with that before, but that is not going to help her much either.

" _But, I told Joel that he can take you home and stay there with you until I get back in the morning."_

Ellie covers the phone with her hand for a moment. _Yesss…_ she made a gesture with her hand as if she just won. Then she put the phone back to her ear. "Thank you… aunt, that can work too."

" _Okay, but I want you to promise that nothing is going to happen between you two… did you hear me?"_ she said with a firm tone.

"Yeah… we're not going to do anything… I promise," said Ellie while rolling her eyes

" _Okay… see you tomorrow_ … _love you_."

Ellie feels strange after hearing her aunt say those words. She doesn't hear her saying that in a long time, but somehow it feels good to hear them again. "I love you too…" With that Ellie hangs the call and looks at Joel. "So we're going to stay at my house… I guess."

"Yeah, I hope your couch is better than mine," said Joel in a sarcastic way.

"Who says you're going to sleep on the couch?"


	14. A Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel and Ellie expending the night together ( Just sleeping... ;D ) Marlene came back from her work trip and asked Joel to meet with her in a coffee shop. She has something planned with Ellie for Christmas, but something came up and she needs Joel to help her with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi again, I hope all you are okay and in good health. I want to thanks all the people that continue reading this story and make comment and put kudos on it too. We already pass half of it, so I hope you enjoy it so far. Sorry for any grammar mistake on the writhing as all you know by now English is no my langue and I not so good at writing. Anyway thank you again and let continue with the story.

**Chapter 14: A Christmas gift**

( A week later )

Marlene and Joel were now sitting inside a coffee shop that is in the center of the town.

"What exactly are we here?" say Joel while looking at the woman's face. "If you need something for me you could just call me or go to my house." Said Joel with a curious tone.

"Sorry, but I could not tell you this on the phone. I want to be sure that Ellie didn't hear this conversation. So I want to come here and talk to you in person before going to work," Marlene turns her head and looks outside through the glass window.

"So, what is it that you don't want Ellie to know about?" asked Joel more curiously now.

Marlene looks back at Joel and starts. "I have a very important appointment on Friday, so I have to go out of town for a few days."

Joel leaned forward and put his hand together. "Okay… it is something that does with your work? Because you could tell me that by phone."

Marlene lowers her head and looks at the table. "No, it is not about work… is about my condition. I have to go to Chicago to see a new doctor. They said that there is a new doctor that works with people with cancer, so they want me to go there and take some tests to see how they can help me."

"Oh, I see… well, that is good news. I hope all goes right, but I still think that you should tell Ellie about your condition. It is going to be harder for her when she finds out later."

Marlene looked up at him. "As I said before. I don't want Ellie to worry about that… at least not yet. She was little when her mother died, and I do not want her to suffer the same way with me. Not when she is starting to get better… from, you know."

"Okay… So you want me to watch Ellie while you're out of town?" He leaned back on the chair and look outside.

Marlene put her hand together and looked at him carefully. "Not exactly. I want you to take Ellie on a weekend trip to the mountain up north."

Joel looks clueless. "Okay, I think I lost you," said Joel, putting his hand together and put his arm on the table.

Marlene turns to the side and opens her purse. She looks there for a moment then takes out an envelope and puts it on the table. "My boss gives this as a Christmas gift for me and Ellie. Is a reservation for two in a resort in the mountains north of here." She grabs the envelope and opens it. " The place it is called ' **Giants Ridge Recreation Area'** I was going to use it as a Christmas gift for the weekend, but since I can't go with her now, I want you to take my place."

Joel opens his eyes wider. "Wait… you want me to take Ellie to this place and be with her alone in a room?" What happens with 'I do not like Ellie to stay with a man alone?' Joel mimicked her words from a week ago.

"I know… that I say that." she pauses for a moment. "And I still believe in that. It is not good for Ellie to spend a night with a man alone. But as I can't go, I change the reservation.

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence. I promise you that I am not going to do anything with Ellie, so stop worrying about," said Joel, leaning back in his chair.

"Look, this is hard for me too, I am responsible for Ellie, and even though I want her to be happy, you are still older than her. I took a good risk on this too, since Ellie is a minor. You know what is going to happen to us if someone finds out about what we're doing here."

"Do you think that I don't know that? I want her to be happy too. I want to do the best for her, but sometimes things get a little complicated."

Marlene looks at him and sees the conflict in his eyes. She now that they love each other, even if in the eyes of the world they are wrong. "Look, I still want Ellie to go there and have a good time. I hope it was with me but..." Marlene put the papers back in the envelope and passed it to him.

Joel takes the envelope and looks at it. "I think it is good that you are trying to reconnect with Ellie again. So why don't you change the reservation and go with her another day?" say Joel looking at her now.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Believe me I try, but they don't have any space available for later. Well not before the winter is over or that is what they said. So I wanted you to use it. Don't worry about the room. I already called them and asked to change the big room I have for two smaller ones. So that way, you two can sleep in different rooms when you go there."

"I see… So the reservation is for this weekend?"

"Yes. I have to fly to Chicago on Thursday afternoon, but you can come to the house the next day and pick up Ellie in the morning. I will talk to her tomorrow and let her know about the trip and that I will be out of town for the weekend. I know she will love to go with you more than with me, so I don't see any problem with her about that."

"Okay, and I hope everything goes well with you. I know that we're doing this just for Ellie, but I want you to know that if you need anything from me, just ask okay? I came back here for Ellie, but that does not mean that I don't wish you well."

Marlene looks at him and thinks. Maybe she was wrong about this man, he really cares a lot about Ellie and even though he is too old for her he will take good care of her when she is gone. That is why she wants all this to work out. "Thanks, I really appreciate your concern about me."

"Sure… you are still Ellie's only family and I know that Ellie is going to be really upset when… you are gone," Joel put the envelope in the pocket of his jacket. Anyway, I have a few things to do, so if this was all." Joel was about to get up when Marlene stopped him.

"One more thing. I really try hard to trust you with all this and I want to leave Ellie at your care. So please don't disappoint me in that decision. I really want this to work out, but I need your word that nothing is going to happen between Ellie and you."

Joel looks at her, knowing what she meant about that. "I already give you my word, that I am not going to do anything with Ellie. But, you know that Ellie already asks me questions about what we're? I talked to her and she told me that she will wait until she is 18, but she is a teenager and you know how difficult it is to control herself."

"Yeah I know, that's why I trust you to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. You're the adult one, so you know how to control the situation." Marlene goes up and gets out of the table. "Oh, I almost forget. You will introduce yourself to her uncle when you arrive there."

Joel looks at her with a surprised expression. "Her uncle? Don't you think that that will be a little suspicious?"

"Not as much as you showed up with her there and said that you two are just friends… not you think?" he said in a sarcastic way.

"I guess not… anyway, good luck with your appointment." Joel extends his hand toward her.

Marline took it. "Thank you… and make sure that Ellie has a good time… in the best innocent way, you know what I mean."

"I will… don't worry she will be in good hands." After that, both of them go out for dinner.

( Later that night )

Ellie was in her room and it was almost midnight. She was laying in her bed talking with Joel on the phone. They were trying to use the chat video but the signal was bad. "Can you see me now?" asked Ellie, trying to move the phone to another position.

" _Not much… The signal just comes and goes. Why just not talk on the phone, like regular people. Besides, this video thing is not good for me. Now, is it late so you aren't able to sleep already?"_

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep, that is why we're on the phone right now remember? Besides I have to wait until my aunt goes to sleep to do this."

" _Why? She knows that we talk on the phone a lot."_

"Yeah… but she doesn't know about... you know… _the kisses,_ " she whispers the last part.

" _And... you want to talk about that now?"_ the image of the phone gets cut again. But the audio is still on. " _Shit, this thing is not working… Anyway, I thought that we already talked about that… and it is not good to mention that in your house with your aunt there… shit, not this again.."_

Ellie laughed as she heard Joel cursing the phone again. "Is okay Joel I still hear you. Yeah, I know that we are not supposed to do that either… but I wanted to thank you for showing me how much you care for me."

" _I am always going to care for you, no matter what. But you better get back to sleep now Ellie, is really late for this."_ Joel talks to her by phone before, but never this late. He was in bed too and he doesn't want this conversation to go south.

"I… know I should be sleeping, but I can't stop thinking of you. I know that I said that I will wait, but sometimes it is so hard… I want to be your girlfriend and be with you all the time. I don't even care if everybody knows it or doesn't like it."

Joel doesn't say anything for a few moments. " _I know this is hard for you… but you know we can't do anything about it."_ Joel needs to make Ellie think of something else because this was affecting him too. " _How things go with your aunt?"_ he tries to change the subject.

Ellie rolled her eyes knowing what he was trying to do. "I don't want to talk about that now… I just feel… remember that night we spend in the old cabin? When it was raining?"

"Ellie!"

"Just hear me out okay?" when Joel didn't answer back she continued. "Remember when you ask me why I get close to you during that night?" Ellie closed her eyes and started thinking on that night.

" _I don't think this is the best time to talk about that… maybe is good if-"_

She starts talking with a lower tone. "I lie… I told you that you were trembling from the cold and I want to warn you. But the thing was that I wanted to be close to you… feel your warm body… and-"

" _Sorry I need to go… I have some work to do tomorrow and it is really late. Have a good night Ellie,"_ he just hung on the phone and let Ellie speechless. The last thing he needs right now is to have that kind of conversation with her on the phone and on their bed.

"Joel!... Joel!" She looked at the phone and saw that the call was terminated. "Shit!" she lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Her heart was beating faster now and her body felt hot too. "Fuck... now, how am I going to fall asleep?"

Joel, on the other hand, has to go to the bathroom and take care of business. He knows that talking with Ellie while being in bed was a bad idea, especially if you're not with a woman in a long time.

( Next day )

Ellie was on the kitchen table eating her breakfast. She was thinking about the night before and the conversation she was having with Joel. She feels embarrassed as she remembers what she was trying to do. She saw that in some of the movies she watched, but never thought of doing that herself. She never has a boyfriend before or anyone to love her, so all this was new for her.

Sometimes she has some dream about Joel touching her or they having sex. But she doesn't know why she wants to touch herself while talking to Joel by phone. She knows that hormones are strong on girls her age, but she needs to control herself if this thing with Joel is going to work out for them.

"Ellie! Are you listening to me?" asked Marlene for the third time.

Ellie snaps out of her thoughts and looks at her aunt. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night and… sorry, you're saying?"

Marline looks at her trying to see what can be wrong with her. "Is everything alright? Did you take your pills?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yes… I did and yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Okay… but if you need something or need to talk about anything, just let me know okay?"

Ellie looks at her not knowing if this was a good time for this but she needs to know how she feels about the thing between Joel and her. "Well, I have a question that I wanted to ask you since Joel came back."

"Oh…" Marlene grabs her cup of coffee and takes a sip. "What do you want to know about that?"

"I want to know your opinion about Joel and me being together? And not just as a friend."

Marlene took another sip of her coffee before answering that. "Well, we already talked about this before. But if you want my honest opinion, I can try to give you one. Joel is way older than you and is wrong for an old man to fall for girls your age. But I can see that he cares about you a lot. But, besides that, you're still a minor so you can't be together like… you know together, together. I will be okay if you two are friends until you turn 18 after that is going to be legal for you two be like…" she doesn't even want to think about that. Yeah, Joel makes her happy, but imaging Joel with her nice… is another thing. "You get the picture… right?"

"So… you're okay with us… be you know…"

"I talk to Joel and he promises me to wait until you're 18. If you promise the same… So I think it is after you if you like to stay with him like that. But I'm going to tell you that it is going to be hard for both of you, especially to Joel. People don't like old men being with girls so young, and even if it's going to be legal… people are going to judge you both for that."

"I don't care about what people said… I love Joel and he loves me and that is not body business," said Ellie crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You may say that now, but when you go to college and people start to ask you about your life. What are you going to say to them? That is why I want you two to think about this before you decide anything."

"Wait... College? You want me to go to college?"

"Yes… you're going to college young lady. I already talked to Joel about that too."

"Oh… cool, now you two are planning my life together? You don't think that I have something to say about that too?" Ellie looked to the side with a mad face.

"Look, you need a good education Ellie, and that is not negotiable, but we can talk about later okay." Marlene stands up and walks to the sink and puts the cup there. "I need to go to work, but before that, I have a gift for you," she said, trying to calm things up.

Ellie looked at her with curious eyes now. "A gift… but Christmas is in two weeks?"

"Yeah I know but this one, it needs to be used this weekend. So it is better to give it to you now," Marlene grabs her purse and takes out the flayer with the information about the resort.

"This weekend?" said Ellie while standing up and walking to the sink and put her plate inside.

"Yeah, this weekend… Marlene walks close to her and passes her the flayer. It is a weekend stay in a resort called ' **Giants Ridge Recreation Area'** you can ski there and do other things, I think it is going to be fun."

Ellie looks at the flayer. "Wow… this looks nice… thanks," she said, a little disappointed. It is not that she won't like the gift, but she was hoping to spend the weekend with Joel.

"You don't like it?" Marlene asked as soon she saw the expression on Ellie's face while she examined the paper.

Ellie looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah… I do. It sounds like fun… thank you."

"Yeah, but you sound like you don't want to go?"

Ellie looks at her and gets sorry for being like that with her aunt. She knows that she is trying her best to connect with her again and she likes that. "Sorry about that. And of course, I want to go. I know it is going to be fun, besides I have never skied before so it is going to be great."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, because Joel will be disappointed if you did not want to go." it was a little sad to see her face as she thought that it was a trip for the two of them. But it was good to see her face now with a new expression.

"Joel?" She put on a happy face. "You mean that I am going to this place with Joel for the weekend?"

"Yeah, that is the plan. I have to go out of town for the weekend, so I can't go with you. So I talk to Joel and ask him if he can take you instead of me."

"Really!"

"Yeah, really. I have some conditions of course, but we can talk about all that tonight."

"Ahhh… thank you." Ellie moves at her and hugs her. "Thank you so much… I will do whatever you want… thank you… thank you."

"I was hoping to go with you… but I think that you will like better going with Joel."

Ellie moves away from the hug feeling bad about it. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound like I don't want to go with you."

"Is okay Ellie, I just want you to be happy and if being with him makes you happy I'm good with that."

"Thanks…" Ellie moves forward and hugs her again. "Maybe we can go at another time… just the two of us and have some fun too."

"I will love that… very much," said Marlene hugging her back.

( Later that day )

Joel was in his shed cutting some wood plank for a job he needs to finish before the weekend comes. He finished cutting the part he was working on when he saw someone standing at the entrance of the shed.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" asked Joel as soon Ellie started walking inside.

"What! I can't come to see my... boyfriend?" She made some gestures with her hand in the boyfriend's words.

Joel takes off his working glasses and puts them on the table. "Did your aunt bring you? Because it is passing noon and she is supposed to be working by now."

"No, I walked here," she answers him while getting close to him.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Shit… Ellie, I told you to call me every time you wanted to come here. I don't like you walking here through the forest in this weather. Well, I didn't like it before either, but-" he stops when Ellie put her finger in his lips to silence him.

Then she moves up a little and gives him a small kiss on the lips. "Is okay… no need to worry about it. Besides, I need the walk." she looks at his expression. "What? You didn't like the kiss?"

Joel smiled at that. "No, is not that… is just that... it feels so strange."

"What... the kiss?"

Joel moves his hand and starts passing them on Ellie's arms. "No… well, yeah… but is no only that, is all this; me you, this whole together thing… it feels… I don't know, unreal."

Ellie's expression becomes worse now. "Please don't tell me that you're having a change of thought about all this?"

Joel looked at her eyes and saw a few tears coming out. "No, of course not." he grabs her arms and pulls her closer. "I love you and nothing is going to change that." he hugs her.

Ellie hugs him back. "Shit Joel, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you… it is that sometimes it scares me to lose you if something happens." he lowers his head and kisses her on the top of her head.

Ellie closes her eyes and enjoys his closeness. She can feel his warm body, even with all the clothes they both have on them and it makes her feel good. She starts to remember their time on the lake and the conversation the other night and starts to feel strange on the inside. They stay like that for a few minutes before they move apart.

"So what are you working on today?" she asked, trying to take her mind out of those thoughts.

"I need to finish two doors for a client before the weekend comes," he says, moving close to the table.

Ellie smiles at that and moves closer to him. "So you know?" she said very excitedly, then remembered that her aunt told her that she already talked to him. "Oh.. right. My aunt told me that she spoke with you first about the trip."

Joel turned his head and looked at her. "You're talking about the resort?" Joel grabs his work glasses and puts them on and resumes his work.

"Yeah… is not that cool?" Ellie starts moving around the room, with a smile on her face. "That is so great, my aunt gave it to me as a Christmas gift. Wow… I was expecting something else, but this is much better."

Joel stops cutting and looks at her again. She was still jumping around like a small child. "You know that I'm supposed to be your uncle up there… right?"

Ellie stops and looks at him. "Yeah, my aunt told me. But I don't even care. We're going to spend the weekend in a hotel… alone. Is not that fantastic?"

"Yeah, I think it is cool, but you know that we can't… do anything there, right?"

"If you talking about sex, don't worry I not going to try to rape you or anything, so you can feel safe with me."

Joel rolled his eyes. "Yeah… that will be nice. We only go there to have a little fun and enjoy the place. So, not touching, no kissing-"

"What? Ahhh… c'mon you're taking all the fun part out," she said while moving her arm up and moving around.

"I mean it… Ellie. The last thing we need is someone to see us doing something and call the cops."

Ellie moves close to him and hugs him from behind. "Don't worry Joel, I will be good, I promise."

"Okay… now do you want to help me?"

Ellie moves away and smiles. "Sure what you want me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter even if is a little slow. Don't forget to leave a comment and if you have any questions on the story, I will happy to answer it if I can. Thank you for reading, that means a lot to me.


	15. A weekend Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie go to their Christmas vacation together, but a few things are going to happen there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: here is another chapter, yeah things are a little slow now, but this is how I can make Joel and Ellie's relationship continue growing. Sorry for the grammar mistake and thank you to the people that continue reading this and posted a comment on it, I really appreciated that so thank you. I also wanted to add that I'm working on another story, but this one is more as father and daughter relationship, so is more closely as the game. is an action/adventure story with some drama too. So I like to hear your opinion on that. again thank you for reading the story and for like it so far.

**Chapter 15: A weekend Vacation**

( A few days later )

"Are we there yet? Asked Ellie for the ten times trying to piss up Joel.

They were on the road toward the winter resort. Joel goes to Ellie's house the day before and offers himself to take Marlene to the airport. She gives him the reservation papers and gives them a speech on how they need to behave up there. Just like a mother will do to her daughter and boyfriend. Joel finds that a little amusing to be lecturing like he was a teenage boy, but he knows that they are taking a risk there, so he needs to keep an eye on Ellie.

After they left Marlene at the airport, they went back to Ellie's home and he left Ellie packing her things while he got back home and got some rest. He told her that he will come back in the morning to pick her up. Of course, Ellie wants to go with him to his house, but Joel remembers her that they have the entire weekend together and that she needs the rest.

"Do you know that you sound like a little kid?" said Joel looking at the road.

Ellie pushes him a little on the shoulder. "I just fuking with you… man, you need to relax everything is going to be fine."

Joel looked at her with a serious look. "What do I tell you about the language?"

"Sorry… it just slipped out." she put an apology face.

"Well, try not to let them slip again, especially in front of people there. It looks bad talking like that Ellie."

"Okay… sorry," Ellie looked at the front and only saw more trees and snow on the side of the road. "Okay, but seriously, when we're going to get there? This is starting to get boring already."

Joel laughs at that. "Are you kidding me? We're just on the road for like one hour, how can it be bored already?"

"Well, it gets boring if your boyfriend doesn't talk during the whole trip," said Ellie looking at him now.

Joel looked at her. "You better not call me that up there…. Okay?" he said with a serious tone.

"I know, I just… I like how it sounds." Ellie turns her head to the side window and looks at the trees. You know, that I never had a boyfriend before… right? I tried to get closer to boys at school when we arrived here, but they always thought of me as a weird girl. So, in the end, I just stopped trying..."

Joel looks at her, then back to the road. "Ellie, I know this means a lot to you. But we need to wait okay…? If we don't do this right we're going to lose everything."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "I know, Joel… and I don't want to lose you again. So I will be a good girl and behave." Ellie moves to the side and grabs his arm. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Let's put some music, okay?"

( One hour later )

They arrive at the winter resort center and after Joel parks, his car in the parking lot Ellie and he get out of the pick-up truck and walk toward the entrance of the place. They saw a lot of cars there and people walking around with luggage and bags. As they going into the building they saw a lot of people there too. "Wow… I think this place is full… look at all those people?" said Ellie while looking around the lobby.

"Yeah. I think your aunt mentioned that they will be full all winter." Joel answered her while looking at the people too. "Okay, let's go to the counter and get our rooms." Joel and Ellie walk toward the counter, where a few people were waiting for their turn. After 20 minutes the person in front of them moves away.

"Next...?" said the man behind the counter. Joel and Ellie move closer and greet the man. Soon they were in front of the desk, the man spoke again. "Welcome to the ' **Giants Ridge Recreation Area'** how can I help you?"

Joel looked at the man. "Good afternoon, My name is Joel Miller, I have a reservation for the weekend for two."

"Okay… let's check it out." the man moves his sight to his computer and starts taping on it. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Okay, it says here that the reservation was made by Marlene Willians. But it was changed to Joel Miller and niece in two separate rooms."

"That is correct," answered Joel. he looked at Ellie and saw that she was trying to contain her laugh as the mention of Joel being her uncle.

"Well, sir… I am afraid that we don't have a spare room to make that change. As you can see the place is full for the weekend. But we can give you the original reservation for one room with two beds if you want to," said the man in a gentle way.

Joel looked at the man. "I don't understand, she made the change a few days ago. So why are you telling me that is not room for the change?"

"Sorry, sir… but it looks like they made a mistake on that. You still have your original room reservation, but I'm afraid that we don't have any extra room for the change. Do you want to proceed or want to cancel the reservation? The cancelation will be free of charge since was a mistake from or part sir,"

Joel makes a frustrated expression. "Just gimme a moment okay?" Joel pulls Ellie apart and away from the counter. "Okay, this is not what your aunt agreed to. So we have to call her and tell her." Joel took his phone out and was going to dial her number, but Ellie stopped him.

"Don't call her yet... please." She sounds sad.

"Ellie, we can't stay in the same room. Your aunt let us come here with some conditions and being in separate rooms was one of them." Joel up his phone again and starts dialing.

But Ellie stops him again. "If you call her, she will tell you to cancel the reservation and go back home… and I really want to spend the weekend here with you. The room has two beds, right? So we will sleep in separate beds anyway. I will behave I promise… please!"

"I have to call her Ellie, she trusts me and I have to keep my promise."

"Yeah… like you promise me that you are never going to leave me alone?" tears start to form in her eyes.

"That is not fair Ellie…" says Joel with a sad tone.

Ellie lowered her head as she felt bad about what she just said. "I'm so sorry… I don't mean to say that. I know that you have a good reason to leave… I just." Ellie turns around so Joel doesn't see her cry.

Joel looked at her for a moment. He knows that she has some hope on this trip, to spend more time with him. So take her back home now it will make her feel really sad. "Okay, let stay. I will deal with your aunt later."

Ellie turns around and wipes the few tears from her eyes. "Really!"

"Yeah… I still need to call her and let her know. But I think-" Joel did not even finish when he saw Ellie move at him and hug him tight."

"Thank you…" says Ellie while burying her face on his chest.

"Okay… let's get our room."

After they finish with the reservation. Joel and Ellie were escorted to their room. The man that takes them there, opens the door and guides them in. "Okay, the room has two beds, tv with cable, a little fridge, and the bathroom has a shower and a little jacuzzi too." the man started to explain while Ellie ran to one of the beds and jumped in.

"Really?" asked Ellie from the bed.

The man looked at her and continued. "Yes.. all our suites have one. Also, you have a balcony with a view of the mountain."

Ellie jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Wow… Joel, you need to see this," she yells from inside the bathroom.

The man looked at Joel and continued. "You have a flyer on that table, with the activities here including the ski schedule and rides. If you need anything please call the desk, help will be able 24/7."

"Thank you." Joel takes his wallet out and gives the man a tip. The man thanked him and left the room. Joel grabs his bag and put it on the bed and starts to take his clothes out.

Ellie walked out of the bathroom and jumped in her bed again. "Wow… this place is great… you need to see the jacuzzi in there."

"I can see that this place is very expensive for a small resort. You should thank you, aunt, for this when she came back." Joel takes the few clothes he brings and puts them in the drawer. "I suggest you start unpacking too."

Ellie smiles at him and moves out of the bed. She grabbed her suitcase, put it on the bed, and opened it. "What should we do first? I don't know how to ski so what more else is in here to do?"

"Let see," Joel walked to the small table in the corner where a little flayer book is with the resort activities. Joel opens the book and starts to check it out. "Okay, we have ski attractions… a few of them. I can see where they have different hillsides for all categories. Like experts, Rockies, and first-timers."

Ellie moves to the drawer and starts putting her clothes there. "Well, you need to teach me if we are going to one of those because I have never skied before."

"Yeah, we can use the small one since you need to learn. They have classes too, so maybe you-"

.

"Nahhh… I prefer it if you do it. I want to spend most of my time here with you and if we do it alone the better."

"Okay… let's see what else they have," they have some recreation areas, a restaurant, snowmobiles for rent, horse tours, but those depend on the weather conditions. Oh, they have ski chair lifts too."

"Really!… that sounds like fun," Ellie moved close to him and took the book guide. Let see... I like snowmobiles too. So what should we do first?" asked Ellie while looking at it.

"Well I'm hungry, so let go to the restaurant first to pick up some lunch, the go-to see what to do next,"

"That sounds good to me," Ellie put the guide on the table and grabbed Joel's arm. "C'mon uncle Joel let's have some food," she said with some giggle in her voice.

( One hour later )

Joel and Ellie were in the middle of their lunch. The place was full of people, some carrying their skis and walking around with their partners, where others were ordering food or eating.

"Wow, this place is great," said Ellie while biting a piece of her sandwich.

"Yeah… It is also too crowded… It looks like half of a town is here."

"Hi… Sorry for interrupting you… but you're Joel?... Joel Miller?" asked a woman standing beside the table.

Joel and Ellie look at the woman with curious eyes, especially Joel. "Excuse me… do I know you?" asked Joel back.

"Yeah… My name is Mis Topson. I used to live close to your house, back in Texas. Well, you probably don't remember me. You always were working and most of the time I just spoke to your wife. I moved out a year after you two moved in, so I didn't know what happened to you two," the woman lowered her head. But Ellie looked at her curious about what the old woman was saying.

"Sorry… but I don't remember you and I don't want to sound rude, but we're in the middle of our lunch here."

"Oh… yeah sorry for that. I just moved back to the neighborhood a year ago and hear about what happened to you and your wife after I left. And when I saw you here, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your loss."

Joel looks at Ellie so that it doesn't take her eyes from the woman, maybe waiting to hear more about him and his past. A past that he has to tell her soon, but not how. "Well, thanks for your concern… Mis Tonson… right?" said Joel, trying to make this woman go before she talks too much.

"Yes.. that is right."

"As I said, thank you for coming to our table and saying hi, but we need to be elsewhere soon…so."

"Oh… yeah. Sorry again, I hope you enjoy your time here, it was a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Miller," she looked at Ellie with curious eyes but didn't say anything. "Miss… I hope both of you have a nice day." the woman turned around and walked away.

Ellie looks back at Joel and notices that he is still looking at the direction the woman has gone out of the restaurant. But she noticed that something wasn't right with him. "What was that… an old friend of yours?" asked Ellie.

Joel looked back at her. "I don't know her… well, she said that she lives close to where I used to live back in Texas, but I don't remember her. I work all day, so I don't have time to talk with people around our house," said Joel picks up his drink and takes a sip.

"Well, I can see that she knows you, wife, at least… well, your ex." Ellie still looks at his eyes, trying to see why he gets so intense. Sure he told her about his ex-wife and how things went bad, but she knows that is something more.

"Yeah, they probably talk at look since I wasn't around much… I don't know. Anyway, that was a long time ago and my ex and me… just forget it okay? I don't even want to remember any of that, so let's finish here and go to the snowmobile tours."

Ellie does not want to press him on this, she is still curious about all that. "What does she mean by saying that she is sorry for what happened to you and your ex?"

Joel looked at her. "I don't know Ellie… maybe she hears that we get divorce… or something. It doesn't matter, all that is in the past." Joel went back to finish his lunch and didn't look at Ellie.

"Okay…" Ellie knows that it was more than that, but if Joel doesn't want to talk about it, she is not going to push him anymore. Ellie starts to remember Joel's nightmare back in the house when he seems to talk to someone in his sleep. She remembered the name he spoke… Sarah… who was this Sarah? She knows that is something more behind his past that he hasn't told her yet.

They finish their lunch in silence; they don't speak again about what just happened with that woman. And Ellie doesn't want to ruin their vacation there, so she lets things go, for now. They walk to the snowmobile rental place and buy a riding tour.

The man in charge of the tours starts to speak to the group. "Okay, people, there is going to be a two-person snowmobile for each team here. So everyone that has your ticket, can go and choose your transport." The people there start to move around and choose their vehicles.

"I want the white and redone," said Ellie walking toward the transport. Joel walked behind her and stood on her side. Soon after all the people there chose their snowmobile the guide man continued.

"Okay… now that you have your transport, let's continue. The tour is one hour and a half. It takes 30 minutes to get to our destination and you have 30 more minutes to enjoy the view and surrender after that is 30 more minutes to get back here. All of you already received instruction of how the snowmobile works, so get on them and prepare to follow me.'' Soon the guide finishes, people start to get on their snowmobile.

Joel mounted on the one Ellie chose and started the vehicle. Ellie Mounted behind him and grabbed her hand around his waist. "Are you ready for this?" asked Joel, a little excited.

Ellie moved close to his back and put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Let's do this..."

Soon all the snowmobiles were on, the guide spoke again. "Okay people follow me and remember to keep your distance from each other. We don't want anyone to bump into each other or have an accident." the man moves forward and one by one the rest of the people start to follow him. The tour guide has 4 pairs of snowmobiles behind him. As he instructed, the line consisted of two snowmobiles to side each other to save distance.

15 minutes later from their departure, Joel and Ellie were having the ride of her life. Joel drove a motorcycle before, so this was easy for the trip got close to the line of trees in front of them, Joel moved the vehicle between them while following the others. As the tour has his predeterminate route up the mountain, the path was easy to follow.

"Wooohooo!" Ellie was screaming behind Joel while she enjoyed the ride.

10 minutes later they arrive at the top of the mountain where they have a small shaft with some souvenirs and snacks. As people start to arrive at the place, they dismount their vehicles and move around. Some go to the shack and other moves to where a wooden platform is on the edge of a cliff.

Joel parks the snowmobile close to the shack and turns it off. "Did you like the ride?" asked Joel while looking back at her.

Ellie was so excited that she just wanted to kiss him right there. "Wow… that was so cool. I'm so glad that we could come together," said Ellie while dismounting the snowmobile.

Joel gets out after her. "Glad you like it." He looked at the shack. "Do you want a snack? or want to get a souvenir or something?" asked Joel while looking at the place.

"I want to see the view first…" she goes for his arm, but Joel stops her. "Sorry I forget…" she said in a lower voice. Then just grab his hand and pull him toward the cliff. Soon they go there, they move closer to the railing and look at the view. "Wow… this is so beautiful."

They can see the other mountain in the distance, all covered in snow. They also could see the valley down below and part of the resort down there. The views were fantastic and beautiful and Ellie was happy to see all that with Joel on her side. She wishes to be alone there with him, so that way she can kiss him. But she knows that she needs to wait until they are back in their room for that. They promise Marlene not to do anything when they were there, but she doesn't see the harm in a few kisses.

They stayed there looking at the view for a while. After 15 minutes there, the guide man started talking a little about the history of the place and how it was constructed. After that, they buy a few snacks and souvenirs and then they start the way down from the mountain. After they turn end Joel and Ellie walk back to their resort rooms. Joel was happy that Ellie enjoyed the ride, even if it was a little cold up there.

"So what next?" Asked Ellie, soon they entered their room.

Joel went to the bed and lay there. "I don't think that I have any strength to go out again. Beside it is going to be dark soon, so maybe it's good if we just stay here for the rest of the day and order room service or something for dinner," said Joel while closing his eyes.

Ellie takes out all her heavy clothes and puts ten on top of her bed. Then she walked toward Joe's bed and lay beside him. "Maybe we can use the jacuzzi… I bring my bikini just in case," she said while snuggling to him.

Joel opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Why do you bring your bikini? Is it winter time. So what makes you think that you're going to use it here?"

"Well, I thought that maybe they have a pool with warm water or something, but when I saw the jacuzzi, that was even better." She says with a smile on her face.

Joel looks at the ceiling. "I don't think that is a good idea… Ellie. We are not even supposed to be sleeping in the same room."

Ellie moved closer and put her head on his chest. "Well, it feels good to me. I feel like we just got married and this is our honeymoon." Ellie closes her eyes and starts passing her hand on his chest.

Joel passes his hand on her back. "I'm happy that you're enjoying this so far. But you know that you need to control yourself, especially outside. I suppose to be your uncle, remember?"

"Yeah… I know. I wish that we were up there alone, so that way I could kiss you… do you know that in one of the nights that I sleep in your house I have a dream?"

Joel continues passing his hand softly on her back. He knows that he isn't supposed to be doing anything of that, but he can't help himself. "What kind of dream?" he was hoping that it wasn't something bad or something he doesn't want to hear right now.

Ellie's face turned red soon and she started to remember the dream. She wants to share that with Joel, except for the sex part of course, even if that was the best part of the dream. So she will keep that to herself. "I just remember part of it. But we were together in a cabin or something… I think that I was older than now and we're married."

"Really! You have a dream of us being married?" asked Joel in surprise.

"Yeah… it was a good dream… I think that it made me realize that I was in love with you. It was a good dream… _yeah, especially the sex part._ Ellie tight her eyes trying to keep those taught out of her mind. "Do you think that we are going to get married in the future? I mean, I know that I want to, but I don't know about you… I know that you previously married didn't work well, but-" She stopped when she noticed that Joe went silent.

Joel closes his eyes again. He doesn't know what to answer to that. Yes, he loves Ellie but right now their future is unclear. Ellie is still young and the problem with her aunt could change their life. Besides, he doesn't know if he can be a good husband. He already destroyed his previous marriage and the last thing he wants is to hurt Ellie again.

"I don't know… it's still too early to think about that. Besides, you still need to be an adult before thinking about that and a lot can happen before that…"

Ellie raised her head and looked at his face. "Is not that long. I will be 17 in three months… besides, I am never going to stop loving you, no matter what," she said with a firm voice.

Joel opens his eyes and looks at her. He can see the fire and love in her eyes, but that can change with time. "Ellie… I-"

Ellie moved one hand and put a finger on his lips to stop him. "I don't want you to say anything… I know what I feel inside of me, and nothing is going to change that. I love you… and that is not going to change, even if you think that it does."

Joel looked at the ceiling again. "I know you don't want to hear this, but look at me Ellie, I'm just an old broken man… that never does anything good in his life. I know that you're in love now… but what is going to happen in a few years? When I get older and you see the real me… and know the things I did in my broken past."

Ellie just lay down in his chest. Yeah, he was right she didn't want to hear any of that. "I will still be in love with you. You may feel that you're broken inside… but I can help you with that… you once say to me that I need to open myself to the world if I want to be happy. So maybe it is time for you to do the same. Just let go of your past pain and look forward… I will be there for you all the way."

Joel looked at her surprised. How this girl can be so mature and say things that go into his heart and make the pain away. He remembers her always in his bad dreams, always keeping him safe from the pain. He remembers the voice too. The voice that tells him to let go of the pain and take his second chance. The voice that wants him to be happy. He didn't recognize that voice, but maybe it was time to let his pain go and move forward. Maybe it was time to open his heart completely to her.


	16. Another day in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie continue with the weekend Christmas vacation on the resort. They're having a good time and enjoy the place, but Joel has a little surprise for here. Ellie loves the place and was glad that she was able to come with Joel, but sleeping in the same room is starting to get difficult for her to resist the temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Thanks again for the support on this story thanks for the comments for all the kudos and the love some people are giving to it. Again sorry fr any grammar mistake the story is going to have. I wish you the best for all of you and I hope that the situation that is happing in the world pass soon. Stay safe and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> The title comes from a song from Phil Collins.

**Chapter 16: Another day in Paradise**

Joel and Ellie stay in bed for a while just cuddling together. After that Ellie moves out of the bed and goes to take a hot shower. While Ellie was in the shower, Joel ordered room service food for both of them. The man arrived half an hour later with the food, so Joel let him pass and told the man to put the food on the table. After the guy goes out of the room, Joel takes off the top that was covering the plate and waits for Ellie to come out of the bathroom to eat.

Soon Ellie comes out, Joel looks at her. "Hey… you take your time in there."

"Sorry, but the water was so good, that it made me want to stay there forever." Ellie walks toward the table while drying her heir. She was wearing short pants and a t-shirt. "What do we have for dinner?"

"I order lasagna with a green salad, I hope you like it," says Joel while sitting down at the table.

Ellie licks her lips on the sound of that. "Yeah… that sounds great. I love Italian… well, I have to because that is mostly what my aunt cooks anyway," Ellie giggled at that, then sat on the other chair. She grabbed her cutlery and cut a piece of the lasagna and put it on her mouth. "Hmmm… this tastes good… even better than my aunts."

"Glad you like it," Joel takes a bit of his too. "So, did you like the snowmobile tour?" Joel asked, trying to make a conversation. He can't stop thinking about his bad dreams or what happened to Sarah. And even if he has to tell Ellie at some point, he can't do it right now.

"Joel, I think that was amazing, so thank you." She takes another bite of her food. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked after swallowing her food.

"Well, we can go skiing. Is the principal attraction here."

"Oh, okay I like to try that too. But remember I never did it before, so you need to teach me how." Ellie takes another bite from his food.

They talked a little bit during dinner then sat on the bed and watched a movie in Joel's bed cuddling together. After the movie ends, Joel tells Ellie to go to her bed as they are not supposed to be sleeping together in the same room.

Of course Ellie protests, but in the end, she changes her clothes for a sleeping one and goes to her bed. The trip and activities before were tiresome, so she fell asleep in no time. Soon Ellie falls to sleep, Joel changes his clothes and grabs his phone. He dials Marlene's number but she doesn't answer it. Joel didn't want to give her the news about the room on her voicemail. So he just texts her and tells her that he will call tomorrow and let her know about the trip there. After that, he put the phone on the night table and turned off the light.

( Next day in the morning )

Ellie kneeled on Joel's bed just behind him. She was watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful, that she tries to imagine if he is having a good dream right now. Ellie moves a little down and passes her hand softly on his head touching the hair. She only can see part of his face as the rest of his body was covered by the blanket. Her heart starts to beat faster as she continues touching him.

Ellie wakes up early, as she has another dream about Joel. It was almost the same as the one she has before in Joel's house, but lucky for her, this time she won't get to the sex part. It was good because the last thing she needs is to get up in the middle of the night all wet with Joel sleeping on the bed beside her. They were back in that strange cabin, she doesn't recognize, but this time they're talking on a couch in front of a fireplace. Also, the place looks bigger, not like a small cabin-like before. They looked as they still married as she saw the ring on their fingers.

Ellie doesn't know why she is having those dreams. Of course, she wants to marry Joel at one point in her life… and the sooner the better. But will that dream become true? Or all this is not even going to work out? Her aunt seems to be okay with them to be together, but that will remain? Will other people be okay with that too?

Ellie moves her hand and touches his shoulder and continues down his arm. Joel was a little old, but he was still in good shape. She already saw him without a shirt and also back in the old cabin she saw his naked back, so she knows how he looks naked, well his back anyway.

As Ellie continues touching his arm, Joel starts to move, so she quickly takes her hand off him and moves a little back. Joel opens his eyes slowly and turns his head to the side. "Ellie? Is something… wrong?" asked Joel with a sleeping tone.

Ellie moves her hand on her back and smiles at him. "Nope… I just wake up early and… I was… just watching you sleep."

Joel moves the blanket a little low and rubs his eyes with one hand. "Why did you do that… for?" Joel looks at the window and notices that the sun is not fully out yet. "What time is it?" he moves to the side and grabs his watch that was on the night table and looks at it. "Shit… Ellie is… 6:30 in the morning." he put the watch back and lay back to the bed pulling the blanket up to cover all himself with it.

"Do you want to go down for breakfast? Or want me to call room serves?" asked Ellie while moving the bed to annoy him.

"Ellie… go back to your bed… It is still too early," he said with a tired tone

"I'm not going back to sleep and I'm hungry." Ellie moves forward and starts moving Joel's body on the bed trying to make him get up.

"Ellie… Cut it out… and go back to sleep… you're acting like a little kid," said Joel under the blanket with an irritated voice.

Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed the blanket and pulled it hard and away from Joel's body. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," said Ellie while moving out of the bed with the blanket on her hands.

"Ellie! what the fuck?" Joel moved up and sat on the bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts almost the same as Ellie, but Ellie pants were long ones. "Give me that blanket back and go back to bed…"

Ellie smiles at him and moves the blanket in front of her. "If you want it? Come and get it." she moves away and goes to the other side of her bed.

Joel goes out of his bed and walks toward her. "Where are you going to go?" he gets close to her bed and looks at her. "This room is not big enough for you to run around… so why not you just give me the blanket… and go back to sleep?" Joel extended his hand over her bed, so Ellie could pass him the blanket.

"Nope… I am not going to give- Ahhhh," Ellie shouted when she saw Joel jump on the bed and try to catch her. She moves away from him and runs to the other side of the room.

Joel goes after her and tries to catch her again, but she jumps on the bed and goes to the other side. "You will be sorry when I catch you…"

"Promises… promises…" she said while laughing.

After a few minutes of running around the room, Joel finally grabs Ellie by her waist and both of them fall on one of the beds. Soon after that Ellie threw the blanket to the other side of the bed. So Joel can't get it, but Joel looks at her and smiles. "Now you're going to pay for it." Joel starts to tickle her.

"Oh… no, no…" Ellie starts to protest, but after a few moments, she starts laughing hard as Joel continues with his attack. After a few minutes, Ellie starts begging him to stop. "Oh please no… more… no more… stop."

Joel stops when he noticed that he was on top of her. He watches her face as she tries to calm herself. He starts to remember that something similar happened back to his house. And that does not end well for him as he has to run out of the house to take care of his business.

"You're not going to run out this time... right?" said Ellie, remembering the same thing.

"Ellie!..." Joel doesn't know what to say. But he didn't have to as Ellie moved her hands and grabbed his head. She smiles at him and pulls him down to her. Last time Joel pulled out and went out of his room, but this time Ellie didn't let him think much about it. She grabs his mouth with hers and starts kissing him. She knows that they should not be doing that, but can't help herself.

Joel kissed her back with the same passion she was kissing him. He can feel her body under him, and his hip between her legs now. He continues kissing her while moving one hand on her side and passes it softly. Ellie moves her hand behind his head and back to pull him close to her. She can feel his body and also his hardiness. But before the thing goes out of control. Joel stops and moves away from her.

"We can't do this…" he said while taking deep breaths to calm down. He lay beside her and put one arm on his face.

Ellie was breathing faster too. "I will take a shower… _a cold one_ … then we can go down for breakfast." Ellie moves out of the bed and walks toward the bathroom.

Joel looks at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. _Shit!_

( A few hours later )

After the little incident on the bed, Joel and Ellie took their shower and put their cold clothes. Then go down to the restaurant and order some breakfast. After that, they go to the ski center and rent two pairs of skis and walk toward the sky chairs.

Ellie was walking with her head down. She was feeling sorry about what happened in the room. No about the kiss, but about how things get out of control there. Yeah, she continues telling Joel that she is going to wait until she turns 18 and she really wants to. But sometimes it is too hard to hold herself. She wants to be with Joel now. She wants to feel his touch, his kiss without any restriction, or be hiding to do it. She wants her dream to come true, she wants to be his wife and make love with him and have his children. But she knows that she needs to wait for all that to happen.

"I'm so sorry… Joel," said Ellie while walking beside him. They were lucky that the other people walking toward the sky chair were separate from them.

Joel got closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to be sorry… that was not your fault… I'm the one that needs to be in control here," said Joel with a calm voice.

"Yeah, but I started it… and I know that I'm not supposed to do any of that."

"But I'm the adult here… so I'm the one that's supposed to not lose control of this. I know it is hard for a girl you age, but for me, it is supposed to be easier."

"But… I don't want to fuck-sorry…" correct Ellie while looked at him. "I don't want my aunt to find out and try to push you away again."

Joel pulls her closer and smiles. "Everything is going to be fine Ellie. Let's just forget all that for now and enjoy the day…. okay?"

Ellie smiles at that. Yeah, they come here to pass a good time, so it is better to leave the worry for another time. "Okay… let go and do this," she said with more enthusiasm in her voice. 10 minutes later they arrive at the building where the sky chairs can be ordered. But they have to wait in line for 20 more minutes before they go on the chair.

When their turn arrived, Ellie got excited and got on quickly. A few minutes later they were up in the sky going up the mountain. "Wow… I never go up in one of these…" said Joel looking down. The chair was not too high from the ground, but high enough to hurt you if you fell down from it.

Ellie looked at him. "But you said that you dad took you to ski a few times… right?"

"Yeah, but our father only takes us to the mountain to teach us how to ski. So it wasn't in a place like this."

Ellie got close to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I think this is very romantic. The view is incredible too." Ellie grabs his arm and enjoys the ride. It takes them 15 minutes to get to the first stop. Soon they get down from the chair Joel takes Ellie to the part where other people were teaching their children.

Joel helps Ellie to put her ski on and start to tell her how to use the stick and how to keep her balance. He helps Ellie to move around, so that way she gets a costume to ski on the snow.

"Okay, do you think that you can move forward now?" asked Joel after teaching Ellie to ski for like one hour.

Ellie moves her sticks a little while trying to keep her balance. She already fell down more than 20 times. "Okay… I think that I'm getting the hang of it."

Joel let go of her arm and let her move by herself. "Okay just move forward slowly, this is not a slide so you will be fine. Ellie starts to move forward. Okay… good, you are doing fine… baby,"

As Ellie continues, Joel starts to ski behind her. After a few minutes Ellie was skiing without falling down, so that was great progress. "Hey… Joel, I'm skiing!" she yells to Joel as she starts to go faster.

Joel quickly moves beside her. "Try not to go too fast, and keep you balanced." he was instructing her when he noticed that they were getting close to the trees.

Ellie saw them and quickly started to panic. "Joel?"

"Just move to the left as I told you!" Joel watches how they are getting closer and Ellie barely moves to the side. "Ellie!" Ellie tried to move to the side but she was going faster now and was going towards one of the trees. But before she crashes with it, Joel moves faster and tackles her down to the snow. Both of them fall into the snow, but Ellie makes a scream of pain and soon they touch the snow. "Ellie is… are you okay?"

"Is my foot… it hurt a little."

Joel takes off his ski quickly and kneels beside Ellie and proceeds to take off Ellie's. "Okay… what foot is it?"

Ellie grabbed her right foot with some pain. "I think this is one."

Joel moves her legs and grabs the foot. "Let me know how much it hurts okay?" Joel slowly started to move her ankle a little. "Is this hurt?" asked Joel while looking at her face.

"A little…" answer Ellie while tightening her eyes a little.

Joel continued for a few minutes, making sure that it was not broken. I think It is okay, It will hurt a little, but is not broken. Just give it a few minutes and you will feel better." Joel starts to give her a little message on the foot, making sure that she can walk.

"Okay… Ellie lay down and looked at the sky while Joel did that. "How I did?" asked Ellie while putting her arm behind her head.

After Joel finished with her foot, he lay beside her and looked at the sky too."I think you did great for your first time. Don't worry you will do better with more practice."

"Really?" Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Because I fall like 20 times."

"Everybody falls at the beginning… this is not as easy as some people think. You need a lot of practice before you can do it right."

"Did you fall a lot too? I mean when you… dad teach you?"

"Of course I did… and my dad wasn't too patient when it came to teaching you something. I took a lot of time before I got."

"Well, this place is fantastic… and I'm having a great time.'' After a few minutes, Ellie looked at Joel and saw that he was with his eyes close. So she sat up and started to form a snowball. After she does a few of them she stands up beside him. "Hey…" said Ellie looking down at him.

Joel opens his eyes and looks at her. Then he notices what she has on her hands. "No!..." he just said before one of the snowballs landed on his face. "You little…" he moved to the side to cover himself while Ellie threw another snowball on his back. He grabs some snow and makes a ball and throws it to her. Ellie moves away from him as the new snowball fight starts.

Joel and Ellie spend half the day up there, playing around and doing more skiing. Ellie gets better with time and goes longer distances on the way down. When they finally get to the lower part where the rest of the people were. They take their skis off and go back to the shack that rents them. After that, they walk around the place watching things and enjoy each other's company. After a few more hours, they go back to their room.

Soon they get into the room, they take out their coats and boots and sit on the beds. "I know it is a little early to ask, but do you want to go to the restaurant tonight and have dinner with me?" asked Joel, while he stood up and walked toward the window.

Ellie turned her head and looked at him. "Are you asking me on a date?" she said with a giggle in her voice.

Joel looks at her and smiles. "If you wanted it to be like that… yeah, I'm asking you on a date."

Ellie's face was reddish at the image of Joel and her on a date. Noone asks her before, so this will be her first date. "Oh… Joel that will be lovely… but I don't know if I bring something to wear for that," she said, a little excited.

Joel stands up and goes to where he put his bags. "Don't worry I have something for you…" Joel opens one of them and takes out a flat box. This was going to be part of your Christmas gift, but I think you can use it today." Joel moves close to her and gives her the wrapper flat box.

Ellie smiles at him and grabs the box and looks at it. "Oh… Joel you don't need to…" some tears start to form on her eyes, but she hides it. "You coming back here was a gift enough for me."

"Just opened…" Joel said with a smile on his face.

Ellie looks at him and smiles again. "Okay…" then she started to open the gift. Soon she finishes with the wrapper paper, Ellie opens the box. Her mouth is wide open when she takes out the nightdress. "Oh my God… Joel this is so beautiful…'' Ellie stood up, went to the mirror, and put the dress in front of her. The dress was black with some gold color design on the neck part at the end of the dress. It was long enough to pass her heels and sleeveless and had a tight belt on the waist in the form of flowers on the front part.

Joel smiled at her reaction. "Do you like it? I have never seen you in a dress before… so I not-"

Ellie put the dress on the bed and walked to him. Soon she was closer to Joel, she hugged him. "I love it… thank you."

Joel hugged her back. "Glad you like it... And now you need to go down to the beauty salon they have on the first floor and get ready for tonight. They're waiting for you with the rest of your gift."

Ellie moves her head away from Joel and looks at him. "The rest of my gift?"

"Yes. you have an appointment in half an hour to get facial makeup and hairstyle. They have the shoes that go with the dress, so I pick you up when they have done with you."

"Oh… my… God. Did you already plan all this…? when?"

"Yesterday after you fell asleep. I already bought the dress and the shoes, but when I saw the salon, I thought to add something extra. So I went in and made the appointment, and decided to ask you for dinner tonight."

Ellie hugged him back again and buried her face on his chest. "Oh… Joel, you don't know how happy this makes me… how I can make it after you?"

"Your happiness is good enough for me. Maybe this is a way to fix all the shit I did before." Joel hugs her tight and kisses the top of her head. "Now… they're waiting for you, so take the dress and go. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

Ellie moves away from him and looks into his eyes. "I love you… so much."

"I love you too… now go…"

Ellie moves to her bed and grabs her dress and walks to the door and opens. But before she gets out she turns her head. "Not that I don't want to do this, but are you sure that going on a date here is a Good Idea?"

"Well, we have to leave the kissing part in this room, but besides that, it will be fine."

Ellie smiles at him. "Okay… I will see you down there later then." With that, she goes out and closes the door. Joel looked at the door thinking about what she said. He planned the surprise for her and he is glad that she is happy about it. But now that he thinks about it, he is not so sure that all that was a good idea after all.


	17. A Weekend to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie's first date has arrived. Things are going well between them, but something unexpected is going to make things a little harder for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Another chapter on this epic story... I just kidding. But I'm glad that a lot of people like it so much. I hope that all of you are safe out there and thank you for taking a little of your time to read my story. Again, I want to thanks all of you for the comment and kudos you put on this story and it makes me happy that some people get emotional as soon they read a chapter. I not good with drama or romance, but it seems that I touch some people with this story and that makes me feel good. Again, thank you for the support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 17: A Weekend to Remember**

After Ellie goes, Joel goes to the drawer and takes the clothes he was going to use for his date. Then go to the bathroom and take a shower. One hour later he gets out of the room all dressed up he goes out of the room and down into the first floor. After he got there, he got out of the elevator and walked toward the beauty salon that was passing the lobby. When he got there a woman met him at the front door.

"Hi, welcome to Sonia salon, can I help you with something sir?" said the woman at the front desk with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Joel… Joel Miller. I made a reservation for a girl named Ellie two hours ago. Is she ready?" he asked.

"Oh… yes, her uncle… l will check if they finish with her, wait here Mr. Miller," the women stood up and went to the back where they had some small private rooms. Joel waited for a few minutes until the woman came back. "She is coming out in a few minutes sir." Say the woman soon gets back to her desk.

A few minutes later Ellie walks out of one of the rooms and moves toward him. Joel was with his eyes wide open. He knows how beautiful Ellie was before, but with that dress and makeup, she looks even more beautiful than before. She doesn't even look like a 16 years old girl, she looks more like a woman now.

"How do I look?" Asked Ellie while doing a 360-degree move in front of him.

"Wow… you look… absolutely beautiful." Joel doesn't have any more words to describe her. Not without attracting too much attention considering that he is supposed to be her uncle. Taking her on a date was already risky enough.

"Thanks… Ummm, uncle… you're very kind," Ellie tries to keep their cover, but she has to hold her laugh every time she has to refer to Joel as her uncle.

Joel moves closer to her and offers her his arm. "Can you give me the honor to take you to dinner, young lady?" asked Joel by grabbing Ellie's hand, bending down a little, and kiss the top of it.

Ellie giggled at that, as she remembered seeing that in olds movies. "I love to…" Say Ellie grabs his arm and both of them start to walk out the place.

"Have a good night… miss." said one of the women that work on her.

"Yeah… and a happy birthday… too" add another one.

Ellie turns her head and waves to them with her free hand. "Thanks… thank you for everything," says Ellie before they get out of the place.

Joel and Ellie were walking towards the restaurant when Joel moved his head close to her and whispered. "Birthday?"

"Sorry… but they start to ask a lot of questions about you and why you want me to look like this tonight. So I have to tell them that you want to have a birthday dinner with me as a gift."

"Oh… I see. Well, I hope that we end soon with this… uncle thing before people start getting suspicious about it. But for now, let just enjoy our dinner." Soon they arrive at the restaurant, a man receives them and asks if they have any reservations. Joel looked inside and noticed that the place was full.

Hello, Welcome to **The Winter Hill's.** As you can see we're full tonight, so if you don't have a previous reservation the waiting time can be more than one hour." said the man kindly. "So do you have a reservation for tonight?"

Joel moves in front of Ellie and looks at the man. "Yes, we've. My name is Joel Miller, and I made a reservation this morning for two."

The man looks at his tablet and checks the list. A few moments later he answered him. "Oh yes, Mr. Miller and his niece. That will be table number 12, wait here." The man turned around and moved away. He called one of the waitresses and a young woman came carrying two menus with her. "Escort Mr. Miller and his niece to table 12." said the man to the young woman.

"Yes sir." then the woman turns to look at Joel and Ellie. "Follow me," Joel and Ellie follow the woman to their table. When they arrive Joel helps Ellie to sit down then he moves to the other side of the table and sits. "Welcome to **The Winter Hill's.** My name is Joan and I will be your waitress for tonight, so if you need anything just let me know." She gave one menu to Ellie and the other to Joel.

"Thanks," says Joel while grabbing the menu and checking it out.

The woman looks at Ellie and smiles. "I like your dress… miss."

Ellie looks at her and smiles. "Thank you."

"Is this your first time here?" asked the woman.

"No, we came here yesterday for lunch. Of course, it was more empty then," answer Ellie.

The woman giggled a little. "No, I mean here in the resort."

Ellie felt a little embarrassed about that. "Yes… It is our first time here. Can you bring us two coke while we check the menu?" Joel said, trying to end the conversation before the woman continued asking more questions.

"Sure sir… right away." The woman turns around and walks away.

Ellie turns her head and looks at Joel. "That was not very polite," said Ellie with a lower voice.

"Sorry, but she was starting to ask a lot of questions, and that is the last thing we need here."

Ellie looks around and watches all the people in there. "Yeah, you're right…" then she looked at Joel again. "Anyway… I never told you that you look nice too. Where do you get that suit?" asked Ellie while putting her hand together on top of the table and looking at him.

"What, this?" Joel laughed a little. "It is just an old thing that I had in one of my boxes. I never use it, so it is practically new."

"Well, you look handsome on it," she said with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with the drinks and took the odor from them and went back to the kitchen. Live music starts with a small group playing some songs for the people there. Joel and Ellie talk a little before the food comes in. She told him about what the woman did to her in the salon and how good it was. She thanks him again for all that as she never had that experience before. Joel was happy for her. Seeing her smile and laugh like this was good.

The food arrives one hour later, but they don't mind. They use that time to talk and have a good time there.

"So… what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Ellie while taking a bit of her food.

"I'm not sure, we did a lot already… so I don't know what else is here to do, besides ski again."

"Well, that was fun… but I don't know if it is going to be good to do that again."

"We can check the guide again and see what else we can do."

Ellie stays silent for a few minutes. There are a lot of things on her mind, a lot of things that she wants to share with Joel. She never felt this happy before, and all that was thanks to him. She looks at him and wants to say a lot of things. This man came to her life and changed it, and she was happy about that. She wanted to kiss him right there. She wants to show him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him, but all that has to wait.

"Joel," says Ellie looking at him. "I want to thank you… you know, for everything. This weekend is going to be something that I will remember forever."

Joel put his hand on top of her on the table. "You don't need to thank me for all this. You deserve to be happy. And if I can be part of that, it will be my pleasure." Joel picks up her hand and kisses it. It was the only thing they could do right there.

Ellie's eyes start to water. But she tried to hold her tears back and smile at him. "Thank you… you make me very happy… Joel," She picks up a napkin and cleans her eyes. After they finish the food, the band starts to sing a slow 80's song. Ellie watches Joel while he looks at the direction of the band and smiles. "I think they are singing our song."

Joel looks back at Ellie and smiles too. "Do we have a song?" He asked, a little confused.

"Well, this one could be. ' **Take My Breath Away'** is one of my favorite songs." said Ellie looking at him.

Joel smiles at her and stands up. "Do you give me the honor to dance with me?" he said, moving close to her and extending his arm at her.

"It will be my pleasure…" Ellie takes his hand and stands up. They walk to the center of the place where other people were already dancing. Ellie put her hand on Joel's shoulders and Joel put him on her waist. Then they start dancing at the rhythm of the song.

After the song ends they start a new one. It was a slower one called ' **I Want To Know What Love Is'** so Ellie moved closer to Joel and Joel moved his hand behind her. They dance like they were all alone there. At that moment they didn't care if people were looking at them. After the song ends Joel notices that some people are looking at them, so he takes Ellie's hand and goes back to their table. He orders a dessert and after they finish, they stand up and walk toward the exit. Joel asked for the bill to one of the waitresses and after he paid it, they walked out of there.

Joel takes Ellie to a terrace on the second floor with a view of the mountain. Ellie put her hand on the rail and looked at the view. "I wish we could dance all night. Wow… that feels so good… thanks, Joel," said Ellie now looking at Joel that was now beside her.

"Yeah… but people were already looking at us, so…"

Ellie lowered her head. "Yeah… I understand. I just wish that we don't have to hide our feelings." Joel didn't say anything. He just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They stay there for like an hour, then go back to their room. Soon they were inside, Ellie thanked Joel again and kissed on the check. She wanted to do more than that, but the feeling of not being able to do anything in public was eating her. So after they take their shower and change clothes, they go to their bed and fall asleep.

( Next Day )

Joel woke up when he felt the room a little cold. He looked at Ellie's bed and noticed that she wasn't there. He takes his blanket off and gets off the bed. "Ellie?" Joe walks to the heater and puts it on height, then he opens the curtain on the glass window and looks outside. It was snowing, so they probably can't do anything outside today. "Ellie? Are you in here?" he asked again.

"In here!" Ellie's answer him.

Joel turns around and looks at the direction of the voice. It was coming from the bathroom. Joel walked there and stood in front of the door that was close. "Ellie, is everything okay in there?"

"Yes… you can come in… is okay."

Joel waits for a minute, then opens the door. Soon he got into the bathroom, he saw Ellie that was inside the jacuzzi. "What are you doing? Is freezing in here and is snowing outside."

"Yeah, I know. That is why I came here. The water is so warm," Ellie moves closer to the edge of the jacuzzi and looks at Joel. "You want to come in?"

"Are you crazy…?" said Joel shooking his head.

"Well, it's better than going outside. Besides I told you that I want to try this… so you want to come in or what?" says Ellie standing up so Joel can see that she was wearing her bikini, the one she uses back in the lake in the summer.

"No… I don't think so. I will wait for you outside." Joel was going to turn around, but Ellie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the jacuzzi. Ellie starts to laugh and soon Joel lands on the water and gets all wet. "Ellie!... what the hell?"

Ellie starts laughing. "Sorry… I can't resist myself." Ellie sat down back on the jacuzzi and looked at Joel that was now all wet on the other side.

"C'mon Ellie that wasn't cool. This is the only nightclothes I bring here." Joel stands up and gets out of the jacuzzi and grabs a towel.

Ellie moves to the side. "C'mon Joel… we can't go outside with that weather… so why not share this with me?"

Joel starts to dry his hair with the towel. "That is not going to be good for us. Besides I don't bring any to wear for that."

"Oh… that is okay. You can get in with nothing… I will try not to look at you... much." said Ellie with some giggle in her voice.

"Yeah… very funny." Joel moves to the sink and takes his sleeping t-shirt off and squeezes it there. He needs to take off his pants too, but with Ellie in there, he can't. "Shit.. is freezing. I need to take this off."

Ellie moves to the other side of the jacuzzi and looks at him. "By all means… I will enjoy the show."

Joel turns his head and gives her a hard look. "That is not funny either… now turn around and look at the wall."

"What!" Ellie says surprise.

"I need to take the pants off and I can't do it out of the bathroom without wetting the carpet. So turn around and look at the wall. I know this is not right, but you don't let me have any other choice." Joel put the towel around his waist to cover himself.

Ellie looks at his naked chest. And start imaging him without clothes. After that, she starts to feel her body getting hot. When Joel turns to look at the mirror Ellie stands up from the jacuzzi and gets out from it. She moves slowly toward him and gets closer from behind. Ellie slowly moves her arms around him and touch his hairy chest.

Soon Joel feels her touch he turn his head to the side. "Ellie, what you doing?"

"Ohhh... Joel, I want this so much," Ellie presses her body to his back and put her head on it, then she closes her eyes. "I love you so much... I just... wanted to feel you."

Joel feels her hand moving on his chest and it feels good. he is not with a woman in a long time so is hard for him to resist the temptation. he closes his eyes for a moment as he feels Ellie's body pressing on his back. "Ellie!... we can do this... we make a promise... and..." Joel tries to continue, but her touch feels so good.

Ellie continues moving her hand until it starts to get lower. "I know... but... maybe we can-" Soon Joel feel her hand getting close to his lower part, he opens his eyes and grabs Ellie's hands making Ellie open her eyes and move her head away from him.

Joel moves her hand away from his body and turns around. "I know this is hard for you... believe me, is it for me too, but we need to control all this before it got too-" Joel no even finishes when Ellie move closer to him grab his face and pull him down toward her. Soon he was close enough she opens her mouth and grabs his with hers and kiss him. After a minute both of them just let go of their restriction and continue the kiss. Joel moves his hand on her back and pulls her closer. As she was wearing only her bikini, Joel can feel her almost naked body press on him. Ellie moves her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

They don't know how long they stay like that, but both of them wanted to be forever. Joel knows that they can't continue or they will end doing something more. Is not like he doesn't want to, but he knows they can't. So after a few minutes, he slowly breaks the kiss. "I know you want to do more than this, but we can't," he said while looking at her face.

"I... just want us to make love... and know how it feels." Ellie put her head on his chest and close her eyes. I not that you can't do it because of my age, but I just wanted to feel your, love."

Joel hugs her. "I love you Ellie, and we don't need to have sex to feel that." He kisses the top of her head and smiles. "We don't need to rush this, will we have time for this when the time is right," Joel move her away from him and look at her face. "Now I need to change... so can you... turn around and don't look?"

Ellie gives him a small smile. She wanted to make love to him, but not wanted to force it either. Okay, I will go back to the jacuzzi and don't look at you while you change your pants." Ellie moves closer and gives him a small kiss and then she turns around.

Joel waits for a minute, making sure that Ellie does not turn her head and look at him. After he made sure that she wasn't looking, he started taking off his pants under the towel and put them on the sink. "I will go out and put some pants on. Also going to order something for breakfast… do you want something inarticulate?"

Ellie turned around and saw Joel walking toward the door. "Yeah order me some pancakes… but I will stay here for a while." watching Joel with only the tower remember her that time in the old cabin again. Even if she wishes for Joel to stay there with her, she was lucky that he was going out of there before she starts to lose herself again. Ellie never experienced anything like this before, so it was hard to control her hormones.

"Okay, do you want something extra with-" Joel started to said when his phone started to make some sound. "Okay, I will check who it is first." Joel gets out of the room and closes the door.

Ellie lay back on the water and closed her eyes. _Damn it… Why did I have to be 16… why I didn't meet Joel when I was older? That way I could be with him already without this waiting and hiding what we feel._ She said to herself, then went under the water to calm herself.

Soon Joel gets out of the bathroom, he walks to his bed and grabs the phone that was on the table beside the bed. The phone already stopped ringing, but as soon he saw the name of the person that called, he put one hand on the top of his head. _Shit!_ He sat on the bed and looked at the bathroom door. As he didn't see Ellie coming out from there he stood up and looked for clean pants and a shirt. After he put some dry clothes on, he sat on the bed again and called back Marlene. He hears the phone ringing a few times, then he hears the phone be answered.

"Hello, is Joel. Sorry, I didn't answer before, but I was busy with something. So, how are things in Chicago?"

" _Hey, Where is Ellie? Because I called her three times and she didn't answer the phone. That is why I called you. Do you know why she didn't answer her phone?"_ asked Marlene with a serious tone.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but Ellie is in the bathroom and I-" he stops before continuing.

" _What do you mean that Ellie is in the bathroom? Is Ellie in there? Because you two were supposed to have different rooms."_

"Yeah, about that. I have been calling you since Friday and I have sent you a few text messages." Joel tries to keep his voice down, so that way Ellie doesn't hear the conversation. "I was calling you to let you know that they made a mistake on the reservation and we have to take the original room.

" _What!... are you telling me that Ellie and you are sleeping in the same room?" she said a little furious._

"Hey, that is not my fault okay... It was that or cancel…" Joel lowers the phone and tries to calm himself. "Look, I was going to cancel the reservation and head back home, but Ellie was getting sad about going back, so I decided to stay. I called you to explain the situation, but you didn't answer my calls."

" _You should cancel Joel… what people are going to think about if you spend all weekend there with Ellie… I trusted you."_

"Look, we're not doing anything okay… they already think that I'm her uncle, so things are good," _except kissing but I am not going to tell you that. "_ Ellie is having a good time, and if you want to get mad at me we can talk when you get back home. But this is our last day here and I wanted to be a good one for Ellie."

Marlen stays silent for a moment. Maybe she was trying to calm herself. " _Okay… we can talk about all this later, but if I find out that you and Ellie do something there… I swear…"_

"Nothing has happened I promise. I'm a man of my word so you don't need to worry about it. Now how do things go there?" asked Joel to change the subject.

" _No so good… they're some… complications… I will talk to you when I get back on Wednesday."_

"Oh… I see. Wait… Wednesday? I thought you said you were coming back tomorrow night?"

" _Yeah I was, but there is a snowstorm here and they close the airport. And the next flight is on Wednesday."_

"Okay… don't worry I will take care of Ellie."

" _Yeah… I want to talk to her, so put her on the phone."_ She said with a more calmed tone.

"Okay… give me a minute." Joel stands up from the bed and goes to the bathroom door. "Ellie is your aunt… she wants to talk to you."

"Shit!" Ellie quickly covered herself as if her aunt was in the room with Joel. "Okay, just give me a second." Ellie gets out of the jacuzzi and wraps herself with a towel and opens the door a little bit and looks at Joel with worried eyes. _How did she know I'm here?_ She whispers at him.

Joel made the gesture then he covered the phone with his hand and told her that she needed to be careful with what she was going to say. Ellie grabs the phone and closes the door. "Good morning… aunt Marlene, I Hope that Joel already explained what happened, right?"

" _Yeah… he told me and we really need to talk about that when I get back."_

"Please don't get mad at him… it wasn't his fault. I just wanted to stay, so I convinced him to."

Marlen stays silent for a moment. " _Ellie… you're going to be 17 soon, and you need to be more responsible. I put my trust in you and Joel to do the correct thing so don't make me regret all this… Anyway, as I said we will talk about this at home. But the reason that I am calling because the airport is closed for two days, so I will be there by Wednesday now."_

"Okay… but it is snowing here too… So can I stay with him at his house? I don't want to stay alone at home."

Marlene thinks for a moment. She is not sure that it would be a good idea, but maybe it is for now. " _Okay… I will let you stay in his house, but you need to promise me that you two are not going to do anything there."_

"I promise… we just stay here and watch a movie."

" _Okay… but we need to have a serious talk about this okay… Now are you having a good time there?" she asked me to try to change the subject._

Ellie smiles at the question. "Oh… I am having the best time here. Joel takes me to ride in a snowmobile, and teach me how to ski. We do a lot of things here. Thank you for letting me come with him. I'm having a great time."

" _Okay… I'm happy to hear that. Ellie, I know that this is important to you, and I am trying to be supported even if this is… a complicated thing. But I want you to let you know, that I always wanted the best for you and that I love you very much."_

Ellie's eyes were starting to water. "I know that you meant well and I'm sorry that sometimes I'm just a pain in the ass. But I'm really glad that you're okay with Joel and me, that means a lot to me too."

_Okay… we can talk later, and you can tell me how things go there. Now I have to go, so put Joel back on the phone."_

"Okay, I love you," Ellie started to walk toward the door.

Marlene doesn't know what to think, Ellie hasn't said that to her in a long time. So that makes her feel good about it. " _Love you too… baby._ "

Ellie opens the door and calls Joel who was sitting on the bed. Soon he came to the door, Ellie passed him the phone. "Here, my aunt wants to talk to you again." Soon he grabs the phone, Ellie closes the door.

Joel walked back to the bed and sat there. "Yes?"

" _I still trust you, Joel… so don't let me down. Ellie is a good girl and I don't want her to get hurt."_

"Don't worry about that. I don't want that either. I know how special she is and I promise you that she will be fine." After that, Marlene hung the call and Joel lay down in his bed to waited for Ellie to get out of the bathroom.


	18. How to Fix what is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie are enjoying the little vacation on the ski resort, but on the final day, something makes Joel remember his past and Ellie doesn't know how to help him. But in the end, Joel will find a way to fix what is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Another excitement drama chapter hope you like it. Again thanks for all the support to this story and for all the comments and kudos you put on it. I really glad how a few people have enjoyed this story so much. I'm really surprised how this book turns to be and is been fun to write. Now lest start with the chapter and remember to be safe out there and take care of yourself.

**Chapter 18: How to Fix what is Broken**

After Ellie got out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes, Joel told her that he ordered something for breakfast and that he was waiting for it. Ellie noodle and go sit on her bed. "So… what are we going to do today?" asked Ellie while laying on the bed.

Joel was lying in his with his hand behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "I don't know. It is still snowing out there, so going out, for now, is out of the question."

"Well… since going back to the jacuzzi is out of the question too… maybe we can stay here and watch some movies. At least until it stops snowing, what do you think?"

Joel turned his head and looked at her. He doesn't know what to say to her. Yeah, they have some fun here, but soon they have to face reality. He starts thinking about what Marlene said about things not going well there, what she means by that? Has she been getting worse already? Joel has a lot in his mind, not only about the thing with Marlene but also about his whole life. But his thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door and a man's voice.

"Roomservice…"

"Oh… that must be our breakfast." Ellie got out of the bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning… My name is Carl and I bring your breakfast you order." said the man looking at Ellie.

"Good morning to you too." Ellie moves to the side and lets the man in. "Thanks… you can put it on the table,"

Joel sat up on the bed and stood up. He grabs his wallet from the nightstand and takes some money out. He walks to where the table is and waits for the man to finish putting the food on the table. When he finishes, Joel gives him the tip. "Is there something else we can do inside the building? I mean like it gets entertaining or something. Since we can't go out now."

The man looks at him and starts to think. "Well, besides going to the restaurant, we don't have much to do indoors, but we have a little gym on the first floor if you're interested. We also have an ice sculpture competition this evening, but of course, that will depend on the weather."

"Ice… sculpture, that sounds like fun," said Ellie while sitting on the table.

"Okay… thanks," said Joel while escorting the man to the door. Soon the man was gone. He closed the door and walked back to the table and sat in the chair.

"Can we go there? That competition will be cool, I like ice sculptures," said Ellie while starting to eat her food.

"Well, as the man said, that will depend on the weather."

"I hope it stops soon, I want to go out there and do more things." she stops for a moment and looks at Joel. "Did you think my aunt is going to be mad at you because of the room thing?"

Joel takes a bit of his food, then looks at her. "I'm not sure how mad she is going to be, but I'm sure she is some right now."

"I just hope she doesn't get too mad, I really have a good time here with you. And thanks for the dinner last night and the dress and everything... That makes me really happy." said Ellie with a big smile on her face. "I have never been on a date with someone, so it was really nice."

"Well, I'm glad that you like it… I really had a good time too and I don't even remember to do something like this before."

Ellie takes another bite of her food. "Not even with your wife?" When Joel doesn't respond she looks at him and sees his distressed face. "Sorry… I don't mean to bring that up."

"Is okay… is just… I don't like to talk about her too much. Our marriage wasn't perfect or any close to that… and it is not good to talk bad about other persons."

"Is okay Joel… you don't need to talk about it. I'm so sorry that I brought it up," said Ellie feeling bad about it. Yeah, Joel told her before how his marriage didn't work, and even though he didn't tell her too much about that, she knows that it brings bad memories to him.

Joel gives her a small smile and continues eating. They don't talk much after that. Ellie notices that any time she asks something about his past it brings some pain to him. She wants to help him with that, just like he always helps her with her problems, but doesn't know-how. She is only 16, so what can a 16-year-old girl say to a man with a pain like that?

After they finish breakfast, Joel goes to his bed and sits down. Ellie grabs the remote control and turns the tv on. Ellie looks for a movie to watch and when she finds a Christmas one, She goes to the bed and sits beside him and watches the movie. They saw a few movies before Ellie noticed that it stopped snowing, so they decided to go out for a walk.

They put on the coats and all the things they need to keep their body warm and go outside. They walk around for a while watching people walking outside doing all kinds of things. Kids playing on the snow with their parents and all that. They were walking on a trail that got more into the forest. It was a route that went around the resort, but it seems that not many people use it. They stop in a little picnic area that has a few tables and a little kid's playground.

Soon they sat at one of the tables, Ellie spoke. "My Christmas vacation is almost over. After New Year's Eve, I have to go back to school and I won't be able to see you too much," said Ellie looking at him at the other side of the wooden picnic table.

Joel grabs one of her and looks at her. "Are you thinking about that now?"

Ellie lowered her head. "Sorry, but… I… I just."

"Ellie you don't need to worry about that. Yes, you will have to go back to school. But I will be home, so you can go there after you get out. Beside I promise your aunt that I will help you study… you need to up your grades." Joel lowered his head too. "It's kind of my fault that you got bad in school after I left. So the last that I can do is help you out."

Ellie feels bad about that too. She always does well at school, but Joel goes away messing up with her studies. Ellie looked at him. "Can you pick me up from school sometimes?"

"I will try… but you know that I need to work, so I am not always going to be free to do that, but if I have the time… sure I can do that," he said with some comfort.

"Thanks… I will like that.'' She looked at the view.

"Ellie, you don't need to worry about me okay… I am not going anywhere... this time." he cleared that up, just in case Ellie had some doubt.

Ellie smiles at him. "Thanks… Joel. I mean thanks for coming back for me. I know that my aunt made you go away, but I'm happy that you came back here… I really miss you."

"I miss you a lot too… Ellie" Joel picks up her hand and kisses it. Of course, she can't feel his lips with the globes on, but it was a nice gesture.

"I know that you don't want to talk about what you did all those months, but I still wanted to know. I know that you mention that you visited your brother and that did not go well… why?" Ellie didn't know if this was the right place to talk about that, but if she wanted to help him, she needed to try.

Joel looks to the side and takes a deep breath. "As I told you before, my brother and I never had a good relationship after our parents died and we have to go to leave with our grandpa. I don't blame him, I always was the rebel of the family, while he was the correct one." Joel lowered his head and looked at the table. "I did things that I was not proud of, and I think that in the end, I pushed my family away from me."

Ellie saw some tears trying to come out of him. So she moves her hand and grabs him with hers. "Joel, you don't need to tell me anything right now if it is painful to you… I only try to help you, and sometimes talking is good."

Joel looked at her hands. He doesn't know what he did to deserve a girl like her, she is only a teenager that doesn't know much about life, and even so, she is trying to help him. He doesn't want to talk about his past, but if he is going to make a life with her, he needs to tell her everything, so he continues.

"I did go back to Texas at first… But I don't even have the intention to visit him. He doesn't want to know anything about me, so I just go to a friend's house and he helps me to get a job there. But after a few weeks, things go bad again and I have to leave town." Of course, Joel is not going to tell her about what happened with his brother and the fight on that bar. She doesn't need to hear any of that, at least no now.

Ellie looked at his eyes. "But you told me that you saw him… right?"

"Yeah… I did before I went out of the state and looked for a job elsewhere. But the meeting wasn't all bad, Because I learned that he was going to be a father, so I'm happy for him."

Ellie's eyes go wide. "Really! You're going to be an uncle… that is great Joel," she said with some excitement. "Maybe one day we can go there and meet him. I can be like his aunt or something."

Joel moves his hand away from Ellie. "Yeah, I don't think so. I don't even know if I will be able to see him... ever. I even doubt that my brother is going to tell him that he has an uncle."

Ellie stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat beside him. "That is not good Joel, they're your family… and you need to fix whatever is wrong with you two."

Joel looked at her with a surprised expression. He always wonders how she can do that. Act like a kid sometimes and others are like an adult. "I really don't know if I can ever do that, but I'm happy that you are trying to help me."

Ellie put her arm around his shoulder. "I think you should try… family is supposed to be together no matter what." Ellie stops for a moment and starts to think about her relationship with her aunt. Yeah it's been hard, but she is the only family she has and no matter what happens between them she still loves her, even if she doesn't say it much. So maybe it is good to follow her own advice and try to get a better relationship with her aunt too.

Joel looked at his watch and saw the time. Hey, it is almost 4:00. The sculpture competition started at 3:00. We better go back if you want to see it." This started to get sad, so it was better to do something else to feel better.

They stood up from the picnic table and walked back to the resort area where the competition was going to be. When they arrived it had already started. There were a lot of people there watching the competitors already working on the sculptures. There were 10 of them and they just were started so it was going to need a lot of time to finish them. Joel and Ellie try to find a good spot to watch the competition.

They watch it for a few hours. Ellie was excited as some of the sculptures were almost finished. She was surprised at how people can do such beautiful things. They moved to one of the sides close to the podium where the man in charge was talking to the people and encouraging the participant. Joel was behind Ellie when a little girl came close to him and started to pull his coat.

"Daddy… daddy… I want to see them." said the girl.

Joel turns around and looks at the girl that continues pulling his coat. The girl was blonde and looked like she was only 4 or 5 years old. "Sorry, kiddo… but I am not you daddy…"

The girl continued pulling his coat and calling him daddy. Ellie turns around and looks at the little girl. "Hey there… are you lost... Where are you, mommy?" Ellie tries to help the little girl when she notices that Joel just stays there without saying anything.

"Daddy… daddy…" the girl continued looking at Joel.

Ellie keels in front of the girl then look at Joel. "Sorry, but he is not you-" she stops when a woman comes closer to them almost without air.

The woman goes down and hugs the little girl. "Oh thank god… Sarah… don't do that again I was so worried."

"Look, mama… I found daddy…" the girl said, turning her head and looking at Joel.

"I'm sorry baby… but he is not you daddy." The woman looked at Joel and Ellie that was now standing beside him. "I'm so sorry… mister, but my little Sarah thinks that her dad is here."

Ellie looked at Joel and saw his face pale as a paper. Then without saying anything, Joel started to walk away from there. "Joel!... Where are you going?" Ellie yells at him as he starts to walk faster while pushing people to the side.

"Is he alright?" asked the woman while looking at Ellie.

"What did you say the girl nave was?" Ellie asked to try to figure out why Joel reacted like that.

The woman takes the little girl on her arm. "Her name is Sarah and she is 4… I'm so sorry about all this, but sometimes she gets a little confused. Her dad works a lot, and she doesn't see him much."

Ellie looks at the girl, and tries to remember where she hears that name before? After a moment of thinking, she remembered. "Holy shi-... Sorry… but I have to go… take care of that little girl," Ellie left the woman and the girl standing there, while she went after Joel.

Ellie ran toward the building and soon she got to their room. She opened the door and got inside. Soon she closed the door, she saw Joel sitting on his bed with his face buried in his hand. He was babbling something, but she couldn't understand. Ellie starts walking toward the bed. "Joel! Are you okay?" as he didn't say anything, Ellie moved closer and kneel in front of him. She can see his body was trembling and he looked like he was crying before she entered the room.

Ellie never saw him like that, but then she remembered that night in Joel's house and the name he spoke of. So maybe it was time to ask him about that. "Joel!" gently Ellie grabs his arm and pulls them away from his face. "Who is Sarah? And why does that name seem to affect you this much?" Joel looks at her and tries to get up, but Ellie stops him. "I like to help you… but you need to talk to me."

Joel looked at her. "You can't help me… nobody can." he finally stands up and moves away from Ellie. He walks to the slide glass door that gives an asset to the balcony and looks outside.

Ellie sat on the bed and waited for him to be more comfortable and ready to talk. "Maybe you're right… maybe I can't help you with what is going on with you… but I can listen. I know that that name means something to you, something from your past, and I think that talking about it can help you."

Joel continued looking outside. He really doesn't want to talk about his past, least of all to Ellie. She is too young and has her own problems to deal with. But, maybe it's time for her to know, he has to tell her anyway if they're going to be together. Joel held himself as he started to speak.

He doesn't turn around and continues looking outside. "Sarah… was my… baby daughter." he started with a lower tone. "She… was born with some complications… and the doctors… could not do anything to save her." Joel closes his eyes and lowers his head.

Ellie looked at him with a surprised but sad expression, but didn't say anything and let him continue.

"She only lasts a few weeks after she was born and… and I barely have her in my arms a few times before she dies." Joel opens his eyes and looks outside again. It was starting to snow again while some tears started to fall down from his eyes. "My marriage was a disaster… and she was supposed to be our anchor… but she never had the chance… for that."

Ellie stood up from the bed and walked toward him. "I'm so sorry Joel. I know that this must be painful to you," She gets closer and hugs him from behind. She put her head on his back while tears started falling down from her eyes too. She can feel his pain, as she too has a loss in her life. She was too young when her mother passed away, but she knows how painful this can be.

"She was so tiny…" Joel continued. "She was in my arms when… she died… she didn't even…" Joel stops and lowers his head again. He tried to hold his tears, but it was in vain.

Ellie hugs him tight, making him know that she was there for him. That he is not alone in his pain. Losing a mother is hard, but losing a child can be worse. "Is okay Joel… I can't imagine how losing a child can be to someone… but I'm here for you." Ellie doesn't know what else she can say or do to make him feel better. This must be eating him from the inside for a long time. "How long has it been? I mean since this happened?" Ellie doesn't know if she is going to be good at this, but she wants him to let it all out.

Joel grabbed her arm that was on his waist with his. Trying to hold himself on her. He talks about this with a psychologist when he has his therapies. But those didn't help him much with the pain inside. "It… was 10 years ago… I guess…" he squeezed Ellie's arms a little. "A parent never should bury his child… that is not the natural circle of life… and the worst part was that I always think that it was my fault and maybe it was. I tried everything I could… I even pray to God to give her a chance… even if I was not that religious... but all that was in vain."

"It wasn't your fault… Joel," Ellie tries to say something to make him feel better but she doesn't know what to say. "It was nothing you could do to stop that… I know it is sad and painful… but you should not blame yourself for that."

Joel had heard that so many times, from his wife, the doctors, the psychiatrist he has to visit after that, and from his brother too. But any of them could make the pain go away. "I don't know why she has to die… and the worst part was, that I have to watch her die alone... her mother does not even want to be there when it happens. She was so cowardly that she did not want to be there when she died." Ellie noticed that his pain had changed to anger.

Ellie removes her arms from his waist and moves away from his back. She grabs one of his hands and makes him turn around to face her. "Joel… everything is going to be okay… I'm here for you. So you don't have to deal with this pain alone anymore," she can feel his hand trembling. "I know that you think that I'm just a teenage girl, but I love you, and if we're going to be together in the future, I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Joel looks at her with surprise expression. He always thinks that Ellie is over her age and he like that. "We're supposed to be there for her together… but… she never wanted her in the first place. Why? Why… she does that…?" he continued, but changed his mood as soon he talked about his wife and what she did.

Ellie pulls Joel toward the bed and makes him sit. She kneels in front of him and grabs his face with her hands. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your daughter… I, not a mother to know how bad that can feel, but I have a loss too, so I understand your pain." Ellie looked him in the eyes and saw all his pain in there. "But you can't let that control you for the rest of your life. I know that I am not the right person to tell you this… I'm only 16 and I'm not a doctor or anything… but you need to make peace with all this and move on."

Joel looks at her and starts to remember the voice from his dreams. She will save you. You just need to let go of the pain and move on. Joel hears that voice so many times in his head and doesn't know what or who it was. He remembers his last dream and remembers the two doors in front of him. "You have a choice one to save yourself. You just need to open the right one." Joel was looking at Ellie, not knowing what to do or what those dreams mean to him. But he now knows the meaning of those two doors and why he needs to choose one.

"She can save you… you just need to let go of the pain and open yourself to her."

He hears the voice again. It was on his mind and for a moment he closed his eyes and all went dark. Soon he opens his eyes, Joel notices that he is not in the room. Everything was dark and only two doors appeared in front of him. He doesn't know if he is dreaming or he has already lost his mind. He looks at the two doors for a minute, until one of them disappears and a form of a small girl appears instead.

"You need to choose…" he hears the voice coming from the figures in front of him. He can see now that the figure was in the form of a little child.

"I don't get it… what is this?" Joel starts to ask. Who are you? And why am I here again?"

"Is it time… is it time to make you choose?" The girl looked familiar to him. She has short blonde hair and her face… he saw that face before, but not like that.

"What am I supposed to choose? Is only one door now," said Joel looking at the little girl.

"You need to choose to either stay here or go through the door."

"Where is here?"

"I can't tell you what you already know." answer the little girl with a smile on her face.

"I don't understand…" says Joel with a desperate tone. "Who are you? And why do you do this to me… I don't understand."

"I don't have much time now... but I'm here to help with your decision. But if you want to know the meaning of the two-door. One door is your past and the other your future. Is time for you to choose one... Joel" said the girl while looking at him with curious eyes.

"Who are you? and how you know my name?" asked Joel while trying to understand.

"The only thing that I can tell you is that you never were alone. there is someone that loves you very much… and know that you will make the right choice…" the girl disappears and the other door appears again.

Joel stayed looking at the two doors for a long time. Hear it in his mind the choice he needs to take. He didn't know what the girl means by some loves him… who loves him… Ellie? or it was someone else? Joel looks at the two doors and understands what the girl means by he needs to choose between his past or his future. The past was his pain, so his future had to be…

She can save you… she can help you to move on. He hears the voice in his head. Joel needs to move forward, but he doesn't want to forget his daughter either, even if she only lives for a short time. But he has been drowning himself for so long in his pain, that maybe it was time to let go of it. But that could mean losing what he loves most in this life, so he was ready to do that? Joel makes one last look and starts walking toward the doors to pick one.

"Joel… can you hear me?" Ellie grabs his face and looks into his eyes. He looked lost in his thoughts and she didn't know what else to do. "JOEL!" she yells at him, trying to wake him up from his trance. "Joel you're scaring me… please listen to me… whatever this is, just follow my voice."

She was starting to get panic, so she wanted to call 911, but before she could do something else. Joel grabs her by her arm and pulls her closer. He moves his arm behind her and hugs her tight. "I choose you…" said Joel as soon he came out of his state of mind. Ellie doesn't know what just happened, but she can feel Joel crying on her shoulder. She does not remember if Joel looks like that, but maybe it was something to do with Joel opening up to her. Knowing about Joel's daughter and how she dies, makes her sad too. so in the end both of them cry in each other's arms.


	19. The life we Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel confess his past and pain to Ellie, he chooses to move on and let the future with Ellie cure his pain. So now that they choose to stay with each other, they will continue with their path of healing, but things are not always as easy as we wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Greeting my greatest readers, here another chapter of this fantastic story. LOL sorry, I have to put that there, but I really glad that this story has touched a few people very much. I'm really happy that a lot of people like it and it becomes one of my best stories yet. I want to thank you all for all the comments, kudos, and the love that you give to this story. Even if this story does not have anything to be with the game storyline it gets a lot of attention and I'm happy about that. Anyway thanks for reading and lest continue with the story. Thank you all.

**Chapter 19: The life we Choose**

It feels weird for a man to cry in the arms of a 16 years old girl, but at that moment Joel doesn't even care. They stay sitting in the bed for a few hours, while Joel tells Ellie everything about what happens after his daughter dies. He told her about how he started drinking and came back home late drunk. He told her how after a few months later he lost his job and how he found out that his wife didn't want to have a child and was taking contraceptives to prevent pregnancy and how they have some arguments about that. After that, he knew that finally his marriage was over and his wife asked him for a divorce.

He confessed to her, that after that his whole life became a disaster, that even his brother had to bail him out of jail a few times. He finishes telling Ellie all about his life, both of them just lay on the bed in each other's arms until they fall asleep. It wasn't a good end for their little vacation, but at least Joel felt a little better for letting Ellie know all about his past. He left a few things out of his story, but he was glad that Ellie knew more about it. He also doesn't tell her about the voice he is been hearing in his head or those weird dreams and nightmares he has been having for the last year. He was hoping that all that stopped now that he made his choice to be with Ellie.

The next morning, they pack their things after having some breakfast and talk a little more. After that, they check out of the resort and start driving back home. Even with the night, they have before, they have a good weekend there. They have fun and enjoy themselves, and Ellie was happy about that. She will like to do more there, but she knows that Joel makes a promise to her aunt and he would keep it. Even that Joel's past was so sad, Ellie was happy that Joel was finally open to her and told her all about it. Now she knows why he was the way he was and how much the loss of his daughter affected him.

( A few hours later )

Joel was driving back home, but they had to stop a few times or change the route because of the snow. So after a few hours later, they were getting close to the town.

"Joel…" Ellie says, looking at him from the passenger seat.

Joel looked at her for a moment while continuing driving. "Yes…"

"I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful weekend you give me. I really have a good time there," she said with a smile on her face.

"I glad you like it… it was a pleasure for me to be there with you, and enjoyed the time we have together." Joel then put on a sad expression. "Too bad that the end… became too… sad, but I'm glad that you know now all about that. I never talk with someone like that and that helps me a lot… thanks."

Ellie moves closer to him and grabs one of his arms and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy to be there for you… So thank you for trusting me and telling me all that. I know that that was a painful experience for you. But you once told me that it was good to talk about our pain and let that all out. Besides, it is the job of a good girlfriend to help out." Ellie giggled at that. She waited for Joel to tell her not to call herself that, but he didn't say anything and that makes her happy. "Can I ask you for something?" she said in a lower voice.

"Sure… you can ask me anything," he said while squeezing her shoulder and pull her closer to him.

"Can we stop in the town before we go home? I want to buy something for my aunt for Christmas."

"I thought you already bought something for her in the resort?"

"Yeah, but that was just a souvenir… I want to buy something else and as I can't go when she is at home… I wanted to do it now since she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Okay… do you have any store in particular?"

"Yeah… there is one close to the bank… we can go to that one. It has a lot of things to choose from."

"Okay… if it doesn't snow again, we will be there in half an hour."

"Great… thanks, Joel." Ellie moves her head up and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Then cuddle with him while he continues driving.

( Two hours later )

After they stop in town for Ellie to do some shopping. Joel and Ellie finally arrive at Joel's house. Joel parks the pick-up truck in front and turns it off. It was snowing again, but not much.

"Well, we're back…" said Joel looking at his house. Do you need anything from your house? I can take you there if you want?"

"Nah… I'm good with what I pack for the trip, but thank you."

"Okay…" after that Joel opened the door and got out of the truck. He went to the back of the truck and picked up his bags and Ellie's suitcase. Then Ellie got out and started walking toward the front door and used her key to open it. Joel already gave Ellie a copy of his house key after he came back. So that way, she can enter the house when he is out or working. It Has only been a couple of weeks since that, but he wanted Ellie to have her own key.

After Ellie opens the door, she waits for Joel to get to the porch and help him with the bags. Soon they go inside, Joel puts the bags in the living room and starts to get off his coat and all the other things for the cold off. "Okay… I will take your suitcase to the room, you will be sleeping in there and I will take the couch."

After Ellie takes off her coat she moves close to him and stops him. "Joel… you don't need to sleep on the couch," she said grabbing his arm. "We can share the bed."

Joel looked at her surprised. They already shared a little time in bed before but it is never a good idea to do it. "Ellie I don't think-"

"Yeah… yeah, I know. We promised my aunt not to do that, but it is not like we didn't do it before. Besides, we're just going to sleep there and nothing more," she said in the last part in a mocking way, but she really wants to do something more besides just sleep there.

Joel knew that Ellie wanted to get more close to him, and that was dangerous for both of them. "I will think about it... okay? But for now, it's just you in there." Joel starts to walk again and goes to the bedroom and put Ellie things there. "Is it still early, so what do you want to do?" asked Joel from the bedroom.

"Well, since it is snowing, going out is out of the question. And since we can't have sex either or do anything like that, we can just sit on the couch and watch a movie," Said Ellie while moving closer to the fireplace and work on it.

Joel came out of the room and entered the living room. "That sounds like a plan… the movie part I mean... are you hungry?" Joel asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I want to help you with the cooking," After Ellie started the fire, she starts to walk toward the kitchen, but stops when her phone starts to ring. Ellie takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at it. "Is my aunt," said Ellie looking at Joel.

"Okay… you better answer her. I will start to get things out. Do you want to make pasta?"

"Yeah… sure. But don't start without me." Ellie turns around and picks up the call. "Hi, aunt Marlene… how are things going up there?"

"Hello, baby… things are fine. It finally stops snowing so all is good for tomorrow. Did you two are back to the house?"

"Yes, we just arrived. We got a little traffic and it was snowing on the way here too, so it took some time to get back here."

"Well, I'm glad that you're back home safely. Did you enjoy your weekend there?"

"Oh… aunt, it was fantastic… I love it there, we have a wonderful time… I want to thank you for letting me go with Joel. we do a lot of things there."

"I'm glad that you enjoy your time there… I want you to tell me everything when I get back."

Ellie talks with her aunt for 15 minutes and after they say goodbye, Ellie hangs on the phone and walks toward the kitchen.

"Is everything alright? I mean no more delay on her flight or something?" asked Joel soon Ellie entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, things look okay," said Ellie putting her phone back in her pocket. "She said that the flight is on-time for tomorrow and that we need to pick her up at 1:20 pm."

"Oh… that is good then," said Joel looking at her. "Now what do you want to work with? The sauce or the salad?"

"I work with the salad first, then I help you with the other things," said Ellie grasping an apron and starting to put on. She walks to the fridge and takes out the things she needs for the salad.

Joel grabs the meat and starts cutting it. "We have Linguini or Penne, what do you prefer?"

Ellie looks at him and starts laughing. "Do you… really… want me… to answer that?" she said between laughs.

Joel looks at her with clueless eyes. "Yes, I do. I need to know what we're going to make..." he looked at her and saw her laughing a little. "What is this so funny?"

Ellie continues laughing. "You said… Pene…" she continued laughing "That is the Spanish world for… you know…"

After a minute, Joel realizes what she was talking about. "Damn girl… I don't mean that. I was talking about the pasta." his face starts to turn red as the reference she just tries to put in there.

"I know… but it still sounds funny…" she said, trying to calm herself.

Joel punched her softly on the shoulder and continued working with meat. They cooked and talked until the food was done. Then they get to the table and eat their food. After dinner, Ellie looks for a movie to see on the tv, then both of them sit on the couch and watch the movie in each other's arms.

Joel doesn't know what the future awaits for them, but he was glad that he chose her. He knows that he needs to wait for her to be older, but he will like the company and the talk. He has been in the road of pain for so long, that he lost himself in it. So maybe this new life he chose, will bring something new for the future.

( A few days later )

Joel and Ellie pick Marlene up from the airport the next day after they get back from the resort. They explain to her about what happened to the room after they arrive there and even though she doesn't like the idea of Joel and Ellie sleeping in the same room, there was nothing she can do about it now. They told her that they didn't do anything there of course they let out the kissing and touching part. After that Joel let them alone, so Ellie can tell Marlene about the trip, So after he said goodbye he went back home.

Joel was working in the shad when he saw Marlene arrive in her car. So he stops what he was doing and waits for her to come out of the car. After he notices that she didn't come with Ellie, he knows that she wants to tell him something that she does not want Ellie to know about it. He doesn't like that she still keeps secrets from her because he knows that in the end, that will be bad for both of them.

Joel gets out of the shad and walks toward her. "Good morning, you don't bring Ellie with you?" he said with a curious tone.

Marlene gets closer and stops in front of him. "No, she is back home and I don't tell her that I was coming here before going to work. I need to talk to you alone, can we get inside?"

Joel didn't like the sound of that. He knows that she was a little mad about him and Ellie staying in the same room during the weekend, but he was hoping that she doesn't change her mind to let them be together. "Sure… no problem." Joel walks toward the house while Marlene follows him in. Soon, they were inside, Joel walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure…" she said while walking toward the counter and sat in one of the chairs.

Joel moved to the coffee maker and started preparing the things he needs to make fresh coffee. "So… is it something in your mind that you want to discuss with me without Ellie knowing about it?" asked Joel while he continued preparing the coffee.

Marlene lowers her head and looks down. "Yes... there is something that I wanted to tell you... something I don't want her to know, at least not yet."

"Does this have to be with the weekend? Or is it about your trip to Chicago? Because you didn't tell me what happened on the appointment you have there…"

Marlene up her head and looked at him. "Yeah, it has to be with the trip to Chicago. That is why I didn't want Ellie to know that I have come here."

"So… you manage to see the doctor there?" Joel put the coffee and the water in the machine and turned around to see Marlene. "Did he tell you anything that can help you with your condition?"

"Well, he told me that it was an experimental treatment that he would like to try. He said that is not a guarantee that is going to cure me, but if it works, it can extend my time a few more years… He said that is the best chance I have to fight cancer but is not guaranteed that it will come back again." she said sadly.

"How... long?" asked Joel while moving closer to the counter.

"He wasn't sure… but he said 5 maybe more years."

Joel moves his hands and put them on top of hers and looks at her. "Well, it's sad that is not a cure, but if it can make you live longer that is good news. It can be five or more years that you can spend with Ellie and fix things with her."

"Yeah," Marlene lowered her head again. "The only problem with that is the cost. They said that the treatment is going to cost a lot of money… Money that I don't have."

Joel moves his hand away from her and moves back. "What about your medical insurance? I thought that you work selling them?"

"Yeah, I do... but as I work for a small company the medical insurance that they give me doesn't cover that kind of treatment."

Joel looks at her sadly. He can't believe that hospitals and doctors are all for the money. They do the same with his daughter and even that he gives them all they asked for, in the end, she dies anyway. "Wow… those fuckers… I hate to see how sick people just become another way to make some people rich. They don't have hearts anymore, all is now about the money."

"Yeah… if you don't have money they just let you die. But it was a long shot anyway… they can't give me any guarantee that it was going to work... so I think it is okay."

The coffee maker starts to make some sound, so Joel turns around and takes the glass jar from the machine. "Look… I think that you deserve all the chances you can get to get better, or at least give you more time. I have some money in my bank account. Maybe I can help you a little."

Marlene looks at him with a surprised expression. "That is a good gesture… Joel. But I don't think that you have 200k. And even if you do, I can't accept that amount of money."

Joel put the coffee in two cups and passed one to Marlene. "Wow… that is a lot of money."

"Yeah, they said that is something experimental… and cost a lot. So I just have to stay on my original plan. That takes me to the other reason I want to talk to you alone. I just want to make sure that you will take care of Ellie when… things go bad. You're the only one she will have to help her when my sickness starts to get worse."

"You don't have to say anything. I will gladly take care of her. And if you need anything… just let me know." Joel knows how hard this is going to be, no only for Ellie but for her too and that makes him feel sad.

Joel was mad at her at first for neglecting Ellie, but After all that happened between Ellie and her, they were getting closer now. But destiny is going to separate them again and that will be bad for Ellie. Joel starts to think about how to help them and after a few minutes, maybe there is something he can do to help her or at least something he can try.

Marlene takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Joel. "Well, let's talk about more pleasant things and less depressing. I want to thank you for giving Ellie a good time up there. I didn't like that you two have to share the room, but I trust that you two, that didn't do anything there."

Joel gets out of the kitchen and walks toward the fireplace. "I love Ellie and never going to do anything to hurt her again. This must sound sick for a man my age to fall in love with a 16 years old girl. But I'm never going to touch her like that until she is an adult. I know that all this is wrong… but I need her in my life… as much she needs me in hers. But I can assure you that I will do anything to make her happy." Joel takes a sip of his coffee and continues. "I know things were bad in the past, but Ellie deserves a better future, and if I can give her that until my time comes, I will be glad to do it."

Marlene stands up and walks toward the living room until she gets behind Joel. She put one hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know you will. That is why I trust you with her future. I know I wasn't a good mother for Ellie in the past, but I want to change that in the time I have left."

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "I still don't know why you don't want to tell her. She will find out sooner or later and when that time comes is going to be harder for her to understand."

"I know, that is why I need you to be there for her." Marlene walks away from him. I'm going to tell her, but I need more time... besides I want her to enjoy Christmastime without worrying about me..."

Joel looks at her sadly. This was something he did not expect when he came here, but things are changing now and in the end, he is hoping this part of his story has a better end. After that, they talk a little more about other things. Even Marlene invited Joel to the Christmas dinner they will have at her house. After the conversation, Marlene told him that she needs to go to work, so after saying goodbye, she leaves the house. Joel goes back to the shad to continue working on the wood cabinets that he needs to finish. He really wants to give Marlene more time to fix things with Ellie, but how can he get that kind of money?

Joel texted Ellie and told her not to come today to his house since he will be working all day and do a few things out of the house. Of course, Ellie wasn't happy with that but didn't argue much. Besides after the weekend, they have together, she can let Joel have a little time by himself.

Ellie was in her room looking at all the pictures they took in the resort. She can't believe that she skis up there. They look happy together there and she wishes that her dream came true someday. She wanted to marry Joel so they can help each other with their problems and pains. She was feeling sad about Joel's daughter and how all that happens. But also feel glad that he opens himself to her like that. And now that she knows more about him, she loves him even more.

So after looking at all the pictures for a while, she decides to grab her diary and write on it. Ellie gets out of the bed and looks for the little notebook that was in her closet. She has not written anything there since Joel came back. So after she got it, Ellie went back to lay on the bed and opened. She checks out a few of the pages that she writes when she meets Joel back in the summer. She smiles at some of the words she uses to describe Joel the first day they meet. Joel was a real asshole back then. But maybe she understands now why he was like that. He lives with the pain of his dead daughter for 10 years. He pushes everyone away, his family, friends, and even her at first. But all that changes with time and she is happy that they help each other with all that. Ellie moves to the last page she writes. It was a few days after he left. She can even see the tear stains on the paper. She remembers that sad day, but now she feels happy that all that changed.

Dear Diary… today is December 21, just 3 more days for Christmas. And I think that this one is going to be the best one ever since I asked my aunt to invite Joel for dinner. It is going to be the first time that we have a guest in the house for Christmas, well one that I like anyway because My aunt invited a few of her co-work friends two years ago, but they only talk about adult things or about the job.

I know that my last entry was too sad. But now that Joel is back, I can write happy thoughts again. He has been helping me a lot with my studies and now that he is back I know I can do better when I get back to school. I can write something about that later too. But today I want to write about the fantastic weekend we have on the mountain.

Ellie continues writing in her Diary for a few hours until she feels tired and falls asleep. But now that Joel was back in her life the nightmare and pain stopped. Now she can fall asleep with happy thoughts and dreams. Because she was happy with the life they're going to choose to live in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time arrives for our two couple, so is will a time to celebrate with family. Joel don't have that in a lone time, but now he found he is invited to celabrated the holliday with his new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi, here is another chapter. this story is getting to the end soon. It was going to have 25 chapters, but since I been editing the latest ones I decide to divide the epilogue from the last chapter and make it apart so is now going to be 25+ the epilogue of the story. Anyway, I want to thanks all the people that follow this story so far and leave a comment and kudos. I hope that you enjoy it this story as much I did writing it.

**Chapter 20: Christmas Eves**

Two days have passed since Joel had a conversation with Marlene about her conduction and the treatment opportunity. Joel has been thinking of a way to help her, to give her more time with Ellie, but how he can get that kind of money. Yes, he has some savings left, but he uses most of it in the house. His part-time job does not pay enough for that kind of money, so he can't count on that either. He has been thinking for the last two days about who can help him with that, but he can't find anyone.

On Christmas eve, Joel goes to town early to buy a few Christmas gifts for Ellie and even for Marlene. After that, he remembers the offer that the old from the ranch offered him, so maybe he can work something out with him. After all, he was so desperate for him to work there and he had a lot of money. So before Joel finishes his shopping he calls the man and tells him that he has to talk to him about a business proposition. So the man told him that he can come to his ranch in the afternoon to talk. So after Joel finished his shopping he drove directly to the Ranch.

Soon he arrived there, Joel stopped on the intercom that was on the main gate of the ranch. "Hi, my name is Joel… Joel Miller and I have an appointment with Mr. Morrison," said Joel after pressing the button to talk.

He has to wait for a few minutes before someone answers the call. "You can come in Mr. Miller, Mr. Morrison is waiting for you." said a man on the intercom. After a minute the main gate opened, and Joel started to drive inside. Soon Joel got to the front of the house, the man that received him last time was there waiting for him.

"It is a surprise to see you here so quickly after your last visit… Mr. Miller," says Gorge as soon Joel gets out of his pick up truck.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," said Joel with a sarcastic tone.

The man gave him a hard look, then turned around. "I don't know what Mr. Morrison sees in you, but... follow me. He is waiting for you in his office," he murmured something else, but Joel can't understand what he said.

Joel follows the man into the house. Soon he gets in, he starts to look around watching the interior of the house and the things on it. The house wasn't too big for a rich man, but it was definitely a mansion. He never was in one before, so he was curious about it. Oh man, Ellie will love this if she was here. He said to himself while continuing following the man. The man was really from Texas, he has a few arts and furniture that remember him there. On his way, he saw a few people around, probably some workers from the ranch or probably more servants.

The man guides him up a stair and up to the second floor. After a few minutes, the man stops in front of a big door and knocks. "Sir… Mr. Miller is here."

There was some sound coming from inside before some speak. "Come in…" said the old man from inside the room.

The assistance opens the door and gestures to Joel with his hand to get inside. Soon Joel was in the man speaking again. "Sir, I will be in the living room checking the work we have pending for today. So if you need anything just call me."

The man was standing up behind his desk looking outside. "Thank you, Gorge." said the old man while turning his head and look at him.

The man noodles and closes the door. Joel looked at the old man that was standing in front of one of the windows in the room.

He was looking outside before he spoke again. "I was really surprised when I received your call... Mr. Miller or can I call you Joel now?" said the old man without looking back.

Joel moves closer to the desk and speaks. "Yeah, you can call me that if you want. I knew this would be a surprise to you after our last conversation, but things have changed... and I need the job and a favor," says Joel with a serious tone.

"I see… well, I think that that was a wise decision. So you thought about my offer?" asked the man while turning around to look at Joel.

"About working here… yes I think about it."

"Oh… that is good, so what makes you change your mind? Because last time you were here. You were so sure that you don't want to work for me."

"As I said, Mr. Morrison. Things change."

The old man raised one hand to stop him. "Please just call me Martin… we don't need to be so formal around here." The man walks toward a small table where he has some bottles of different alcohol. "I'm really glad that you called me, whatever the circumstance you have that makes you change your mind…" he opened a bottle and looked at Joel. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked while putting some of the liquor in a small glass. "I have the best whisky you can taste in this state…" said the old man with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you…I'm good... I just try not to…" Joel tried not to drink any strong alcohol since he came back, except for a few beers here and there.

The man takes his drink and moves back to his desk. "So... since you're here, I guess that you accept my offer to work for me?" he said while taking a sip of his drink.

"The one for working here... yes. But the one you offer me in Texas no. Sorry, but I can't go back there."

"Because of the girl that was with you?" The man sat on his chair and looked at him.

"The girl that was with me doesn't have anything to do with that decision. It is a personal matter." Joel looks at the man and crosses his arm. Because he doesn't like the way he refers to Ellie.

The man takes another sip of his drink and continues. "Look, I'm offering you the job because I really want to help you. But I need to know what is going on between that girl and you. The last thing I want is for you to get into trouble for doing something stupid."

Joel doesn't know what to say to that. He can see that the old man is suspicious of something and if the old man discovers what is going on between Ellie and him, he will probably end up in jail. "I don't know what do you think is going on between us, but I can tell you that-"

"That, your intentions are good?" the man didn't even let him finish. "Look, I don't really know what is going on between that girl and you, and I really hope that you're thinking about all that. I don't want you to do something that ruins her life and yours. If you need a job, I want to help you, but if something happens with that girl, I am not going to help you with that."

"Look, nothing is going on between us, at least nothing to worry about. But if that is a problem with you, maybe it is good if I go and forget about this."

The old man takes another sip from his drink and looks at a portage on one of the walls. It was a painting of his wife. "My wife was young when we got married… she was 18 and I was 30," he started while looking at the painting. "Yeah that is not seen to be much of a difference, but some people don't understand. She helped me when I went to the hospital for some therapy, and with time we fell in love. So we start to get out and get married a little after that. A few years later we want to start a family, so we have a son." said the man while standing up from his chair.

"Sir, I can assure you that I am never going to do anything to hurt that girl."

"Yeah, I can see in her eyes and yours how much you two mean to each other… But that is not going to change the issue that she is underage and you can go to jail for that. My wife was 18 when we started, so it was a different thing. She helps me a lot with my problems and I will always be grateful for that. So I hope that you think deeper about her and all this situation before you do something that you will regret later." the man looked at the painting, then back to Joel. "I really want you to work on my ranch in Texas. Is where I need you most, but I can wait if you're not ready to go there yet."

Joel looked at the man and tried to understand why this man was so desperate for him to work there. Even after he almost confesses his suspicion about what is going on between him and Ellie. "Look, I don't know why you need me, therefore… or why you're not just calling the cops and let them know about Ellie. Yeah, you said that you want to help me, but why? I don't know you, and this is the second time you see me, so don't tell me that it is because you like to help people like me, because I know something more is going on here."

The man looked at Joel for a moment then stood up from the chair and walked to the window. He looks outside and watches some of his men working there. He needs to talk to Joel about the situation with the girl and him, but that can wait for later. "Yeah, you don't know me… but I know who you're. I knew your father well when we fought in the Vietnam war. We only served there for 2 years and even though I was 4 years older than your father we spent much time on missions together. That place was a nightmare, so we helped each other and covered our back, so after time we became friends."

Joel looked at him with surprised eyes. "I didn't know my father fought in Vietnam. He never told me anything about it or mentioned anything when we were kids."

The old man looked at him and continued. "Your dad told me that if he ever has a son, he will never speak with him about what happened there. But he sent me a few pictures after he got married and had you." the man lowers his head and continues. "He saves my life a couple of times out there and I won't be here if it was not for him. I probably would die there, so I will always be grateful for that. We keep in contact after we get back, but with time we get too busy with our family that we lose contact for a time. It was sad for me when I hear about your mom and when he passed away. I tried to talk with you and your brother at the funeral, but for some reason, I never found the courage to do it back then."

"I didn't remember seeing you there. But he never talks much about his past and my grandfather never told us about that either."

The man turns around and looks at him. "As I said, we didn't like to talk about all that and your grandfather never liked that he chose to join the army. So maybe that is the reason they never told you or your brother about that." the man lowered his head and looked to the floor.

After a minute, the old man looked at Joel and continued. "I never talk to my son about our time there either. We didn't want to get back all those bad memories after we get back. Anyway, when my son and his family die in an accident, I have no other family members to pass his Ranch business. And with him dead I don't have anyone to pass mine either when I pass away." The old man walked closer to Joel and stopped in front of him. "Your father was like a younger brother to me, that is why I want to help you and the reason for you to run that ranch for me."

Joel looks at the old man and he can't believe that his father fought in the Vietnam war and never told him. But also he was surprised because this man is not only offering a job but offering to run an entire ranch for him. "That is a nice offer but I don't think that I can help you with that… like I said I don't know much about how to run a Ranch, so maybe it is better if you find someone better for that job. As I said before, my knowledge of how to be a rancher is minimal…"

The man looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about that son. No one knows anything at first, but if you work here with me, I can teach you all you need to know about how to be a Rancher. And after you learn enough about that, I want you to take care of my son's Ranch back in Texas."

Joel moved away from him. "I already told you that I can't go there. I can do the job you offer me here but back to Texas is out of the question."

The man walks close to him again and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know that you don't want to leave that girl… and I also know about your problems with your brother. It's sad to see that because in the end family is all we have." the man walked back to his desk and sat down. He opens a drawer and takes some papers out. "Now, this is your contract for the job I offer you here. I want you to read it and sign it before the new years come." He says passing the papers to Joel.

Joel walked to the desk, took the papers, and looked at them. "You prepared this already? Even when I told you that I wasn't going to work for you?" Joel said while looking at him.

"What can I say... I have the feeling that you will change your mind, so I made them done. Anyway, we can talk about it later if you want, but I think you will find what I'm offering you is a good deal. I just have one conduction for you if you accept the job."

"And what is that?" Joel asked curiously.

Whatever is going on between you and that girl, don't do anything before she turns 18. I don't want to think that you're a man that likes to take advantage of young girls. I saw in her eyes and in yours that whatever it is… it looks like a pure thang. But no matter what it is still illegal going out with a 16 years old girl in this country."

Joel doesn't know what to say, but he is glad that this man is not going to call the cops on him. "I can assure you that I am not going to do anything with her to hurt her." Joel offers his papers back to the man. "But if you have a problem with that, you can have your contract back and call the cops if you want. I know that all this is wrong but I really care about her and I'm never going to take advantage of her."

"I don't have any problem if you stay with her friend until she is an adult. I am not going to judge you for that, but I hope that you know what you are doing." The man stood up again and walked close to him. "Now that we talk about the job and make a few things clear, let's go back to the other business. You said that you need favor when you walk in here… so what do you need from me?"

( Two our later )

After Joel finishes discussing the favor he needs from the old man, he goes back to his truck and gets driven out of the Ranch. He takes the contract with him to study it, but the other thing he needs from the old man he makes deals for it. He has to do a lot of work to pay him back, but it was worth it. Going back to Texas is going to be hard, but lucky for him he does not have to go there for at least a few years. After that Joel drives back home to wrap the gift, so he can take them to Marlene's house.

( Next day )

Ellie was in her room laying on the bed after having breakfast. Her aunt goes out to the store to buy a few things for the Christmas dinner tonight. But Ellie was anxious to get Joel in the house for the special event. So she grabbed her phone and texted him.

"Hey… are you getting ready for the dinner tonight?" Ellie texts Joel on the phone.

After a few minutes, Joel texts her back: "You don't think it's too early for that, it is still 11:00 am."

Ellie starts to write him back: "Yeah, but I am so anxious for you to be here. This will be our first Christmas eve together."

Joel texts back: "I know, but I need to do a few things here before going there, so I will be there at 6:00 pm... okay?"

Ellie writes back to him: "Ahhhh… that is too far away, can you come early? Maybe we can get a walk around the house or do something before dinner time."

Joel texted back: "Okay I will try to be early there. See you in a few hours."

Ellie wrote back: "Okay… bye… love you."

Joel smiled at that. "Love you too." Then they close the text screen.

One hour later Marlene arrives at the house with the things she needed. Soon she got inside with the bags, Marlene walked to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter. "Ellie, I'm back can you come down and help me with this?" yells Marlene while taking the grocery she buys out of the bags.

"Okay… I'm coming," answer Ellie from the second floor. A few minutes later Ellie gets down carrying a few wrapper gifts in her arms. "I will be right back, I'm just going to put this under the tree," said Ellie soon after she gets down and passes in front of the kitchen entrance.

Marlene looks at her and smiles. "Okay… sweetheart," she watches Ellie walk toward the Christmas tree and start to put the gift she has on her arm under the tree. She already has her there, but she was happy to see Ellie like this, all filled with happiness. She hasn't seen her like that since she was a little kid when she really loved Christmas eve. The last few ones, they only have dinner and open the gift the next day. As they don't have any family left, they didn't do anything special that day.

After a few minutes, Ellie walked to the kitchen counter and started to help her aunt to take out groceries from the second bag and put them on top of the counter. "So what are we going to have for dinner tonight?" she asked while continuing to take things out of the bag.

"Well, I don't cook much, so I will make a simple one, that is going to be turkey and potato salad. I will start by preparing the turkey and put it in the oven. You can help with the potato salad and corn. I was thinking of doing some biscuit too, what do you think?"

"That sounds good. Joel said that he will bring the dessert so we don't have to do that." Ellie says while finishing to take out the things from the bag.

"Okay, I will start doing the turkey stuffed, you can start with the potato salad okay." Marlene moves to where she put the turkey and starts to add a few spices to flavor it.

Ellie goes to the fridge and takes the potato out. After a few minutes, both girls were working on the food. "Aunt… Marlene…" Ellie starts with a lower tone.

"Yes, dear?"

"I just want to thank you for all this… I mean not only about the dinner but also about letting Joel be part of our life… I'm really happy about that." Ellie says while continuing peeling the potatoes with a knife. "I know that he is older than me… and that you think that I am too young to love a person like that. But I really love him… and he loves me back. And I wanted to tell you that he was never going to do anything to me."

Marlene stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Ellie, an old man should not feel that way with a girl you age. But I can see how happy he made you. I trust that you two are going to wait until you are an adult to start something more serious. But you must understand that for other people, this will be wrong. I can see how much you love him and I can see that he loves you back. So I will try to keep my mind open on this, even if this is wrong," Marlene turns her head back and continues with the turkey.

Ellie lowers her head and continues with her work. "Thanks… I know this is hard for you, but I really appreciated it that you let us be together," she said with a little smile on her face.

Marlene tries to let her know that she really trusts them to do the right thing, without telling her anything about the conversation she has with Joel. "I have to said that I was wrong about Joel at first and even though he is too old for you, I think he will take good care of you. But you two need to prepare yourself for what people are going to say and think about you and him. Some people don't like that kind of relationship even if you're an adult."

Ellie lowered her head and looked at the potato she had in her hand. "Yeah, I know. I read a lot and watch tv. I know that people like to judge this kind of relationship, even if the man is too old for a young woman or a woman too old for a younger man. But I don't care what people say about us. Because when you fall in love with someone all those things do not matter and people should not judge that. I love Joel for the man he is and nothing is going to change that. I think that we can make a good home for our kids when we get married."

"Wow, wow, wow... you need to hold yourself a little there missy. You need to finish college first before starting to think about marriage okay? I want you to start to think about choosing a university to go to after you finish school. After that, you can marry him if you want. Your mother would want you to have a good future and a career, so you need to start thinking about that too."

Ellie looks at her and smiles anyway. Yeah, she wanted to marry Joel as soon as possible, but her aunt was right. She needs to think about what she wanted to be in the future. She always thinks to be a nurse or a doctor, so maybe she will start with that. "Okay… I will think about what career I will study after I get out of high school, but if I get to a university, I want to marry Joel before I finish that."

"You need to talk to Joel about that first. I don't know when he will like to marry you, but I'm sure that he will like to wait a little longer for that." Both girls continue talking and worked in the kitchen until dinner was almost ready. After that, Marlene told Ellie to go change before Joel arrived.

( Later that Evening )

Joel arrives at Marlene's house at 4:00 pm. He parks his pick-up truck in front of the house and gets out. Then he walks to the other side of his truck and gets out a bag with a bottle of wine and the dessert he brought for dinner. He has another bag with the gift he bought for Ellie and Marlene in the truck, but he will get that one out later. After he closed the door of his truck, Joel walked toward the front door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and Marlene was standing in front of him.

"I welcome you to our Christmas dinner… but are you not a little early?" said Marlene while looking at him.

"Yeah, I know… but Ellie wanted me to come early. I think she wants to take a walk or something before dinner, but it is too cold outside for that."

"Yeah, I think that too. But come in…" Marlene moved to the side to let Joel enter. Soon he was inside, she closed the door and walk close to him. "I think Ellie is still in her room preparing herself for the evening. So you can sit in the living room and wait for her if you want."

"Okay…" Joel starts walking toward the living room but stops as soon he remembers the bag in his hands. "Oh, I brought this for dinner." He passed the bag with the bottle of wine and the container with the dessert to Marlene.

"Oh… thank you.'' She grabbed the bag and look inside. Then she walked toward the kitchen and put the bag on the counter. "You know that Ellie can't drink this… right?" she said while taking the bottle out of the bag.

"Yeah I know, I just bring that for you… because I won't be drinking either," he said while watching her go.

Marlene grabs the pie and put it in the fridge, then she checks the oven and sees if the turkey is ready. "Oh, so you are not drinking any alcohol now?" she asked while looking at him.

"No anything strong, just a few beers here and there. I try to quit that… Because I have had some problems with drinking before," said Joel as he walked into the living room. Soon he was there, he saw the Christmas tree and he remembered the gift he brings with him. "Oh… I have some gifts on the truck, I will bring them here to put them under the tree so that way Ellie and you don't have to come to my house to open them."

Marlene walks out of the kitchen and enters the living room. "Oh, that is nice of you… but you know that you have to come back here tomorrow morning for the gift exchange… right?"

Joel looked at her and smiled. He was glad to have dinner with them. He hasn't done that since he was a kid. "Sure… just tell me the time and I will be here."

"Well, I'm sure Ellie will be up early, so I will text you as soon as she wakes up. Now dinner is ready so we can eat as soon Ellie came down or if you wanted we can sit in the living room and talk a little before dinner, either option is fine with me."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Joel looked at her and start to felt strange. Even that Marlene is close to his age, been here like this feels like the first time he visited his first girlfriend's parents when he was 14. After a few minutes of silence, Joel decides to get out of there. He not have any problem talking to her now, but right at that moment, he doesn't know what to say. "I will go to get the gifts I brought from the truck."

"Okay, I will go to Ellie's room and check why she is taking so long," Marlene smiled at him and turned around. Joel walks to the front door and goes out of the house, while Marlene goes upstairs and walks toward Ellie's room. Soon she stands in front of her door, Marlene knocks. "Ellie, is everything alright? Joel is here and dinner is ready… can I come in?"

"Is open…" Ellie answers her.

Marlene opens the door and gets inside. She saw Ellie sitting on the edge of the bed facing the mirror. "Hey, what is taking you so long?" she walked close to her and looked at the dress she was wearing. "Wow… Isn't the dress Joel gives it to you?" she asked with a surprised expression. Ellie already told her about the dress Joel give her at the resort and showed it to her, but she didn't see her on her yet.

"Yeah… I thought it was a good idea to wear it… but now I don't know if it is too much for just a dinner here. And also I don't know how to use my makeup right, because I only use the lipstick before a few times,"

Marlene looks at her and smiles. She can't believe that Ellie was growing up fast and soon she will become a woman. "Well, I think that you look beautiful without it. So you don't need to worry about that, I will teach you later how to do it right… okay?" Marlene sat on the bed beside her and grabbed her hands. "I never imagined this moment would come… so soon or the way we're on it," Marlene starts to pass her hand softly on top of Ellie's. "I know the circumstances are not the normal one. Not only for me or Joel but for you too. Because I was hoping when the time came for you to find someone and fall in love, it will be with someone more your age. But no matter how rare this is, I am happy for you." she said with a proud tone.

Ellie looks at her and smiles. "Yeah… I know that this is not the usual thing for a girl, but Joel is a good man and I'm happy that I fall in love with him," Ellie looks at the mirror again. "I know that this is just a Christmas dinner and not a date, but I just feel like this is a new phase in my life."

Marlen looks at Ellie's reflection in the mirror. "Well, I think it is. Look at you, you soon will be 17 and things will be changed before you know it. But I think that your mom will be happy to see how a great young woman you became."

Ellie turns her head and looks at her. "Do you really think that? Because I'm not sure that she will be happy to see that I fell in love with an older man."

"I think that she will be happy knowing that you're happy. And if this man can make you happy I'm okay with that too," said Marline while squeezed her hands a little before letting them go.

Ellie moves to the side and hugs her. "Thanks… that really means a lot to me." some tears started to come out of Ellie's eyes.

Marlene herself gets a few tears out of her eyes. In all her life with Ellie, she never feels this close to her or made her feel like a mother. It was the first time… that she feels like a real one and make her happy. Marlen starts to think about what Joel said to her. That she needs more time to fix all these years of negligent Ellie, but how can she do that now? When her time would be up soon and she would not have enough time to fix all the things she did wrong in the past. When they get separated from the hug, Marlen moves away and stands up. "Well, I think it's time to go downstairs, we can't let our guest waiting for us all day, don't you think?"

Ellie wipes her tears and stands up too. "No… I guess not." after that Ellie move closer to her aunt and give her another hug. "Thanks again for inviting him for dinner, I really appreciate all that you're doing for me."

Soon they get apart, Marlene looks at her face. "Yeah… I just want you to be happy Ellie, I really do. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas eve." Marlene extends her arm, so Ellie can grab it. "Now let's get down there and have a wonderful time, okay?"

Ellie grabs it and smiles. "Yes… let go and have a happy Christmas time together."

Soon Ellie and Marlene get out of her room, they go downstairs. Soon both girls enter the living room, they saw Joel there finishing putting the gift he brought under the tree. When Joel hears them walking in, he stands up and looks at them. He notices the dress Ellie was wearing, it was the one he gave her at the resort, but now she looks even more beautiful than before. "Wow… you look…" he doesn't know what more he can say at that moment.

"Okay, I will put on some music and get the table ready. You two can stay here and talk… only talk okay? I don't want to see any kissing, okay." Ellie looks at her nervously. Because she does not want her to see how desperate she was for him to kiss her.

"Don't worry will be alright," said Ellie. When the music started Ellie saw Joel move close to her.

"You really look beautiful… can you give me the honor for the first dance?" Ellie smiles at him and moves close to him, putting her arm around his neck and starts moving her body with his. They already dance before, but this time she not have to pretend that he is her uncle. Even if her aunt is watching them, she can be more herself around him.

Ellie feels Joel's hands moving on her back, as they move around in the living room. She knows that her aunt is right there looking at them, but she not even care. Been in Joel's arms is like a dream came true. She put her head on his shoulder and let her body move with the music. She closes her eyes and imaging them dancing on their wedding day in front of a lot of people. She wearing her white dress and Joel his smoking. She already has a few dreams like that ad she loves them, especially the part when they end in the bed and make love.

They dance and talk for a few hours before they have the first Christmas dinner together. Joel even dances a few times with Marlene too. He was happy to be there, it was a long time that he spent Christmas Eve with someone. After they have their dinner Joel stays for few more hours before he called the night. Ellie wanted him to stay longer, but Joel knows that it wasn't right to be there all night. So he promises her to be back in the morning for the gift opening. He thanks Marlene for the dinner and the invitation and walks toward the door.

Marlene left Ellie to go outside with him to say goodbye while she stays inside the house. Soon Joel and Ellie were alone beside Joel's truck. She moves close to him and kisses him on the lips. It was short, but with all her love. After that Joel got into the truck and drove back to his house. Ellie goes back inside with a smile on her face and a happy sensation in her heart.


	21. A Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are almost ending, but they have some celebrations left, but Joel still has another special gift for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Well, my follower readers this story is getting closer to the end only 4 more chapters and the epilogue. Yeah, it's going to be sad to see the end of it, but I', happy that this story gets great attention and a lot of review and support. So I want to thank you all for that. I wish the best for all of you and have a happy Halloween and be careful out there. But now, let's continue with the story. :D

**Chapter 21: A Christmas gift**

At his promise, Joel goes back to Marlene's house the next day in the morning as soon as Marlene calls him. Ellie, on the other hand, wakes up early but has to wait until they have some breakfast and wait for Joel to arrive. Soon Joel arrives at the house, Marline and Ellie received him. A little after Ellie starts to acts like a little child and goes to the living room and sits in front of the Christmas tree. Marlene and Joel sat on the couch and look at her while she checks the name of the gift looking for the ones from her to Joel and her aunt.

Ellie didn't feel like this in a long time. She always spends Christmas morning with her aunt alone and even that she always put some presents under the tree, she never feels this good. So spending Christmas eve with Joel and now the next day was like a dream come true. It feels like she has a bigger family and no feel like is only her aunt and her. Joel doesn't know how much she wants to jump at him and kiss him. She feels so happy that in a way she will thank Joel later.

Soon she finds the gifts that were for her aunt, she passes them to her. She wanted to give Joel's present first, but she thought that her aunt should be first. After all the things her aunt has done for her in the last month is fair for her to be the first one. After Marlene grabs the gifts, she starts to open them. Marlene broke all the wrap paper and open one of the gifts. Inside the first one were two summer blouses and in the other one a winter sweater and a gold chain with an M later on it. Marlene put on the chain around her neck and thanks Ellie for the gifts. She hugs her and told her that this was the best Christmas they have in years. Then she stood up from the couch and grabbed Ellie's gifts and passed to her.

Ellie opens her present and thanks her aunt for them and hugs her. After that Joel stood up and went to the tree and took his for Ellie and gave it to her. They continued opening the presents until they opened all of them. Then they go outside and get to the back of the house and sat there and talk for a while. Ellie was so happy to have Joel there with them. After one hour Marlene goes inside and starts to make some lunch. Joel and Ellie start to walk around the backyard. While Marlene stayed inside the house and preparing lunch.

After a few minutes, they sat in an old bank they have in the back yard. "Do you like your gifts?" asked Joel while looking at the trees.

Ellie looks at him and smiles. "Yeah… I like the iPod my aunt gave me and all the other things I get too." Ellie grabs Joel's arm and looks at the tree too. She touches that gold chain with the heart charm and looks back at him. "You don't even have to give me anything else you know that do you? You already gave me your gift in the resort remember." Ellie interlaces her arm with his and smiles at him. "But have you here and having to spend Christmas with us is the best party ever. No matter how good the gift was, been here with me make this the best Christmas I ever have." Ellie put her head on Joel's shoulder and look at the trees.

Joel looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad that you had a good time, see you happy is all I wanted. Besides been here for Christmas is the best thing that happens to me in a long time."

Ellie moves her head and looks at him. "Ahhh… you always find something nice to say... I love it when you get so cute on me," Ellie pushed him to the side softly. "What are we going to do for New year's eve?" she asked with some curiosity. Having Joel for Christmas was the best, but the holidays are almost gone, and soon she will have to go back to school and she not going to be able to see him as much she like. So she wanted to spend the most possible time with him.

Joel looks at the trees again. "Well, I'm not sure of what to do… I mean is a good day for a celebration, but nothing is going to surpass Christmas," Joel started thinks about what they can do about that they. He already told Marlene that the next gathering will be in his house, but he wanted to do something special for Ellie. " don't have any especial to do yet, but I already talk to you aunt and told her that this time we're going to celebrate the holiday in my house."

Ellie smile at that. "That sounds great… Can I go early to your house and help you with the cooking?" asked Ellie with an excited tone. She is hoping for him to say yes, so that way they can be there alone for at least a few hours. Is good that her aunt is okay with them be together, but she wanted to have some time alone with Joel, so that way they can kiss. Something they can't do much with her aunt present.

Joel looks back at her. "Sure… I don't see a problem with that, but you need to ask your aunt first. Also, you have to bring whatever you are going to wear that night. So that way you can take a shower there and change without getting back to your house."

"I like the sound of that…" It would be better if you take a shower with me so that way I can thank you for all the things you've done for me. Ellie said in her mind. She loves Joel and wants to do more with him, is too bad that she have to be a minor and Joel is respecting that. They stay looking at the trees for a few minutes. Some snow started to fall so Ellie put her head on Joel's shoulder and looked at the sky. "Are you going to stay the rest of the day here?" she asked while looking at the snow falling down.

Joel put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I will love it too, but what can we do around here to pass the time?"

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "We can kiss!" said Ellie with a big smile on her face.

Joel looked at her face and laughed a little. "With your aunt watching us… I don't think so." He looks at her and starts to feel like a teenager. He feels like a boy trying to be with his girlfriend without her parents noticing them doing things. It is a weird sensation, but it makes him feel young again and also forget about his past and pains.

Ellie turns her head and looks at the forest. Maybe we can take walk deeper into the forest where she can't see us." Ellie takes a deep breath and continues. "I really want us to be able to kiss whatever we wanted… sometimes I wish to be older, so that way we can be together all the time," said Ellie a little saddled.

Joel squeezed her shoulder a little. "We will be going to have time for that later... Ellie," Joel lowered his head and kissed her on the top of her head. "You just need to be a little patient and I'm not going anywhere." He knows how desperate she can be, she is a teenager after all. Some time moments like this make him think about what is going to happen in the future. He knows how society can be and how they like to judge people.

Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. But sometimes I have those dreams… you know, the wet ones?"

Joel takes his arm away from her. "Oh… c'mon Ellie... I don't want to hear any of that!" he was trying to get away from her, but Ellie grabbed his arm again and tried to keep him down.

"Ahhh… c'mon… don't tell me that you don't have any of those dreams about me…?"

Joel starts to feel a little embarrassed. The last thing he needs is to think about that right now. "Ellie I don't want to talk about that… especially in your house with your aunt here or maybe ever." Joel managed to get away from her grab and stood up.

"Ahhhh… you do… I can see it in your eyes and red face," Ellie stands up from the bank and starts walking toward him. Joel moves backward and tries to stay away from her. "How far did you get?" she asked now with some curiosity.

Joel continues moving away from her. "I'm not going to talk about this… so dropped."

"Ahhhh… c'mon I want to know how far you think about me…" she giggles a little as she continues walking toward him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything…" he continues to move away from her.

"Ohhh… don't worry I will make you talk…" Ellie lowers down and grabs some snow and makes a ball. "You know I'm the champion of this." She threw the snowball at Joel and hit him in his chest and started laughing.

Joel looks at the snow on his chest. "Oh… you're going to pay for that… missy," Joel grabs some snow too and throws it to her. Ellie moves to the side making him miss and starts to run around the back yard with Joel behind her.

"You miss… what a loser…" she says while running away from him. They continue trowing to each other snow any chance they have just like little kids.

Marlene was in the kitchen when she heard the commotion outside, so she moved to the window and saw Joel and Ellie running around throwing snowballs at each other. She smiles at the view, not knowing what to think about that. But she was happy to see Ellie laughing and enjoy herself.

Joel spends almost all morning and half the day there, but after that, he tells Marlene that he needs to return to his house to do a few things and can't stay for dinner. So after one more hour, Joel says goodbye to Ellie and Marlene and drives back home. It was a good day, and he was happy that Ellie had a great Christmas time. He has to admit that he has one too after being alone for so long.

( A few days Later )

Joel was sitting on his porch when Marlene's car arrived at his house. He texted her early in the morning and told her that he needed to talk to her in private. So soon she parks the car, Joel stands up and waits for her to get out.

Soon Marlene gets out of her car, she starts walking toward him. "Not working today?" she asked as soon she got closer.

"Nah… I have been taking some time off since I finished my last work yesterday. There is not much to do anyway on the holidays with all this snow." he said as he breathing her. "But I made a deal for a more permanent job that it will be starting next month."

"Oh… that sounds good. I don't want my niece to be with a man that doesn't have a permanent job." She said in a form of a joke.

Joel was grim at her. "Yeah, no one wants that… Anyway, that is not the reason I wanted to talk to you," said Joel while looking at her curious expression. "So, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure… I'm also wanted to know the reason for you wanted me here alone this early." Joel turns around and opens the door for her.

"Ahhhh, don't worry I will explain all that soon enough." He left Marlene to enter the house first, then he follows her inside. Soon both of them get in the living room Joel speaks again. "You can wait here or sit at the dinner table. I will go to the kitchen and get your coffee," said Joel while starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Marlen walks closer to the fireplace and starts to look at the pictures he has there. "I know we don't talk much about your personal life or your past. So maybe now is a good time to do so." Marlene grabs one of the pictures and looks at it. "So how you brother… Are you still in contact with him?" she says, trying to make some conversation.

Joel was in the kitchen putting some coffee on two mugs. "We don't talk much… I don't remember if I told you before, but we're not been close in a long time." Joel answered her.

Marlene put the picture of Joel and his brother back on the top of the fireplace. "Oh… I see. Well, it looks like you have the same situation that Ellie and me. You once told me that I need to fix things with Ellie and I am happy that things are working well now. We're getting closer again and that makes me happy. You should do the same with your brother, especially if he is the only family you have left."

Joel walks out of the kitchen and gets to the living room. "Here," he passed one of the mugs to her. Then he sat on the couch and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah that will be good, but I don't think he will want to talk to me any time soon. He always was the good brother and I never appreciated that. It will be good to fix things with him, but soon he finds out about me and Ellie." he takes another sip of his coffee. "he probably doesn't talk to me again or worse..."

Marlene take a sip of her coffee and sat on the chair in front of him. "Well, at least you should try to talk to him again… maybe you will get surprised. After all, he is your family and family needs to stay together no matter what."

"Thanks for the positive support, but I know my brother and he is too moral to accept the fact that an old man like me fell in love with a 16 years old girl. He probably called the cops on me or killed me himself." Joel takes another sip of his coffee. Yeah, ha been thinking about how his brother is going to react to this, and not of them ended well.

"Yeah… maybe you're right…. But you have to deal with him sooner or later he is your family," Marlene takes another sip of her coffee and looks at him. "So what did you ask me to come here for? Is there something about Ellie?" She lowered the mug on the top of the table in front of her just in case. "Please don't tell me that you two have sex on the resort… because I will be the one to kill you first."

Joel smiled at that. "Yeah, I bet you will do it, but no, we don't do that. That is not why I call you here to talk about, it is about something else." Joel stands up and goes to the kitchen table and grabs an envelope he has there and comes back. "I have another Christmas gift for you… well is for both of you really. I wanted to give it to you back in the house, but I thought it was better to talk about it alone." said Joel sitting back on the couch.

"Joel, you don't have to give me any more gifts, you already give me more that I really wanted. Helping me to get close to Ellie again, and making me feel like a mother, it was the best gift you can give it to me."

Joel can see some tears wanted to come out. "Yeah I know, that is why I wanted to give you this," Joel extended his arm and passing the envelope in his hand at her.

Marlene looks at him and with some tears scaping her eyes, she grabs the envelope and looks at it. "What is this?"

"The other gift…"

Marlene whips her eyes and looks at him with curious eyes. "The other gift?"

"Yeah, a gift that will give you a little hope… a gift for you and Ellie…" Joel watching her as she looks at the envelope in her hand. "Is okay, just opened," he said with a smiled on his face.

Marlene raised her brow and looked at him again. She doesn't know what Joel means by that, but after a few minutes, she starts to open it. When she is done, Marlene takes out a few papers with her name on them and a bank account at her name. When she looks at the numbers, she looks back at Joel. "What is this?" she asked with a surprised expression.

Joel smiled at her. "It is what it looks like… It is a bank account in your name."

Marlene looks at the paper again then back to Joel. "But this said that contains $200.000.00… I don't understand why you give me an account with that kind of money…"

"That was what you needed for the treatment right?" Joel knows that this will be too much for her, to take in, but he really wanted to help her.

"Yeah… but this…" Marlene looks at the papers, then passes them back to Joel. "I'm sorry Joel… but I can't accept this... I don't know where you get this amount of money… but… I can't accept them, is too much," She put the paper on the table, as Joel doesn't take them back.

"I know is a lot of money, but I wanted to give you and Ellie more time to be with each other… I know that you said that the treatment is not a guarantee, but if it can give you more time to be with Ellie it worth the try."

Marlene stands up and starts to move around. "Joel… I can't… that is a lot of money… and I can't even imagine what you do to get it… I… I… just can't."

Joel stands up and walks close to her. "You need to accept it… if not for you, then do it for Ellie. She needs someone to help her right now. She needs a mother, she needs you."

"But… this is a lot… I just can't... Besides the treatment is no guarantee that I will be cured me."

Joel moves closer and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yes… you already told me that… But you also told me that it can give you more time… More time than you can spend with Ellie and enjoy it to be a mother. This can be better than just left Ellie to see you die so early, so please, give her more time to be with you, and be the mother she needs."

Tears start to fall out of her. "Why are you doing this? I know that you care about Ellie, but do this for me… I don't understand?"

"Because someone told me once… that people deserve a second chance. And I think you deserve one too… you deserve to give Ellie and yourself a second chance to be a family… a better one this time."

"But… you don't have to do this… you already give me the chance to be that… even for a little bit. You make her forgive me and now I can be close to her just as her mother wanted. Now I can talk to her more and see her laugh and be happy, I also see how she falls in love. That is more than a Mother can wish for."

"Yeah, that is true… but you can give her more than that. You can see her grow, finish high school, and go to college. You can see her become the wonderful woman she is destiny to be… you deserve that and so is Ellie."

Marlene looks up at him. Maybe Joel never going to be the perfect man she would wish for Ellie to be with, but now she can see how much he cares for her and understand why Ellie loves him so much. He maybe is too old for her little girl, but she knows now that Ellie will be in better hands than in a younger man. Tears start falling again from her, but when she feels Joel embraces she just let them out without holding them back. After a few minutes, she has the will to speak again. "Thank you… Joel. I really appreciate all that you're doing for Ellie and me."

After a few more minutes they move away from each other. "I still have one conduction," said Joel looking at her.

Marlene wipes her tears with the back of her hand and looks at him. "A condition?"

"Yes… I want you to tell Ellie everything as soon as you make the arrangement to start the treatment."

Marlene looks away from him. "I don't know Joel… I don't want to give her false hope… if this doesn't work."

"That does not matter… she deserves to know what is happen to you no matter what." Joel put his hand on her shoulder again. "Don't worry, I will be there with you if you want me to. I am not going to let you do this alone with this… I promise."

Marlene turned around and looked at him. "Thank you, Joel… for all the things you're doing to help us? I can see now how much you love Ellie… really love her. But also helping me after all the things I said to you before... "

"I want Ellie to have the mother she never has… and if I can help you even a little with that... I wanted to try." Joel moves away and walks toward the window. He put one hand on the wall and looked outside. "I never like to talk about this… but that weekend with Ellie up there it helps me a lot."

Marlene looks at him not knowing what he is going to tell her now, but she can see the pain in his face. So she just moved a little closer and let him talk.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I never was a good man. I got in trouble a lot when I was younger. And things got worse when my mother died. I never got too close to my dad after that, or with my grandfather, when our dad died too. But when I found a woman and got married, I thought all that was going to change, but it didn't. I think we were happy for a time, but the need for money makes me work more and I don't see that that ruined my marriage." Joel takes a deep breath.

Marlene saw tears coming out of his eyes, so she moved closer to him. "Joel whatever this is you don't need to tell me. I know people have a hard life sometimes, so you don't need to feel bad about it." She tried to make him feel better.

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "I just want you to know the other reason I wanted to do this. Is not only for you and Ellie but for myself too," he saw Marlene give him the sign to continue, so he turns his head and looks outside again. "The day my wife found out that she was pregnant… it was the happiest day of my life. But that makes me start to work harder to get what we need for the baby… I thought that having a child will change things between us and make us closer. But when our baby girl was born… it changes things for the worse." Joel lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"So… you had a child?" asked Marlene with some curiosity.

After a few minutes, Joel opens his eyes and looks outside again. "Yes, we have a little girl… but she was born too early and sick…" Joel stops for a moment and tries to calm himself. "We name her Sarah… but she only… live… for a few… weeks."

Marlene moves closer and puts one hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry… Joel," she said with some condolences. "Did Ellie know about all this?"

"Yeah… I told her at the resort. I wanted to tell her all about that sooner, but I didn't find a way to do it." Joel stops for a moment and whips some tears from his face. "Anyway, Sarah never has the chance to change things around. And my wife doesn't even care much about us. So after she dies I get more and more in trouble and drink a lot. I lost my job and after that, everything got worse between us. Then I found out that she doesn't want to have kids and that she was taking some kind of pill to prevent it. I never found out if that was the reason our little baby was born sick, but we got divorced after that." Joel turns around and looks at Marlene. "Now you see why I want to do this? I never have the chance to help my little girl, but maybe I have the chance to help you… even if it's just a small chance for you to get better."

Marlene moves closer and hugs him. "Thank you, Joel… not only for trying to help me but also to be so good with Ellie. I'm so sorry about your little girl, but I'm sure that she will be proud of the man you becoming now."

"I'm not sure about that. Falling in love with a 16 years old girl… is not what I can call a good man."

Marlene moves apart and looks at him. "I know this is not a normal situation for you two. I really wish that you're younger or Ellie a little older, but love always has his way… and we can't change that. But I think that you two were destined to be together and help each other to heal your souls. So, don't worry Joel, I think that in the end, everything is going to work just fine."

"I hope so… I want to give Ellie the best life she deserves." Joel doesn't know why but he feels much better now. Let Ellie and her aunt know about Sarah, take off all that weight from his shoulder.

After that Marlene gets the paper bank back from Joel says goodbye to him and gets back to her work. Joel feels happy that she accepted the help and that she wanted to get better for Ellie, even if it is only for a little longer. Now that all that is done, he can get back to prepare things for the new year in his house.


	22. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Joel celebrates Christmas in Marlene's house, he decides to celebrate the New Year in his house. So after Ellie and he goes on a little trip to get some firework for the event, they have to deal with some other issues. But in the end, they ended they received the new year as happy they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Again I want to thank all the people that are reading this fic. I never thought that it was going to be this accepted since is nothing to do with the game. But as I love this character so much I try to do something different with them. I really love writing this fic and I glad that I touch a few people in some different way. So to those people that are been follow this story and comment on all the chapters and enjoy it so much, my thousand thanks. And I dedicate this story to all of you. Thanks again for stay with this story and love it. Now let's continue with it.

**Chapter 22: A New Year**

The next day after Joel and Marlene have a conversation bout his past and give her the money for the treatment, Joel starts to prepare things for New Year's eve. As they were going to celebrate it in Joel's house, he decided to drive out of town and buy some fireworks for the night event. But before he goes out, Ellie calls him and asks him if she can go with him. After he picked her up from her house, Joel starts to drive in the direction of the next town close to them.

"So… things are good with your aunt now?" asked Joel to try to make some conversation, since Ellie has not talked much since they left the house half an hour ago.

Ellie was looking at the road when she heard Joel question and looked at him. Her mind was in another place and she wasn't talking much. "Yeah… I guess." She answered him, then looked back to the road.

"You don't sound convinced… I thought things were getting better between you and your aunt… So something happened?" he asked curiously because the last time he talks to Marlene she said that things were better between them.

Ellie continues looking at the side of the road. "No… is not that. We're better now… is that… I don't know, it seems like something is wrong with her sometimes," said Ellie with a concert tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Joel with a worried tone.

She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't know, but sometimes I hear her go to the bathroom and throw up. I hear her before so I thought she was getting sick or something. But lately, it is getting worse. She said is nothing when I asked the next day, but I not sure about that and that is worrying me."

Joel knows what is going on, but he can't tell her anything, at least not yet. "Maybe she had the flu or something. That is common with this climate or maybe she ate something that made her sick," Joel says trying to don't look at her. He does not want to keep lying to her about her aunt's sickness, but he promises to give her aunt the time to tell her. So for now, he needs to keep the secret for himself.

"I don't know… maybe, but it's still weird and she doesn't want to talk about it." Ellie turns her head again and looks back at the road. Joel can see that she was lost in thought and worry. He doesn't like to see her like that especially after being so happy at Christmas. So he needs to do something about it. Maybe this trip will distract her enough to make her stop thinking about her aunt, so it was good that he brings her with him.

After driving for a while on the road, they finally arrive at their destination. "Okay, we're here," said Joel as soon he arrives at the place. He was lucky to arrive there before noon. Joel thought that maybe passing a little more time here can help her to not think about her aunt. Joel parked his truck in the first parking lot that was close to the store. There were a lot of cars there and people walking around. "This looks like a big place for just selling fireworks… so let see what they got," said Joel after they get out of the pick-up and look at the place.

Ellie gets out of the truck and walked to the back where Joel is and stop beside him. "I never see a place this big that only sale firework," she said, looking at the store.

"Yeah, it looks like a big supplier store for other ones around the country." Joel starts walking toward the store with Ellie beside him. Soon they get to the front door, it gets open when few people walk out from it carrying a few bags. After they pass them, Joel holds the door for Ellie to enter.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile.

Ellie looked at him and smiled too. "Oh… thank you… you're so kind sir," she said with a playful tone then walked inside followed by Joel. The place was full of people, probably making their buying for the celebration day too. The place was decorated with all kinds of signs for the New year. And has a lot of racks with different kinds of fireworks. "Wow… look at this place. I have never been to a place like this." Ellie said, a little excited.

Joel looked around and saw some people watching them. "Yeah… Why don't you look around while I look for someone to help us… okay." Ellie noddle and walked toward some of the fireworks racks close to her and started to check them out. Joel left Ellie there and walked around trying to find an employee that can help him with what he needs. After a few minutes, he saw one working in racks on the other side of the store. Joel started to walk toward the worker woman to ask her if she can help him. Soon he got close to her, Joel waits for her to finish talking with another customer before he asks her any questions.

Soon she finishes with the man that was talking to her, the woman turns around and looks at Joel. "Hi... Welcome to the 'Wonderful Emporium of Fireworks' My name is Becky, what can I help you with?" she asked while looking at him with some interesting sight.

"Hi, my name is Joel and I am looking for a few safety fireworks sets, that I can use in my backyard. Can you tell me where I can get those?" he asked politely.

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Oh, so you're celebrating New years eve at home?" The woman looks at Joel, liking what she sees.

"Yeah… It is not a big celebration or anything… it is just a few... people there… well, two to be honest." Joel starts to get the feeling that he doesn't need to give her much information.

The woman looked at his hand trying to look if Joel was wearing a ring and when she didn't see any, she smiled. "Okay… Joel… is it right?"

"Yeah, that is right."

She smiles at him. "Okay, follow me I think we have what you are looking for," She continued looking at him. She is not the type that likes a man at first sight, but somehow she finds Joel very attractive. "So… you're going to celebrate with… your family alone or with your friends... or girlfriend?" she started asking, trying to find out if he was alone or with someone.

Joel followed her to a few racks on the back of the store where she stopped. Joel put one hand on the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Well, they are not… family… " Joel doesn't know what to say to that. Is not like he needs to tell this woman anything about his life anyway.

After five minutes later, Ellie looked around and didn't see Joel anywhere. So she starts looking for him inside the store. The place was huge, is like a big department store. After five more minutes, she saw Joel talking to a woman in the back section of the store. The woman was smiled at him with some sexy eyes and that doesn't make her happy at all. Ellie down her brow and put her lips in a flat line getting mad at the picture in front of her.

Ellie didn't like what she seems. She is working hard to have Joel with her and she is not going to let another woman steal her man away, so she walked toward them as soon as possible. "Hey, I was looking all over the place for you… why didn't you wait for me?" Say Ellie grabs Joel's arm and looks at the woman with a mad expression. She really wants to hit that woman for trying to steal Joel from her, but it wasn't good to make a scene there, so she will try another approach that can work better. "And who're you?"

Joel looked at her with a surprised expression. "Ellie!... that is not a way to talk to someone," he said with a serious tone.

The woman looked at Ellie with curious eyes. She didn't see any ring on his hand, so she didn't think that this girl was his daughter. She likes to think that she is maybe his niece or something like that. "Is it okay Joel she is only a teen girl and sometimes they just act like one…" the woman look in Ellie's direction and try to be polite. "Hi, my name is Becky and I work here… so what is your name?"

"Joel? You're calling him by his name?" asked Ellie with a furious tone.

"Yes… he told me his name…" The woman looked at Ellie trying to figure out why the girl was acting like that. "Anyway, I just was helping… you uncle with the things he needs," She paused there looking for her reaction to confirm her theory.

Ellie looked at her with mad eyes and holding Joel's arm with a firm grip. "He is not my uncle…" She quickly said with a firm tone. Ellie saw the disappointing expression on the woman's face and that confirm her intention. Ellie starts to feel something inside of her, just as if someone was squeezing her heart and she didn't like it. So she moved closer to Joel and put her head on his shoulder. She wants so hard to tell the woman that she is his girlfriend and to back off, but she knows that she can't do that. So Ellie chooses another way to make that woman stay away from Joel. "C'mon dad… lest find mom and finish the shopping. She must be crazy looking for you by now." she doesn't like to use the daughter card… but she is not going to stand there and watch this woman while trying to steal Joel away from her.

The woman looked at both of them. "Oh… so you're married?" she asked Joel with a surprised tone.

Ellie pulls Joel closer and answers her. "Yeah… he is taken… so if you don't mind we need to go and find my mom," Ellie pulls Joel away from the woman and starts walking in the opposite direction. "C'mon dad, let's go and find someone else to help us." Ellie continues pulling Joel until they arrive at the other side of the store. They were walking into an empty aisle when Joel pulled her arm to stop her.

He not want to attract attention so he waits until not one was close to speaking. "Okay… I want to know what the hell was all that? Because you know that the last thing we need right now is getting attention from people into us."

Ellie let go of his arm and crosse them in front of her chest. "I'm sorry… but I know what that woman was trying to do and I didn't like it," she said with a mad tone.

Joel rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" said Joel, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I don't know what you're thinking, but we're just talking. Besides she was only helping me out, that is her job." Joel tries to explain as he notices why Ellie was acting like that.

"Yeah… do you think that I don't know what she was doing?" she pointed one finger at him. "I watch a lot of movies about all that, Joel… and I know when a woman is flirting with a man. I may be 16, but I'm not that stupid."

Joel knows now what her reaction meant, so he moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ellie, you don't need to be jealous about that woman… okay? She just works here and she was only helping me to find what we came here for." Joel moved one hand to her face. "You don't need to act like that okay? I am not interested in anybody, beside you so you don't need to worry about that." Said Joel to calm her down. "Just let's go and find out what we came here for. We can talk about this later... okay?"

Ellie lowered her head as she felt so embarrassed, but she is not going to lose Joel again, especially to another woman. "Sure… but I do not want you to be close to that woman again… so let's find someone else to help us… okay?" Ellie doesn't like these feelings, but she is not going to lose him after all is happens between them.

"Okay… let go and finish our shopping here." Joel put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him.

They stay in the store for one hour searching for the firework they need. Ellie makes sure to keep Joel away from the woman employee while they stay there. After they finish and pay, they get out of the store and go back to Joel's pick-up truck and get out of there. On the way back, Joel tries to talk to Ellie, but she seems to be pissed by the woman incident and she doesn't want to talk about it. But he needs to let her know that he is not interested in another woman beside her.

Joel looked at her and asked. "Ellie are you okay?"

Ellie looks at the road trying to avoid his eyes. "Yeah… I'm fine… I'm sorry about what happened in the store… it's just… that I feel something inside when I saw you talking too friendly with that woman… and..."

Joel looked back at the road and continued driving. "You just feel jealous… I think that is a normal thing, but you don't need to feel like that every time I talk to a woman. I love you… Ellie and not one else... okay?" He knows that sometimes women or girls feel that way, but Ellie doesn't need to feel like that.

Ellie looked down. "Yeah… I know… but… I just feel like I wanted to tell everyone how much I love you and that we're together… I don't want to pretend that you're my dad or my uncle every time we are around people. I just want people to know that you're my boyfriend."

Joel looked at her again. "I know baby… but we can't do that… you know that," he said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, I know… but sometimes it's hard to just pretend that we're not together." Ellie wants them to be normal, just like a regular couple, but she knows that that will be impossible right now.

"I know you want things to be different… but you need to be patient." Joel put one hand on her shoulder while continue driving back home. "We will talk more about this back home okay?" Joel feels bad for her, and for all this situation. He knows that this will get complicated at some point, so they need to talk soon about that.

"Okay…" Ellie answers him, then looks back to the road. She feels bad for acting like that inside the store. But not in hell that woman was going to steal Joel from her. Yeah, Joel said that it was nothing, but she knows that that woman was after him. She probably wanted to have sex with him and men are so weak on that part. Is hard to think that Joel will not like to have sex with a woman closer to his age. After all, Joel should have some need and he won't do that with her because she is only 16.

Joel drives for one hour until they get back home. Ellie didn't talk much the whole trip back. So soon Joel parks his truck in front of his house, Ellie gets out of the truck without saying anything and goes inside the house. Joel gets out of the truck and shocks his head as she doesn't even help him with the bags.

Joel grabs the bags from the back of the truck and walks toward the shad. He opened the door and put the bags with the fireworks inside and closed the door again. After that, Joel walks to the house and open the door. Soon he was inside, he saw Ellie sitting on the couch looking at the fireplace that she already started.

Joel took a deep breath and sat beside her. "Are you mad with me?" Joel asked while putting his hands on top of his knees and looking at her.

Ellie didn't say anything for a few minutes. She stayed looking at the fire. "I'm not mad at you… but I don't like to feel like that." she finally answered with a lower voice. "I know that we have to control ourselves when we're out there. But this is harder for me since I have never felt in love before. All this is new for me and I don't know how to handle all this."

Joel looked to the front, thinking about what to say. "I'm sorry if I make you feel that way." he started. "But, you don't have to get jealous every time a woman talks to me. Is always going to be a woman whatever we go, but that does not mean that I'm going to like them like that," Joel looked back at her and moved one hand to grab one of hers. "We knew that our relationship is going to be complicated from the start, but I can assure you that I am never going to look at another woman the same way I look at you."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Are you sure about that? Because sometimes I feel like I'm just a kid to you."

"Oh… Ellie, I'm never going to look at you like that. But you need to understand that some people will think differently," Joel squeezed Ellie's hand a little. "Ellie, you must understand that until you are an adult we need to keep all this between us."

"But I'm an adult… I will be 17 in a few months."

"I know… but legally you need to be 18. After that, there is no law against people going out with a person of different ages." Joel squeezed her hand a little. "But you also need to understand, that even when you get a little older, some people are not going to agree with our relationship. Some people find wrong for a man my age to be with a younger woman like you." Joel doesn't want to think about that but it is the reality of this world.

Ellie looked away from him. "That sucks… I don't care what other people say about us. But what is worse right now is that my aunt is not even letting us kiss." Ellie moves her hand away from Joel and stands up. "I hate to be like this… no, be able to kiss the man I love, because people think it is wrong. I read a lot of books, and ages ago girls could marry at 13 and it wasn't a law against that." Ellie walked close to the fireplace and stood there.

Joel stands up and walks close to Ellie. He stopped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Those were different times, and believe me you don't want to be born at that time. Those times were controlled by men, and women were nothing but objects to them."

Ellie rolled her eyes at the comment. "No, if you're a princess… or a noble. I read that some women have power too."

Joel moved his head close to her. "Well, you have power over me and you're not a princess." he moved his head down into her neck and gave her a kiss there. Maybe your aunt does not want us to kiss, but I don't see that stopping you before." he said with a sexy voice.

That gives her some chili so Ellie closed her eyes and leaned her head back into Joel's shoulder. "Joel... I… can't wait for the day we can be together forever… But right now I just give anything to just make love… I just wish I was older enough for us to do that."

Joel stops kissing her and moves his head away. "You know that we can't do that… we promise your aunt to not do… anything… remember? Besides, it will be wrong for me to have sex with a minor."

"I know, but… but sometimes it is so hard to resist that feeling," Ellie knows that they can't do anything for now, but sometimes she just wants to feel Joel close to her. She wanted him on her arm and never let him go.

Joel moved his hand and hugged her from behind. "You don't need to worry about me… Ellie, I'm all yours and I'm not going anywhere," He moved his head and put it on her shoulder again. "We need to wait if we wanted this to work out, but I have to admit that you sometimes make me feel young again."

Ellie moved her hand and put them on top of Joel's. "I will wait until we can officially be together and be able to be married. Ellie turns her head to the side and grabs Joel's lips with hers. After a few minutes, she breaks the kiss. Maybe we can have sex yet, but that not mean that we can't do other things. She moves Joel's hand up until they are on her breast.

"Ellie!" Joel tries to protest, but he was silenced by Ellie grabbing his lips again and kiss him. They continue kissing each other like that for a little while.

( Three days later )

December 31 has come, Ellie and Marlene are going to Joel's house in the afternoon, to pass the new year there. Ellie promised Joel to help him with the dinner, so soon they arrived, Joel let them work in the kitchen. He left Ellie and Marlene to take care of some of the cooking while he went to the backyard and put the meat on the grill he put there.

Even though there was some snow in the backyard the weather wasn't so cold. So Joel decided to use his grill to cook the meat for the evening. Joel will prefer to do this in summer, but this will be okay if there is no snowing during the day. Joel wanted to cook a few steak, ribs, and burgers. The girls said that that was too much for just the three of them, but Joel told them that they can eat what they left the next day.

After half an hour later of they arrive Elle leaves her aunt finishes in the kitchen to finish the rest of the food, while she goes out of the house through the back door and walks toward Joel. "You know that all this is crazy right?" says Ellie soon she gets close to him.

Joel uses his big fork and moves one of the steaks. "I know this is better in the summertime, but I want this meat to be grilled…" he said while moving another one. "Don't worry it is not that cold out here, so this is going to work just fine."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She doesn't understand why men like to grill everything. "Yeah, if you say so," said Ellie while hugging herself. "So, if you insist on doing this. I want mine medium rare… so try not to burn it." She giggled a little.

"I didn't know this was a restaurant where you can order the chef, but for you, I will make an exception," said Joel while continuing to moving the meat. Anyway, you're talking to a grill master, so it is an insult to ask me to not burn the meat.

"Well, you better not," Ellie said with a smile on her face. Then she looks at the house making sure that her aunt is not looking at them through the window. She walked closer to Joel and hugged him from behind and moved her head to his ear. "Is so bad that we're not alone here because if we do, I will kiss you right now," she said with a sexy voice. "But I will love to have moments like this when we get married," she whispered to him.

Joel turned his head to the side and looked at her. "Shit... girl… you need to take it to slow okay. I know that you wish all that to happen soon but, we need to wait."

Ellie started to move her hand in front of him. "I know, but I can still dream about," Ellie moved her head and kissed his cheek. "Now, let me know when the burgers are done, I'm a little... hungry for you meat," she said it in a playful way.

"Yeah… you can dream all you want, but when your aunt is here, try not to let her see you kissing me… okay?" Joel knows that her aunt has seen them sometimes kissing and doesn't say anything, but he does not want to push his luck.

"Yeah… I know. Don't worry about it, I will behave…" Ellie moved her hand down his chest and close to his waist. "You have to admit that you like when I touch you like this." she was going to go lower but had to stop when she heard the back door opened. So she moved her hand away from Joel and took a few steps back.

"Well, the salad is done… So how is meat doing?" Marlene asked with a glass of wine in her hand and walked toward them.

Ellie moves away from Joel and walks to one of the chairs in the backyard. "I think Joel meat is getting hot…" she said with a smile on her face.

Joel looked at her and shook his head. Then go back to his cooking. "You don't think it is a little early for that?" said Joel, looking at Marlene's hand.

"Is only a glass of wine, besides this is a New Year eve, so let celebrate... Do you want one?"

"No, thanks. You know that I'm trying to quit drinking remember?" said Joel looking at her. A few moments later Joel looked at Ellie. "Ellie, can you go inside and bring my small radio? I like to put on some music," he asks her, so that way he can be alone with her aunt.

"Sure…" Ellie stands up and walks toward the house. Soon she goes inside, Joel turns to Marlene.

"Did you call the doctor in Chicago?" he asked Marlene as soon she got close to him.

Marlene takes another sip of her wine. "Yeah, they give me an appointment for next month. They are going to evaluate my condition and do more tests. After that, they will start the treatment probably by February."

"That sounds promising. I just hope that all that goes well," said Joel looking at the meat. "When you're going to tell Ellie?"

Marlene takes another sip of her wine. "I want to wait after her birthday. I really want her to enjoy that before I tell her. I know that soon I give her the news, things are going to change. Also, I want to wait for the results before I talk to her. Maybe I can give her good news, so that way she doesn't feel too bad," Marlen moved away from Joel and sat on one of the chairs. "I want to thank you again for-"

"Thank Joel for what?" asked Ellie as soon she walked out of the house with Joel radio.

Marlene was surprised to see her there. But she was glad that she didn't hear the entire conversation. " Thank him for this little party… you know," she answered quickly to change the subject.

"Well, I can't call this a party… but I like that it is only the three of us." Ellie put the radio on a table Joel has there and starts looking for some music channel. Soon she found one, Ellie up the volume, and started to move her body. "Okay… who wants to dance?"

( A few hours later )

After Joel, Ellie, and Marlene dance and talk in the backyard until the meat is done. Joel put the meat on a plate and they went back inside the house to have their dinner. After they eat, Joel and Ellie go back out and grab the fireworks from the shad and prepare them for the midnight show. After that, they go back inside and continue with their little party.

They sat in the living room and started talking about things in their life, trying only to talk about the good stuff they did in the past. They make some resolutions for the new years on things they want to do. Ellie took the opportunity to say that she wanted to be a nurse or study to be a vet. Joel and Marlene were surprised to hear that but happy that she finally was thinking about what she wanted to study after she graduated from high school.

The time passed quickly, so after they talked a little more and Marlene fell asleep on the couch. Joel and Ellie moved outside and were dancing a slow song on the backyard porch. The night was a little cold, but they don't really care, they can heat each other. "It's almost midnight… you think we should wake up your aunt?" said Joel while continuing dancing.

"Well, we still have 20 more minutes before that, So I think that we should use them for ourselves." Ellie put her arm around Joel's neck and put her head on Joel's chest. "I love to be in your arms…Joel. I can't wait for us to be together like this for the rest of our life."

Joel hugged her tight. He can't believe he has a girl like Ellie, no because she was young and beautiful, but because of the way she is. Ellie is maybe 16 years old, but she gets things and talks more like an adult. He never feels this happy before, no even when he falls in love with Tess, and before all his marriage goes to hell. "I'm happy to be here… with you. I'm glad that I found some like you. You make me feel alive again," They stay in each other's arms until the music stops and a man starts talking on the radio. He starts the count for the last minute of 2018.

Soon Ellie heard the count, she moved her head and looked at him. "I think that real love can fix anything. And I'm glad that I found it in you and you in me." Ellie moves her hands and grabs his face with them. "And as this is our last minutes in 2018, I want to let you know how much I love you… and I promise to never stop loving you no matter how many years pass after today."

Joel looked at her eyes and smiled. "I love you too Ellie, and I promise to love you until my time comes," Both of them move closer and kiss. The count continues until it reaches the last 10 seconds.

"This is it, people… start counting… 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… happy new year!" yelled the man on the radio.

Ellie and Joel break the kiss and look at each other's faces, while fireworks start to explode in the sky making the night illuminated.

"Happy New Year… Joel!" said Ellie with a smile on her face.

"Happy New Year… Ellie!" He pulled her closer and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you more."

After a few more minutes, Marlene walks out of the house. She wakes up as soon as the firework starter. "Hey, Happy New Year!" She comes closer to them and hugs them both. "I think it is time to fire ours… not you think?"

"Yeah… let's send them… up," said Ellie moving away from the embrace and walking to where the fireworks are. Soon Joel and Marlene go there, Joel starts to ignite them. The fireworks start to go up and explode in the sky about them. As the fireworks continue the three of them yell to each other. "Happy New Year!"


	23. Ellie's Seventeen Year Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is Seventeen years birthday have come and Joel and Marline have planned a little surprise party for her and invited a few of her school friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Again thank you for reading this story and for all the support. Also, I'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes that this story has. Well, we're getting close to the end of this story, But I can tell you that I enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy it reading it, so now let's just continue with the chapter.
> 
> And remember, stay safe out there.

**Chapter 23: Ellie's Seventeen Year Birthday**

After the New Year celebration in Joel's house, things move to regular basics. Ellie goes back to school a week after that. Two weeks later Joel needs to watch Ellie and pick her up from school after Marlene informs him that she needs to go to Chicago for her appointment and that she will need to stay there for a few days.

So after she takes a fly to Chicago, Joel takes that opportunity to be alone with her and tells her about his new job. He takes her to his house after picking her up from school and talk to her. But, Ellie didn't take that well and ran out of the house as soon Joel told her that the new job was on the ranch.

Joel tries to go after her, but he lost her in the forest. Half an hour later he found her on the old pier that is close to his house. Joel remembers the place that was when he met her for the second time. He watches her while she was sitting there with her feet almost touching the freezing water. "You should not be here, it is too cold to be outside like that," said Joel walking closer to her.

Ellie hears him but not look at him. "I just want to be alone… please?" answer Ellie sobbing a little. It was obvious that she was crying.

Joel moved beside her and sat down. "You don't need to worry about the job… I'm not going anywhere. I know that is going to take more of my time, but I will still be able to spend some time with you. I am not going to be there all day."

Ellie wiped a few tears from her eyes. "You promise that you are not going to take that job," she said without looking at him.

"I am not taking the one from Texas, just the one here… okay?" Joel tries to grab her hand. But she moved it away.

"If you go there I am not going to be able to see you much. You will be there all day and I can't go to your house at night." Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "I don't want to lose you… again."

Joel moved his arm and put it on her shoulder, she didn't try to move away this time. "You're not going to lose me Ellie… not now not ever. I can get out early during the day and go to your house and help you with your studies. We also can spend the weekends together and go out or something."

"Is not going to be the same."

"I know… baby," Joel pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of her head. "But I need a steady job and you need to go to school. I have things to pay and the handyman work is not enough." That is not the real reason why he took the job, but he doesn't want to tell her about the deal he made with the old man for the money he lent him. "Any way you need to get a costume to a distant relationship. Because after you go to college, we're not going to be able to see each other much either."

Ellie hugged him from the side. "Don't remember me. That is why I didn't want to go to college in the first place."

"Well, you're going young lady… you need to have a career and all that is going to be good for you." Joel moved her body with his. "Besides, being apart is a normal thing for married couples. Even if the wife doesn't have to work, they'll be apart all day and not going to see each other after the husband gets back at night. But that not mean that we can't be in contact, that is the phone is there for."

Ellie moved away from him a little and looked at his face. "Are you telling me that we are going to get married… for real?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure… we can if you still want to after you fish college," Joel said with some doubt in his voice.

Ellie punches him softly in his arm. "Of course I want to marry you selly… why are you even asking me that for?"

Joel pulled her closer and hug her. "Well, after you go to college and get new friends there, maybe you find a younger man there and forget all about me."

Ellie punching him again, but this time harder. "Don't even say that again Joel… not even like a joke," she said with a serious tone.

"Ouch!... can you stop doing that?" he said while rubbing his arm a little.

"Then don't say stupid things like that. I'm never going to forget you or look for a younger man there or ever. I want to marry you and if I have to do it before I go to college I will… okay?"

Joel looked at her surprises. "Okay… I just thought that when you get more friends, you will see how old I'm and- ouch!" he stopped when Ellie hit him again.

"What I just told you?" she was getting mad now. She doesn't like the conversation Joel is started to push. "I love you Joel and I am not going to change my mind if is that what you thinking," Ellie looks at the lake trying not to think if Joel was having cold feet about their relationship. "I don't want to talk about that… ever okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Joel looks at the lake too. Maybe we should get back to the house, is getting colder here."

"Yeah…" Ellie whips some tears and looks at him. "Can we play a game when we get back?" She said, trying to change the mood. Maybe doing something fun can take away those sad feelings she was having now.

Joel starts to stand up, then he gives her his hand to help her up. "I don't know why, but I'm getting afraid to ask what kind of game you wanted to play."

Soon Ellie was up, she looked at him. "Ahhh… you're going to like it," she said with a smirk on her face.

( Two months Later )

"Yes… Gorge you can come in," answered Mr. Morrison from inside his study.

His assistance opens the door and enters with Joel behind him. "Mr. Miller is here sir…"

"Yes… thank you. You can go now Gorge," said The old man while standing up from his chair.

"Yes sir…" the man turned around and got out of the room.

"Did you wanted to see me?" asked Joel, moving close to the desk.

The old man moves around his desk and walks close to Joel. "Yes… I just want to congratulate you on the great job you're doing here."

"I'm only doing my job… sir. And that is not much since I am still learning how to do things around here," answered Joe with a sincere voice.

The old man put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "C'mon Joel… we don't need to be so formal around here. You can call me Martin, remember?"

"Okay… Martin. But I still feel weird to call my boss by his first name," The old man wants Joel to feel comfortable there, so he told him to call him by his name a lot of time, but Joel still did not get a costume for that.

"I just want you to feel like a family here… we all are," The old man starts walking in the room and pulled Joel with him. "I'm so happy to see how much you've learned in the last two months. I know that you're a good worker and that your old man will be proud of you."

"Thank you, sir. It has been good for me working with the horses, but you people are doing a great job with the rest."

"Yeah, but you're the one that has been organizing things around here and I like the job you did with Winter. He really likes you now and he doesn't like strangers." the man moves away from Joel and walks toward the window. "Did you think about my offer of taking over my son's ranch?"

Joel lowered his head and looked at the floor. "It is an honor for me that you still consider me for that job, but I already told you the reason why I can't go back there."

The man turned his head and looked at him. "Yeah, you told me about the problem you have with your brother. And it is a real shame for two brothers to have this kind of conflict." the old man walked back to his desk and grabbed a file with some papers on it.

"Your brother looks like a good man and I can understand that he just wants to take care of his family." The man starts to read some of his brother's information and how he bail Joel out of jail sometime.

Joel moved closer and looked at the man. "Wait!... Did you investigate my brother too?"

The old man closed the file and looked at Joel. I always check the background of all my employees, but as an old friend of your dad, I been keeping track of both of you since your grandfather die. I help you because I promise you dad that I will keep an eye on both of you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish the best for both of you. Your brother is living a good life so that is why I decided to help... you."

Joel moves away and walks to the window. "Yes, my brother is a good man and I only cause him problems and pain. That is why I don't want to go back there."

Martin walks toward Joel and put one hand on his shoulder. "I know that you have a hard time after what happens with your child, but I hope that one day, both of you can resolve all the differences between you two. But don't worry I will give you all the time you need. But for now, I think you're doing a great job here. Besides Texas is a big state so I don't see the problem for you two to be in the same state. My ranch is far away from his home, so you two are not going to see each other."

Joel lowered his head knowing that he needed to fix things with his brother, even Ellie and Marlene told him that. But he needs time for that. "I want to thank you for all the things you do for me in the last two months. But I don't think that I'm ready enough to do that job or to go back there. I still need a lot to learn before I can be a rancher."

The man squeezed Joel's shoulder a little and looked outside. "I have been a rancher all my life and in that time I learned how to read people. I know it is a hard job, but I think that you can do it." the man pointed outside the window. "Look at all you're accomplished in two months. But don't worry my offer will be open until be you're ready to take it."

Joel looked outside and tried to imagine his life on a ranch. "Thank you… I really appreciate that and all the trust that you invested in me."

"I know you will be good at this. Yeah, it takes time to learn everything, but I think that you're on the correct path." The man turned around and walked back to his desk. "Anyway, you don't need to thank me. As I said, your father saved my life, so it is a pleasure for me to be able to help at least one of his sons. I know he would have done the same for mine."

Joel turns and looks at the man. "Thank you, sir… is anything else you need from me?"

"Please, call me Martin… I feel so old when people call me sir."

"Yes… Martin… so you have something to be done?"

"Oh yes… the job, We're going to receive some horses and cattle from my son's ranch. Since you're not ready to go there... yet. I call the person in charge there to bring some of the animals here for the time being."

"Okay, I think we can handle that here… So as soon they get here I will take care of it." Joel turns around but stops before he gets out of the old man's office. "Sir… I mean Martin. Can I ask you for a favor?"

The old man was starting to look at some paper on his desk, but up his head to looks at Joel. "Sure… what you need… son?"

"I will like to have this Friday free."

"Friday… hmmm. Do you need to do something important?"

"Yes… is Ellie's birthday and I want to prepare a little party for her. Just for a few people, nothing big, but I wanted to be special."

The man looked at Joel. "Sure, you can get the Friday free. I know this girl is very important to you, but remember to be careful with that. Also, I will need you to work extra on Tuesday because I need that castle ready before the weekend comes."

"Thank you… Sir... I mean Martin. I will take care of that a soon they arrive," then Joel gets out of the room and goes back to work.

( A few days later )

In the last two months, Ellie got closer to a few of her fellow students at school. Ellie knew some of them from before but didn't talk to them much. So it was good to have them as friends now. Joel and Marlene were happy to see Ellie having some friends now. Ellie did not spend too much time with them out of school, but it was a start. So Marlene and Joel decided to invite them to Ellie's birthday party. The party was going to be in the Marlene house with Joel and some of Ellie's new friends. Is not going to be a big one, but they already prepare the place and going to have music, food, and cake. They know that Ellie will wish to have a birthday party with only the three of them, but Marlene wants Ellie to celebrate her 17th birthday with more friends her age.

On the other hand, Marlene started her treatment a month ago. So she has to fly to Chicago a few times. She told Joel that so far the treatment was working well on her. But sometimes it has some side effects like; feeling weak, throwing up, things like that. Sometimes she tried to control it, but at others, she only hides it so that Ellie would not see her like that. Joel is giving her all the support he can give and continues telling her that she needs to tell Ellie about her illness. He told her that Ellie was getting suspicious and knew that something was wrong with her so that she needs to tell her soon. Marlene promised him to tell her after the party because she really wanted Ellie to enjoy it before give her the news about her condition.

Anyway, Ellie's party was going to start after she got out of school and get back home. Joel takes the day off and works with Marlene on the decoration and food all morning. Then he went to pick her up at school and told Ellie that he needed to pick up something. That will give time for the other kids to show up at Marlene's house to give her a surprise when she gets at home. After they arrived, Joel let Ellie open the door and she was surprised when she saw a lot of the teens from school there screaming Happy birthday to her. Joel and Marlene were happy to see Ellie's expression because she hasn't had a birthday party like this since she was a little girl.

"Hey, Ellie, thanks for inviting us to your party, it's very cool." said a girl from her school while drinking a coke and eating some snacks.

"Sure… but you can thank my aunt for that, she was the one that organized the party," replied Ellie to the girl. After a few minutes, Ellie walked around and saw some of her new friends dancing in the living room. One of the boys was talking to Joel about something and she was wondering what they're talking about. But then she notices that Joel doesn't look happy about it. She really wants to know what the boy told Joel that makes Joel look so tense, so maybe she will ask him later. She was really surprised that so many teens from her school came to her party because she only was a friend with a few of them back in school.

"Are you having a good time?" Ellie jumps a little when she hears her aunt behind her.

She turns around and looks at her. "Yeah… This is great. I never thought to have so many people here from school. Especially when I only started to be friends with a few of them."

"Yeah, it was a surprise for me too when they showed up at the door. I have to send Joel out to get more snacks after you two get here. I wasn't expecting so many people here."

Ellie looks back at Joel and the boy as they continue talking, well more the boy than Joel. "Yeah… I just wonder what Bobby was talking about with Joel. Because I look at his face and he does not look happy."

"Well, he's probably telling him that he likes you…" said Marlene with a casual tone.

Ellie turns her head and looks at her aunt again. "What?"

"Ahhh… c'mon Ellie is so obvious… I have seen him looking at you since the party started. And he has been called here a few times asking for you since you to become friends again. I think he has a thing for you from before, but as I see now that you didn't talk to them at school, I think he just gave up." she said remember the boy and the one she talks with when she started at school here. And that makes her think about the reason Ellie stops talking to them. "Ellie, why you stop to be a friend with them, I thought you were still talking to them at school, but when Joel mention to me that you don't have friends that scare me a little."

"I wanted to be a friend with them and I talk to them before… but they think that I was weird… so I stop talking to them back then. Is not easy to have a friend at school when you're new… so I prefer to stay alone."

Marlene put her hand on Ellie's shoulder. "Well, I glad that you talk to them now and become friends with some of them. I just hope that Joel doesn't get jealous about the boy's feeling toward you," she whispers the last part in her ear.

"He doesn't need to feel like that, because I don't like him... at least not like that. I'm in love with Joel and nothing is going to change that." Ellie looks at the pair and smiles. She loves Joel and he doesn't need to worry about any by but is good to see him like that, so that way she knows that he not going to give up on her.

Marlene laughed a little. "Try not to think of that and enjoy the party. Don't worry about Joel he will be fine," After that Marlene starts to feel like throwing up so she lets Ellie in the living room and goes upstairs to the bathroom.

The party continues through the evening and Ellie was having a good time. Some of the kids ask her if Joel was her dad or her uncle, but Ellie just told them that he was like family to them. A few of the girls say that they need to go soon, so Marlene decides to take the cake out and sing happy birthday to Ellie before their parents come to pick them up.

Ellie felt a little embarrassed at first because she was now 17 and not a kid, but she was glad that have a party like this after a long time. After all, teens, sing happy birthday to her, they cut the cake and start to eat it and continue with the party. Half an hour later they all went to the living room and sat there while Ellie opened her gift.

She got a few books, CDs, clothes, makeup, and a few new movies from her friends and other guesses from school. After she finished with her school friend's gift, Marlene told her that she has one special from her, so she stood up and went to the kitchen to look for it. After she came back, she gave Ellie a little box.

"This is from Joel and me… well more from Joel, but I hope you like it."

Ellie smiled at them and started opening the little box. Soon she took the wrap off and opened the box, she saw a key inside. She takes it out and shows it to all of them. "There is just a key in here?" she asked with a curious voice.

"Yes… do you like it?" said Marlene with a smile on her face.

Ellie looked at the other teens not knowing what to say. Then she looked back at her aunt. "Well, is a key… I've seen a lot before. So why do you two give me a key for?"

Some of the other teens start to laugh. "I think you will like what the key is going to open." said one of her new friends.

Ellie looked at the key again more closely and noticed what it was. "Is it a car key?" Ellie jumps up from the chair and runs toward Joel and her aunt and hugs them. "You buy me a car? That is so cool… is it outside? Is it a new one or it is used… that no matter I going to like it anyway," Ellie started to ask them with a happy tone.

"Yes… it is a car. But is not-" Joel started but Ellie didn't let him finish as she and the other teens ran outside to see it.

"I just hope she doesn't get too disappointed, it is not like it is a new car or something," said Joel looking at Marlene.

"She will love it, especially if is coming from you."

"Is it from us, remember? You help me with that," said Joel starting walking toward the front door. But when he stops to wait for Marlen he notices that she doesn't look well. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

Joel moves close to her and holds her. "Do you want to sit down? I will get you some water."

"No… I'm okay. Let's go out and see Ellie with her new car…" Marlene starts to walk toward the front door with Joel behind her. Soon they went out, they saw Ellie and the other teens touching the car. It was a blue 2010 Volkswagen but it was in good condition. They saw how Ellie opened the door and sat on the driver seat.

Soon Ellie saw Joel and Marlene on the porch, she got out of the car and went to them.

"Is not new and needs some painting and a few touches here and there but run well. It will be good for a start and you will need a lot of practice before you start driving it alone," said Joel as soon Ellie got close to them.

"I like it... thanks," She moved toward Joel and hugged him. She moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered. "Thank you… I will give you a little reward for that... later." then she moved to her aunt and hugged her too. "I like it thank you. This is the best gift ever," said Ellie with a big smile on her face.

"I know that Joel has been giving you a few lessons, but you need to get your license first before starting driving the car… okay?"

"Okay," she said with a big smile on her face. After that, they get back inside and continue with the party for one more hour. By then some of the teens get to pick up by their parents and just a few of them remain there.

The last one to go was Jennifer, Ellie's new best friend. Her parents came to pick her up at 9:00 pm, so soon they arrived Ellie and Jennifer went outside to say goodbye to each other. "Thanks for the party, it was fun." Said Jennifer to her.

"Thanks for coming… and for telling the rest to come too. I know that we didn't talk much before at school, but I'm glad that we're friends now."

"Sure… I'm happy that you seem better now. I was worried when you started to get all depressed at school last semester."

Ellie looks at the house then back to her friend. "Yeah, I had some issues before, but all is fine now."

The girl smiled at her and hugged her. "I don't know about you, but I think that your aunt's friend… Joel is it. Is kind of sexy." she winked at her. "He looks like a man any girl can dream to have."

Ellie's face starts to turn red at the comment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure…" said the girl with a smile. "I just hope that you tell me all about it in the future." After that, her parents called her and said that they needed to go. Jennifer hugs Ellie again. "I have to go, but I will call you tomorrow okay… we need to talk." Jennifer walks toward her parent's car and goes in. she waves her hand to Ellie while the car starts to move away.

"Bye… see you at school on Monday," Said Ellie while watching her go. Then she turns around and walks back to the house."

Soon Ellie got inside and saw her aunt washing the dishes in the kitchen. Ellie goes inside and hugs her aunt again. "Thank you… for Everything… the party, gift… for letting Joel be in my life and the car, that was awesome. I love you," Say, Ellie, hugging her aunt for a longer time, then she moves away from her a little.

Marlene looked at her and smiled. "You're welcome, honey… I think you deserved it. I'm so happy for you. You have new friends now and you're getting better at school… and of course, you will need a car when you get into college."

"Yeah… I'm sure I will need one to drive there… thanks." Ellie turns around and starts walking out of the kitchen. "Where is Joel? Do you know if he is going to stay a little longer?" Ellie asked.

"I think he is in the bathroom." She saw Ellie walking out of the kitchen. "He says… that… that… he-" Marlene started to talk, but get dizzy again.

Ellie was out of the kitchen when she heard the sound of a plate hitting the floor and get broken. She turns around quickly and gets back to the kitchen. Soon she got inside, Ellie saw her aunt laying on the floor. "Aunt Marlene!" she yells while moving down to her side and checking her. She didn't know what to do, so she put her head on her lap and tried to wake her up. "C'mon… aunt Marlene… what is wrong?" asked Ellie while hitting her softly on the face.

Joel was in the bathroom when he heard the commotion. So he opened the door and went out.

"Ellie, is everything okay?" he asked from upstairs.

"No… My aunt fell down and she is not waking up…" she yelled from the kitchen with a scary tone.

Joel quickly gets downstairs and enters the kitchen. He moves closer to them and gets down. How long has she been like this?" Joel asked while trying to take her pulse.

"I don't know… a few minutes I guess." She passes her hand on her face. "We're talking and when I get out of the… kitchen… I hear a sound of some plate breaking on the floor… and when I got back she… she was on the floor." Ellie looks at her aunt with tiers starting to fall down.

"Okay, stay with her and try not to move her. I will get my phone and call 911." Joel stands up and walks out of the kitchen. He found his phone on the living room table and picked it up. He dials 911 and waits for a person to answer the call.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah… my name is Joel… Joel Miller. I'm in a friend's house… and she faints and hits the floor. I need you to send an ambulance to this address."

"Okay… try to calm down, sir. Just give me the address and the information of the person that needs help."

"Okay… but hurry up… please."


	24. Marlene's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie's birthday party, Marlene falls down in the kitchen unconscious and Joel has to call 911 for help. Now Marlene sickness secret is going to be out, how Ellie will take that news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Here is the next chapter only 2 more to go to end this fantastic story. I want to thanks again all the people that read this story and left a review on it. Thanks for all your support and I hope that all of you enjoy this fic as much I enjoy it writing it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but as you all know by now English is not my language and the program I use to correct the mistake not always do it right. Anyway, thanks again, and let go with the chapter. Remember to stay safe out there and take care of yourselves this virus already taking too many lives.

**Chapter 24: Marlene's Secret**

(A few hours Later )

Joel and Ellie were in the town hospital in the waiting hall. Ellie's eyes were red. She has been crying and asking for her aunt's conduction since they arrived there. Ellie was with her nerve high up because the only news was from a nurse half an hour ago and she told them that the doctor was checking on her and doing some tests.

After some time of looking at the corridor that gets to the emergency room. Ellie got tired of being sitting that she stand up from her seat and started to move around. "Why are they taking so long?" asked Ellie with a desperate tone.

Joel gets up too and walks closer to her. "I don't know… maybe they have a lower staff here at this hour… and-" Joel stops when Ellie snapped at him.

"That is ridiculous Joel… this is a hospital. They suppose to have enough people here for-"

Joel moves closer to her and hugs her. "Your aunt is going to be fine Ellie… you don't need to worry about that too much... okay besides getting mad or frustrated toward the people here is not going to help."

Ellie buries her face on Joel's chest and hugs him tight. "I'm so sorry Joel I don't mean to… I... just scared. I have never seen her like that before."

Joel passes his hand on her back. "She will be fine… we just need to wait-" Joel didn't finish as he saw a doctor coming toward them.

"Hi… My name is Dr. Smith. Are you the family member of Marlene Williams?" asked the doctor as soon as he got closer to them.

Ellie moves away from Joel and looks at the doctor. My name is Ellie and I'm her niece." She says while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm Joel… Joel Miller a friend of the family. How is she?"

"Well, we have to run some tests, but she is stable now… we're going to need to keep her here for a few days to do more tests. Also, I need to know if she is in some kind of treatment because her immune system is very low."

Joel stays looking at the doctor and hears all he was saying. "I think I can help you a little with that," said Joel trying not to look at Ellie while he talk to the doctor.

"Great… she is been moved to one of our recovery rooms. Are you close to her? Because I will need all the information you can give me." he asked Joel.

Ellie looked at both of them for a moment trying to figure out what they're talking about. After a few minutes, Ellie looked at the doctor again. "Is she awake? Can we see her now?" asked Ellie, desperate.

The doctor looked at her. "We have to give her something to make her sleep for a few hours. Also, we have to give her some medication to help her to get stronger. So she is going to be out all night."

The doctor was telling things that Ellie doesn't understand and doesn't say much about what is happening to her. "Do you know what she has?" she asked more directly.

"Well, we're not sure yet. We're waiting for the results of the test we did on her, but she is stable now, so don't worry about it." said the doctor to calm her down.

Ellie rolled her eyes because she still without knowing what happens to her aunt. "Okay… Can we go to see her now?" asked Ellie again.

"Visitor hours are ended… But I think you can go there for a few minutes while I talk to… Mr. Miller and get some information about your aunt… okay?" the doctor turned around and searched for a nurse. Soon he spots one, he calls her out. "Maggie, can you escort… this girl to Miss Williams's room? She is in recovery room #6 on the second floor." explaining the doctor to the nurse. The nurse indicated to Ellie to follow her and Ellie noddle at her then look at Joel

Ellie moves close to Joel and asks. "Are you coming with me?"

"I will be there in a few minutes, but I need to talk to the doctor first… okay," he said while kissing her on the forehead. Ellie noodle and starts following the nurse.

Soon Ellie walks out of sight, Joel looks back to the doctor. "What information do you need for me?" he asked.

"Anything you can tell me. I need to know if she has any previous condition and some other things. C'mon, we can talk in my office." Joel and the doctor start to walk in the opposite direction, so Joel can give the doctor what he needs.

After the nurse takes Ellie to her aunt's room, Ellie moves to the side of the bed and looks at her. She was connected to a machine and had some kind of serum injected into her arm. She never saw her aunt like that before, but she has some image of her mother in a bed like this in a hospital when she was a little girl. She doesn't know what is going on, but she is hoping that is nothing serious.

After a few minutes, Ellie moved a chair there and put it close to the bed, and sat on it. She put her hand on top of her aunt and stayed looking at her. "I'm here aunt… just get better okay."

One hour later Joel arrived at the room and saw Ellie in a chair beside the bed. She had fallen asleep, so he decided to let her rest beside her aunt. So he goes out of the room and asks a nurse if they can stay in the room watching Marlene. The nurse told him that only one person can stay during the night, so he needs to stay in the waiting area. After that Joel goes back to the room and gets close to Ellie. He takes his coat off and put it on Ellie to cover her, then he kisses her on the top of her head and goes out of the room and get to the first floor and sat in the waiting area.

( The next Morning )

The first thing Joel did when the cafeteria opened was to buy something to eat and drink for him and Ellie. He knows that Ellie will be hungry after be all night with her aunt in the room, so after he buys some food, he goes to Marlene's room. Soon he gets there, Joel opens the door with two hot chocolates and a bag in his hand. He saw Ellie sitting in the chair that was now closer to the room window. She is still with her eyes closed, so he walks toward her and tries not to wake her up, but before he put the food on the little table close to her, Ellie opens her eyes.

"Good morning… did you get some sleep?" asked Joel while walking closer to her.

Ellie looked at him with a sad expression. "Not really… The nurses come a few times to take her out for some tests. So I have to move the chair."

"Oh… I see." Joel looked at the bed and saw that Marlene was still sleeping. It was a sad view, he knew that with time things were going to end like that, but not so soon and no after she started her treatment.

Ellie looks at her aunt then back at Joel. She needs an answer and she needs it soon. "Joel what is happening to my aunt?… What did the doctor tell you yesterday? Because they're not telling me anything."

Joel turns his head back to her and passes her one of the cups and the bag. "Here, you need to eat something." Joel moved to the side and took a sip of his chocolate. "You don't need to worry about your aunt, she is going to be fine." he tries to keep Ellie calm but he knows that keeping the true hiding is not going to work anymore.

Ellie put the cup and bag on the small table and stood up. "Does this look fine to you?" she said pointing at the bed with an angry voice.

Joel lowers his cup and put it on the table and looked at Ellie. "The doctor said that her white blood cells are low, so that is why she fainted. She doesn't get any contusion on the head for the fall so she is going to be okay there," said Joel trying to tell her something without telling her the whole truth. But he knows that that is not going to stop her for continue to ask.

"I don't get it? Why does she have her white blood cells low? And why does the doctor want to ask you things about her condition and not me?" she continues with her questioning because she knows that Joel is not telling her something.

Joel tries not to look at her directly, because she will know that he is hiding something. "I don't know Ellie, maybe because I'm the adult here?"

"That is bullshit Joel and you knew it… I'm her niece… they suppose to ask me about her… not you!" said Ellie angry and with a loud voice.

Joel moved closer to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Ellie you need to calm down okay… we're in a hospital and your aunt needs the rest. I know that this is-" he does not even finish when Ellie shack him off and move away from him.

"I don't care… I want to know what is happening to my aunt … and I want the truth. I know that you know more than you telling me… so start talking," she yells at him.

Joel looks at her with sad eyes, he knows that this will happen when she finds out about her aunt's conduction, but he has to keep his promise to her. It was Marline's job to tell her no his. "Ellie… I… I don't know what to say..." Joel knows that this is hard for her, but he doesn't know how to tell her the truth.

Ellie started to cry. "Just tell me the truth… please!... just tell me why the doctor asked if she was having a treatment?" she said with tiers on her eyes.

"Because... I'm sick…" said Marlene with a weak voice. Both Joel and Ellie looked in the direction of the bed and saw Marlene with her eyes open.

Ellie moves away from Joel and gets closer to the bed. "Aunt… are you okay? how you feel?" she starts asking while taking one of her aunt's hands into hers.

"I feel better now… I guess," she answered with a weak voice.

Ellie tries to smile, but her sadness doesn't let her. "What do you mean by you're sick? What is going on… tell me please?" Ellie asked desperately.

Marlene looked at her with a sad expression and her tiers on her eyes. "I'm so sorry... that you need to find out about this... like this…"

"Find out about what?" Ellie was getting desperate to know what is going on.

"That I have cancer… I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know how to do it. I wanted to wait until I finish with my treatment to see if I was going to get better. So that way we can talk about this with some hope." she tries to explain with a weak voice.

Joel moves closer to the bed and looks at her. "You need to rest and recover your strength… so maybe it is good if you two talk about all this later when you feel better."

Marlene looks at Joel. she knows that he is trying to help, but it was too late for that now. "No… you're right Joel… She needed to know before I get like this. So it would be better if I talk to her now."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "You knew about this… and you didn't tell me?" she was surprised by the new information.

"Is it not his fault Ellie… I told him not to tell you, even when he told me several times that I should," says Marlene trying to get Ellie's attention back to her.

Ellie gives Joel a mad look but doesn't say anything. Then she looks back at her aunt. "How bad is it… are you going to die… just like mom?" she asked in a sad tone.

Tears start coming out of Marlene's eyes as she starts to remember what happened to her sister. "I don't know Ellie… I was bad before, but I started a new treatment… that may help me to get better… but is not a guarantee."

Ellie looks at her and tears start to fall down. "You were going to die and you didn't even was going to tell me? You know that I lost my mom like this… and now I'm going to lose you too?" Ellie can hold herself now, she feels pain and sadness.

Marlene grabs one of Ellie's hand and looks at her eyes. "Ellie… I just don't want you to… worry about me… I know that things were not good between us and after thighs start to get better, I wanted to make sure that you're okay. So I got to see a few doctors for a second opinion and-"

Ellie was now more furious about the situation. Her aunt is been lying to her and she doesn't know for how long. "All those trips out of town? You said it was because of work… so you're lying to me all that time?" she said with an angry voice.

Joel moves closer to her. "Ellie you need to understand, your aunt was only trying to-"

Ellie turns her head again and looks at him with furious eyes. "You… you knew about all this and didn't even tell me," she let go of her aunt's hand and moved close to Joel. "That is why you came back here? Because my aunt asked you to take care of me when she dies?"

"Ellie… I-"

Ellie moves closer and slaps Joel in the face. "I hate you…" then turn her head toward the bed and look at her aunt. "I hate you both…" after that, Ellie ran out of the room crying.

Marlene watches how Ellie runs out of the door and looks at Joel. "You need to go after her... and talk to her."

Joel lowered his head, and feel sad for Ellie. He doesn't care about the slap, he can understand that, but he not want her to be in pain. "I don't think that she will want me to talk to me after this… She is right. She told me about her mother, and how she misses her even if she was just a kid when she dies. So I should tell her after I found out… and you should tell her sooner too."

"I know… but it is too late for that. Now you need to talk to her and bring her back. I will explain everything to her and make her understand why we did what we did."

"And how you want me to do that? She will hate me for lying to her… and I don't blame her."

"She is upset right now and that is understandable, she loves you… Joel. She is only scared of losing all she gains in the last year. I know this is going to be hard for all of us, but we need to make sure that she will be okay."

Joel looked at her and noodles, then walked toward the door and stop there. "I will bring her back… I promise," he said with a sad expression, then he walks out of the room.

Joel looked for Ellie like crazy inside the hospital. He asked every nurse and person that were there. He asked them if they saw a teenage girl walk around the place, but none one saw her. So after one hour of searching, he saw go out of the hospital to look outside. Soon he was outside, he saw her sitting on a bank outside the hospital. So he walked toward her and sat beside her.

At first, Joel didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the street and the people walking around. Ellie doesn't say anything either, just stays looking at the front. After a few minutes, Joel decided to speak. "I'm so sorry Ellie… I really want her to tell you… but she was scared too."

Ellie looks at the opposite side. "I don't want to talk to you… so why you don't go away and leave me alone," she said without looking at him.

Joel turned his head and looked at her. "I can't do that… I know it hurts and that you're scared, but you need to go back there and talk to your aunt… I can understand what you're feeling, but your aunt needs you right now," said Joel with a sad tone.

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "And what about me? I was going to lose another… mom… and she did not even tell me." She looked away again. "And you… you knew and didn't tell me either. I feel like the two people I love more in this world betray me." said Ellie with tiars on her eyes.

"I know… and I'm so sorry about that." he put his hand together and looked at the street again. "I know that I could say something, but she wanted to tell you herself and ask me no to tell you before that." Joel lowers his head and looks at the ground. "I no going to justify her decision to wait this long, but I guess that she was too scared to tell you. She knows that she made a lot of mistakes in the past and she was trying to fix them… And even if you don't believe it she loves you very much… and she was trying to find a way to get better before telling you." Joel move his head and looked at her and continued. "I know it was the wrong way… but she really wants the best for you."

"And what about you?" said Ellie turning her head and look at him. "You came back here because you also want the best for me?... Do you really love me… or you just come back because she asked you?"

"Ellie… I think it is a little more complicated than that."

Ellie looked away again. "Yeah, you always said that." after a moment she turned her head and looked at him again. "I Just want to know the truth this time… I think that I deserve that."

Joel looked at the streets again. "Yeah… I think that you deserve that." Joel turned his head and looked at her. "Yes, she came to Arizona looking for me four months ago. I was surprised to see her there or how she finds me. I thought that she was going to call the cops on me and get me arrest, but she only wanted to talk. She told me about the mistake she made by sending me away. She told me about how much that affects you, not only mentally but at school too."

Ellie looked away again. "So that is the reason to come back? Because she asks you to come back to help me to get better?" she asked looking at him.

Joel lowers his head again. "Yes and no… Yes, she asked me to come back and help you, but I did not only come back because of that. This can be weird or sick for a man my age, but I never stop thinking of you. You always were there in my mind and when I go to sleep and have all those nightmares. I don't why but you always were there helping me," Joel raised his head and looked at her. "I wanted to come back because I love you… even if that seems so wrong for a man my age."

Ellie looked down not knowing what to think or said. "I don't want to lose another person in my life… especially after we're fixing our problems and Marlene was becoming the mom I needed," she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Joel moves closer to her and hugs her from the side. "I know… baby. But maybe this new treatment she is having will cure her or a least give her more time to be with you."

"Did you really think that my aunt could be cured? I don't want her to die… and I know that when someone gets cancer is not a cure for that."

"Well, the treatment is not a 100% guaranty that is going to cure her, but I think that it can help her to get better. I know this is going to be hard for you, especially after you already lose your mom like this, but she will need you right now. So what would you say if you and I go back there, so you can talk to her?" said Joel then kisses her on the top of the head.

Ellie looks at the street and watches the people pass by. "Can we stay here for a while? I don't want to go up there yet…"

Joel hugged her tight. "Sure… you can take all the time you need… I not going anywhere."

After a few minutes, Ellie buries her face in Joel's chest and starts crying again. "I'm so sorry for hitting you in the face. I just was so mad because you lie to me."

"Shhhh… Is okay Ellie… you don't need to be sorry for that. Besides is not my first time that woman hit me in the face. Anyway, I think I deserve that for lying to you."

"I love you…Joel" Ellie hugged him tight too. "Please don't leave me ever. I don't know what I will do if I lose both of you now." she continues crying on Joel's chest.

"I love you too… Ellie… and you're not going to lose any of us, at least no yet," Joel moved his head down and kissed her on the top of her head again.

( Two Hours Later )

After spending some time outside the hospital, Joel and Ellie go back to Marlene's room. Soon they get inside Ellie goes to the bed and hugs her aunt. Joel told them that he needs to do something and that he will be back later. So after that, he gets out of the room and leaves Ellie and Marlene to talk.

After Joel go out, Ellie goes to where the chair was and brings it close to the bed, and sat on it. She needs some answers, so Ellie looks at her aunt and asks her first question. "So you know what you have?"

Marlene looks at her and moves one hand and puts it on the tops of Ellie's. "The doctors said that it is some kind of rare cancer that attacks certain parts of my body. But they're not sure exactly what kind it is."

Ellie lowers her head trying not to cry again. "So is no cure for it? how long have you had it?" asked Ellie without looking at her.

Marlene squeezes her hand knowing the pain she must be in right now. "I found out two years ago. I didn't tell you anything because I was seen a few doctors and see if they find a cure."

"And they did?" Ellie up her head and look at her. "Joel mentions a treatment is that working?"

"I'm not sure about that yet… sweetie. I still need to go to the clinic for a few more treatment processes before they can tell me for sure."

Ellie gets up from the chair and walks to the other side of the room. She doesn't know what to do or say. She looks out of the window and after a few moments, she looks back at her "This is not fair… I lost my mother because of cancer… and now I'm going to lose you too in the same way?" tears were running down her face.

Marlene looks at her with sad eyes, she moves the bed to a sitting position. "I know that is not fair… not for me and especially no for you, but we need to accept our fate. That is the circle of life. We born, we live and we die and that is something we can't change."

"Yeah, but we suppose to die when we go older… not early because of a disease," said Ellie with an angry voice. "I know that all this is not your fault… but now what I suppose to do?"

"You will continue with your life without me when the time comes… I'm so sorry for not telling you before, but I want you to have the best life you can have. I know that I wasn't a good mother to you before, but our time is not over yet. I still can be cured or at least get more time to fix my mistakes. Maybe I didn't say it much but I love you and I always wanted the best for you."

Ellie stands up from the chair and walks toward the bed. She gets on it and lays beside her aunt. "Maybe you weren't the best mom someone can have… but you always took care of me… and love me. But I not was a good daughter too and even if I didn't say it you always were like a mother to me," says Ellie while putting her head on her chest.

Marlene put her arms around her and hugged her. "I never told you this, but you always remember me to your mother. I always think that you get part of her personality and you look a lot like her too. She was always different… She loved her independence even before our parents died. She was so mature for her age… just like you." Marlene hugs her tight.

Ellie up her head and look at her. "Really? I don't remember her much, but I miss her sometimes."

"Yeah… me too," said Marlene passing her hands softly on her back. "Your mom was a special girl, and we're very close when we were little. I was 5 years older than her, but we played a lot."

"Really! Can you tell me a little more about her?"

"Sure, sweetie, I will tell you everything about her. All the things we did together before… you came into this world. I'm so sorry for don't talk to you about your mother, but after she died it was very painful for me to talk about her."

Ellie lowers her head on her chest again. "Is not all you fault, I should ask you about her before, but I don't know how."

"Well, we can talk about her when we get back home. Your mom was a good sister and it was my fault that we didn't talk much after she got pregnant. I just got mad at her because of the choices she made and after you were born, I thought that it was too late to fix things between us. That is why I want to fix things with you before was it too late." Said Marlen while kissing Ellie's head. "I'm so sorry baby… I should try to fix things between us a few years ago, as I should with your mother before she dies."

Ellie up her head again and look at her. "But you did change things… you become a better mom for me in the last eight months and I'm really happy about that." Ellie hugged her tight. "I love you… and I'm so sorry for being a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I'm so sorry too… I was so blind before, but I'm glad that Joel helped me to open my eyes and made me see how wrong I was about you."

Ellie put her head on Marlene's chest again. "Did you really go all the way to Texas looking for him and asking to come back?"

"Well, I have to go all the way to Arizona for that, but yes. After you get all depressed and start to get bad at school, I realize that I make a mistake. Yeah, he is too old for you, and you being a minor is not good either. But after I talk to him, I realize that he was a good man and really cared about you. Don't be mad at him because he came back after I told him that I was sick and that you will need him. He may be coming back because of that, but he really came back because he loves you and wants the best for you."

Ellie closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah… I don't know what happened to me the first time I saw him. I always feel so alone… and different, but the more time I spend with him, something woke up inside of me. He makes me feel good, accepted… and feel loved and I do not want that to stop."

"I'm so sorry that you feel like you were not loved… I did love you, Ellie, I just don't know how to express. But I'm glad that Joel is in your life now. So if something happens to me, I will be sure that you will be in good hands."

Some tears start to fall from both of them. "Please don't say that. I know that you will get better and there are a lot of things that I want to share with you… Also, I want to know all about my mother, so you need to tell me."

"Don't worry about that baby… we will have a lot of time for all that… I am not going anywhere… at least not yet." The two girls stay holding together tight for alone time. They need to show all the love they have for each other. Joel gets back a few hours later and they stay there and talk.

Marlene has to stay a week in the hospital. But since Ellie needed to go back to school the next Monday, Joel told Ellie that he will pick her up every day from school and bring her to the hospital until her aunt was ready to get back home. After the doctor gives her his approval to release her they go back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this is a little sad too close to the end, but I want to add some drama and in a way, Marlene's sickness has to come out at one point. I hope you like the chapter anyway and see you in the next one that it will be the last one in some way. The other one is the epilogue and the final part of this story.


	25. When we became a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie knew about Marlene's condiction, things move a little difference between them. Ellie wants to help her as much as she can and Joel always was there to support her. Even if things were a little sad, Ellie was happy that the three of them start to become a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Hi this will be the final chapter of the story, besides the epilogue. Yeah, it's going to be sad to get to the end of this but like all good things they have to end. But don't worry is going to be a little more out there for this story. I want to thank the people that read, comment, and left kudos on this story and be a follower of it. Is been good to see how much people care and like this story, even if is nothing to do with the game. But Joel and Ellie are such a good character and I love to write things about them. I know some people not agree with me on this but I have such hope for the second part, but they destroy the story some people love so much. I know that some of you like the second part, but for me, they just destroy the magic this game has with Joel and Ellie. And now I wish that they do the second part using new characters and let Ellie and Joel the way they end in the first game.
> 
> Anyway, that is just my opinion, so lest continuing with this story.

**Chapter 25: When we became a Family**

( Two weeks later )

Ellie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard her aunt coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked as soon she saw her.

"What do you think?… I am preparing breakfast," said Ellie turning her head and look at her aunt with a smile on her face.

Marlene rolled her eyes and walk toward her. "You don't need to do that. I can still do things around here."

"Well, the doctor said that you need to rest and don't do hard things for a while, so I wanted to help you with things around here. So today I own the kitchen, so go to the table and sit, I will be there in a few minutes," says Ellie with an authoritative tone.

"Yes, mom…" Said Marlene with a giggling voice, then she moves close to her and hugs Ellie from behind. "Thank you sweetie… but you really don't have to do that, I'm fine. Besides, you need to go to school and I have to get back to work."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well lucky for us today is Saturday… so I don't have to go to school and you don't need to go to work," said Ellie while finishing the scramble eggs.

"Really! Wow… will all that rest I get for the past two weeks and you taking care of the house makes me lose my sense of time," Marlene laughed a little then let go of Ellie and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Are Joel coming today?" She asked while sitting at the table.

"No in the morning, he calls me last night and told me that he has to work today in the ranch for a few hours." Ellie grabbed two plates and put the eggs on them. "I don't know, but sometimes I hate that he takes that job after he promises that he won't do it. I love horses, but that job is keeping him away from me."

Marlene looked at her from the table. "Yeah, it is hard work… but you know why he takes it right?"

Ellie looked at her aunt. "Yeah, he told me that he needed the money to pay his bills and all that. He probably used some of the money he got to buy me the car too. I know he needs a stable job, but it takes too much time and we don't have much for us."

"Yeah… but he has another reason to do that too. I am not supposed to tell you this, but I don't want you to be mad at him because of that job," said Marlene with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ellie, more curious now.

Marlene looks at her. She promises Joel no to tell her about the deal he makes with the old man to get the money for her. But Ellie deserves to know and she doesn't want to keep more sacred with her. "Joel didn't want me to tell you this, but he not only took that job because he needed the money for himself. He took that job because he made a deal with his boss to get the money I needed for my treatment. He didn't want to tell me either at first. But I get it out of him a month later."

Ellie looked at her aunt with her eyes wide open. "Did… he does that... for you?"

Marlene smile at her. "Yes, he did. I didn't want to accept it at first since it was a lot of money… but he insisted. He told me that he wants me to get more time with you to fix things. He told me not to tell you, but I think that you need to know. And after what happened before, I don't want to keep any secret to you."

Ellie doesn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to take that job because of her the first time the old man asked him. And now she knows that he took that job because he wants to help her and her aunt. She knows that Joel cares about her and loves her, but making a deal like that to help her aunt, that was incredible news. If she loved him before, now she does even more, even if that was impossible to pass.

After that, Ellie brings the food to the table and both girls continue talking while eating their food. Marlene was losing some hair because of the treatment so she cut it short. Luckily for her, she won't lose it all, but sometimes she likes to use a hat when she goes to work or go outside. Marlene and Ellie spend all morning talking about Ellie's mom and how good she was.

Joel arrived at Marlene's house later in the afternoon. He parks his pickup truck in front of the house and gets out. Soon he started to walk toward the front door, he saw it get opened and watch Ellie running toward him.

Ellie jumps at him, wrapping her arm around his neck, and kisses him in the mouth. Joel was really surprised to see Ellie like that and lucky for them, not one lives close enough to the house to see them like that. After a minute, Ellie moved her mouth apart from his. "You don't know how much I love you," she said with a smile on her face.

Joel put his hand around her to hold her. "Well… you jumpy at me and kiss me in front of your house, give me some idea. But if you don't want your aunt to kill me you should not be doing this in front of your house," Joel says with a smile on his face. " Remember, we are not supposed to be kissing in front of her… what if she is looking through a window?"

Ellie looks at his cute way to said things, but not move away from him. "I don't care… I love you and she knew that. Besides she is in her room sleeping, so no one can see us right now," Ellie move her head forward and kissed him again, but more passionate this time. After she breaks the kiss, she lowers her legs to the floor but stays in his arms "Joel?". She said his name while looking at his eyes.

"Yes!" Joel answers while looking at hers.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked in a lower voice.

"Sure… You can ask me anything," he answers back.

"Will you marry me?"

Joel was surprised about what he just heard. Yeah, he loves her and they talk about getting married in the future, but he didn't expect Ellie to ask him to marry her. Joel doesn't know what to say to that, he is the one that supposes to propose to her in the future, so this was really a surprise. Of course, he wants to marry her, but right now that will be impossible.

Joel looked her in the eyes and tried to find an answer that didn't hurt her feelings, but they need to face the reality of the situation they are. "Ellie, are you proposing to me?" Joel asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah… is that wrong?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"No, well no really… I will love to marry you… one day, but you know that you need to be older for that… right?"

Ellie was smiled at him. "Yeah… I know. I wasn't talking about doing it right now. So I was thinking that we can get married after I finish high school."

Joel looks at her with surprised eyes. "Ellie… I love you, but maybe it is better if we wait a little longer for that. You need to get into college and handle marriage is going to get a little complicated for you. Why don't we wait until you finish that and then we can talk about it. Besides I'm the one that supposes to ask you that question… Even if you're so cute asking it."

"I don't want to wait… Joel. I want to be your wife as soon as possible. You're the best thing that happened to me in a long time and I don't want to wait for us to be together for the rest of our life." Ellie put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Joel and I know that our relationship is going to be complicated because some people are not going to understand it. But I want this more than anything."

Joel moved his arm around her and hugged her tight. He looked at the house and saw Marlene looking at them through the bedroom window. "Well, I think we need to discuss all this with your aunt first. But we don't need to rush anything. We will have time to work this out, so don't worry about it. I just want to make you happy," Joel lowered his head and kissed her on the top of the head.

"You already have..." Ellie hugged him tightly.

"Okay, I think your aunt just saw you when you kissing me, so it is better to do some damage control before I show up on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper," he said in a joking way.

Ellie moves away from him and takes his hand. "C'mon, I don't think that my aunt is going to kill you. But is better if we go and talk to her about you asking me to marry you right now, so we can have sex."

Joel's eyes got wider. "What!… I didn't say anything like that…" Joel saw her face as she winks at him and starts giggling. After a few minutes, Ellie pulled him toward the house and opened the door. Soon Joel and Ellie get into the house, they see Marlene standing there with her hand on both sides of her body and withing for them.

After Joel and Ellie enter the house, they sit down on the couch in the living room and have a conversation with Marlene. Ellie tries to convince her to let them get married after she finishes high school. But after a few hours of talking, Marlene only agreed to let them do that after she got at least two years in college. So that why she will be 20 and it will be better for both of them. Of course, Ellie didn't want to wait that long to be married to Joel, but for now, she will accept that.

After that, things start to go back to normal. In the following months, Marlene got the rest of her treatment, and Ellie continues getting back on track at school. Joel continued working on the ranch and learning more about how to get things done. Even if he always worked in construction, he was starting to like the life of a rancher. Marlene's treatment and things in her house were getting better. Ellie has to help her when the side effects make her feel sick sometimes. That makes Ellie sad, but also makes their relationship was getting stronger.

Joel came to her house every day after work and Ellie stayed in his house on the weekends. They're becoming a family now, and Ellie loves it. Thanks to Joel things were good between Ellie and her aunt and she loved that too.

Ellie was helping Marlene in the kitchen to make some dinner for today. "So when is your last treatment appointment?" asked Ellie while cutting some vegetables.

Marlen was beside her helping her with the food. "It is going to be in two weeks. The doctor said that my body responded well to the treatment, but it is still a possibility that is not going to cure me," she said sadly.

"I don't get why this can't cure you if they said that is working well," said Ellie with a mad tone.

"Cancer is a condition that is hard to predict and difficult to cure. But even if this doesn't work out, It's been helping me a lot, Ellie. When I first got the result from my first doctor, he told me that I have only a little more than a year left and that things were going to get worse before that." She looked at Ellie and put one hand on her shoulder. "But look at me now, I feel better, and if this treatment can give me a few more years I will happily take them."

Ellie lowered her head and looked down. "But you are still going to die…at the end… and I don't want that," a few tears escape Ellie's eyes. "I want you to live…I want you to stay with me for a very long time."

"I want that too baby, but that is not after us. All people are going to die at one point, but I'm glad that we have time to get close again. Yeah, it is bad that this is going to happen to you twice, but I will be happy to know that you will have a good future ahead of you."

Ellie moves closer to her and hugs her. "But I don't want to lose another mom…"

"I know baby… I know." She hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy to have you in my life, and I'm so proud to be able to have a daughter like you," tires started to fall out from both girls.

"Thank you... thank you for being my mother and always take care of me… I love you," said Ellie while burying her face on her chest.

"I love you too honey... Just promise me one thing."

Ellie moves away and looks at her face. Tears were falling down her cheek. "What?"

"When the time comes, I want you to promise me that you will be the best mom you can be."

Ellie's face turns red, but sherry to cover it by whipping her tears from her eyes. "I promise… but you need to promise me that you will be there to see them."

"I will do my best honey… I can promise you that." Marlene pulled her close and hugged her again. After a few minutes, they move apart and wipe their tears. "Now let's finish this before you man comes from work and finds out that dinner is not ready yet."

Elie giggles at the comment. "Yeah, he always came so hungrily that he can eat an entire cow…" Both girls laugh at the comment. "One more thing?" she asked while starting again working with the food.

"What?" asked Marlene while looking at her.

"Joel and I can go with you to the last appointment? We want to be there with you."

"Sure… honey. I will be glad to have both of you there with me. Just talk to Joel and make the arrangement for that... okay?" she said with a smile on her face.

"We already did that," Ellie answers her quickly.

( Two weeks Later )

Ellie and Joel were sitting in the lobby of the clinic in Chicago waiting for Marlene to finish her last treatment. They fly the day before the appointment and rent a room in a motel close to the place. They wanted to be there for her last section for support and to see how things go. The doctor told Malene that he will check the result of her treatment that week and give her the results on where her conduction stands.

Ellie was sitting beside Joel in the rest area. She was grabbing his hand tightly, as she started to get nervous. "How long is this going to take?" asked Ellie a little desperate.

"I don't know… but if you keep squeezing my hand like that, I will be the next one that is going to need medical attention," he said in a joking way.

Ellie looked at her hand and noticed that she was squeezing his hand very hard. "Holy… I'm so sorry Joel... I don't mean to do that," she let go of his hand and stood up. "I just a little nervous about all this. All this waiting is killing me." She said while moving around in front of Joel.

"Is okay… Ellie. I know you're worried, but she will be fine. Is not like she has not been here before and this is the last one. So after today, all this will be over," At that moment, Joel saw a nurse walking toward them.

"Are you two the relatives of miss Willian?" asked the nurse as soon she gets in front of them.

"Yes... She is Ellie, her niece and I'm Joel… I am just a friend of the family," he said while standing up from the chair.

"Okay, she has been talking to a recovery room, so you can see her now... follow me.'' The nurse turned around and started walking toward the elevator. Joel moves close to Ellie and puts one arm around her neck and starts following her. After they get to Marlene's room, the nurse opens the door and lets them in.

Soon all of them were in, the nurse walk closer to the bed and check on Marlene. "She will be sleeping for a few hours, but you can stay here and give her some company until she wakes up." the nurse check her file and put it back. 'Okay, I will go now, but If you need anything just go to the counter on this floor and ask for me. My name Samanta."

"Okay… thanks…" says Ellie while watching the nurse go out of the room and close the door. Then Ellie walks to the side of her aunt's bed and grabs her hand. "Don't worry… aunt, we're here with you now." She won't know if Marlene can hear her, but Ellie wanted to let her know that they were there for her.

Marlene woke up two hours later and found Ellie sitting in a chair beside her bed looking at her and Joel standing up in front of the room window. She was glad to have Ellie and Joel there to support her. "Hey, honey… how long you are been sitting there?" she said looking at Ellie and how tier she looks.

Ellie grabs one of her hands and moves a little forward. "Just a few hours… the nurse let us stay here until you wake up."

Joel moves close to the other side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Marlene looks at him and smiles. "I'm happy that this was the last one…" they talk a little for ten minutes until they see the doctor walk into the room. Ellie and Joel move away from the bed and watch the doctor move closer to the bed.

Soon doctor gets closer to Marlene, he grabs her record file and looks at it. "How do you feel miss Willians?" asked the doctor while looking at her file.

"A little dizzy, but I'm feeling fine," she answered.

The doctor lowered her file and looked at her. "Well, that is a normal reaction, so don't worry about it. That effect will pass in a few hours. After that, your family can take you back to your hotel and you can rest there for at least one more day."

Ellie moves away from Joel and walks close to the doctor. "Is she going to be okay? Do you think this will cure her?"

The doctor turned his head and looked at her. "This was an experimental treatment, so we don't know yet how the result is going to be. I don't want to give you false hope, but her body responded well to the treatment, so is a high possibility that she will be okay. But is a possibility that is not going to be enough to erase cancer completely."

"So she can be cured?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well, we have to wait for the results of this treatment and the last test we did."

Joel moves close to Ellie and grabs Ellie's hand. "Thank you, doctor, when can we have the result of that?"

"I already sent the last result to the laboratory, so we can have the result in three days. So I will call you when we have them."

"Thanks, doctor…" said Marlene from the bed and.

The doctor turned his head and looked at her. "Don't worry we have hope that this is going to work, so just get some rest and I will call you in three days." the doctor turns around and starts walking toward the door.

Ellie and Joel watch the man go out of the room, then Ellie moves closer to the bed again. "Well, I think we have to wait a little longer to know if this will work, I just hope that it does."

Marlene grabs Ellie's hand and smiles at her. "Yeah, I do too. But whatever happens, I am always going to be proud of you." She looks at Joel and smiles. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for Ellie… and me. I know we have a bad start, but I'm glad that Ellie found a man like you… no matter how old you're… I know that you will be a good man for Ellie… so thank you." she said with some tears in her eyes.

Joel moved closer to the bed and put his hand on Ellie's shoulder. He saw the tears in her eyes too. "You don't need to thank me… I will do anything for Ellie and you… because we're like a family now."

"Yeah… I like that very much, just don't call my mom… it will make me feel too old." the three of them start laughing. After they wipe the tears from their eyes they talk for a little while before Marlene gets released from the clinic. After that, they go back to the hotel they were staying, so Marline can get more rest until the doctors call with the results.

( Three Days Later )

Marlene rests for more than two days and in the tried one the doctor calls and asks her to come to the clinic so they can discuss the result of the treatment. So after having some breakfast, Joel, Ellie, and Marlene go back to the clinic. Soon they arrived there, the doctor indicated to his secretary to escort them to his office so they can talk there. Soon they get to the doctor's office, the nurse opens the door and lets them in. "you patient is here doctor," said the nurse. Soon they were inside, they saw the doctor sitting in his chair looking at some paper.

The doctor look at them and stood up. "Please, you can sit. I normally do this with the patient only, but since Miss Willians wanted the two of you to be here too, I think it will be okay for me, so please," the doctor indicates them to sit on the chairs in front of his desk.

Joel, Ellie, and Marlene sat in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk after he sat down again and continue to look at her medical file.

After a few minutes, the doctor closed the file and looked at her. "How you feel after the last treatment? Any side effect or anything out of the ordinary?" he asked her.

Marlene looks at the doctor's face and answers him. "I did get some dizziness and trow up a few times, but that was a regular thing, so it was normal."

"Ok, that is good… You may be going to feel like that for a few more weeks after that all will back to normal."

"So how the treatment go? It did work? I'm cured?" asked Marlene impatiently.

The doctor lowers his sight and looks at her file on the desk. "Well, I check all your tests and result for the past few months." he up his head and look at her. "The good news is that the medication and treatment seem to be able to kill most of the cancer cells. But…"

Marlene's face turned down at the last sentence. Why is it always a but in everything? Because when someone said that it means that some bad news is coming soon. "So what is the bad news?" she asked while holding Ellie's hand.

The doctor put his hand together and looked at them. "The treatment works more than I was expected, but it wasn't enough to cure you completed. As I told you before this wasn't a guaranteed treatment to eradicate all the cancer. Part of it was already too deep into your system so the treatment can't destroy it all. The good news is that you will be back to normal in a few months, but the cancer can come back later in the future. Your conduction was very rare and we're lucky to have this result."

Ellie looks at her aunt then back to the doctor. "So what are you saying? My aunt is cured or not?" asked Ellie, desperate.

The doctor looks at her. "Not in the way we want it... but your aunt can have a longer life now. The only problem is that the cancer can come back. The treatment works in part, but that is not a guaranty that her cancer can come back again." the man leaned forward and looked at Marlene directly. "But, if you take the medication I will give you and take care of yourself you will live longer than before."

Ellie was not convinced that all this was good news. Her aunt's cancer can come back someday and her aunt is still going to die? Where is the good news on that?. Ellie looks at Joel with a sad expression then back at the doctor. "I don't get it, after all this and all the money this treatment cost, my aunt is going to die anyway?"

Marlene looked at Ellie then back to the doctor. "How much longer we're talking about?"

The doctor put his hand on top of her file. "I am not sure of that, but since you have only one more year I can say that you can get now 8 to 10 years, maybe more if you take care of yourself and continue taking your medication."

Marlene looks at the doctor and gives him a sad smile. She was hoping for a completed cure, but she knew that it was a long shot. "Thank you, doctor, I really appreciated all the effort you did for me."

The doctor feels sorry for her. He was expecting this to be more helpful and give her a cure, but at least this will going to give her more time than she has before "Sorry that I can't give you better news than this, but we try our best." he said with a sad tone.

"I know… but at least you give more time to be with my family." Marlene stood up and extended her arm to the doctor. "Thank you for trying to help me and give me more time," she said after shaking the doctor hand

Ellie stopped up and looked at the doctor. "That's it? After all, she has to suffer from this treatment, she is still going to die? That is not fair."

Marlene moves closer to Ellie and hugs her. "Don't worry about that baby, I will be fine even if I only get me 8 more years. It much more than I have before, so this is great news. Now I can see you go to college and grow up to become the great woman I know you will be. and that is enough for me." she starts passing her hand on the top of Ellie's head a soon Ellie buries her face on her chest and starts crying.

"This is…no fair… I still going to… lose you," she said while continuing crying.

Marlene hugs her tight. "I know it is not fair honey, but at least I will have more time than before."

The doctor looks at them and stands up from his chair. "I'm so sorry that I can't cure your aunt, but if she continues with her prescription, and takes care of herself, maybe she can live longer than that," After Ellie move away from her aunt and walk toward Joel and hug him. The doctor gets close to Marlene. "Also I want to see you once a year for a routine check. But if you get any complications in the future just give me a call any time, I will be here to help you with all I can."

Marlene was watching Ellie and Joel. she was hoping for better, but it was good to have more time with Ellie. After a few minutes, she turns around and looks at the doctor. "Thank you… I will." After that, the three of them go out of the doctor's office and out of the building. They walk back to the rental car, but soon they get there Ellie stops walking.

"I don't get it, you pay a lot of money to get cured and that didn't work?"

Joel and Marlene turned around and looked at her. Joel was going to say something but Marlene moved toward her and put her hand on her shoulder. 'I knew from the beginning that this was not going to cure me. Cure cancer is a long shot, but getting 8 or more years is better than before."

"I know… but it's still unfair."

"Yeah, it is. But we have to accept what life gives us and make the best with it." Marlene pulled her closer and hugged Ellie again. "Don't worry about all this honey… we're going to be fine I promise. Thanks for being here with me... I love you so much..."

"I love you too… mom."

( One year later )

"Ellie you're going to be late on your first day… so hurry up," yell Marlene from downstairs.

"I'm coming... I just finishing with something here," she answers her back.

"Is Joel up there with you?" she asked.

"Yeah... he is helping... me," Ellie tries to move Joel away from her a little. she starts to giggle when he kisses her neck and touches one of her breasts. "I think that our time is up…" she said with some giggle.

Joel continues massaging her breast and kissing her neck. "We never have time to finish anything..."

"And who fault is that?" Ellie grabs his head and moves it away from her neck. She looks into his eyes for a minute. "But I still love you..." she said with a smile on her face, then she kisses him again. After a minute they move apart and Joel looks into her eyes.

"I love you too, but your aunt is right, you need to get going is a long drive to Colorado…" he gives her another kiss and starts to move away from her and out of her bed. "I don't know why you don't let me drive you there, I don't like the idea of you going all the way there alone."

Ellie smile at him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I will be fine, so don't worry about me… I'm 18 now." she grabs her t-shirt and starts to put it on.

"I always going to worry about you… I don't even know why you choose that university… is too far if I may say so," said Joel while moving away from her and let her finish her packing.

Ellie finishes to put her t-shirt on and stand up from the bed. "Because it has the best curse in the country on what I going to study… beside it only for two years after that I can move to one more closely to finish my degree," Ellie grab her back and finishes putting some books and paper on it and close it. Joel already put her two suitcases in her car, so now she was ready to go. "I'm going to miss you so much, so I hope that you get some free time in the following weeks, so you can go to the campus and visit me there… but until then I will call you every day…" she moves closer and gives him a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later Joel and Ellie get out of her room and go downstairs where Marlene was waiting for them. "I hope you finish all you were doing up there missy," she said with a mocking tone.

"Oh… I did…" she giggles.

Joel rolled his eyes and move closer to her to grabs her bag. Then he starts to walks toward the door. "C'mon, I will put this on the car… while you talk to your aunt," he said to let the two girls talk alone.

Marlene puts one arm on Ellie's shoulder and starts walking toward the door. "So are you okay to move this far away?" she asked while the two of them walked out of the house. "I know that you chose to be a vet and that will take a lot of studies but I going to miss you so much. This house is not going to be the same without you on it," she said with a sad tone.

Ellie stops and looks at her aunt. "I going to miss you too… and is not going to be forever. I will come when I go some free time and you and Joel can go there to visit me too." Ellie moves closer and hugs her. Suddenly they were interrupted by a dog barking coming from the back of the house. Ellie and Marlene move apart when Peches jump at Ellie and try to lick her face. "Ohhh… I going to miss you too… but don't worry aunt Marlen and you daddy Joel are going to take good care of you…" Ellie goes down and hugs the dog and kiss him.

The dog was a labrador retriever that Ellie hit with her car the day she gets her driver's license. After she hit the dog on one of the roads close to the house, Ellie and Joel take him to the vet to be check. Lucky for them and the dog he surfer a minor injury. After that Ellie take the dog back home and adopted him. She names him Peches and takes care of him until he heals completely the dog was only a year old. That was when she decided to become a vet and help animals to get better.

"I hope you have another one of those for me before you go," said Joel while walking closer to them.

Ellie gives another hug to the dog and stands up. "I wish I can give you more than a kiss before I go… but my aunt will kill you if I do that," she said in a mocking way.

"Well, you're an adult now, so is not illegal anymore, but I really want you to think carefully about what you going to do when that time comes. I know that you love Joel and have sex is part of that, but you need to study and-"

Ellie moves closer to her to stop her. "Is okay… I will know when the time is good for that and besides Joel will be a gentleman with me when we decided to have sex, so you don't need to worry."

Joel moves closer to them. "Hey, I right here you know!" the dog moves close to Joel and starts to move around him. He looks at him and goes down to hug him. Don't worry you mommy is going to go back in no time."

"Okay, it's time to go… is a long drive," said Marlene while moving closer to Ellie.

Ellie hugs her again while some tears start to go out from both of them. I will call you as soon as I get there... okay?" She kisses her aunt on her cheek and moves away. "I love you…"

"I love you too honey…" she put one hand on Ellie's cheek and smile. "Drive safe and be careful… your mom will be so proud of the great young woman you've become," said Marlene with a smile on her face.

"Thank you… and I so glad that my other mom is too." she moves closer again and hugs her. "I will see you soon okay… I promise," After that Ellie turns around and walks toward her car. Joel already was there with the door open.

"Well, I see you soon I guess…" said Joel as soon she gets close to him.

Ellie moves closer and hugs him. "I love you Joel and I can't wait to show you how much I do," she whispers in his ear. After a few minutes, they move apart. "I hope that you find the time to come to visit me soon."

"I will… I promise." with that Ellie gives him a long kiss then gets into her car. She starts the ignition and looks at Joel. "Drive safe, and call me on your first top okay?" said Joel while moving away from the car and get close to Marlene. The dog goes beside them and starts to bark toward Ellie.

Ellie moves one hand out and waves at them. "See you soon… I love you all."

"We love you too honey, " said both of them at the same time while watching Ellie drive away and into her future.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie go to university their life change and a lot of good things happen to them. But even if they have a happy life, in the end, fate catches one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: Yeah, this will be a small chapter since is just an epilogue and the main story ended in the last one. I like to thanks all the people that read this fic and give it the support I never imaging is going to have. I hope that you like the story and how it moves in the drama and the romance. I know that some people wanted them to have sex or things like that but I wanted to keep this story T rated. But as some people are asking me to continue or do another part I will add some extra chapters apart from this one, so that way any chapter can be rated differential and can be T or M depending on the chapter. Also is going to be like a request thing, so if anyone wants to read about something that I don't put there is welcome to send me a request and I will see if I can make a chapter out of that. There is no quarantine that I will do it because that will depend on what is it and if I can write something about it. I already have two requests and I will work on them and post them as soon as I can, but I don't have any specific time to post them, so you need to wait for them.
> 
> Again thanks for the support and for reading my fics and for the ones that comments on the story especially the one that does it in every chapter my most gratitude and I hope that you like it. I love how this story goes and thank you.

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

' **Ten Years Later'**

( Boston Public Cemetery )

Ellie, Joel, and their kids were sitting in a roll of chairs beside a coffin with a bunch of people leasing to the Priest. Tiers were falling down Ellie's cheek while she looks at the bunch of flowers on top of the casket.

As the ceremony continues the father starts to talk again. "We're gathering here today to honor and remember this wonderful woman. She was an aunt, a friend, and a mother… also a grandmother for two beautiful children. She was a good person and had a wonderful family and friends that love her very much. And even whit the loss of her parents and sister, she lived a wonderful life before God called her to his side. She also dedicates some of her time to help a lot of people for the last 5 years. She opened a community center for people with cancer and help them to get through the process. So today is supposed to be a sad day, but it not. God may be called her to be by his side in heaven, but before she goes, she let a lot of people with the hope of a better future."

The Priest continues with the ceremony for one hour. After he finishes his speech, some of Marlene's friends and co-workers that attend the funeral go up from their seat and give her their respect and final goodbye. After the ceremony ended and they talk to the priest the rest of the people start to go away. Joel, Ellie, and their two children wait until the coffin goes down to the hole and get cover. After that, they stand in front of the two tombstones. One belonged to Ellie's mother and the other one to her aunt who was now resting in peace beside her sister. That was a wish that Marlene put on her will. She wanted to be buried beside her sister back in Boston. So Ellie makes the arrangement to granted Marlene's last wish.

After the ceremony ended and most of the people go, they asked for a moment along in front of the two graves. Joel and Ellie's children have a rose on their hands. Joel was grabbing the hand of the 4-year-old boy named Tomas and Ellie had the hand of her 6-year-old daughter named Sarah. After a few minutes standing there, they told their children to put the rose on the top of the two tombstones. But before Sarah puts hers on the top of one of the tombstones, she starts to cry. So Ellie kneels down in front of the girl and put her hands on her shoulder.

"It is okay sweetie… I know you love you, grandma. But she is in a better place with your other grandma." Ellie's children always called Marlene grandma, even if she was, not Ellie's real mother. Ellie starts calling her mom after Joel helps her to fix her relationship with her.

"I want her back… why does she have to go?" said Sarah while still crying.

Ellie looks at her with sad eyes. She knows how sad her daughter feels because she feels the same. "I know… baby, but God has other plans for her and we need to accept that." Ellie moves closer and hugs her daughter. "I know it hurt, but she will always be with us, even if you don't see her." Ellie moves apart from her daughter and puts her finger in her daughter's heart.

"She is always going to be here, so every time you feel happy, she will be too. Now let's put those roses on top of her tombstones and let her know how much you love her...okay?"

"Okay… mommy," Sarah whip her tiers, and with Ellie closer to the grave, and put their roses on top of it. Joel helps his son Tomas get closer, so he can put his roses too. Ellie and Sarah say a few words to say goodbye and then Ellie stands up grab her daughter's hand and move beside Joel and little Tomas.

"Did you think that she has a happy life at the end?" asked Ellie with some tiers fallen down her eyes.

Joel put one arm on her shoulder and pull her close. "I think she has a great one. I know this is sad and we all hope for the best, but she fought until the end. Even if we all know that this may come someday, she dedicates her life to be a better mother for you and fix her relationship with you. She also helps other people with cancer to live their life the best they could. She also has the opportunity to see you finish college and see her grandchildren and pass time with them. So yes, I think she has a happy life at the end."

Ellie put her head on Joel's shoulder and look at the greave. Yeah, Marlene was not a good mother at the beginning, but Joel change all that and she is always going to be thankful for that. Fall in love with a 40 years old man was the best thing that happens to her. Her aunt is gone now, but she still has a beautiful family to go on and she always going to have her in her heart. They stay there for 10 minutes remembering all the things they did with her aunt for the last ten years.

The day Marlene got out of the clinic, she knew that her time was limited, so she dedicated her life to get closer to Ellie and help her in all she can. In the following months, she became a better mother for Ellie. She was grateful to have the chance to Ellie graduate from high school and get into college.

Ellie chose to be a veterinarian after hitting a dog with her car, but also to be close to Joel after she graduates since Joel was working on the old man farm. At first, she was not happy to be apart from him for long periods. But she has to get a costume for that since Ellie has to go to another state and stay there until she finishes her university class for the next 2 years. That wasn't easy for her, but with time she made it work. Ellie came back home to visit her aunt and Joel once a month. And she calls him every night and talks for hours. Joel goes there a few times to visit her too and pass some weekends with her.

After the first year in college, Joel goes there one day and take Ellie away from campus for a whole weekend and they have sex for the first time. Joel takes her to a vacation lake where he rents a cabin and they have a great weekend there. The experience was the best thing she ever has in her life. After that, they get a few weekend vacations during the year, but they wait for a few mounts before they told. She gets a little concert about them having sex while she was still in college, but that was something she can't stop now.

After Ellie finishes her second year, and come back to Minnesota to finish the second part of her study. Joel takes her to a rustic little restaurant where they have live music and great food. After they finish their dinner, Joel told her that he needs to go to the restroom and goes backstage to grab a guitar, and sings to her. Ellie goes so exciting after he finishes, that she goes to him and kiss him right there in front of everyone there. After that Joel takes the opportunity to propose and ask her to marry him. Some people go surprised at the scene, some of them didn't like the event, because Ellie looks too young for him, but others didn't care and in the end, Joel and Ellie didn't care either.

They got married on her Christmas vacation after she starts her second part of her studies at a university closer to home. For their honeymoon, they go to Canada and stay in a Hotel close to Niagara Falls for two weeks. After they get back Ellie had to get back to college, but they worked out their new marriage from a distance until Ellie finished her degree. After a year of married, Joel takes the job at the ranch in Texas and Ellie asks for a transfer to her scholarship to a university there. So that way she can be closer to Joel.

After that Marlene resigned from her job and moved to Texas after Joel and Ellie invite her to come to live with them on the ranch. Since Joel was in charge of the place now, their house was so big for just the two of them. After Marlene move in, she helps Joel with the house while he gets the place in shape and hires more workers. After a few months Marlene rented a place and opened a small center to help people with cancer. She helps them to find new treatments and do some physiology therapy sections, that keep her really busy for a time.

Ellie continues with her studies and since the university in Texas was closer to the ranch Ellie spends more time there. During the next two years of her scholarship, Ellie helps Joel to fix things with his brother and sister in law, so that way they can be a family again. It takes some time but in the end, Tommy and Joel fix their problems and he lets Joel come to his house to see his nephew. Tommy called his son Philip and he was 4 1/2 years old at that time.

After Ellie finished college she found a job in a vet clinic as an assistant vet in the same town Joel's ranch was. She also does some jobs for the local ranchers there and helps them with their animals. But most of her work was in the ranch Joel was in charge of. After a few months of her being out of college, Ellie gives Marlene and Joel the news that she was pregnant. Joel and Marlene were happy on the news, especially Joel that he always wanted to be a father and he didn't have the chance after his daughter dies. So after long 9 months, Ellie gave birth to a baby girl that they named Sarah. After the baby girl born, Ellie stays more at home to take care of her and only takes a few jobs with some of the local ranchers that were close to them. Marlene and Joel helped her with the baby when she was out working and that made her aunt happy.

With time Tommy and Maria start to come to the ranch with their son to visit Joel and Ellie and to pass some time with their new baby Sarah. Things start to go well between the brothers and they become a big family again. After a few visits, Joel asks his brother to come to work with him at the ranch. He offers him a good position salary and to work with him to improve the ranch. He also offered to build a new house for him and his family inside the ranch.

Tommy told him that he needs to think about it, but after a few months, he accepts the offer. Of course, Tommy and Maria stay in their house until the one in the ranch is built and their old one was sale out. Before all that, Joel goes to the ranch in Minnesota to talk to asks permission from Mr. Morrison to make the new changes to the ranch and to build a house for his brother there.

The old man was happy that Joel and his brother were together again that he give him permission to do what he thought was good for the ranch without any question. After a few years of Joel working with him, he already considered him as his family as his own. So when he came to the ranch to visit them for Sarah's first birthday party, he talks to Joel and gave him the title of the ranch as a late wedding present. Joel didn't want to accept it at first because it was too much, but after the old man convincing him, Joel finally did.

Two years later Ellie gives birth to a boy they named Tomas and that makes Joel real happy. A year later Maria gives birth to her second son that they named Joy. Things go well for the new family for a few years, until Marlene's cancer comes back and she starts to get sick again. Soon Marlene starts to get delicate and need more attention, Ellie took a license from her job to take care of her. A year later the doctor she was seeing told them that the cancer was terminal this time and that she only has a little more of a year left. Ellie, Joel, and the children try to spend more time with her until the final day comes. Ellie and Joel make the arrangement for Marlene to be buried in the same cemetery where Ellie's mom was, so that way they can rest in peace together in the same place.

( And that brings us back to the cemetery )

.Ellie and her family stayed looking at the grave for a few minutes until it was time to go. So Joel grabs his son and takes him into his arms. "So we're ready to go?" asked Joel while looking at his wife and daughter.

Ellie grabs her daughter's hand and looks at him. "Yes… I think so," they say their final goodbye to Marlene and start walking away from the two graves. Soon they got close to their car, Tommy and his family were there waiting for them. The dog goes loose from Tommy's grab and ran toward Ellie and her daughter. Sarah let go of Ellie's hand and start to play with the dog.

"Sarah… don't play with him too much, we have to go soon and I don't want you to get dirty… okay honey?" she said to her daughter while looking at them playing.

Joel continues walking to his car and gets close to Tommy. "So we're going back to the ranch?" asked Tommy while Maria open the door of their car and start to help the kids into their minivan.

Soon Joel was closer to Tommy he answers him. "You two can go back to the ranch, we have a little trip to Minnesota. I have to go to the old man's ranch as he asked me to discuss something important. Also, I want to take the children to the old house there. So we're probably coming back in a few weeks." Soon Ellie get closer to them, Joel passes his son to her, so she can put him on the car seat inside of his new pick up truck. "We're leaving soon honey so call Sarah and the dog," He told Ellie, then turns around to face his brother. "So, do you think you can handle the ranch on your own until we get back?"

Tommy put one hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Sure thing bro, you don't need to worry about any of that. Just take a good break with your family and will be waiting for you at the ranch."

Soon Ellie put her son inside the truck she calls Sarah and the dog. "Sarah!... Peaches!... come on we're going now," she watches her daughter running toward her with the dog beside her.

Joel and Tommy watch them as Ellie starts to get her daughter and the dog inside the truck too. After that Joel and Tommy look at each other. "Thanks, Tommy. I really appreciated that." Joel moves close to him and hugs him. After they say goodbye, they go into their cars and drive in different directions. After a few days of driving, Joel arrives in Minnesota and drove directly to his old house that was still there.

Before they get there, he looks at Ellie and smiles. "Come back here bring me good memories," he said while moving one hand and touch Ellie's face.

Ellie put her hand on top of his and smile at him. "Yes… it does." Ellie grabs his hand and kisses it. "That house changed my life in so many ways."

Joel smiled at her while continuing his driving. "Do you think that it will be in good condition? We Have not been here in more than 7 years," He asked Ellie.

"Well, it supposes to be or we need to fire the man that we pay every two months to keep it that way." Both of them laugh at that. Half an hour later they arrive at the old house. Both of their kids were sleeping in the back seat. So soon as Joel parks the truck in front of the house he gets out and looks at the place. Ellie goes out too and opens the back door to wake up the kids and helps them out. The dog jumps from the back and starts running around.

Soon they are all out, Ellie moves beside him with their two children. "Well, it looks good… so we don't need to fire him," Ellie said with a smile on her face. "I remember the first time I came here. You're on the roof working on it… remember?"

Joel looked at her and smiled. "Yeah… I do... I wasn't polite with you on that day."

"Yeah, you're really rude… but with time I make you change and I happy about that."

Joel grabs his son and takes him into his arm. "Yeah, me too. We have a bad start, but I like how things go at the end. A lot of things change for me when I met you. I was lost in my darkness, but you show me the light and bring me back… and I will always be thankful for that."

"You don't need to thank me for that… I think that at that time both of us need something to go on and I'm glad that I find it in you." Ellie moves closer and gives him a kiss. "You give me more than I can ask for," she put her hand on top of her son's head and give him a kiss too.

At that moment, Sarah pulls Ellie's hand to make her look at her. "Mom… what is this place?" she asked curiously.

Ellie smiles at her and gets down to face her. "Oh, baby… this is the place is where your daddy and I met for the first time," she said with a smile on her face.

"Is this the place where daddy lives before the ranch?" she asked her mom.

"Yes… this is where your daddy lived before we met. I came here all the time to talk to him and see him and with time we fall in love… I was young, but your daddy was good to me and he, makes me really happy... Do you want to see inside?"

"Yesss…" she yells and starts pulling Ellie's hand toward the old house.

Ellie stands up and starts walking toward the house. "Okay…" she turns her head and looks at Joel. Are you ready to tell our children the story of how their parents fall in love in the summer of 2018?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure… kiddo, this will be a hell of a story." At that moment Joel hears a voice in his head. _I'm so happy for you daddy… I'm glad that you finally saw the light and choose the right path._

Joel turns his head and looks at the forest and saw a little girl standing there looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiles at her too and whispers. _Thanks, baby girl for always be there for me._ The girl smile at him again then disappears.

"Did you said something… honey? Is everything alright?"

Joel turns his head back to Ellie. "Yes, Everything is perfect," Joel grabs Ellie's hand and starts walking toward the old house with their dog jumping around them. "let's tell our children how this story began."

**The End...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Note: Again thank you for reading this story and I hope to do more of TLOU AU modern fic. I love these two characters and I wanted to keep them together forever. If you have any questions about the story, you are welcome to ask and I will try to answer them if I can. Thank you and have a very greats Christmas and a happy new year. And remember to stay safe and take care of yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also I want to add that this story and the other ones I write are just fantasy fiction stories. There situations and other things that are not real or possible in the real world. And also doesn't mean that I approve that situation in real life. They're going to be part of this story that they never going to happen in the real world so they only going to be here as part of the story. A lot of people like the first part so I hope you like this one too. so happy reading ad doesn't forget to put any comment at the end. Also if anyone wants to do more stories like this LMK of if you prefer more like the game story LMK too. Thanks again and stay safe out there.


End file.
